The One
by latina-pr
Summary: Can two opposites find love in one another? Will Jasper see beyond what is front to find the beauty within? Can Leah learn to let go off the past and let herself be loved by the unlikeliest of guys? First time writing, please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _OWNS_ all rights to Twilight.

All I am responsible for is this one story borrowing her beautifully created characters and using them bit differently.

* * *

The One

Chapter-1

Birthday Present

***thud**, **thud*** the bed frame hits the wall as the voices and sounds coming from the moving people grew louder and louder.

'_Oh YES! Jaspeeerr!_' screamed Alice as her second orgasm hit. Her tight walls surrounded him in what he could only describe as a delicious grip and coated him with her silky juices. Meanwhile, Rosalie watched their enjoyment while resting from her own orgasms, lying on the left side of the bed. _Besides my boyfriend, Emmet, Jasper is one of the best lovers I've ever had_, she thought. _**No**_ her, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon were _**not**_ some sluts, skanks, whores or whatever people might think. Sure they both enjoyed _sex_ as much as the next person, but they were very choosy as to who they had in bed. And that, my friends, is _**not**_ a large number of people, despite what some may think.

'_Oh, fuck!_' grunted Jasper as he finally came, a few more thrusts and he was done. He rolled off of Alice and laid in the between the two hottest girls in school who happened to be brothers girlfriends. _Too bad they are both taken_, he thought. '_Thank you ladies for my birthday present, as always the nights events are extremely satisfying. Are you two sure neither one is unhappy with Emmett or Garrett?_' he jokingly asked in famous Texan southern accent knowing the answer already.

'_Sorry, Mr. Whitlock, but I'm much to perfectly happy and content with my Em. Although, I don't know about Al over there, she could be just plainly miserable for all we know._' Rosalie said slightly giggling and smiling at the memory of the last time she and Emmett were together, just three days ago to be exact.

'_Well, I'll have you both know, that I personally guarantee that this southern bell is just fine and merry with her Chicago boy,_' said Alice joyously remembering the sweet tender love making she and Garret shared the other day.

'_That's just my luck that my friends allow me but just one time a year to live out my wildest sexual fantasies with their property, on my birthday. That's just not fair people_' he pouted.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the three, Alice started to get out of bed. The first thing she found in the darkness of the room was her shirt. Remembering the day she got that shirt and smiling at the memory of opening the box and finding a hot pink piece of cloth. Taking it out she saw it had the subtle image of a cat's and mouth with the words "_**sweet pussy**_" on it (sweet above the eyes and pussy under the mouth). _Jasper and his innuendo presents_, she thought. Fed up with feeling around floor close to the bed she stretched her arm until her hand made contact with the switch of the lamp on the nightstand. The room flooded with light causing both Jasper and Rosalie groaned at the sudden brightness filling the room.

'_Are you spending the night Rose?_' Alice asked locating her shoes.

'_Actually, I think I will. Don't worry about me. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday and the folks are out of town till next weekend. I'll text Em in a minute to let him know of my decision or else he'll freak out with worry._' Rosalie responded.

Alice turned looked at the clock and so how late it was and finally found the remainder of her clothing, '_Ok, then I'm out I'll see you both Sunday then for the barbeque,_' she said walking towards the door.

'_Sure will be there,_' both of them answered.

As Alice was walking to the door Jasper said '_Wait, I'll walk you to the front door, little lady. What kind of southern gentleman would I'd be if I didn't?_', he smiled.

'_Why thank you, kind sir_' Alice answers back in her own southern accent and batting her long eye-lashes, '_However, are you sure you want to escort me to the door in all of your wondrous birthday suit glory?_' smirked Alice.

'_No wonder it felt little cooler than usual_' Jasper smirks earning chuckles from both girls. He then saw the silk robe with his initials, a gift from Alice. It was little too much for his taste, but in times these it was very much needed.

As he tied it, he heard Alice's teasing voice '_But you don't have to if you don't want to, I don't mind the view at all_'. To what Jasper retorted, '_Yeah, I know you were screaming for it a few moments ago,_' winking.

'_You know that you could have this view any time you want, just leave Garret and will be together_'.

'_Down this road again, are we Jazz?_', she responded tiredly, '_Jasper, listen what we had was great. Everything about our relationship was incredible the sweet kisses, the talks, you infamous "back rubs" at the pool house of your parents' vacation home at the lake, and especially the sex. But Jasper, unfortunately like all good things, we came to an end and "__**You & I**__" just simply grew apart. Nevertheless, I am thankful that we parted on good terms and have remained good friends ever since. Honestly, you and I both know that we have been better together as friends than as a couple._' Jasper had a glum look on his face as he heard the words that spoke the truth. What he and Alice had was grand but in the end they were better friends than lovers or a couple.

'_Don't get that look on your face Jazz, you know I hate to see you like this_' she had an apprehensive look in her green eyes as they reach the door. Before she left Jasper took his hand and placed it underneath her shirt, his favorite one, until it reached her right breast. Soft and perky flesh met his silky gentle caress. '_How can such a petit body ever have such an ample chest?_' he thought. Remembering the countless times when all he ever wanted was this, just touch her; feel her supple, tender skin and that was more than enough in his eyes at least. He recalled the first time he entered her tight walls; both had a scratch that needed some itching at the time, just a "_friendly fuck_" is what she called it. At the time she was 14 and he 15, and since that, he was hooked. Many memories were made during the 15 months they were together.

_Get back to present times Jazz enough with the walk down memory lane_, he scowls himself, _she is no longer yours and you are going to be happy about that_. He squeezes lightly eliciting a small gasp form her. Alice places her hand over his, forcing him to grip a bit harder. She would allow him these last few moments before reality set back in and forced them both to stop. With her other hand Alice pulled Jasper's hand from her breast and out of her shirt. Placing her hand soothingly on his cheek, Jasper leans into it. Any small amount of contact before the one that got away leaves.

'_Jasper_,_ I promise you __**the one**__ you want, __**the one**__ you need, __**the one**__ that was made for you, __**the one**__ meant for you is out there looking for you as well. And when you two find each other, you're going to say 'Alice who?'. And I assure not to hold that against you._' Alice smiles.

But Jasper doesn't see it that way, he thinks no one is better than his Alice was, and he'll just have to live with that, his one regret. So for her comfort he gives her a small smile and slightly nods in agreement, even though he doesn't. '_Ok, Mr. 5 ft. 11 ½ in. tall, lean done a little, because you know I can't reach that high_' she winks drawing out a full smile from his face. He leans down to her 5 ft tall frame and Alice gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek and then one last full kiss on his lips.

She pulls away slowly before his fingers can get too entangled yet again in her short thick brown locks with blue highlights and opens the door saying '_Good night, see you Sunday. Bye!_' while Jasper holds the door and watches her getting her car and drive away. But before she shuts the door Jasper calls '_Bye "sweet pussy"! Oh, and Alice, don't forget to text me when you get home safe and sound_'.

Turning to see him smirking at the use of what says on her shirt '_Sure thing, Jazz_' she says waving before closing the door a turning on her yellow Porsche, a gift from her daddy, a wealthy oil tycoon on the 16th birthday and drives off.

Closing the door, Jasper makes the trek back up to his bedroom on the second level of their parents' house. Once at the top of the stairs, he looks at the stretch of hallway, its not very long. This hallway just has his and his brothers' rooms on one side and then a plethora of different rooms on the other. Game room, movie room, sauna (all four have had quite the enjoyable tryst in that one in particular). Leaning against the ornate black iron rod banister, he remembers all the great times his had with his family over the years. His most fond of memories are all of the "_**secret**_" rendezvous him and his brothers have had with a rather nice bounty of females at one time or another. If these walls could, what would they say? Would they reveal what has happened behind closed doors and at times without even making to _a_ room for some privacy? Of course the chance of getting caught with pants and underwear down while holding up a girl with her while legs wrapped around your waist, always made the tryst all that much more adventurous. Jasper blushes somewhat and smirks proudly, yes him and his three brothers are four lucky sons of bitches, he thinks. Four young men that could easily pass as their parents real kids and not foster kids. They had all attained very good-looks and charm from their equally good-looking and charming parents. And according to the females they have bedded, _**all**_ are extremely (or painfully to what some say) well endowed men. To the point that some of these women couldn't walk straight for a day or more while they healed. Damn!, We are good.

Remembering more innocent times, Jasper can still recall the days at the all boy orphanage. His first day there was when he met Edward Masen, Garret Sanders and Emmett McCarthy. He was too shy to approach and say hello to anyone, it was morning and he already felt awkward not to mention he was already being taunted by some of the other boys. He was sitting out in the back yard when for some reason his now brothers saw him and came to say hello. And boy did they bond immediately; he soon found out that they were all the same age, 9 and were born on the same year 1993. He learned that both Edwards and Garrets families had died one in a car accident and the other in a house fire. Sadly neither one had any living relatives to take care of them, so they became wards of the state. Emmett was born to a crack whore mother and drug dealing pimp for a father. When they asked him about his family, all he could say was that his mother was in jail when he was born; he did not know who his mother was and his relatives did not want to deal with him. Like Em, Jasper never knew his parents either. All he knows is that his mother was homeless and left him when he was 5 months old at his old orphanage. From that day on they call themselves "_**the brothers of no parents**_" or as some of the others at the "_home_" call them "_**The 4 Musketeers**_".

Little by little Jasper had learned bits of his "_brothers_", just some small stuff. He learned that their birthdays were almost in order, Em the oldest, our big brother more or less, was born on March 1st. He is followed by Garret born on March 31st. Then Eddie, his date of birth being on May 20th and finally Jasper was born on June 15th. For some reason, though they're the same age, his brothers call him "_baby bro_".

Other stuff he learned was that like him Garret has food allergies; his is to peaches, while Jasper's to shellfish. They're favorite sports are baseball and soccer; Eddie and Em are the soccer players, but no one can beat him at baseball. He also learned that you could not find better and funnier cartoons than the ones shown on "_Cartoon Network_".

Before Jasper realized it he had been living with his "_brothers_" at the "_home_" for seven months and like any real family, they were inseparable. Even their bunk beds were right next to each other. They went to their tutoring sessions together and help out one another learn how to read, write and math. But they all admitted that they were not doing very well at any of those and it embarrassed the heck out of them. That was until the day when a childless exceedingly wealthy young couple came looking for just one child preferably no older than 5 years old and if possible younger.

Mr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen was their name. Running down the long hallway as fast as their legs could take them, they didn't see the couple standing there waiting for the orphanages' administrator Mr. Thomas to meet with them. Two little boys with paper Indian hats on their heads rand followed by two other boys with cowboy hats and sheriff badges chasing trying to catch the Indians. '_Whoa, there!_' called both Mr. and Mrs. Cullen while smiling at the mischief the two "_Indian_" boys who'd accidently crashed into them where getting into. A moment later the other two cowboy sheriffs called out '_Gotcha, you're under arrest_' bounding down the same hallway.

'_Emmett, Garrett, Edward, Jasper what are you four doing running in the hallways? All of you know the rules here_.' said an annoyed Mr. Thomas. The four boys looked down ashamed and concerned, "_what will our punishment be this time? No playing outside tomorrow? Help clean the library tables, chalk and white boards? No dessert for two days? Or worse yet no TV for two days?_" they thought, those last ones being the roughest ones for them at least. '_Well boys… Aren't you going to show this nice couple that one of the things you've learned here are manners? Please say "Hello or Good day to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen"_' said Mr. Thomas. The boys turned to where the couple was standing and cordially said '_Good day to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen'_. '_All right I will see you later to talk about the rules. Off now with you boys and take you game outside from now on_' Mr. Thomas told them. And that is how, after that they the four friends change their name to "_**The 4 Musketeers**_-_**brothers with parents**_". And after all these years with the Cullen's and all the memories they've made together (picnics, birthday parties, family road trips, amusement parks)… They weren't always easy or fun, but Jasper bets that like his brothers none of them would ever trade these for all the wealth, privileged, power, status or fortune the world has. Thinking to more recent and less than innocent events. _Oh the things we've done and hope the parents don't, no, __**never**__ find out_, he grins proudly.

'_Jasper?_' Rosalie's soft voice calls, taking him **out** of the walk down memory lane of thoughts that over took him a moment ago. He was surprised to her 5'7 frame standing just a few feet away from him in nothing but a sheet to cover her body with. '_I'm sorry. Did I startle you? You took so long saying goodbye to Alice that I started to get lonely. So I grabbed the sheet to find you and low-and-behold I found here lost in thought I believe_'.

'_Yes, sorry about that darling_. _I just got lost remembering some of the best times of my life._' Gazing at the flaxen hair beauty in front of him. Grabbing her hand he leads her back to his room.

'_Oh, really_…' smiling devilishly entering room after Jasper. As she walking to the bed she lets the sheet fall of her naked form and sat on the bed with her legs open waiting for Jazz to turn. With his back to Rose, Jasper opens his robe letting it fall to the ground and taking into account that he had yet to remove the prophylactic used with Alice. Taking off the object from him and throwing it into the nearby waste basket, that contains all the ones they've used during the nights activities.

Watching the 17 year old, Rosalie is feeling her arousal return once more by contemplating what that body is equipped to do to any female. In fact all the Cullen boys have the most amazingly tantalizing bodies, and are also **so** skilled in how to make a woman's body do unimaginable things, naughty things. _They can do every position in the book from A to Z_, she thinks mischievously.

Finally facing Rose, Jasper is amazed by what he sees in his bed.

'_Why my lady I thought that I had surely worn you out for the night?_' he pronounced yet again using his southern twang.

'_Well, kind sir, I think that I have enough to give it one last row in the hay_' Rosalie fakes a bad southern accent, which is rewarded with a smile from Jasper.

Walking to her and standing in between her legs he can smell her arousal. This causes him to think the dirtiest of thoughts and with his member hardening right in front of her face.

'_Since its still my birthday, I've heard from a very reliable source, mainly my dear brother Emmett, that a certain Ms. Hale can do many wondrous things with her mouth_' looking down at her and caressing her cheek.

Rose looking up at him smiles '_What do you want me to do then, Mr. Whitlock?_'

With so much seduction in her voice that Jasper hardens even more '_Take me in_' he orders '_**all**__ of me_'.

'_As you wish_' Opening her mouth she slowly takes him inside of her facial opening, painfully slow for his taste. Rosalie is thankful that, although none of the boys are smaller than 11 inches of sheer penis, only Emmett is the meatiest one.

Jasper is tempted to just grab her head and shoved his dick into that hot mouth of her, but he has it on good authority to know that _that_ is the one thing to never do to a woman without permission first. With him completely inside her mouth Rosalie started to do all the things she knew Emmett and the others enjoyed. She grabbed his buttocks pushing even far more in her mouth, moaning at the feel of his penis. Then encircled her tongue around him, at times she sucked hard and then gently. Jasper threw his head back saying '_Fuck, YES Rose!_' he was in heaven.

His brothers have been truthful about Rosalie Hale's knowledge on to how to give a blowjob. Rosalie proceeds to do the one thing that always guaranteed her not have to spend a lot of time sucking him. She started ever so softly and gracefully grazes her teeth along the length of him. When she heard him suck in a breath she knew she had him where she wanted him. With fingers in the thick of her soft long blonde hair he stood perfectly still, frozen in place unsure of what she was going to do next, but knowing he was so very close to exploding in her mouth.

Then he was sent over the edge calling out her name, with what she did next. Rosalie scraped her teeth harder while sucking and milking him dry in the process. If it wasn't because she was holding him in place, Jasper would have fallen over on top of her probably causing her some kind of injury.

When he looked down, Jasper was met with those deep pools of hazel-green that are Rosalie's eyes looking up at his blue-grey. Rose was surprised, sure she knew that the expression worn on his handsome features was one of pure pleasure, however she couldn't help it but see something hidden in his eyes. Loneliness? Despair? Fear? Maybe. She couldn't put her finger on it, but decided to leave it for another day now was not the time for that. This is about him getting to live out his desires with her and Alice, well her now for the remainder of the night. Correction this night was supposed to include a certain Ms. Isabella Swan, but the girl just had to fuck Eddies brains out in the rain two days ago fulfilling one of the big oafs fantasies and giving herself a cold in the process. Can't she remember we live in Boston, MA, when in the month of June it doesn't just rain a lot, it pours for crying out-loud. "_Dumbasses, both of them!_", she criticizes mentally.

Returning her mind to the matter at hand with lustful eyes, Rosalie just simply licks her lips removing any leftover cum from the outside of her mouth and swallows every bit of what Jasper just gave her. She then reaches for the nightstands' drawer and pulls out the next condom and quite possibly the last to be used. No one has yet to survive much longer after her special BJ's. Opening the packet she delicately rolled it on to Jasper, all the while he merely could not stop marveling at her. Rose just slid herself further to the center of the bed, and then with her index finger she signal Jazz to join her. Immediately, he jumps in after her. Once his reached her, instantaneously lays on top in between her legs. Before entering he surprises her with a yearning kiss that leaves her breathless and at that moment is when Jasper without warning slams himself again and again into Rose's heat.

Confusion and bewilderment are running through Rosalie's mind by the force his using. Truth is it's hurting more than usual, but she says nothing and allows him to use her body as he sees fit. With loud moans and groans the silence is broken in the room and possibly the entire hallway. Halfway through their last session, Jasper rolls them both and now Rosalie is on top. _Wonderful, now I can take control_, she thinks. And so she does until Jasper grabs a hold of her hips digging his fingernails into her skin and slams her onto him too hard. This time she couldn't help, '_Ow!_' that escaped from her lips.

Letting go of her hips Jasper leaves the small crescent shape of his nails and stopping all and any movements sitting up in the process.

'_Are you ok, Rose? Was I being too rough? Oh, please forgive me if I was_' he says too fast and with a sad sincere apologetic look down in shame.

Rosalie smiles, grabs his chin lifting his eyes back to hers '_It's ok, Jazz. I know you didn't mean to. I also know that I am not __**her**__, the one you want to be inside off at this moment. And I'm ok with it; I could never take Alice's place. You two had this relationship that as much as polar opposites as the both of you were it just worked. I should have said something earlier when you first entered me, but I didn't and that was entirely my decision, my fault. Ok?_'

Jasper nods and the look in his eyes changes again to something she already knew. Leaning into give him a passion filled kiss, they both start to move together again at the pace they know will bring them to the pinnacle of ecstasy in sync. Later they are both reaching immense sexual highs jointly. Disregarding the last one of the night, definitely no more sex will take place between them, unless one get creative in the morning. Rose moves to the left side of his body, swinging her leg and half of her body on top of his and starts making invisible designs on his smooth chest laying her head over his heart. While Jasper has his left hand grazing lazily her back, both of them relaxed with how this night has ended.

All they had was the flimsy sheet and the comforter almost completely fallen from the bed to cover their naked bodies. They started to converse about just anything really the weather, what they plan to do in the summer. He told her about his most embarrassing memory with his brothers at the "_home_", she told him about when her little sister Jane accidently almost ruined her first communion dress, just childhood memories. Not being able to erase what she saw in his eyes earlier, Rosalie decided to be bold and carefully ask him '_Jasper, are you happy?_'.

Stunned by her question, he reply's '_What? Why do you ask that?_'.

'_Don't be upset, please, remember it's your birthday and after all of what we've done here there should be enough endorphins in your body to keep you content for at least a day._' She says with a smile and continues to say '_It's just that although you and Al have been great friends, especially after your break-up. I can't help, but feel that you are alone and no I don't mean that you don't have anyone around you. What I mean is here_' placing her flat hand on his chest close to where his heart is '_Do you ever feel lonely? I know it can't be easy seeing you three brothers with girlfriends, particularly when one is your ex and now closest friend_'.

Jasper remains silent digesting what Rose has just said and starts to think of what to say. '_I mean here are your brothers getting sex when ever they want, how ever they want it. That just can't be easy and I'm sure that your "lady" Handy-Andy wants a break._' Rose retorts eliciting heartfelt laughter from him when moments pass and he had yet to say anything.

After a few minutes he finally says '_Ok, Rose, but promise…no swear that you won't say a peep about whatever I tell you_'.

'_Mum's the word, Jazz. Cross my heart._' Rose said making the motion of "_**X**_" across her chest.

'_I guess… I am sort of jealous at what my brothers have. Sometimes I think about what it would be like if Al was still with me. But I don't blame her, nor do recent that her and Garrett are happy together. On the contrary I do wish I did have someone to share my heart with and my bed if she wants to as well, because I do have plenty to offer._' He smirks lifting the sheet giving Rose again full view of Jazz Jr., to which she agrees with enjoyment. Jasper continues '_I'm not looking for anyone in particular, but you are correct I do feel lonely sometimes. By the way I can't thank you, Bella, Al and my brothers enough for asking me to join you in the adventurous sexcapades. Especially you girls I know the guys and I certainly enjoy watching you three make sweet love the way you do._'

'_You are more than welcomed that is why we do it in the first place. And honestly don't know about the other girls, but I do enjoy the threesomes and every other thing our sex hormone driven brains come up with. Incidentally I know for a fact that the three of us thank you for opening our eyes to the world of pornograpy, it has without doubt served to give creative ideas to keep bedroom behavior interesting._'

'_You ladies are more than welcomed as well; we gentlemen enjoy the company and appreciate the acquired knowledge and practices._' Jasper chuckles.

'_Anyway getting back on subject here Jasper… What about that girl Vicky Summers? She is pretty hot and sexy, in fact she's on the cheerleading squad with Alice. According to the rumor mill in school says she is really good in bed too._'

'_Vicky? Vicky Summers?_' he says trying to remember the name. Acknowledgement hit him and he says '_Do you mean __**Victoria**__ Summers? Her father is the head of the state's largest law firm, right? The hot tamale redhead that's as tall as you. I've been trying to bed and go out with that girl for a while now. Isn't she going out with that jerk on the basketball team James something?_'

Pensively she frowned remembering that Vicky was with that asshole, regardless she answers '_Yes that was the girl I was talking about. Except that I think that what was up with her and James is really nothing. The guy is just like his father, has some serious commitment phobia issues and his doting mother and wife of that loser always sits at home waiting for him to come home passed out on the couch with a martini glass and bottle nearby. And I think that Victoria is not really sure about him, so maybe you can make your move Jazz. And if not her at least try to get back in the game; I'm sure __**the one**__ is out there looking for you too._'

'_Wow! You just sounded exactly like Alice with that thing about __**the one**__._'

'_She is one of my best friends_' she interrupts.

Amused by her words Jasper continues '_Anyway, I will do my best at least go out again. We'll see, I won't make any promises. But I do hear you, mom & dad, the guys are concerned that I haven't had a real girlfriend since Al._'

'_Thank you Jaaassper. We just want youu to be haaaapppyy_'.

They both yawned at the same time exhausted from all that had taken place that night. '_Rose before I forget again I've been meaning to ask you… Rose?_' he looked down and saw that she was fast as sleep, yes it was time to rest and replenish their energy. Jasper smiled yet again enjoying the companionship of having a warm body sleeping with him. Thinking about the Victoria girl and what Rose had said he would definitely give her a call tomorrow.

And with thoughts of Victoria he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

First time writer. =)

I hope you like it; please leave me some thoughts/opinions. In other words, _**please review**_. ;0Þ


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _OWNS_ all rights to Twilight.

All I am responsible for is this one story borrowing her beautifully created characters and using them bit differently.

* * *

The One

Chapter-2

Good breakfast, bad memories and a forgettable meeting

*_**RING**_* went the loud alarm clock forcing both persons laying on the bed to steer from their restful sleep. Both groaned at the offending piercing sound, and could not help but wake and get out of bed.

'_Who in their right minds sets an alarm clock during their summer vacation? Especially on the rare Saturday that we have no work._' Rather unhappy and irritated about waking up at **8AM** in the morning on a day when there is really nothing to do, yet.

'_I'm so sorry Angie. I forgot flip the clock's switch to the offsetting yesterday._', Leah had an apologetic look, too bad they were both to some extent the occasional light sleepers. This goes especially after staying up late watching horror movies.

'_It's ok! I know you didn't mean to. I'm just being Snow White's Grumpy this morning_' Angela Weber smiles '_Anyway, we better hurry before your three gorilla size brothers wake-up, get downstairs and inhale all the delicious food that is currently filling my nostrils. Thank goodness that you have your own bathroom._'

Leah sniffs the air and yes her nose fills with the smells, real good smells. The girls nod in agreement and excitedly go about their usual morning routines.

Heading downstairs together, Angela gazes at the family photos that cover nearly all of the hallway walls and part of stairs wall, as well. However she stops at four particular pictures. '_Leah what the hell happened to Seth? I mean isn't he supposed to be the baby of the family? He's a few years younger than you, right?_'

Leah looks at the very images that have Angie's attention at the moment.

'_I know exactly what you're talking about. Yes, he is 14 years old, and if memory serves me correct you, Ms. Weber, attended my 16__th__ birthday last October. The last time my mother took us to the doctor for our annual check-ups he measured at 5'9 ½, while I'm barely 5'2. It ridiculous how all my brothers once they get 14 year of age they just shoot up, whereas I seem to be staying down. But at least I'm not the only shorty in this house Angie, Ms. 5'3._' Leah grins widely.

'_Well, Ms. Clearwater don't count your chickens before they hatch. Remember I'm staying with you and yours till next Wednesday when the family returns. Mom and dad return from their honeymoon in France and my little brothers from my Aunt Lily's. Besides an inch taller than you __**is **__an inch taller_'. Retorts Angela sticking out her tongue.

Leah giggles.

'_Man, I still can't believe the great deal your parents found to make that trip for the savings they had._' Leah pronounces with astonishment.

'_I know…_' Disappointment, glumness and frustration are written all over Angies face '_I begged and begged and begged and then begged some more for them to take me, but they said it was their only chance for the honeymoon they never had. And for some alone time without children around too. Go figure… I'm 16 people! Am I still considered a child so to speak!_'

'_Remind me again why you skipped the visit to your aunt's farm? It's beautiful out there, plus her boyfriends horse ranch right next door. Then there's your love for photography, and aren't some of your cousins visiting for the summer?_' Leah tried to remember.

'_Yes, you are right, horseback riding and the beauty of the area she lives in are just worth it and with my love of taking pictures…_ _Is not that I didn't want to visit my aunt and cousins don't get me wrong on that, I love my family to death. Plus Ralph is a great guy and knows the best trails for the all the grander view of the area._'

Leah could clearly hear the honesty and love Angela has for her family in her voice.

'_Except that this time around I just wanted some time to myself. No little adorable funny rug-rats brothers running around to lookout for or plotting the next prank. Also my aunt tends to get a little bit too bossy at times with the older kids, ask my cousins sometime. Therefore my options were clear. Either ask your parents if they wanted to give you a sister for two weeks and from time to time check-in with aunt Lily. Or go to aunts' lookout for what Ronny and Benny are up to and help her with the farm and house work. I chose the obvious one and prayed your parents would say yes, to which they did._' Angela smiles appreciatively.

'_And the fact that you have a boyfriend, Eric, and your aunt doesn't allow any unwarranted unsupervised teenage male visitors around her land had nothing to do with it, right? Which by the way he single handedly popped your cherry on new year's day this year._' Whispered Leah close to where Angela was standing.

Angela turned quickly with her yaw on the floor. Both girls did the only thing they could do, started laughing hysterically.

'_Lee, Angie is that you? Up this early on the rare Saturday you both have off?_' Leah's mom asked.

'_Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater!_' Angela voice sounded cheerful, but with a note of annoyance '_Yes, Mrs. Clearwater somebody forgot to turn the alarm off last night._'

'_I said sorry, sheesh. So mom what's for breakfast? And please talk fast and serve us quickly before the boys come down and ransack or more likely gulp down everything._'

'_Please, Angela call us Sue and Harry, you and Leah have been best friends since the eighth grade, you're the sister Lee never had. And yes both of you are right my boys are growing more and more by the day. Anyway, your dad is making waffles with chocolate chips if you want, speak now or forever hold your piece; in addition to your choice of either bacon or sausage or both. I'm making your choice of eggs and toast._'

The girls' mouths were watering as they heard what was in the works; Angela being the guest got first dibs as always.

'_Oh Mr. Clearwa…, I mean __**Harry**__, I would like my waffles with chocolate chips and some bacon, please._'

'_Coming right up, little lady._'

'_And Mrs. Clear, __**Sue**__, if it's not too much trouble scrambled eggs and make my toast somewhere between light and dark._'

'_No problem, darling. Lee honey, your turn._'

'_Dad, yes on the chocolate chips and bacon, as well. Mom you know I like my eggs soft boiled and light toast. Please to both of you._'

Leah's parents gave each other knowing smiles.

'_You go it baby. Now girls give us a few minutes so your mom and I can get your meals ready. Listen we were thinking since it so nice and sunny and not too windy outside why not have breakfast in the patio?'_

Leah and Angela nodded in approval of the idea.

'_Ok, then here are the plates, glasses, napkins and silverware and extras; there should be enough for all seven of us. We'll call you when the food is ready for you to come and get it._'

Sue Clearwater turned to the stairs and called the boys to wake up, get ready and give their choice of breakfast meal. Angela and Leah grabbed everything and headed outside to set table. As they reached the door the tale-tale signs of the boys scrambling upstairs could be heard and Jacob calling '_Hey, Paul speed it up in there I don't want to eat a cold breakfast._' The girls giggled and continued on their way to the patio table. It took both of them one more trip to the kitchen to get everything else that would be needed.

OUTSIDE….

As we finished setting everything up and both took our seats, I couldn't help but think of the fact that, although I don't have a huge group of friends, I'm the only virgin left. That's including my brothers _**ALL**_ of them, lucky bastard Seth, and my guy friends too, and my girl friends of course. Sometimes I feel like I'm the last pure teen left in the state.

I still keep in mind how my ex Sam had tried to talk my out of my panties and into bed countless time, but for some reason I just would not budge. He was my first boyfriend, my first love, my first kiss, and he was also the last boyfriend to do all those things. Sam was the gorgeous regular all-round 16 year old guy at school. It really struck accord with me because, I'm somewhat the black frame glasses wearing, library visiting, nerdy, sort of shy type girl, but he saw through all that. He saw me for me.

I was unsure of what he wanted with me at first since at the time I was 14. He said that my big chocolate eyes had something that just gripped him the first time he saw them. I was so certain that dad would disapprove, but Sam charmed him just like he did with everyone else in my family. Sure, there were the passionate kisses that sometimes got a little too passionate, because I could feel _**him**_ go up immediately. Then there were the touches, which were reall good. Let me tell you that boy has some smooth big hands with long fingers.

I can still recall the first time he fingered me. We were sitting on the hood of his car at St. John's lookout point I was sitting on his lap, when he placed his hand on my knee and kept it there for a few seconds, before he started to move it up my thigh and under my skirt. Now normally I would have stopped his hand trajectory, but this night I thought that after 4 months of dating I should give him some leisure, how bad could it be. Right? When reached my panties to say that I was anxious was the least. With his other hand he moved my long wavy black hair away from my ear and whispered.

'_It's ok Lee-lee, I promise I won't go further than what I'm about to do now. Trust me, you are going to enjoy this a lot. I just need you to do two things: 1-take you panties off and 2-spread your legs little bit more wider. I promise nothing other than my fingers will go inside of you tonight._'

I listened and did what he said, at first it was uncomfortable and vaguely painful as his fingers stretched me, but then he was right. It was sheer pleasure what he gave me, when I was he took his fingers licked them telling me that I was the sweetest he'd ever tasted. To this day my parents have never known how close my relationship with Sam was at reaching the bedroom and the use of prophylactics. Today however I thank the heavens above that I _**never**_ gave it up to Sam. **That son of his mother who gave birth to him!** Not three weeks had gone by since he finger fucked me, I had prepared him lunch earlier that day he called to cancel our picnic. His mom needed him to clear out the backyard or something and I understood. I had figured that at least a surprise lunch together would make up the canceled date.

**Boy, was I **_**ever**_** so wrong. **

I walked to his house and headed to the garage to use the connecting door there. As I was getting close I suddenly heard it… Grunting and moaning, huh? When I reached the garage I almost vomited. There was a girl, which if I'm not mistaken her name was Emily Young and she's in same grade as Sam. She was leaning with her legs were spread wide and her back was facing him on the very hood of the car where he fingered me weeks ago. The difference with this picture was that her top was rolled down exposing her large breast and her skirt was above her waist. In fact I couldn't see any undergarments lying around.

The thing that really made my blood boil was that it was _**Sam**_ who had hands squeezing and fondling her breast and his dick slamming, rather hard from her moaning and groaning, _**into her**_, lost in ecstasy from the lost on his face. He had his eyes closed and I did the only thing I could think of at the time. Took the lunch bag I had prepared and threw it at him with all the might my small body mustered. '_**SAMUEL ULEY Jr., YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! How could you do this to me, to us?**_' I turned and ran from there fast. Why did I have to walk to his house? He lives 20 minutes away from my house on foot. The hit from the bag and my yelling must've made him react, because in no time he had grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

I slapped him hard leaving his face with slight a red cheek when he came in to my line of view. I remember how he made his tryst with that man stealing Emily seem like it was my entire fault, because I had yet to let him bed me. **I was only 14 years old people!** I was not ready for such a huge step with anyone at that time. I'm not sure if now at 16 I am ready still. He said that I was being irrational and immature, because he had his first sexual encounter at 13 and hasn't stop having them ever since.

'_Well, good for you Sam_', I told him. '_You just confessed to being not only the male equivalent of a slut, no make that __**whore**__, because for as long as we've been together, I don't know if Emily has been the only one, not, that you've used to get your rocks off._'

Then he did it… He had the audacity to hit me for insulting him and the women he fucks. He slapped me so hard that my bottom lip split open, I was crying from the force of the blow. After that he started to circle me and said the words that have haunted me to this very day.

'_Listen to me Leah Clearwater, the only reason I ever shown any interest in your skinny nerd ugly ass was because of a bet. You see my buddies and I have this wager as to who can bed the most virgins in school, and considering we had bedded the majority of females that left little room to find hot sexy gorgeous girls. Therefore I came up with the wondrous idea to go for the ugly bonny ass girls like you. You are nothing Clearwater, no guy in their right mind will ever want you. You might as well become a lesbian, in fact don't, not even women will want you. Did you get a good look at Emily? Not only is she experienced, but she also has everything guys want. Beauty, large tits, tight ass and no brains for the life of her. And you my dear Lee-lee_' he said in a mocking tenor of the nickname he gave me '_you don't and never will. Remember nobody wants you, nobody wants you_' His sing-song tone and boasting laughter with all the arrogance he could possess.

The words and the sing-song tenor he used will forever taunt and haunt me. The sad part of all of it is that every word he said was true. **Nobody wants me, and they never will**. The words ring time and time again in my mind. Every single detail of that day has mocked me.

I'd only told my family that I caught him making out with another girl and that why I was heartbroken and miserable for while after that. As for the busted lip, I told them that I had opened the car door too hard and hit myself, no telling what my dad would've done if I told them what really happened. Thankfully they believed me. Mom said that one day when I least expected, _**the one**_ for me, _**the one**_ that will truly love me no matter what, _**the one**_ who'll like my sense of humor and won't care if I wear glasses or enjoy spending time in the library. With tears in my eyes I hugged her and then laid down letting Morpheus arms trap me in a dreamless sleep.

The only person that I have ever shared my boyfriend history with was Angela. The first friend I made at the new school I went to after leaving my old one. She had heard me crying and found me hiding behind a large oak tree. I told her everything that happened with Sam and she just listened and offered me kind words. From that day one we have been inseparable.

'_Lee? Lee? LEAH? Your mom's calling I think our foods ready_' Had I zoned out that long, Angela was shaking and calling me.

'Oh, sorry. I was just…'

'_Lee, where just you thinking about that dickless cocksucking motherfucking shit eating ex of yours? Please say __**no**__, we've been over this a million times. That spineless impotent dick doesn't deserve not even a nanosecond of your time._' Whispered loudly.

Now normally Angela Weber is the most reserved, quiet, and gently spoken person you've ever met; don't get me wrong she is opinionated, she just doesn't do it as frequently as others might. _**BUT **_when she is angry about what someone did to someone she cares for, that girl can put truckers to shame. I could hear the concern in her voice as clear as mom calling that breakfast was ready. "_Wait the food is ready?_" I heard thunderous heavy footsteps approaching and then acknowledgement hit "_Oh, no the boys are coming! OUR FOOD!_".

'_I'm coming mom!_', dashing quickly into the kitchen I grabbed the two plates she was holding, and just in the nick of time. Three more seconds and I would've to have fought my way through. The boys came bounding in and I hastily made my way back to the patio table and handed Angie her plate.

The table was ready with everything you could want with your meal. Tabasco sauce, syrup, whip cream, milk jug, a jug for orange juice and another for grape, and of course salt and pepper, plus extra napkins in case someone needed more. Little by little everyone started to trickle to the table, and before anybody knew it was so full we still need to bring out a folding chair from the shed. We all started eating our meals, chatted, told embarrassing stories and shared an overall good, fun time as a family.

'_Breakfast was heavenly and deliciously divine Mr. and Mrs. Clearwa…, I mean Harry and Sue. Thank you so much. My parents are always with eating nothing but healthy stuff. I've never been able to enjoy the good stuff for breakfast._'

'_You're more than welcomed, dear. By the way have you heard from your parents?_'

'_Well, I talked to Aunt Lily yesterday. She said mom had called asked us and so far from what she said they've been to the Eiffel Tower, visited lots of museums, took a tour of the countryside and have done some shopping. I don't know if there is any truth to this, but she said they missed us to death and couldn't wait to comeback._' Everyone chuckled lightly at her final comment and we were left in comfortable silence.

As soon as we were all done a miracle happened. Paul, Jacob and Seth volunteered to do the dishes and clean up the table. My parents almost had strokes upon hearing those words coming from their sons. Usually they are fighting as to who could get away the quickest before mom called for one to help out. Since these offers don't come every day it was the folks Angela and myself immediately, before the boys changed their minds.

INSIDE

The four of us were watching TV. '_Oh, look the weather channel says it is going to be nice and sunny all day today with nice fairly cool breezes._'

'_Hmm, maybe Angie and I should have a girls day out._' I think.

From where we were we could all hear the clinks, bings, bangs and clanks coming from the dishes, pots, pans and everything else as the boys washed, dried and put them away. We could also hear the laughing sounds and the splishy-splashy of water and laughter as the boys tried to hit each other with water. That action garnered them a warning from dad about the increase on the water bill being deducted from their allowances if that continues. All splashing sounds stopped without delay.

The clock read 10:15am. Clearly, time can too fly when you are bored. I really wanted to get out of the house for some reason today. '_Mom, dad? Can Angela and I go to town today? Have a girls day out thing. The TV for today is pretty boring._'

With a meditative look Sue addressed Harry '_What do you think Harry? Should we?_'

'_Well, they're both well-mannered, respectful and very responsible young ladies. I don't know, what will you do there that you can't do here?_'

'_Uh, dad… I don't know. Walk around, go to the park, get some ice cream, perhaps catch a movie or eat lunch, window shop, or actual shopping I do have some money._'

'_Leah, you know that __**that**__ money goes to the extra school expenses; the ones that you scholarship doesn't cover. Room and board, food, uniforms, transportation…_'

'_Mom, I know that better than anyone, because I pay for the half that you don't. That was what we decided on when I went to study at the __**William Charleston Academy**__. That is why I've had a job at __**Italianos Restaurant and Catering Services**__ for years. The priciest ritziest place in this town to get a genuine gourmet Italian meal. The place that we have yet to afford to go and eat at. I'm just lucky do both hosting and waitressing there. Also remember that Angie works there too. And it is summer I have already set aside all the money I'd need for the extras at least the first two quarters of the school year. Therefore I think I'm entitled to at least once in a while use the money on me and not school._'

'_I don't mean to take sides on this delicate matter, but Leah has a point Sue. She works hard, makes good grades, follows the rules and has already what she'll need for the first half of the school year. I think we can give her a break for today at least._'

'_Well young lady, if your father says ok, then I don't see why I should be the wicked step-mother and say __**no**__. However, we have a condition one of us will drive you and pick you up when you're ready to come home. Agree?_'

We couldn't help but respond in unison. '_Agree!_'

Dad drove us 40 minutes towards town. Our houses were located in the outskirts of the town, which are, frankly less expensive than anything close to downtown or areas bordering. Dad dropped us of in front of one the towns many boutiques. From walking and living in the town of "_Sunny Falls_", the last thing one would think was that there are actual middle class in this place. "_Sunny Falls_" was situated less than 30 minutes away from "_St. John's Town and Marina_" a basic extension of our town. The only difference was that the greater part of all the housing there were either lake front or nearby from the marina. Only the wealthy could afford anything in any of these towns. We the folks with less wealth, call these places The Hamptons 1 and 2.

We ended up getting ice cream and going to the park, odd there aren't that many families out today. Better for us, I say. Now Angie and I could talk about what's really on our minds without worrying about who might be listening.

'_Leah, can I ask you something?_'

'_Sure, what is it?_'

'_You may find it sort of personal so if you don't want to answer just say so and I won't bother you again with the subject. Remember that I love you a lot you're my best friend._'

'_Why do I get the feeling that this is going to somehow bring up bad memories._'

'_Again just say so and I won't bother you. Why were you this morning thinking about Sam again? It's been years Lee and you made all the right choices concerning him, I've told you that._'

'_Uh, I didn't mean to go done bad memory lane. What I started to think of originally was how I feel like I'm the last virgin left. Seth and all my brothers have that part taken care of, all my girl and guy friends too. In fact you were the last one left and I was really happy about that. Then you tell me that you and Eric took care of business already. And now I feel like the small fish in the big ocean trying to keep up with all the big fishes_'

Angie started to giggle. '_I'm sorry Lee, I didn't know my virtue meant that much to you_'

'_Oh man, now I wish I never said anything_' blushing brightly.

'_You're serious, aren't you?_'

'_Yes._' Angela is speechless after hearing the affirmation.

'_Can I ask you something? It's sort of personal, so like you told don't answer if you don't want to_'

'_Ok, shoot._'

'_What's it like? Your first time I mean. Was Eric also pure?_'

'_Yes to your second question and as for your first. In all honesty it was sort of awkward for both of us. We really weren't sure how to go about it. The experience was pretty much trial and error. But the second time we did it was easier and now it is amazing. We even get adventurous sometimes. One thing and most important we did use protection, we always do._'

'_Adventurous? How?_'

'_Without going in exact details we use different objects and/or sometimes and at times endeavor into new positions. Sometimes they are very weird, but do the job just as good._'

'_Different positions? There more than one way to have sex?_'

With a small hearty laugh '_Woah there horsey, easy there. Ok. This conversation ends with what I'm going to say now and forgive me for rehashing an old wound. Remember when you told me all the details of how you caught Sam with that ho_.' Leah nods, the memory imbedded in her mind. '_That is one position people might use when they have sex._'

'_These are the last two questions I promise. 1-Have you and Eric tried that one? 2-What is it like for you to reach the point of climaxing?_'

'_Ok, and no more. 1-Yes we have, I don't like it, found it be very uncomfortable, not to mention tiring I had to hold myself up a good chunk of the time while Eric was pumping into me. 2-It is exhilarating, like you've gone to heaven and back; a high like no other, at least in my opinion._'

Leah took in all the information Angela had supplied and wondered if a guy looked at her again would they be as adventurous.

The girls finished their ice cream not much afterward and resumed walking around the shops once more. They later ate lunch and after went to catch a movie at the local cinema. The earliest showing they found had a 20 minutes wait till starting. Leah texted her parents with the title of the movie and an estimated time it may be over to avoid the long waits.

Looking at the concession line, my lucky day just one person in line and the two are already being serviced.

'_You know what Angie, I'm sort of thirsty so I'm going wait in line to buy a bottle of water. Why don't go on ahead and find some seats._'

'_Sure thing. I'll see you in a few._'

Waiting and looking at her surroundings aimlessly. Leah couldn't but notice that the guy in front. He towered over her being greatly, perhaps he's as tall Seth, maybe slightly taller. Then again ants tower over me according to my older brother Paul. I think that I can reach maybe his abdomen or little above that. This guy had somewhat curly honey blond hair, I could imagine myself running my fingers through those locks all day. From observing his back, hands in pockets and the dark blue shirt and jeans he wore, she knew that he was muscular, but lean. Nice, because Sam Uley was all beef and no brains. Also, at least from the backside of his body, lets just say that if he were to fall and landed on a sitting position, it would not be that hard of a landing.

Leah get your virgin ass mind out of the gutter and get back to reality, she told her herself. Then she heard the couple in front arguing with the attendant, something about specifically ordering fat-free popcorn topped with fat-free butter as well and that it was not what she ordered and _blah, blah, blah, blah_. Looking at the clock on the wall of the concession, she saw that the movie was starting in less than 10 minutes. Why did I ever decide to get something, had I've know that it was airheads day I would've continued on my merry way.

'_Come on Jessica the popcorn and butter are just fine. Let's take our leave now the movie is about to start anyways. Next lets' just not get any popcorns, ok?_' the short haired blond guy with "_Jessica_" exasperated pulls her away.

'_Ok, Mikey pooh. Let's go and enjoy some romance._' Romance…? Yuck!

'_Finally!_' Watching the happy couple walk away I continue to moving forward a tad hurriedly forgetting that there **is** someone ahead of me. Until I fully crashed into Mr. Curly Blond Tall Drink Of Water, and send myself to the floor landing on my bottom.

Wandering who bumped into him Jasper turns looking and sees no one until he looks down to where someone was moaning from the discomfort the landing and searching for something.

'_Are you ok?_'

'_Yeah, my butt broke my fall, but that not the issue. Do you see where my glasses landed? I can't see well without them. The frame is thin and black._'

Looking around Jasper saw that they fell a little farther one might expect. '_Here let me help you stand up first and I see where your glasses landed._' Taking in his the hands of the girl, Jasper couldn't help but feel their softness.

Leah kept her head down still trying to see where her glasses had landed so much that some of the layers of her black hair started to come out of the clip she wore. Falling and covering some part of her face. _Great I can't see far away without them, what am I going to do?_

Jasper walked, grabbed and brought the glasses back to the mystery girl.

'_Ah, thank you so much. I can't see distances well without them._' Taking and checking to see if there is any damage. No damage great, but could those lenses be any dirtier. Using the hem of her shirt in one Leah began to clean the dirty lenses.

Taking a good look at this female for the first time Jasper could see that she was short perhaps 5'2 or 5'3 at the most and Native American. From the hair, he could tell it was not merely black, but also long, wavy and could possibly have some layers from the locks that are falling out. Even though she was annoyed from both the fall and the mega popcorn crisis that happened to Michael Newton and his girlfriend Jessica Stanley (thank goodness I never hangout with the likes of them), Jasper could tell that she had a sweet tone in her voice.

'_By the way I'm Jasper, and you are?_' extends his had to hers, but she never really saw for she was cleaning her glasses when he spoke.

Putting her now clean glasses back on Leah looked at the clock once more and does not really see him. '_Oh, shoot! My movie is about to start. Thank you for the help Jasper. I'll see you around._' and took off.

Jasper was to call after her, when a new foreign voice interrupts his haste by saying '_That'll be $10.50 for the large nachos with jalapeño cheese, water bottle and 2 candy bars, sir_'

'_Wait! I didn't get you name!_' He turns back to the attendant confused '_What_?'

'_Your order sir; nachos, water and candy bar. $10.50 is your total._'

Jasper pulled out some bills and change. Now he was the one exasperated this attendant had the audacity to detain his need to find out more the mystery girl. Worst part was he has no clue which movie she was going to see either.

Finding the theater where the moving was Leah couldn't help thinking about Mr. Curly Blond Tall Drink Of Water, who's name really was Jasper. Jasper why does that name sound familiar? It's definitely not a common name. The room did not have that many people, Leah could spot about maybe six other. Continuing to look for Angela, Leah thought and thought.

The lights started to dim indicating that previews and trailers were starting and theater became darker. Then out of the corner she saw someone wave. It was Angie, she was a just two rows up. Leah let her hair down and tried to secure back into her clip, but infuriated with the fact that it was not working this time left it down.

'_Where were you? I was about to call a search party._'

'_Sorry I took so long, to make a long tedious boring story short. It was airheads day at the concession stand and that took forever. Then I bumped into some guy that could possibly have been cute, but that I'll never know, because I fell and in the fall I lost my glasses. Can't see very well without them you know. But the guy was nice enough to help up and find them. Saw the clock and read that there were just minute left and made a mad dash here._'

'_Did you at least get the guys name?_'

'_Yeah, Jasper. Does that name sound familiar to you? It does to me; it's not a common name._'

'_Of course it does! Jasper goes to school with us; we're even in the same grade with his other three brothers. They're only some of the schools wealthiest richest hottest guys. Remember Jasper Cullen, as in one of the sons of the Cullen doctors. The Dad is some kind of surgeon extraordinaire and the Mom is the most sought after ophthalmologist pediatrician in the state._'

'_Oh!_'

It darkened more; the movie will be starting shortly. The girls were so engrossed in their conversation that neither one notice the blond that sat directly in front of them and was unintentionally listening to their discussion now in more hushed tones. Every single word of it.

'_Leah I don't mean to discourage or burst your bubble, but we don't run the same circles as them and they're friends. Remember last April when those privileged kids pulled a prank that landed Eric's friend Ben in the hospital for three days._'

Leah nods solemnly. The unnoticed male smiled a little he had heard of the prank and thought it was pretty original and downright funny.

'_Ben being the basketball teams' equipment handler thought they were actually being nice and accepting of him when they offered him something to drink after practice one day. He couldn't be more wrong they'd put a very small amount of peanut oil in the drink. And you know of Ben's food allergies. Ben couldn't stand a chance, he had a reaction and of course the whole team played dumb. Everyone in the whole school including Ben knows who the culprits were, but can't because no one will say anything. In the end his family was stuck with a hefty hospital bill that they recently finished paying._'

As soon as he heard the other side of the story his smile vanished and he felt horrible.

'_What can we do against people like them Leah, they are all sons and daughters of powerful white-collar bluebloods. They have and get anything and everything they could ever want. Remember that girl that wanted a cherry red __**A-BMW M3 convertible**__ for St. Patrick's Day._'

I remember that day too, he smirks. Rosalie had seen the vehicle in a magazine and just had to have it. Her dad had said to give it a month more and she'd get it for her birthday, but she relented and got what she wanted when she wanted. Em always has his hands full with her.

'_St. Patrick's Day, Leah!... True to form, on St. Patrick's Day there was a cherry red BMW convertible with a giant bow on top. We on the other hand are offspring of the hard working class blue-collar middle class they don't want us, yet we are the ones who have to clean-up after them do the work, on hands and knees mind you, their delicate dainty tender breakable hands can't do. Lee at school, in their eyes we are invading their territory, stones in the middle of the way, pebbles in their shoes. Truth is Lee they don't want us in that school, you and me are few of the fortunate unfortunate ones that were chosen to study there. All the privileged ones had to do was have their daddies open up the wallets a put some Benjamins on the desk and that's it._'

Angela was so right, _the privileged ones_, as they are called amongst their friends, are nothing if not cruel, selfish, self-centered, chauvinistic and every other adjective that is somehow associated with arrogance. All the lighting goes out and the room is fully dark, the girls' conversation ended and set forward to enjoy the comedy they'd picked to watch.

The movie ended Angela and Leah had tears in their eyes from all the laughing, one of the funniest ones they've seen in a long time. They got up and left, again not noticing the curly blond head guy sitting in front of them. He watched the girls leave; both small petit framed females not much taller than Alice, both long haired brunettes. They cheerfully commented on which the funniest parts were and best one liner jokes in the movie. Even though he was curious, he never once got a glimpse of their faces. All he knew was these females attended _**William Charleston Academy**_ the school he and his brothers have gone to since they were adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

Jasper didn't see or heard any of the feature he came to see. Throughout the 90minute long film his mind was elsewhere, more specifically on the conversation he had unwillingly heard. Was that how others viewed him, viewed his family, friends… Jasper had always thought of himself as genuine regular guy. His parents had sternly taught him to remember what it was like before, and to never see themselves as above everyone else.

Driving home the conversation still occupied his mind. Entering the house he was greeted by the young weekend maid María, coincidently she's the daughter of their weekday maid Marta, both women of Mexican descent. Upon seeing María and the foyer his family's home realization hit him. He had absolutely nothing to apologize or feel bad for, his family was wealthy and that was that. So what? Those girls are just jealous at their families lack funds and struggles for not being able to buy anything. Sure part my parents wealth was due to the inheritances they both received, but his parents made sure that _that _was not the only source of their income. Looking at María…

'_¿María llegaron mis padres y hermanos?_'

'_I must say Jasper your Spanish is near perfect now. Moms lessons have really helped, haven't they? As to answer your question, no. Your parents called to say that due an unforeseen set back they will arrive Monday night. As for your brothers, they decided to stay at the lake house till tomorrow._'

'_Así que… ¿la casa está vacía?_'

'_Get your mind out of the gutter Cullen that is not happening again._'

'_Ah, vamos… No puedes negar que la primera vez que estuvimos juntos no te gusto. Y fue un escenario igual a este. Tú y yo y una gran casa sin un alma más. Es más si bien recuerdo, yo fui el primer hombre en acariciar tu suave piel, entrar en tu cuerpo y romper esa barrera que nadie había tocado antes. Fui el primero en sentirte vibrar, escucharte gritar una y otra vez, y después finalmente sentir tu cuerpo venir y llegar a la cúspide de la pasión mientras gritabas mi nombre. Recuerdo que cuando entré tuve que detener todos mis movimientos en lo que tus paredes se estiraban y acostumbraban a la nueva sensación. Después de ese día no te ha molestado estar conmigo en la intimidad._'

Shuddering at the memories Jasper was steering; he on top of her, both bodies moving as one, she scream his name over and over again. All the positions they've attempted, all the places they had sex in, was there one they hadn't been in. He was the first man she had ever had sex with, that one hurt, but after that day who could deny Jasper. Sure neither one was in love with the other, that was stupid and unnecessary. Lost in thought she didn't see Jasper in front of her opening the buttons of her uniform letting it fall to the ground and pull at her feet to reveal her girly underwear. Out of nowhere she feels herself being hoisted on one shoulder.

'_What? JASPER? Put me down! Where are you taking me?_'

Jasper loved when washed floors, she usually did bare foot, so no shoe removal was needed. Plus she has the cutest feet.

'_Darling, the only place in this house, other than my parents bedroom, where I haven't had you and therefore I have yet to christen. The kitchen._' Smacking hard her rear.

'_Ow! And NO! Too many windows some can see us._'

Jasper heard the franticness in her voice but did not care. If some saw them, he hoped they enjoyed the show, because he was going to have María there whether she liked it or not. And he knew she was going to screaming for it. Setting her 5'5 frame on the counter atop of the kitchen island and ignoring her rants, with a flick of his fingers her bra was gone and because those took too long to remove properly in a setting position he tears her panties from her lower body.

'_Jasper I don't have any more clothes here, let alone underwear. What am I going to wear now?_'

'_Darling I do not give a flying fuck. Why don't you go around naked? You look better that way._'

Immediately Jasper removed his t-shirt and pants, thank goodness he decided to free-ball today. Looking at her and the firm look she's giving at the statement he made, he grins and pushes her down on the counter and spreads her legs apart entering her in one swift motion.

'_Ah! __Hard. ¡Duro!_' He loved to hear her use Spanish during sex. '_¡ASÍ! ¡COÑOOO!_'

Rapping her legs around him, he continues to screw her brains out there. And with that everything that he heard the girls say was gone, out of sight out of mind. This was the life the he is going to live in and enjoy every minute.

Moans and groans were the sounds filling the kitchen.

'Ugh, ugh… ¡Dios mío!' She yells grabbing some clumps of my hair and pulling.

'_Oh María…._'

'_¡Cállate! y sigue empujando más fuerte, pendejo. Estoy ca..si a..hí._'

I see her turn her head to the side exposing that smooth neck of hers and I couldn't help myself. I lean my head in and whisper more dirty things in Spanish, before my mouth closes around her neck and I start to make my mark in an easy to see spot. Then I bite her.

'_¡Au! __¡Carajo! ¿Qué… túú te… crees que eres? ¿Un vam… vam… vampiro?¡Sí, SÍ, SÍÍÍÍÍ!_'

Many thrusts later, a second orgasm from María '_Ah, Shit!_' I yell, reaching my own release and pull out. I look down at María and see the worn out look on her young face. I carry her to my room to rest and lie down myself.

Man, oh man! I finally christened that kitchen! Yes people the life of the rich is _**the life**_. Who cares what the lower class thinks?

* * *

That was number #2. =)

I hope you like it; please don't think of Jasper as a jerk, he is going to change his ways in later chapters. Also, _**please review**_. ;0Þ


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _OWNS_ all rights to Twilight.

All I am responsible for is this one story borrowing her beautifully created characters and using them bit differently.

**A/N**: Please forgive that there were no spacers between sections in the first two chapters of my story I placed them, but for some reason they did not show.

* * *

The One

Chapter-3

Work, New Car & 4th Of July The Brandon Residence

Italianos is one of the four successful, critically acclaimed, top notch, fancy, glitzy, ritzy and the truly priciest eateries in both towns. The other three, one is a fine gourmet fish and sea-food place and two are French bistros. All these establishments are owned by the same family, the Newtons. Regardless, plenty of people know where the real money comes from and it's not these four joints. The Newton's own a chain of more American casual-style-family-oriented restaurants, pretty popular and flourishing throughout the state. So much so they expanded with places in New York, Rhode Island, Connecticut and New Jersey. Thanks to all this winning ventures the Newton family is extremely rich and well known in Northeastern the restaurant industry.

Nevertheless, before either of us knew the weekend was over. Now is Monday, time to look at the schedule. This week the schedule at Italianos is weird I'll be a hostess for the most part. In contrast, Saturday and Sunday I'll be waitressing. Leah, on the other hand, is waitressing the entire week. At least we both have the same off days. Strangely enough they are tomorrow, Tuesday, and Friday. Normally this would not happen; the boss is very meticulous in making sure that those of us who had double responsibility don't do the same job for more than two days. The "chief" must be going through one those bipolar/menopausal phases today when she wrote the weeks' work. A situation of this kind lets every person know the lot is presently at the bizarre stage. All of us know not to question a single detail those days, since the schedule usually works in their favor.

The head chef, owner and manager here is Sofia Di'Angelo or as she likes to be called, Momma Newton wife of chef, and co-owner, Michael James Newton Sr. Being a child of one Italy and Greece's most prominent, famous and celebrity chefs and family; Momma Newton knew everything that will and won't go on in this joint. She's well aware of what she wants, when to seek it out, how to make it and even the best way to serve it. She's generally nice, funny and giving, and above all serious about her Italian food. Momma Newton has taken a real liking to Leah and me. The like went as far as to us being taught some of the best tricks of the trade in real Italian and Greek cuisine made simple. We presumed it was, because we were the youngest employees currently working here and all she has are sons. Both Leah and I take in every lesson she gives us, not even the interns get this much one-on-one time. During several of our staff meetings she'd remind us to completely disregard whatever patrons would say about having us fired for bad service or that they knew her and her family. All lies, she'd say; "_I make the decision of who goes and stays, not my nose in the air guests_" with a heavy Italian accent.

Being a hostess wasn't that bad all you did was greet customers, verify table availability, grab menus and show them to the way. That's the essential part of the work; the other part you get front row seats to see and meet the rich world live in action. Mainly they were themselves: not really seeing you right in front of them, talking about money and/or inheritances, discussing their latest travel endeavors or purchases, grinning a mocking one at anyone who's working to serve them, throwing money around like no one's business, name dropping (which I personally hate) and the all time greatly used one, and I quote the scum of the rich with this, "_Lady do you know who I am? My father is friends with the owner; they golf every other weekend. You are aware that I can have you fired, before you gain a chance to blink, right?_".

On the flipside, there was always the possibility that on the particularly busy night they'd offer some nice looking dollars under the table to get in without reservation, seated earlier than others or to ensure a table. To eat here clients had to book with a _minimum_ month in advance. Alas very busy nights were not very common. Yet it is summer so who knows what can happen. Still waitressing, while more stressful, was where the big tips were made. Of course you had to deal with the scum for longer time and make sure their "_specific_" needs were met. Conversely we took our vengeance in special ways. No, there's no spiting in food or licking or anything to that disgusting extent. _YUCK! _What we did was better; add very hot spices to their food, more salt, sometimes anchovies hidden in the food for a further bitter flavor, or cook with extra vinegar. Hey, those are all Momma Newtons ideas, not ours, what can I tell you she's one of the few that are real, and has a golden heart.

One thing that makes Italianos stand-out from the other four is "_Casual Patrons & Family_", Momma Newton's own creation.

This is one really hectic night, sadly it happens once every couple of months. This date is set aside; no one is to take single reservation we are to say "_we're booked solid_", if they're persistent say "_you're welcome to consult with Momma Newton directly_". She'd simply say "_no, we're full end of story_" and hang-up before they had the chance to argue any further. Some even had the impudence to go to Mr. Newton and that was a big mistake, the man knows not to go against his wife decisions. _Why you ask?_ This is the one time when the menu changes, the prices lower and the blue-collar class is able to splurge in their own ways. Anyone and everyone are welcome to enjoy the delicious cooking that is made here daily. That is if they can get in the door, the line this day is endless. If you want to come and eat make sure to get here early or you'll luck out. Unfortunately we've had patrons leave because of the arduous long waiting period. Doing this is important to Momma Newton, family is number one in her book and being able to bring in every possible family made her job all the better. I guess being one of 11 children solidified the statement family truly comes first. Sadly our families had yet to make to one of these days, nevertheless Leah and I are always hopeful.

* * *

Mondays and Thursdays are the slowest days here; we all just walk or sit around and chat until someone comes. Today was no different, Leah's and Angela's shifts started at 12 and ended on closing time.

'_Angela?_' Lee's voice gets me back to reality.

'_Yeah?_'

'_I can't believe your time with my family is almost up._'

'_I know… I'm going to miss having a sister, too._'

Unhappiness was easily heard on both girls' voices. '_Angela, before I forget I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and the folks tomorrow to Billy Black's garage._'

'_Sure I don't have anything. Why are you going there with them?_'

'_I haven't got a clue; the parents just said it was important and useful._'

'_Oookk! Odd._'

'_I know._'

'_Leah? Angela?_'

'_Yes, Momma Newton._' Replying jointly.

'_Listen girls, you are the pride and joy I get from coming to this dump every day. My sons behaviors have left something to be desired, but you show so much of what they lack; respect, responsibility, maturity and character. It makes yelling in Italian at the men in my household worth it. The both of you are the hardest working attendants I have. You girls manage to attend and appreciate the school and education that my sons have completely disregarded. So many sacrifices their father and I have made to give them just that. You girls still manage to show bright-eyed and smiling to help with the business. That is the nature of a true worker; one of the traits of a good leader._'

Leah and Angela are left speechless at hearing these words. _Is she saying she likes us more than her own family? _The girls silently think.

'_Therefore it is three hours till closing, Leah I already called you parents, I have more than enough people left to tend with the few customers we have and clean-up afterwards. Take these hours and do with them as you please. Don't worry you will be paid for full service._'

The girls were beaming; no one had ever been done this to them before. They both animatedly hugged Momma Newton, went to the back to fetch their things and wait for Leah's dad to arrive.

* * *

SITTING ON THE BECH IN FRONT OF THE RESTAURANT

'_Angie, do you think that I'll ever find someone who doesn't care that I'm sort of shy, ugly, wear thick glasses, inexperienced or nerdy?_'

'_What? Ugly? You? Please tell you just didn't say that, Lee. Ok... Shy? For one you are a lot more outgoing than you give yourself credit for, girl. I can only be myself with people I know, you have no problem with making yourself heard. You are smart just like me, not a nerd. If guys don't like that we have actual brains that go beyond the realm fashion and latest gossip, that my friend is their problem. Ugly, Lee you are so beautiful inside and out, don't let one asshole who only wanted "__**one thing**__" make you think otherwise. As for the glasses, the guy beyond those, he will see you for you. You wait and see._'

'_You just sounded like my mother, Angie. If I wanted to hear that, this conversation would be with her and ice cream._' Angela undeniably heard a slight bitter tone.

'_You see, not afraid to make yourself heard._'

'_**Angela?**_'

'_All right, let me rephrase. Please don't think that I have a crush on you or anything I'm only speaking as a person, who has learned to appreciate beauty in all forms. We both have good bodies, thick dark hair and brains to match_' Angela winks. '_I really wish you'd see what I see… What we all see._' She says with a softened voice. '_I will admit that it took me finding Eric to realize that __**the one**__ just wants you and only you for you. He wanted me for me. I wanted him for him. I now see beauty, not by what the rest of the world says is beautiful, but for what I believe it to be. As far the inexperience what do you mean by it? You've had plenty of experiences._'

'_Angie, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You know what this conversation is over, you were absolutely no help._' Almost shutting daggers at Angela for her inopportune mocking.

'_I am sorry Lee, I really am. Listen, what is the big rush and concern. I understand how you feel about being the last one left in the pack. But know this when Eric and I shared ourselves with one another it was because the moment felt right. It did not matter to either of us our sexual histories or lack thereof. We didn't care if one of us knew what they were doing or if I expected him to know how to. All that mattered was that we loved and cherished each other. In fact it gave us the opportunity to explore and learn together. __**The one**__ for you won't care if you've never been with someone; in fact he'll treasure you more for allowing him to be __**the one**__ who will earn and receive your one time gift. Maybe he has a few notches on his belt, has a list to keep track of how many girls his banged or has been with the greater part of entire female student body, but in the end Leah you won't care. In fact when you get down to it he will be the one who's scared because his had sex so many times in his life that he has yet to know what is like to make love or how you make love to someone, and that Lee is what you'll teach him._' She smiles gently. '_On the other hand, the good all fashion fuck me hard sex comes later after you've figure each other out and then that is just great, trust me_'

Both girls giggle at Angela's words. After their laughing subsides Leah hugs her best friend and sister from another mother.

'_Thanks Angela, that was a conversation about sex that I could never have with my parents and trust me I've plenty of them. I remember the first one, dads' exact words were "__**Sue, that's it we are getting her a chastity belt. And she'll keep that thing on till she's 40 or we're dead, whichever comes first. Or better yet she's going to a convent**__" Dads' face was priceless; mom and I were laughing so hard. Anything to keep his little girl sweet, pure and innocent I guess. In the end he had to make a choice either bite the bullet and sit with mom to talk to me or let me figure it out on my own and get all the wrong info. I think that after that he started look into convents to send me to._'

'_That would've been a sex talk I'd pay front rows seats to see._' Both girls were laughing full heartedly by the time the lights of Harry Clearwater's truck could be seen in the distance and stops in front of the bench.

'_Hi, dad!_'

'_Hello, Harry!_'

'_Well good evening to the both of you girls. Both seem rather chipper and joyous getting in, may I ask why?_'

'_No big deal dad, Angie and I are just happy that Momma Newton let us go early and while we waited we started cracking jokes and such._'

'_Oh! Ok! Well I'm glad you kept yourselves entertained while you waited._' And with that he made the turn to head back home.

* * *

TUESDAY

A large dark green pick-up truck, more than likely from the mid 90's, came to a stop in front of the garage area and store, on top a large sign read: "_**Black's Automobile Repair Shop**_" Four individuals came out of it slamming the doors shut. They walked towards the tall, long black haired Native American man standing front the workshop entrance.

'_Hey, Billy! Good morning! How's it going?_'

'_Well if it isn't my old pal Harry Clearwater and his more than exquisitely beautiful wife Sue._' Billy gave both of his old friends' hugs; it had been a while since he'd seen either of them.

'_Old? Who's old here? If memory serves me correct Billy you are __**older**__ than me._'

'_That's true Harry, but then again I'm not the one who has the hassle of helping Old Quil Aterra run a hardware store in a town where people don't know the difference between a nail and a hammer._'

'_You are correct, but then I get to go home to an exotically stunning wife and it makes all the better. How are the boys doing Jared, Brady and Embry?_'

'_I guess you got me on that one, Sue will always be the one that got away._' He grins. '_The boys are all doing well. Jared is almost done with college and applying for law school says he wants to study child law. "I want to work with child advocacy groups' dad", he said. Embry says he wants to keep the family business going, that boy sure loves being under the hood of a car. He's studying mechanics at a school nearby, but says as soon as his done he's going to enroll in night classes to get a degree in business management. Brady is youngest, he's starting 10__th__ grade that boy has been on the honor roll since he was in elementary school. Not sure yet what he wants for the future yet, but the boy has time to decide. I'm sure proud of all of them, Lynn and I have no complaints we have good kids._'

'_Well that's wonderful Billy, you must be so proud of all them. I bet the last thing you expected was that one of the boys wanted to continue the family business. And by the way I'll make sure to let Lynn know how you feel about me and my choices of husband._'

Sue Clearwater grins back largely, while watching the color drain from Billy Black's face. That is until…

'_Well you know Sue sadly they government has yet to legally allow bigamy as a form of marriage. If this government was more open minded you'd probably be Mrs. Black number 2. Then all those beautiful children you made with Harry would be all ours._' With a gleam in his eyes, which makes his strong features seem even more prominent, before all the adults bust out laughing.

'_Well, Harry aren't you going to say anything? Defend your wife?_' With her hands on her hips.

When she looked at him he could not help the roar of laughter that came out of him. '_Sorry my love you walked right into that one all on your own._'

After a minute more of trying to keep a straight face, Sue starts to laugh herself, it is a very funny situation in deed.

Leah and Angela look at one another. '_Uhh, Mom? Dad? Mr. Black? Not be rude or end the adult humor good mood, but…_'

'_Oh, sorry sweety. By the way Billy this is Leah our third youngest and only baby girl. And this is her good friend and practically adoptive sister Angela Weber, they both study at the academy. Come on girls I'll present you Billy's wife Lynette._ _We'll leave you gentlemen to talk about the purchase._'

'_Leah please call me Billy, my father was Mr. Black, I'm Billy_'

'_Sure thing, Mr. Bla- I mean Billy_' she smiles.

Walking with mom and Angie, I couldn't help but think of the last words she sad: "_**Talk about the purchase.**_" Purchase? What is she talking about? We can't afford to buy much of anything right now. Don't get me wrong my parents do their very best to get my brothers and I at least one special gift. The last special presents "_**good stuff**_" my parents bought where my I-Touch, a Wii Game System for the twins and for Seth a couple of tickets for the next Red Sox game in Fenway Stadium. Needless to say the seats were rather close to the green monster. We all thought that Seth was going to invite one of his friends, but he asked dad to accompany him instead.

We had been in the garages office for little over 20minutes and found out that mom and dad, along with Billy and Lynette were old high school friends and still keep in touch from time to time. Heck, you'd think Lynn would be raving mad at her husbands' antics with my mom, but she just started to laugh as hard as the others had. Weird since of humor do adults have if you ask me.

Dad and Billy called out to us to join them outside, so we head back to the front. Once there we saw this white 2000 Toyota Camry, it looked nicely maintained for 10 year old vehicle. It was nowhere to be seen when we arrived, I wonder what is it doing out here now?

Dad glances at me '_Well Lee, what do you think of your new car?_'

'_What!.. Excuse me dad, I think I misunderstood what you said. Could you please repeat?_' Confusion is written all over my face and in my voice.

'_Lee, your mom and I have been talking for a while now. It is time you can use some of your hard earned money on you. We did some calculating and it ended up that you are spending more than you are making with all the school expenses and the transportation. That is where Billy came in. We called asked if he knew anyone who was selling a reliable car in good condition. Turns out he had a friend selling their car, so I went with Billy to see this friend and together we both checked the car. The outside was in perfect condition, inside was good too. But the real question was under the hood that was Billy's job. He gave me his best assessment on the engine and what would need immediate attention, based on the findings I made an offer. And here we are today. I know it's not a newer vehicle, but we figured to get you to school, to work and home it would reasonable._'

'_No way! A car? For me!... Mom, dad what were you thinking? We can't afford this. This is too much. I mean I'm getting a car before the twins, that's not fair._'

'_Lee,_' Sue's gentle voice to ease some of the strain in her daughter '_your father and I love you so much and we are so proud of everything you've done and are doing. You and your brothers work so hard at your young ages that from time_-_to_-_time dad and I want to show our appreciation for the things you do. Now you are the one that's farthest away from home so it makes since that you get a car first. Also you should know that this was the twin's idea. In fact all of us pitched in to buy this for you. So my dear all you have to do is accept and drive it._'

Leah is a little misty-eye when she remembers one very important detail. '_I love you guys, but you forgot one detail an important one no less. I still have my learners permit mom; I cannot drive this car without a licensed adult 21 or older._'

'_Yes darling you're right on the money with that statement, except that that rule applies if you've had your license for less than 7 months and it also applies if you're traveling more than 40 miles. Your 7 month trial expired last week, therefore you are allowed by law to drive anywhere within this area and St. Johns._'

Harry dangled the car keys in front of her urging for them to be taken by their new owner. Leah is in a state of shock, taken aback, surprise, render speechless by the gesture, NO the love her family has for her. She had no other choice but accept.

'_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._' The girls started screaming and jumping thrilled at the prospects this car can hold for both of them in the remaining years at the academy.

'_You are welcome, also do not worry about the insurance we'll take care of it. Now for one more surprise, we talked to Momma Newton the other day and made a request._'

'_Dad what did you two do? What kind of request?_' Apprehension is evident in her features and voice.

'_Easy there girls, don't get too fretful what was asked for was completely innocent and besides your boss loves you both, the worst answer she could give us was __no__ and we were prepared to hear that._'

'_Ok, Harry then what was it?_'

'_We explained to her how we bought this car for Lee and knowing both of you as well as we do, you would more than likely share in the gas cost in order to avoid alternative means of transport. Therefore the request we made was that if she could give you both the same schedule in order to save money and gas._'

The girls hearts were pounding… _What was Momma Newtons response?_ Yes, it was a simple request but still the girls are doubtful.

'_She simply said… Well, if you really think about it there were a lot of pros and cons…_'

'_Ugh! Just spit it out dad!_' Leah almost yells.

With gleam in his eyes '_Yes__. She said count on it to be like that during the school year._'

At the same time '_Oh! My! GOD! Are you serious?_'

'_That's how it's going to be for the most part unless she really needs you to work different on occasion. Which she promises to avoid as frequently as she can._'

The girls couldn't believe their eyes or ears a new car and same work schedule for a year. It was a dream coming true before her eyes.

Leah grabs the keys hugging and kissing her parents, and hugging Billy too, saying thank you again and again. This would be the start of a new for her. Everything just seems to be going on the right track.

WEDNESDAY

Driving home from work and from dropping Angela at her parents Leah is thoughtful about the conversation she had with her best friend. _WOW! What a reality check did I have with Angie the other night. I never knew that sex was such a big deal. Is there really such a difference between sex and making love? If I ever find __**the one**__ guy for me, I'm truly hoping that he is a virgin too that way I can have what Angie has with Eric. She made it sound so genuine, so serious, so not child's play. Now I know for sure that I don't want to give up my gift till this __**one**__ knows me for me. And knows me well enough to take it from me into him with all the love I have for him. I'm glad mom or dad weren't there to hear what we had talked about last Saturday at the park and Monday night, or else they might've kicked Angela out of the house, force me to end my friendship with her and sent me to a convent when its all said and done _.

* * *

FOURTH OF JULY AT THE BRANDON RESIDENCE

'_WOO HOO! Happy Fourth of July Everybody!_' I bellow while holding the camera during the celebration at Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, a.k.a. Alice's parents. It is 3 o'clock in the afternoon on this bright sunny (thankfully not too warm) day and the festivities are going. Man I can't believe it is already the 4th summer feels like it started yesterday not six weeks ago. Regardless I won't let that notion ruin what is one of the best parts of this vacation.

I continue to film the merriment going around me. Mom is chatting and laughing with the wives our family's oldest friends Mrs. Hale, Mrs. Brandon and Mrs. Swan something about bad storylines in daytime soaps. Carrying one, I moved to the bar and grill area of the huge backyard and videotape dad talking with the husband counterparts of our family friends something about the bad calls from the umpire at a recent baseball game shown on TV. Moving on I capture the other invitees to this celebration. One is a colleague of dad's Marcus Masterson; others are The Crowleys', The Summers (_have to ask Victoria out_), The McDowell and few more of the richest, wealthiest families in "_Sunny Falls_".

I go on to the pool are record the other kids that go to school with us, some children of the previously mentioned families; Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, James Masterson, Caius La'Nee, Victoria Summers among a few.

Stopping in front of the pool I film my brothers Garret and Emmett doing cannon balls from the top of Mr. Brandons waterfall that dumps into the pool. Edward and Bella in the farthest corner of the pool in full make-out session, that is until Alice blasts them with water using one of the many water toys they have forcing the love birds apart. And ah, yes Ms. Rosalie Hale laying on one the pools inflatable flotation mats, that is until Emmett comes along and knocks her off. Now you'd think that had this been done by anyone else there would be hell to pay, but not for Em. With him she splashes some water on his face and proceeds to kiss him. Moving away from my siblings water activities, I record…

'_Hey Jazz!_' Emmett calls. '_What are you doing man? Put that camera down and come join us, you're missing all the fun. Besides it's hot man, you need to cool down and I need one more for some in-pool volleyball. Guys versus girls_'

'_Sure, I'll join you guy in just a sec._' I give him a thumbs-up turn the camera off and proceed to dive into the pool swimming to where the boys side is. Looking around I turn to the guys '_Yo' guys I think we have an advantage here in numbers over our ladies_' I smile devilishly.

Rose swims over '_No problem for us, we have this covered… Hey VICTORIA want to join us girls in teaching these men a lesson on how to treat ladies._'

'_Of course girls, anything to show these boys whose boss._' Victoria smiles

Rosalie winks while grinning at me and mouths the words '_**when the game is over, here is your chance**_' I wink and slightly nod at her letting her know I'd turn the southern charm on as soon as we are done.

'_Hi, Vicky_' smiles Alice as soon as Vicky joins the other girls '_You know Rose here, but this is our dear friend Isabella Swan._'

'_Hi, Isabella_' Victoria waves.

'_Please call me Bella, everyone else does._' Bella gives her a knowing smile.

'_Hey, are you ladies done with the meet and greet over there? Let get this game on already_' calls out Edward.

'_Eddie darling we all know that you have a pressing hair appointment today, but sweetheart introductions must be made for new people. What will our families say if we don't?_' Bella mocks.

And with that a rousingly fun game of in pool volleyball begins.

* * *

Sometime later all eight teenagers were worn out and four boys were left in disgrace. The girls mopped the floor or more like the water with the boys. The girls used agile attacks, spikes and just about every other play they could think of to throw any chances the guys had. The boys, however being men in the end, said it was their way on being polite and letting the women win. Nevertheless, anyone who was watching, which were several, knows the girls won fair and square.

Lounging in long chairs and patio sofa conversing joyously, resting and eating second helpings form the goods cooked at the grills, even the girls had seconds too.

'_Does anyone have the time?_' Victoria looks at the clear signs that sunset was approaching.

Glancing my watch '_Yes I do, it is almost 6PM. Why?_'

'_Good, I'm going to one of the tents to change then. The reason why is because the fireworks start in about an hour and a half and I want to get a good spot by the lakeshore to see. Want to join me girls or are you going to stay in your bikinis longer?_'

The dirtiest of thoughts are running through the boys minds upon hearing Victoria's words to the girls.

'_Yeah._' They reply in unison. Each grab their bag the girls head to the nearest tent.

Watching at the four lovely young ladies walking away to get out of some of the tiniest bikinis they've ever seen, the boys start talking.

'_Man I wish I was in there at this very moment seeing those girls undress and redress themselves. I can just imagine it right now… One asks another to pulls the ties at the top half and then for fun pulls the ties of the bottom half, then bang she is fully naked. Afterwards she takes vengeance, then the other are laughing so the first go for the bikini straps and before anyone else knows it they have all stripped each other those swimsuits if you can call them that._' Boast Emmett with a gleam in his eyes.

All groan at the detailed description he just made, because in truth they all want that too.

'_Is it couples porn night yet?_' asks Garret with a hopeful voice, remembering how after watching a few films the girls start to get randy with one another, kiss and touch each other, remove articles of clothing and before anyone knows it...

'_Guys easy there if continue like this none of us will be able to leave the spots we're currently occupying. And that could be the family embarrassment for weeks to come, not to mention the gossip of the next year_'

'_You're right Jazz._' With an apologetic look. '_Before I forget, man when are you going to finally hook-up with a steady girl. I mean is not as if I care who you go out with, but dude you haven't had a real relationship since Alice. Then when you do start to go out with someone by the third week is over._'

'_You're correct at that. I just don't know, Eddie. I find a girl, I think she's ok, and then in the begging things are good. When week 2 comes the sex and that's good, too. But as soon as week 3 arrives I find something is off with the girl, the vibes are weird and by the end of that week, we just part ways. I just can't figure it out._'

'_Jazz, do you think that maybe you're comparing each girl with Alice? I mean Al is one of a kind and I love the fact that she came into my life and I'm also thankful that you don't resent me for being with her. But maybe you're trying to find Alice #2, what do you think?_'

'_I wish it were that Garret, because I thought so myself. But truth is it isn't._'

'_Well, whatever it is Jasper, baby bro I hope it stops soon, because look at what you just went up against today. The hottest red-head in school, Victoria Summers with gorgeous big blue eyes and that almost waist long, thick hair. From what I've heard in locker room talk, that girl is a wildcat firecracker in bed. Even her ex James says that she was the best sex his ever had. He went as far to say that she is even wilder in water and daring when it comes to almost being caught __**red**__-handed._' He and the others chuckles at his lame red reference.

'_Really Emmett? Are you sure? And she's Masterson's ex? How could he ever let that hot piece of ass go?_'

'_Well from what Rose and Al have said, she dumped him for no apparent reason just one day she told him "__**it's over**__". I'm telling you Jazz, make you move now before someone else does. Take advantage of the coming night events to talk, get a phone number even._'

'_You know what guys I think I may just will._' The brothers high fived each other and Jasper was thinking of ways to approach and flirt with Victoria later.

''''''''''INSIDE THE TENT''''''''''''

The girls were sitting around talking.

'_We really beat those boys to the ground. Girls, I have to say I'm proud of us._' Alice beamed laying nude on a cushion chaise lounge.

'_Rose, can you help me undo my top._'

'_Sure, Bells. So Victoria, what did you think of our men?_' Rose asks untying the top ties.

Letting it fall, Bella turns '_Yeah, what did you think?_' removing her bottom, sitting in o and putting both items into her bag.

'_Well, all of you know the Cullens are the most sought after boys in the school. You ladies are very fortunate to have snag a third of those men. And please Bella, my mother calls me Victoria and I hate it, you may call me Vicky._' Removing her own bikini and sitting down to put the pieces into her bag.

'_You know Vicky, Jazz is available and looking. In case you're interested._' Rose laying her bare body on a cushion lounge chair.

'_Umm, I don't know I haven't heard the most appealing comments about him._'

Bella walks over and sits on Rose's lap giving Vicky a questioning look '_What have you heard?_'

'_Yes, what have you heard? We've known the boys for a long time. Ever since middle school and know them to be smart, funny, clever, sexy as hell…_' Alice turning on her side facing her from the sofa.

'_Oh, no. I don't mean it like that; those boys are some of the hottest pieces of ass at school. What I meant to say is that I've heard that even though the sex is painfully great, relationships with him don't last as long as one may expect. Just a few weeks and I'm not convinced if he is a sure thing type guy._'

'_Well, why don't you ask his ex Alice? I mean sure we've had him, but she is the best source for all things Jazz, they went out for little over a year._'

'_I can speak for myself Rose thank you very much_'

'_You're his ex? But aren't you Garrets girl?_'

'_Yes and yes. Jazz and I met at a party when we were both in the eighth grade. It was at the Masterson basement if memory serves me correct. Anyway, everyone was drinking beer and smoking the "good stuff", and no I don't mean cigarettes either. I saw some girls giving their boyfriends head and then a guy and girl head behind the stairs not too soon after some pieces of clothing were flying out. Being the ever curious girl I am I walked over and saw that they were fucking. So much sex was going around I started to get horny; therefore I started to fish around for a guy to fuck myself. Low-and-behold I found Jazz standing waiting for one of the "BJ" girls to finish so he could get off himself. I went to him told him I was fucking horny and need the help of a handsome gentleman. He obliged me so much; I couldn't walk straight for a couple of days after that. I remember my mom asking what was wrong with me and if I needed a doctor. I made up some story of falling from my rollerblades and she accepted it. Alas we parted ways on good terms. After about little over year Garret and I bumped into each other at the lakeshore and we've been together ever since. Man, my parents both think I'm still a virgin if they only knew._' Alice laughs.

We all join Alice knowing perfectly well that _**all of our parents**_ to this day think that we are all still virtue-st girls. When the laughter subsides I remember something Rose mentioned earlier I turn to her.

'_Rose what did you mean when you said "we've had him"?_'

Rosalie, Bella and Alice look at each other with looks that said_ should we or shouldn't we?_ I wonder what are they thinking. Bella turns to me.

'_You see we have this tradition that on each of the boys birthdays we girls fulfill their fantasies, sexual fantasies to be more exact. For example on Eddies last birthday he wanted us to join him one by one in the hot-tub located inside the small grotto of his parents pool in nothing but short silk white robe. He even told us the order to which we were to arrive and to get in the water while wearing the robes. I won't go into great detail about what else went on, for that is the promise we all made, only the walls will ever know what it is that we did, but I think you get the idea of what get on. By the way wet silk is a killer to remove, don't let anyone talk you into that one._'

'_Thanks for the tip; I'll keep it in mind for future reference. In other words you have at one point or another been with each other's boyfriends._'

'_Yes_' Answering jointly.

After several moments of comfortable silence, I look around and realize something while we were all chatting it up none us had made a single move to redress ourselves. In fact I see how Rose is caressing one of Bellas' breast, Bella has her head tilted towards Rose's hair and eyes closed lost in the touch. Alice looks at them as if this is as common as kissing. In fact I am starting to get turned on by the intimacy of what I'm seeing.

_Oh, no Vicky don't! _I frantically think…. '_**Aah-choo!**_' Sneezing pretty loudly, I successfully ruin the shared moment and have all eyes turn to me.

'_Bless you._'

'_Thank you, Bella_'

I look and see that Rose's hand is still where it was originally.

'_Wow! You girls are really comfortable with you sexualities, I getting turned on myself_. _Sorry for ruining your moment. It was beautiful by the way._'

Alice stands and walks over to me, leans down and kisses me deeply I close my eyes enjoying this kiss. '_Thank you, Vicky. You are correct we are at ease with ourselves; sometimes we like to just have one another. Don't worry the boys know about, in fact it started not much later after one of our couples porn night. We girls were just in awe and turned on. When we finished we were naked and the boys were hard as rocks. Each of us returned to take care of our men. When Garret and I ended I asked him permission take care of Jasper, the poor guy was using handy-Andy and that was just pitiful._'

'_So you two went at it with everyone else watching?_'

Bella had moved to the chaise lounge now, sitting with her legs opened. When Alice returns she sits in between them and Bella started rubbed her back '_You see Vicky; Rose, Alice and I are aware of our attraction to one another, and no we're not lesbians. If you decide to date Jasper you can join us anytime you want if you wish to. We know that not all girls are as open we are with ourselves, so we just keep this between us. Even if you want one of our guys it's ok, the only rule there is that the girlfriend and boyfriend get to watch unless they decide to enjoy themselves. A 60's "swingers" lifestyle of sorts._' She leans her head on Alice's shoulder and sniffs her neck.

'_No. I mean I've had some girl-on-girl action too, but it has never been with this much openness, let alone with other partners._'

Standing from her chair Rose addresses the girls '_Well, ladies I don't know about you but my breast are hardening by the moment which means that the day is cooling down. And by looking around I can safely say the same thing about yours, so I suggest we all dress find our guys, and go to the shore._' Opening her bag she start to pull out the garments for the night

She hears giggles throughout the tent and they move to do the same as she.

'_Hey girls, I got an idea to make the guys go wild._'

'_What is it Vicky?_'

'_Let's…._'

* * *

AT THE LAKESHORE

The girls got to the shore and found that quite a few of party's attendees are already there and have chosen some very good spots. The girls move on to locate the guys and finding them on the furthest area down the shore behind some large boulders with a nice fire going. Looking around Alice notices that it took them little over 5minutes to discover where the boys where and realizes this spot really is the one. _Completely quiet from the other party goers, private, secluded and with the clear night for a fireworks display it is perfect_, she thinks.

Each girl sits next to her guy expect for Victoria, leaving unsure of whether ask to Jasper if she can join him or sit in the spot she was standing.

Seeing her situate there wondering, Jasper gets up and goes to her side.

'_Hi, Victoria, would you like to join me where I'm seating?_' Offering his hand to her.

Taking his hand she responds '_Sure, but please call me Vicky, my mother calls me by full name, it's annoying._'

Once seated at Jaspers side, she notices that his brothers are already in full make-out session with their hands either under their girlfriends' shirt or short skirt, or down and inside the pants.

'_Well, that didn't take too long._' She smirks

'_What didn't take too long?_' Jasper bewildered asks.

She leans in and whispers in his ear '_I talked the girls into not wearing any undergarments tonight. So we all agreed not to._'

Taken aback by her boldness, Jasper decided two can play this game. Considering she is also wearing a short skirt, which shows off her shapely legs, he whispers huskily '_So that means if I place my hand on your thigh or under your top and move it slowly I will find nothing more than you, correct little lady?_'

She parts her legs wide enough for a hand to enter. Then grabbing his left hand and placing on her thigh, she whispers with seduction '_I don't know why don't you move it and find out._'

_Oh, yes I am so liking this girl already. She is definitely __**the one**__ that Alice was ranting about awhile back. _He thinks. Jasper takes his right hand around the back of her neck and pulls her to him. Their kiss starts slow, but as soon as fingers come in contact with her curls Jasper is gone. He tries to deepen the kiss by forcing her to part her lips with his tongue. At first she was a tease not letting his mouths muscle entrance into hers, but he is not certainly inexperienced in how to get what he wants. Jaspers takes fingers a traces the long line along the outer lips of her intimacy, at ever slow pace, forcing her to open her mouth as a moan spaces from her lips. Seizing the moment of her lapse in judgment, Jasper explore her mouth more and more while his fingers finally enter her eliciting more.

In this area low moans and gasps from different individuals may have been heard if it were not for the fireworks that gracing the night sky with their sparkle, lights and sound. But not even that deterred the watchful blue eyes that were a blaze with anger and fury as he watches the four couples sharing intimate moments. Leaving the scene he schemes what to do, it would not be something too obvious or everyone'd know it's him. Right now he will abide his time for the perfect moment to come; he is nothing if not patient.

* * *

I want to take a moment to give a **_HUGE THANK YOU_** to my **_beta AkiraM_**. Without her thoughts, ideas, feedback and input these first 3 chapters would've been done very poorly. Sadly she can no longer continue helping me improve my writing.

So please be very gentle with me on chapter 4. I have read and re-read it and re-checked it and I hope I made all the necessary corrections and caught as many typos and mistkaes as possible.

If you feel that there is a lot of room left for improvement in the chapter and would like to help me by becoming my new beta, please let me know.

Ok, that is it. '

PLEASE remember leave me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**: Stephanie Meyer _OWNS_ all rights to Twilight.

All I am responsible for is this one story borrowing her beautifully created characters and using them bit differently.

**A/N**: There is a reason why this chapter is called **_secrets_**, see if you can figure it out and let me know.

* * *

The One

Chapter - 4

Secrets, Loss & A Baseball Game or Two

The woman at the window peeks through the curtains glancing for the umpteenth time and yet again at her watch. She feels both anxious and hopeful, but once more the car had not pulled to the house's driveway. 15 minutes have past from her daughters' curfew, perhaps…

Anxiousness to know the events of the date, hopefulness that maybe it has happened. _We depend on you darling daughter, our family's future rest on your shoulders_. She leaves the window again and sits in a nearby chair facing the fireplace. Carefully observing the large ornate golden picture frame suspended above the marble mantel, it holds the family's most recent portrait. The lovely family's faces in the large picture held all smiles, false ones at that, but smiles nonetheless. Once their family was the envy of both "_**Sunny Falls**_" and "_**St. John's**_"; it stood for power, prominence and above all money. Now thanks to her husbands' bad business ventures over the past few years the family's finances have dwindled. To the point that a loan on our house had to be taken, as well as discreetly sell some of our most valuable items and jewelry. Not to mention replace those with fakes to keep up appearances.

Remembering this made her blood boil even more. _How dare he expend not only his, but my family's hard made, no earned fortune as well_. She thinks still seated in the chair looking at the picture, recalling how all of her husband's secrets came to light one night. Coincidently they also came to a solution that very night as well. One that her husband was completely miserable with, but she could careless who got hurt as long as the names and faces continued to live the life of privilege and wealth.

* * *

I never once gave him access; however the conniving son of a bastard for a father had convinced the bank into giving it to him regardless, due to our "_**good**_" name. He then took it upon himself to little by little, or more like lot per lot empty my family's inheritance. Only subsequently did he go after his. I started to notice missing founds from my family's account, immediately I went to the bank. The supervisor, Mr. Randall, took my request to see him right away. He proceeded to inform me about the status and investments made; I was completely taken aback by Mr. Randall's revelations. I questioned under _whose_ authority had these transactions been done. He went on to say with mine and my husband's say-so. I asked for proof of signed documentation hence I had not once approved such businesses to be done. A moment later he produced several documents with husbands' signature and what he believed to be my signature, to which I informed and provided evidence to be false. The man was not only mortified, but also down right petrified at what actions I would take. This was my family's hard made money to which I was the sole heir too and how he had now been an unwilling cohort in swindling it. I took it upon myself to reveal my actions if the money was not to be returned. The supervisor then went about or scrambling was more like it, to see what he could do before the real heads of the bank got wind of how he had allowed someone else to rob a longtime client. In the end he was only able to salvage just less half of the illegitimately invested funds. By doing this the man canceled all of the most recent dealings. _My husband will be furious, but that will teach him never to do that again_. I thought with a smug smile.

And _furious he was_ when contacted by those investors whose money would never arrive.

'_Our payments were annulled by the bank; what is this?_'they said.

When he called the bank and was told that it had been my doings he dared to confront me. He said I had no right to make those decisions and cancelations; it was his money after all and he does with his money whatever he wants. It is his to spend in the end. My blood boiled even more when I heard his words.

'_**YOU BASTARD ARROGANT ASSHOLE!**_' I yelled with crossed arms '_How there you use my family's money without my consent. When we married both us signed a pre-nup agreeing not to touch the others wealth without consent, amongst other things._' Anger was now fueling my rant. '_Oh! And by the way give me a reason why I should not take YOU to court for not only breaking our arrangement, but also for forgery. You see, deary, I saw the signature in the documents and checks clamming to be mine. Well, it turns out that, like I personally showed the person at the bank, IT ISN'T MINE. Oh darling __**trusting**__ husband of mine._' I patronized him. He wanted a tongue lashing scolding contest; he was surely getting one at that moment.

At that moment I pulled my secret weapon, copies of the documents and checks I had "_**signed**_". '_Here you can keep these the originals are locked away safe._' I shoved those at him. Grabbing what few papers he could before they hit the floor he clearly saw that I was not joking, but dead serious. To this he confessed, told me that what little we had left, not including what I had salvage, was tied up in stocks with the intention of being used to pay the bills and everyday expenditures of _our extravagant indulgent lifestyle_, as he called it.

'_Listen to me Annabell._'

'_Yes, George. What do you have to tell me now? It is about that whore gold digging secretary that you've been screwing behind my back._ _I've known about her since the day I met the floozy. Do you really think that I don't have my spies at your office?_'

'_Like I don't know about how you made a man of the Crowleys oldest son Terrance, talk about rubbing the cradle Annbaell. It was last year Spring Break I believe, the boy was 19 at the time. …. Wait a moment, let's not make this about the skeletons we both have. We have our dignity and above all else our appearances to maintain. How can we fix this? We need money and we need it quickly._'

_What to do? What to do?_ My mind kept repeating that night.

That was until I saw this very family portrait and I knew what had to be done.

'_I have a solution; we will go after the second wealthiest family in this forsaking town. The key is to force the Cullens to unite with us. Both mother and father come from old money, but their misfortune in not having a child of their own obligated them to adopt. They adopted those no good, unruly barbarians for sons. Thankfully, through the grapevine I've heard that one of those beggars is currently single._' I said glancing yet again at the picture.

George was confused what could we have that would interest the Cullen boy, let alone force him into a union with our family. He followed my line of vision and then…

'_Huh! No, absolutely not. I refuse to participate in that. That idea is preposterous, not to mention the pain and agony it would cause our beloved daughter. She is so happy right now with her boyfriend._'

'_Yes, George. That is the only way. Her current beau's family does not have as much money as the Cullen family does. Sadly his father, Aro, just had to married some low class school teacher, who works in the… in the… URGH! I can even say the words without feeling the urge to be sick._'

'_Public Schools, Anna dear. Public, say it with me pu-blic it is only a two syllables._' Now he was patronizing.

'_Yes, that place. I am sorry for our daughters happiness, but it is a sacrifice that shall be made in order to save ourselves from the poor house and the sneers, the looks, not to mention being shunned away like some begin parasite. Our family's name will remain intact._'

* * *

The sound of a car pulling in brought her back from her memories. She was at the window and looking out in a heartbeat. She saw the two teens in one last passionate embrace, too passionate for her taste, but at this point she doesn't care. Glancing at her watch once more, she sees that 5 more minutes had gone by. Under any other circumstance she would be yelling and scolding her daughters' lack of respect for rules, but not now. Being 20 minutes late could mean many things. _Perhaps they finally got done to business after these several dates they've been on. You better not disappoint me again daughter for school is starting soon and I want rumors to spread quickly about your condition. _She thinks.

She sees the flaxen 17 year old boy give her child one last small kiss on the lips. She sees her child smile and turn, but keeping their hands held together till the last possible second before walking to the door.

With haste in her step the woman returns to her chair to await her daughter entrance. She doesn't wait for long. She hears the heavy sound of the front door opening and closing, footsteps follow soon after.

'_Is the deed done?_'

'_Mother! You sacred the crap out me, what gives?_'

Walking over to her child with again a serious tone in her voice and gently grabbing her chin up. '_Did you or did you consummate your relationship with __**him**__?_'

'_Mother, please this is one of the few dates we've have, it hasn't gone beyond second base and no it is not for my lack of trying._' Irritation can be heard in the young girls voice.

Letting go of her daughters chin with some force Annabell warns '_Well, I hope you get to lived up to your end of the bargain. I must say that at first you disgusted me with your sexual behavior letting boys like Tyler, Felix, Demetri, Michael, heck even that low class vagabond __**Eric**__ and every other boy at that school whose been between your legs and touched your body. I thought that I had at least taught you some dignity, but you proved me wrong. Removing your panties and spreading your legs the way you have done for anyone who came asking. This is why I found startling when Aro's boy James finally got a hold of you, tamed the shrew from her wild ways is what he did._'

Tears were stinging her eyes hearing her mother's cruel, malicious words. '_Are you calling some kind of slut, no whore mother? Really! Is this how you talk to people about your own child?_'

'_My darling child if you must know, yes that is exactly what I'm calling you._' With a patronizing tone. '_And no please unlike you and your father I can actually keep a secret._'

More tears are cascading from her light-blue eyes, but through this she finds the courage to say.

'_Don't get all righteous with me mother. Keeping secrets YOU, now that is laughable. What did you think I don't know about your adventures with other men? The countless male prostitutes you bring home is ridiculous and yes who can forget about Derek McDowell, Terrance Crowley or that guy whose mom's from somewhere in South America, what was his name? Oh yes Nahuel. All brothers of the boys I attend school with mom. Talk about rubbing the cradle. That goes without mentioning the fact that YOU have also slept with half of the towns husbands. I am truly shocked that you have yet to bed Mr. Cullen, I guess the guy is too good to let someone like you wrap their tentacles and webs of lies, seduction and blackmail around him. What mom lost you touch? I only learned from the best._'

*_**SLAP**_* was the heard sound after Victoria's rant about her own mother sexual behavior.

Holding her stinging red as her hair cheek and looking down as even more tears fell the courage she had a moment ago is now gone. Victoria could only listen to her mother's next words.

'_Don't you ever talk to me like that again, do you hear me missy? You will show me respect and you will follow my orders._' Grabbing a chunk of Victoria's thick red hair she pulled her head up harshly.

'_Ow! Please mother stop! Yes I heard you loud and clear._' Uneasiness and something that resembled fear could be distinguish in her voice.

'_Now Victoria, I do not care if you have to sneak into his bedroom one night in a trench coat with nothing else underneath. You better have sex with that beggar soon and get pregnant with his child even SOONER. Our family's survival depends on you. You haven't had any problems with that in the past or do I have to remind you about the time you got knocked-up by that hobo Eric and I had to take care of everything before your father and the rest of the town got wind that my daughter was whoring herself with low class people._'

'_No mother you don't, I remember everything. I am tired; may I please go to my room and sleep now?_' Defeat that was what she was now, defeated. Beaten up to a bloody pulp in a matter of speaking, and all had been the handy work of mother.

'_Yes you may Victoria. I expect that another "__**date**__" will come about sooner rather than later._'

'_His family loves to play baseball; they've invited me to their next game. It will take place next Friday. According to what Jasper said this is their way of closing out the summer, a celebration of sorts._'

'_Well, it doesn't speak much for you ascertaining any private time with him, but if you are to have his child then you must spend some time with his family as well. Now off with you, your pitiful sight is sickening me. Remember our family's reputation depends on you and no one else._'

Victoria did not go with her usual bounce step and happy rhythm to her room, she ran. She felt like she just couldn't get away from her mother fast enough.

_

* * *

_

LOSS OF A CHILD

Inside the safety of the silent walls in her room, she went to the bathroom showered and did her nightly routine. When she was finally enclosed in the comfort and warmth of her bed, Victoria finally allowed herself the freedom to release all the heartache and agony she felt. She cried and cried and cried till there was nothing to cry about.

Thinking about her mother's cruelty, Victoria realized that she can't remember ever calling Annabell neither _mommy _nor_ mom_. Not that she cared or thinks her mother deserves it. No in her mind that privilege is to be given to the women who truly are mothers in every since of the word.

Reaching for the drawer in her nightstand, she finds what she wanted at that moment. _A small photo album_ _with an oval picture frame in the front cover_. This is more valuable that all the money, credit cards, precious metals and stones in the planet. In the picture frame there is a photo of her holding a premature born baby. She is smiling a real genuine smile in this picture, one of the few photographs where you can easily see happiness and love radiating from an image.

Opening the book she sees the very first image of the baby she once had, an ultrasound at that time if her mind serves correct the baby was 9 weeks. The image showed the tiniest creature she had ever seen, back then the doctor nor his nurse could tell her whether it was a boy or a girl. They told her it would still be about little over one month before the tissues for the baby's male or female genitals would form.

Victoria had gone through great lengths to keep her pregnancy a secret from everyone, her closest friends, her family, even the baby's father didn't know. She was thankful that she did not get any early symptoms that could reveal her to the world and had not put one a lot of weight. She knew what would happen if her mother caught wind of her current condition. _**Abortion**_ would be her mother's answer to what she would deem the pebble in ones shoe. Just the taught of the _word_ made her sick, how could anyone do that to an innocent creature that was not at fault over what mommy and daddy did. However she knew that her mother would not go through the motions of clinics, names/identities, money, doctors, nurses… No her mother was likely to go to one her "_**friends**_" for such aide. Probably find one who had _had the pebble in their shoe once_ and got rid of it discreetly, quickly, quietly and with those medications that are so in fashion with women of great means.

Nevertheless sadly her mother evetually noticed something odd, different even about her daughters' svelte and toned figure, Annabell became suspicious. Her breast had noticeably grown in size, as did her hips by becoming slightly wider giving Victoria a more womanly body figure. At first she thought that is was the growth spurts that teens go through until one reaches their early 20's or the remaining baby fat that often went away by the time one reaches their late teens, but this was strangely unique in deed. Then there was her food intake that had increased, ingestion of vitamins that she claim to need, and all this goes without mentioning she became more fatigue and tired more easily than before. There was also the strange behavior of disappearing to only who knows where.

Consequently one day after having grown weary with these Houdini acts Annabell followed.

Annabell saw Victoria get in a bus. _A bus? Why would my daughter with two cars of her own require the use of pu-, pu-, pub-, THAT kind of transportation? _She thought. She pursued the vehicle to every stop it made, but her daughter did not get out, so she continued. One hour later did her daughter finally stepped off the bus. Looking at the surroundings Annabell saw that this area looked so _**common**_, like the places only lower class people would venture to use. She found a parking spot not to faraway from her the bus stop and got out of her car. She sees Victoria still there waiting for the bus to leave. Upon the bus moving away she crosses the street, immediately her mother trails her in the distance. Perhaps they had walked a block no more, when Victoria enters a walking clinic. _Why does she need one so far away?_ She wonders getting closer to the doctor listings: family med, dermatologist, otorhinolaryngologist... The list wasn't making any sense until she reached the last doctor _**OB**_-_**GYN**_, then all of the suspicions and oddities finally became clear, too clear in fact.

Her daughter was pregnant and she hiding it or else why was there any need to travel an hour for a doctor…?

Annabell walked in without delay and found Victoria being show in by the receptionist. '_Victoria, what is the meaning of this?_' she confronts her daughter. Victoria is frightened.

'_Ma'am, this woman has an appointment here today to see the OB, please stay seated and we will attend service in a few minutes._' The lady from the counter says.

'_I will do no such thing; the woman as you eloquently put is 15 years old, therefore unless she gave some false identification the doctor cannot service her without a guardian present._' Annabell counters with all the smugness she can produce.

'_You are correct on that ma'am, but if you did not read the sign upfront carefully and clearly __**this is a free clinic**__. Your daughter does not need guardianship here, because we don't deny care for lack of age. And therefore the law protects us from any harm doing or age issues._' The lady said with assertiveness at the display of arrogance this woman showed.

'Well, I demand to go in with my child or else I will call the police and have this place close down for bad services.'

'_Excuse me? Are you threatening government employees, and union members at that, lady with living us without a job? Well ma'am news flash everyone in this clinic is a volunteer protected by law. We do not need to be here, we are here because we want to, not the other way around lady._'

'_Wait, please both of you! Don't get into this because of me! Mother if you want to come in do so. I won't stop you._' Easing the situation between her mother and the kind receptionist, Victoria says amid the growing tension.

With a stern look '_Follow me ladies, I take you to check-up room._' the receptionist address us both.

Entering the room '_Dr. Owens will see you Megan in a minute._' The receptionist places "_Megan's_" file in on the table and leaving the mother and daughter.

Walking towards the file Annabel reads the name on the file. '_So "__**Megan Green**__" for why are you here so far from home and with a false name to see a doctor?_'

Just as Victoria is about to answer a knock is heard from the door, the knob turns and a Hispanic woman about 5'5 with a gentle smile on her face enters.

'Hello, Megan! How are you and the baby doing?' the doctor steps in observing that for the first time since "_**Megan**_" has been under her care she brings company. Stern, clearly unfriendly, poker face, serious company.

'_Dr. Owens this is my mother "__**Sofia Green**__", she surprised me today with her company as you can see._'

'_Owens? How is someone like you an Owens?_' she asks with a tone of disgust.

'_Yes, Owens my father is British-American and my mother is Colombian, ma'am._' The indignation is clearly heard in Dr. Owens's voice. Turning her attention back to her patient.

'_Ignore my mother,_ _Dr. Owens. Today is the next one, right? I am so excited to find out._'

'_Yes, Megan, today we find out if you having a boy or girl. It's been 16 weeks already._' Dr. Owens smiles.

_My suspicions have been confirmed, my whore of a daughter has finally disgraced our family reputation by getting herself knocked-up. Let us hope that she was smart enough to get it from a boy of means, lord forbid if this THING is the offspring of the low class._ Annabell thinks.

'_I'll be right back Megan I'm going to get the ultrasound machine. Mrs. Green._' Dr. Owens leaves.

Stand and approaching her daughter, '_So you finally did it slut, you got yourself pregnant. What did you forget to use the pills I make sure you get or was it that the prophylactic did not work?_'

Victoria lowers her head; the one person she most feared in this world now knows her secret.

Aggravated with her daughters lack of response she grabs her face forcing Victoria to look up.

'_Look at me when I'm talking to you._' Fury and venom is what is coming from her mouth. '_Now tell who the father is?_'

Looking away from her mother again Victoria is thoughtful. I can't tell her who he is, she'll blow a gasket.

Letting go of her face Annabell asks again '_Who is the father of this baby? You will tell me to whose family are we going to charge child support too._'

Another knock is heard, Annabell leaves a stunned Victoria with her words in her mouth. Dr. Owens walks in again pushing a large clunky machine and plugging it to the nearest wall receptacle.

'_Megan lay down and open some of the buttons of your blouse and you skirt pull it down a bit._' She does as she told by the Dr. The Dr. proceeds to squirt some of the cold gel over her stomach.

'_Boy that's cold; I don't think I'll ever get used to that._'

'_So I've heard. Ok, let's get this show on the rod._' Grabbing the long cord small hand held device, called a transducer, she places it where the gel is and turns the machine on.

'_Do you want the recording of this session and print outs, Megan?_' She nods accepting the offer.

The Dr. presses the record button and before another word the sound of small fast heartbeats is heard. All the women in the room turn to the monitor. One had a vague look on her face, the second has an amazed look, while the third is carefully observing the image before for any anomalies before she begins her explanation of they were seeing.

'_All right ladies here with have it, the images of a 16 week old fetus. This long string of pearls like over here is the baby's spine, this small blackened opening and closing gap is the heart. Over here you can see the fetus' arms, legs, feet. Oh, this is something you don't see everyday._'

'_What!_' concerned.

'_Don't worry Megan, everything looks excellent for a fine healthy baby so far, it's just it is a rare occasion where we get to see the baby moving at the same time with us. Look the baby's head is turning; you can see the mouth, eyes. The baby is doing very good, Megan I can easily tell you are following the diet and exercises I recommended. Now is the million dollar question. Do you want to know the se-_'

'_YES!_' Victoria yells with enthusiasm, before Dr. Owens has a chance to finish.

'_Well, unless it is an extra shorter leg, you are having a baby boy Megan, congratulations. What do you think "grandma"? You're going to have a grandson._'

But Annabell says nothing, just keeps an almost stone like face.

'_Umm? Well this is it for today Megan. You and the baby are doing perfectly, remember avoid any all stresses. I know with school and all that is not always easy, but do try. Here are the printouts and the recording, and some tissues to clean yourself with. I will see you in a month have a pleasant day._'

Annabell and Victoria leave the clinic and head to Annabell's car.

Before either one got in '_At least you had the decency to use a false name and these people are not very good with faces._'

Victoria says nothing.

They drove back home in silence, the entire hour neither one said a single word. The tension in that vehicle was palpable, the only thing that broke the silence was the classical music that came from one of the many CD's her mother plays.

Walking back into the house through the kitchen door Annabell repeats the question she never got the answer too.

'_Who is the father of this fetus Victoria?_'

Frozen in place with her back to her mother, she still did not know how to reply to the most feared question ever.

'_Victoria I am speaking to you. Turn around and respond to my question_.'

There was no way she could hide it any longer at least she knew that abortion option went out the window weeks ago. _Too late now mother_, she thinks while facing the woman.

'_Eric Yorkie_.'

'_Who?_'

'_You heard me mother, but I will repeat Eric Yorkie._'

'_Yorkie? Who is this Erick Yorkie? Is he new at school? Is that a new family? I am unfamiliar with any Yorkies living here._'

'_You're wrong mother the Yorkies do live here. They just don't run in the same circles as us._'

'_Don't run in the same circles as us? The only way that can happen is if this boy is low class and you are not that stupid. You've done a lot of boys, but they've always been from the right side of the tracks and that is just preposterous. Beneath you even._'

Victoria again says knowing.

_Why isn't she saying anything, not a single retort? My daughter wouldn't… No!_

'_Victoria tell me you did not have sex with some low class scum._'

'_He is not scum, he's a brilliant kid. He has been helping me so much with my science studies this whole time. If not for him I would have failed the class and my G.P.A would have lowered even more._'

'_Then if all he was doing was helping you with science, how did the lesson turn into a human anatomy tutoring? I may not remember much from high school science, but I do remember that human anatomy was never part of the class._'

'_It was just one night we were together, I was his first. I had told him to wait for me in the science lab, which was where we met for our sessions. When I got my final grade I ran to show him. He was so proud of me, told me that he did nothing it was all me and my smarts all he had done was point out the way to go. We hugged and started spinning together that we fell. I landed on top of him and we just looked at one another and started kissing. Then before either of us knew what was happening we were naked and he inside me. I was still on top and we were moving together. I had never done a virgin before nor had it ever felt like that. He was both gentle and took his time. Unlike every other guy I had ever been with, in fact we both came together. Mother I had never ever made love with someone or have ever had that depth of intimacy before._' Victoria has a dreamy look in her eyes until…

*_**SLAP**_* '_YOU WHORE! How dare have sex, unprotected sex more specifically with someone beneath you._'

Her eyes were brimming with tears and holding her cheek. '_Mother it was just one time, we just got lost in the moment. He doesn't even know that I'm pregnant. I've kept it a secret from everyone; at least I thought it was everyone until you showed up at my appointment today._'

'_He doesn't know?_'

'_No._'

'_Perfect we can get rid of the baby before anyone has a chance to find out._'

'_Sorry mother but the abortion option time has come to pass. I can't have that procedure done at this stage of the pregnancy._' Triumph and sureness in her voice.

'_Please, who said anything about abortion?_'

'_You just said get rid of it._'

'_No you are going to abandon your baby in the hospital. It is perfectly legal. You were smart not to use your real name. Once the baby is born we will leave an amount of money in an envelope inside the room with the baby and make our get away._'

'_No, I want to keep and raise my child mother. Father won't care he will be happy to be a grandparent._'

'_That is exactly why you will leave the child in the hospital. My reputation is what is at stake here Victoria and that is all that matters._'

* * *

To this day Victoria cries. Fate was against her when at 27 weeks she went into labor and had her baby boy to which she named Matthew Allen Green. One week was all that she was given to spend with her son. During that time Victoria was constantly neonatal care unit. She breast fed her son, kissed him, held him, loved him the way a mother would. She took dozens of pictures of her baby and the nurses who took care of him with the names of the women. But again Annabell had other plans.

Her mother had sent her to live in an apartment with hired live-in help close to where her doctor was located she didn't want Victoria to be seen. To anyone who asked Annabell said that Victoria had gone to stay with her sick grandmother for a while. At first people suspected that a big secret was being kept, that Victoria was with child and away.

However, because of her early labor and return home with a completely flat stomach, everyone believes the story Annabell had told them. As soon as her Dr. deemed her healthy enough to go home "_**Mrs. Green**_" was there to personally make sure her daughter left the hospital. Regardless "_**Megan**_" had convinced them to not release her officially until the last feeding of the day was done.

Anabell was less than thrilled by what the hospital told her; the patient won't be discharge until the final feeding. She saw Victoria smiling as she was informed of the proceedings. She walked to her daughter and whispered with a sinister voice. '_Enjoy your moment of victory now, my darling child; it will not last for much longer._' And in the end she was right.

Sitting in the rocking chair holding her son tightly, Victoria had already fibbed to the nurses about her baby not being done nursing. But that little white lie did not last for much longer, they had been doing their job long enough to know when. As nurse Jenny goes to fetch the boy, Vicotria's world chatters. Not too far away were Annabell's eagle eyes watching her daughter closely, almost saying to her '_go ahead try something_'.

Victoria mouths the word '_No!_' over and over again. The nurses did not understand what was wrong with her. One approaches with a cup of water and some medication for the nerves. Another goes to her mother explaining that they fear her daughter may be suffering from post pardon depression and should seek professional help. Before they left the nurse gave her two cards one for a counselor and another for a psychologist, both located here at the hospital. She smiled and thanked the women.

That was the last time Victoria ever saw or heard of her son. She dug further into the drawer and found one of the baby hats and blankets the hospital had used with her son, both items still held her sons smell. These along with the photo album and the video of the ultrasound were all the physical evidence she had left of her son. _I will never forgive you for what you've done to me mother_, she silently curses.

Once more she silently cried herself to sleep that night.

_

* * *

_

THURSDAY - DRIVING HOME AND A BASEBALL GAME

Esme is driving home from the errands that she needed done. Moving pass the baseball field she sees what she can estimate to be perhaps two families competing joyously. She decides to stop and sit at one of the bleachers to watch these families play. She notices the t-shirts say _Team Clearwater_ and _Team York_-_Er_, funny name does the other team have. The voice of a young man saying: "_Go Leah! Get us a homerun and we win. But above all else don't strikeout._"

A young tiny girl, no bigger than Alice in her opinion steps onto the mound with a baseball bat a little too large and heavy for her size. Good luck, little girl that a bat that big is difficult to handle for a girl like you.

Looking around at the happiness and joy of a good natured game Esme is flooded with memories of her family over the years. _I can't believe we just so little time left with the boys before they go on make lives for themselves_. This thought made her go misty-eyed; she knows it is the way it has to be that is the lot of the parent after all raise the child and let them go out into the world. Still they had shared many a happy memories together. Her favorite one will always be the first day her and Carlisle met the boys. After the introductions from the administrator Mr. Thomas they both felt it, a connection like no other.

Mr. Thomas had taken them around the orphanage showing where the younger ones where. They passed the nursery, the area of the tots, the area for four year olds and five year olds. Mr. Thomas had offered them to go in and talk to the children; he informed them that they would know which would be the child for them. The connection will form with that child instantly and you will just know who the one for you is, your hearts will lead you. Upon hearing his words Carlisle and Esme looked at one another and knew, knew they had found not a child, but children. The ones that will make their family complete. They turned to Mr. Thomas and requested to see the boys they met earlier. _What? Are you sure? Didn't you want a young one to have more years to spare?_, he had questioned. They proceeded to explain that they believe they had made the connection already with the boys. Mr. Thomas was beyond surprised and thrilled at our decision. When we question _why_, he explained only an extremely few number of people will adopt older children. There are three very common reasons as to why it happens he said: #1. They think that the younger ones are feeling the worst of the abandonment, but truth is the longer a child remains here the more it grows. #2. Others feel that the older the child is the harder it is to raise, so they up for the little ones. #3. Some also believe it is less time they will get having a growing family. Hearing his words Esme and Carlisle knew they were making the right choice. A week later Emmett McCarthy, Garret Sanders, Edward Masen and Jasper Whitclock became the foster children of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Five years later it was made official. Taking out a picture of her family, Esme could not hold back the smile that slowly came to her lips. She took notice of the one feature her family has that keeps anyone from asking if the boys are theirs or not and that is the _**eyes**_. _Strangely enough from Carlisle to me to our four sons, we all have blue eyes some are darker shade, others lighter shade_. She thinks.

Yells of several young men startled Esme back into reality. She puts the picture away and continues to enjoy the friendly game.

'_RUN LEAH! RUN! YOU CAN MAKE IT!_'

And made it to second base the girl did, she believes it could've been a bit farther if it wasn't for her glasses. Running and holding glasses to your face is not easy. She became aware of the other players in the opposing team, and where this Leah girl stopped. There was a girl on second base with a glove, in fact observing both girls they could easily pass for twins if it wasn't for their skin tone. Leah has long dark hair, tiny body, of native parents and more than likely dark eyes; she can't tell very well because of the thick glasses. On the other hand, the girl in the opposing team has just as many similar features, but is slightly taller and lighter skin.

*_**CLINK**_* Esme heard the metal bat came in contact with the ball.

'_RUN PAUL! RUN!_' She heard a gentleman in a wheelchair yell. Then she heard that same man '_RUN LEAH YOU ARE MAKING IT! YES!_', looking at the where the catcher and umpire are she sees Leah run faster than before. Esme just got caught up in the excitement of the and she quietly she started to cheer for this girl Leah. And that's when it happened Leah made a slide and got to home before the ball did, Leah was _**safe**_.

She single handedly won the game for her team. Everyone including the man in the wheelchair joined in the celebration.

Esme got up and went to her car, with the triumph of this girl she felt energized for tomorrow's game. _Men vs Women_. She knows that her and the girls finally they at equal numbers, are going to clean the bases with the boys.

'_I wonder how good at baseball Victoria really is?_'Esme mutely wonders. '_If she was a good a runner as Leah is, she would be an asset to our team._' She smiles.

* * *

FRIDAY THE GAME

'_Come on Al, show that ex of yours how you bring the heat!_' she calls from stance in second base ready to catch the ball and strike out Edward on first.

'_Don't worry Rose, I have this!_' she retorts. Leaning and swinging back, she pitches the ball and…

'_You're out!_' says the catcher with the ball in hand. '_Sorry, honey. Better luck next time._'

And with the third batter of the mens' team is out and the women won the game.

'_WOO-HOO! WE WON! WE WON!_' The girls use pep-squad style of celebrating.

'_We were just being polite and let you ladies win._' Edward sulks.

'_Oh, honey that ok, the loosing team earns some compensation later too._' Bella winks.

'_Well I hope that goes for everyone._' Emmett raises his eye-brows suggestively.

'_Excuse us, but if you haven't noticed we your parents are still here. Please leave the suggestive innuendos for when we are not around. Really boys? And you girls too._' Carlisle scolds for more Esme's sake than his own.

'_Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen it won't happen again._' Victoria apologizes for everyone.

'_What we going to do with all you, I wonder._' Esme shakes her head.

Heading to the cars Alice approaches Rosalie.

'_Rosalie, do you think we did wrong by hooking Jasper with Victoria._' Looking at the couple seating on top of Emmett jeeps smiling and kissing.

'_Why do you ask Al?_'

'_I don't know I just have this strange feeling that something is off with her._'

'_Off with who?_' she asks bring the last of the equipment to the range rover.

'_Well, Bells Alice has a bad feeling about Vicky._'

'_Really Al, you too?_'

'_What you have a bad feeling too, Bella?_' Rosalie now is bewildered by her friends.

'_Ok, don't take this the wrong way, but I've had this strange feeling ever since the 4__th__ of July party at your parents place. I mean she just seemed a little too available and then her ex James would not stop staring at her. He just looked as if he was about to grab her and runaway with her or something._'

'_Wow! You girls really feel that there is something going on behind closed doors._'

Bella and Alice nod in affirmation.

Looking back at Jasper and Victoria who were now walking to his convertible. '_Well, I don't know what to think. Jasper appears so much better since he has someone after all this time that has gone beyond the third week mark. We'll just have to sit back, wait and see and hope that no one get hurt._'

Now all three girls are concerned about this relationship between Jasper and Victoria. Maybe Victoria is not _**the one **_that is meant for Jasper. But if not her than… _**Who?**_

* * *

**_Again please be gentle._**

This chapter is all me, there was no beta for this one. I am looking, let me know if anyone is interested in the job.

Please review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _OWNS_ all rights to Twilight.

All I am responsible for is this one story borrowing her beautifully created characters and using them bit differently.

The One

Chapter-5

Driving to school & Rooming unlikely people

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

(_SAME_)_ FRIDAY _-_ ELSEWHERE_

*_**HONK**_,_** HOKN**_* the girl at the wheel is agitated with her friends snail like speed.

'_¡Come on Angela get a move on! I want to arrive at the campus before nightfall._' She calls.

The front door opens Angela's parents, brothers and the girl herself come out with two large suitcases in toe. Leah sees the family approaching the car, gets out opens the trunk greeting them all.

'_Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weber! How are you? Hi Ben! Hi Ronny!_' she gives hugs to her friend's family. However, turning to her friend '_Finally you're out, for a moment there I thought I needed to come and get you_' with a bit of a strict voice and not hugging the girl.

'_Well, hello to you too, Leah. Is not easy hauling two huge suitcases down the stairs by yourself, you know._' with some sarcasm of her own.

The girls look critically at one another with crossed arms. To anyone who did not know them, they'd think _this is going to get ugly soon_. However, both families know better than to concern themselves. In fact… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Both girls burst into laughter and hug. They just can't stay mad at each other for too long.

'_It's ok, Angie. I was going to get out anyway; I need to use the potty really quick._' She blushes.

'_Oh, NOW you need to use the bathroom after honking the horn at me to hurry like there will be a fire if we don't get there, and I quote "BEFORE nightfall"._ _You have got to be kidding me._' She shakes her head with a lopsided smirk, but she moves letting her friend through.

2 minutes later Leah jogs out, sees Angela's dad close the trunk.

'_Thanks for letting me use the toilet Weber family._' She smiles relived.

'_Well we finally get to say hello to you Lee. By the way, please call us by our names. If it wasn't because you two met in the 8__th__ grade we would swear that both of you are attached at the hip._'

'_Sorry, Mr. and Mrs.-, Doug and Patty. Nevertheless, Angela we really do have to get going._' Looking at her watch seeing that it was noon. '_We have more than hour ahead of us on the road._'

Looking at her own watch Angela agrees, turns and hugs her family good-bye.

'_Bye, girls be safe and drive safe. Regardless, before you leave your father and I have something to say. Ronald, Benjamin go back inside and pick a movie to watch._' She ushers her boys away.

Leah and Angela listen intently.

'_We are both excited that with having the same schedule at Italianos you can carpool back and forth, however please use caution when driving at night especially. Lock the doors, keep the windows up and if possible when going back to school from work drive slightly above the limit, just slight we are not condoning speeding. And also Angela, please, it will not kill you to call more than twice a week. I know you can't wait to turn 18, be a legal adult, move out, go to college and start having all the sex you want because you can._'

I see Doug's face pale as he winces at that last statement. _If you only knew_, I thought in a sing-song voice in my mind.

'_No problem, Patty. I promise to take care of Angie and myself when behind the wheel._' I wink, hug them and smile. '_Come on final good-bye time Angie._' I walked around and got in to the car.

'_Oh, my baby is growing-up._' Patty's sad gushy motherly voice said hugging Angela tightly.

'_Bye, moom._' She says in a tight voice. '_Good-bye daddy_ _and know that no matter old I get or how many children I have one day, I'll always be your little girl._' she sweetly hugs him. '_I love you both, and I promise to __**try**__ and call more._'

Revving up the engine Angela and I start our trek back to the academy.

After about ten minutes on the road. '_My goodness did you see you dad's face when your mom said "have all the sex you want because you can". I was about to die. If he only knew the truth about you and Eric._' I giggle.

'_I know; I was finding it so hard to hold to keep my face straight._' Angela giggles with me.

Angela grabs my I-Touch and connects it to the radio, then clicks play.

The sounds that come through the speakers are very familiar to me, but not to Angela. She stares at where the music is being emanated from in wonder.

_**Dime si **__**él, te conoce la mitad; dime si él, tiene la sensibilidad  
de encontrar el punto exacto; donde explotas al amar.**_

'_Sorry. You can change the song if you want to. That was what I was listening to when I arrived at your house._'

But Angela shushes me intently listening to the song. The song continues to play and Angela is lost in the soft melody, slow tone and impacting rhythm of the song.

_**Dime si **__**él, te conoce la mitad; dime si él, te ama la mitad  
**__**de lo que te ama este loco; que dejaste en libertad**_

_**Es que tanto te conozco, que hasta podría jurar te mueres por regresar.**_

By the end of the song I could've sworn that Angela had a tear in her eye. I was surprised by this, I just had to say.

'_Angela, I didn't know you knew Spanish._'

'_I don't, but I could tell that that song was really sad. The way the artist just spoke, no sang the words. It sort of got to me. Please tell me it was a sad love song, I'd feel really embarrassed if it wasn't._'

'_Yes, it was one. The artist is one of mom's favorite's and I have to give the guy credit when you want to hear some pour emotion into music he is top notch. His name is Ricardo Arjona and the song is "Dime Si Él", it's from one of his earlier CD's._ _The song is about how his girlfriend left him and how her new man knows nothing about her the way he does. He knows how she sleeps to all the diets she's done to where to touch her and when she reaches the point of ecstasy._'

'_Wow! I can't remember ever hearing a song like that before._'

'_Well that's what you get when you mom is half Hispanic and has jammed Spanish down our throats all our lives, the way abuela did with her. We've been taught by both of them everything from listening to speaking to reading to writing, although I don't have that last one quite down yet. That's why I'm taking Spanish this year. Also, like I said before that song is from his earlier work, his changed somewhat he went to being bit political to some extent to being a jerk by beautifully insulting women to revering them. He is a very diverse kind of artist._'

'_I also signed-up for the class. I want to travel to South America one day_'

'_You did? You never told me. That's great now we can have at least one class together. Uh, I can't wait to see our schedules and see what else we have jointly._'

'_That makes two of us. By the way you are so going to help with Spanish._' Looking at her play list she mutters. '_Let's see what you have in here._' Randomly choosing another song.

Upon hearing the beats, tempo and rhythm of her musical choice I immediately turned the volume up.

'_Good choice Angela, this is one of my favorites._' I almost yelled because the volume was rather high. The chorus started…

_**Vengo vengo vengo de caaña**__**; vengo vengo vengo del son **_

_**tengo tengo tengo en el alma; ritmo ritmo ritmo y sabor**_

_**Vengo de raza y de palmera**__**; De campo y de labriego  
De caaña y de madera; Mi orgullo es ser latina  
De mar y cordillera; Ardiente como el fuego  
Soy sangre de mi tierra**_**  
**

'_What?_' She yelled.

'_I said this is one of my favorite songs._' Yelling myself.

The beats had me wishing to stop the car get out and dance. _Thank you, mom for showing all four of us how to dance properly_, I thought. Memories of watching mom move in tune with the music as a song in Spanish came on deluge my mind. Mom often told us of the differences in sounds and names of the styles that we were hearing. Paul, Jacob and Seth would try to keep up, but I think they really just gave up trying to learn. At least they stuck with the basics of knowing Spanish, but me on the other hand I wanted to learn as much as possible.

When the song was over, again Angela was looking for another.

'_I want to listen to as much music as I can. This songs sound great and appealing. They make want to move._'

'_I know what you mean, Angie._'

'_I wish I knew what they were saying, though._'

'_Don't worry Angela, you'll learn and I'll help you._'

'_Thanks, Leah._'

And with that we continued our drive to the _**William Charleston Academy **_and the start of a new year. _This year will be better Leah Clearwater and you know it. This is your year and you will not take any more crap from anyone. You are going to grow up, be less of the shy kids you've been all your life and if guys can't see what my parents, Angela and all my friends say you have then it will be their loss. _I told myself.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

We arrived at the campus around 1:30. Parking and exiting the car we went to the main building where the registers and the schools' office are located. Walking in Sally, one of the secretary's was at the counter.

'_Hello, girls! I hope your summer was fun, restful and now you're ready to start anew. How may I be of service today?_' She greeted us.

'_Hello, Sally. Leah and I are here for our schedules, book lists and dorm room assignments; and yes, we did have good summer, thank you._' Angela smiled.

'_All right, names, vehicle license plate number if either one have such and student numbers please._' We supplied the woman with the requested information and she looked us up in the computer while we waited.

I saw some flyers at the end of the counter. I grabbed one, read and handed it to Angela.

'_Look Angela there will be a used books sale tomorrow here, it starts at 11AM._' _No time like the present to start aiding the budget for the year. _I think.

'_Excellent, because we need every little bit to help our budget for this year._'

'_Touché, Angela_.'

'_Ok, here we go Leah Clearwater and Angela Weber._' She handed us our schedules, student car tag and ID/Key cards. '_Remember, ladies if you loose your keycard, come here report it A.S.A.P., in order for us to be able to issue you a new one._'

We thank her and exit the office. Outside in the hallway Angela and I immediately looked to see which classes we had.

'_Yes! We have Spanish, Biology, Math and the same lunch hour 12:30 to 1:30._' We said at once. Smiling at one another. '_Jinx!_' We laughed.

'But wait a minute Lee, why didn't you take Music, Eric and I are taking that class?'

'_Truth is Angie, I like music don't get me wrong, but it is really not my thing. I have a real hard time understanding things that I can't see. At least in Visual Arts, I can really say whatever I want and have it be ok and not need to justify myself._'

With a glum look on her face she says '_Ok, I guess you're right. You have a real diverse taste in that area, which if I tried to understand I wouldn't._' She gives me a small smile.

'_Well now let's take a look at our dorm assignments._' Reading the paper I was sourly disappointed.

'_I'm in #203 Building-A rooming with Isabella Swan._' I heard Angie announce.

'_Uh, that's a real let down. Let's see where I will be residing for the year. Ooh! I am in Building-A too, but in #202 with… Alice M. Brandon? Great…_' With bitterness in my voice.

'_At least will across the hallway, that won't be too bad. Hey! I got an idea, maybe they'll want to switch, since those two along with Rosalie Hale are always attached at the hip or more like credit card._' Angela concluded with a hint of glee.

'_Wait a minute, perhaps we can ask for room reassignment, since school hasn't started yet._'

We went back to the office and thankfully Sally was still where we left her. Straight away we told her what we would like to have changed. However with a sympathetic look she said…

'_I'm sorry girls, but this year the dean of students really wants for the students to interact with people they would not normally associate themselves with during year and afterschool. Therefore it is a no for room relocation._' She looked side to side, as if making sure the coast was clear, she leans in towards us and whispers. '_However, since I know the both of you better than most of the other students I was able to at least get you that close to one another._' She smiles and winks.

We nod and thank her bunches, across the hall was better than across the campus any day.

Heading back to my car and getting in, I hang the blue student car tag from the review mirror and drive to the lot closest to Building-A.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Arriving at our dorm, a.k.a. Building-A, we unload the suitcases from my trunk and take out the laptops' in their cases.

'_Well, let's go to the second floor to see our rooms._' Glumly pulling my bags behind me.

'_Yeah, but you know no one is really here._' I look at Angela questioningly.

'_What I mean is, yes the school opens a week early for those of us who want to do just what we did. But the reality is that there is not a soul in sight. Look at the parking lot, people like us will more than likely come in tomorrow, because of the used books sale and stay regardless to avoid additional gas money cost. Do you get what I'm saying…?_'

'_You are right Angela. I think I get your message. That means sleepover._' I wink.

'_Of course! So where yours or mine?_'

'_We will see first who has the better view and which side is darker._'

With some pep in our step we made to the second and located our rooms. Sure enough since the odd numbers where on the left side that meant Angie got the darker side room, while I got the one with the view. Which means that I'll be rooming with Angie this weekend and go back to mine on Sunday.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

SATURDAY

We woke with enough time to eat breakfast calmly, chat and wonder aimlessly through our dorm and campus, ending up at the library. The very place Angela and I are all too familiar with. Looking again at my watch we still had an hour and half to kill. Therefore going around the aisles and finding nothing that peek our interest. Heading farther down towards the back where the horror and mystery books sections, our favorites, we each get one. Angela's is a mystery titled "_**Good**_-_**Bye**_", it's about a girl who is trying to figure out who is behind the disappearances of some her towns' young girls. My pick is a horror book titled "_**Forbidden**_", about the illicit love between a 175 year old vampire, son and heir to his father's clan, and a young werewolf in her early twenties, daughter of the werewolf's clan leader. As I'm reading the book I find it to be more a tale of secret prohibited romance and how these two characters struggle to let their love flourish and survive the adversities of the war brewing between their covens. I guess it ended in the horror section, because of its supernatural type characters.

I was also very flabbergasted to see that my choice was approved by the school to be read by its learners. _You learn something new every day_, I guess. We sat down at the nearest table we could find to read.

After about little over a half hour I put the book down, take off my glasses and let my eyes rest. _Boy, do I wish my family could afford the surgery to make my vision better the thought of no more old-lady prescription glasses would be a dream come true_, I think. Letting my eyes rest a little longer, I am amazed at the abuse this place of research and knowledge suffers through at the hands of _them_, the rich/privileged kids. _They_ like to call our school's library, the _prime making_-_out spot, _with the facilities of A/C for the too hot summer days and heating for the bitter cold winter ones. It irritates us when _they_ come here and disturb the one place that those in the special aide program find as solace and relief away from _them_. _They_ come in with their chauvinistic attitudes and lack of respect for this place of learning, and have the audacity to defile it with _their_ so called acts of love and affection in the back of the library where not too many people often go.

Now don't go thinking that _**William Charleston Academy**_ doesn't have policies for student interaction during none academic hours. Take the dorms for example, they are coed, however they are divided as well. Every other floor is boys only, while the others were just for girls. No boys are allowed to wonder through the girls' floor after midnight and vice-versa. That was the extent of coed living in the academy. Also there is the zero tolerance for narcotics and alcohol, the school says it will perform random checks four times a year, but I have yet to see this happen. Though the rumor mil runs rampant with stories of wealthy getting caught, however I guess mommy and daddy have very deep pockets to make sure junior stays and matters are kept quiet. _Oh, yes!_ There is also the band on all sex related acts and some forms of PDA's. If caught doing this and depending on the severity of what you and you're partner were doing you'd be subject to a variety of punishments. For example a full blown make-out session with hands either groping or everywhere seen by a school official could get a week of helping clean the cafeteria tables or if you're lucky two weeks of the library tables.

However if caught in anything sex related… Well, let's just say if you are one of _them_, the privileged ones, then again daddy forking over his wallet, credit card or check-book, pretty much guaranteed that the matter was taken care of and culprits only got a slap on the hand, and above all else records are kept spotless. Nevertheless, if you're like _us_ then suspension and a big black mark on your record would be considered for first time offenders. If caught twice, however, the word _**expulsion**_ will become part of your vocabulary from that moment on.

Nevertheless, since at the moment school had not technically started they looked the other way on those matters for anyone currently there. In conclusion, it is free reign for those few who are here right now. Thankfully, that is hardly anyone, in fact from our small group of friends Angie and I are the only ones here.

I continue to read my book, which I am liking more and more by the page. If the vampire were real, he'd be a guy I'd swoon and more than likely lust for; heck maybe even let him, too bad he is all fiction and no reality. As describe in the book Maxwell is very intellectual, at times mysterious, reserved, fearless, sexy, incredibly tall, chin length honey blond hair that is almost always slick back. When his hungry his fangs extend exposing their pointed razor-sharpness and eyes turn dark as night, during (and for short time after he's through) his eyes turn red and when not hungry or feeding his eyes their natural blue-green. Those around him call him _the strategist_, always thinking, calculating and improving stratagems of attack in order to defeat the enemy wolf horde. Max, as his called by his peers is one of the prides and joys of his parents, the royalty of the coven, as well as beloved brother to his other three. Like some of the vampires in the coven, he has the supernatural ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him. _An empath too, huh? He just gets better and better. What woman wouldn't want a guy like that? Why can't guys be like him? He sees past what was in front of him. _

Moving forward with my reading... Genesis (hmm, she has my middle name), the werewolf as portrayed in the book, she has glistening long thick dark hair, dark eyes with eyelashes like feather dusters, from what the book says in regards to her height I'd say she's as tall as Angie, and a very exotic young woman. While in wolf form she is depicted as the packs smaller wolf with a white-grayish color. All the wolves were huge apparently, vaguely smaller than horses. However, when it come to Genesis it sounds as if she really stands out, because it's said her fur shines under the moonlight and is soft with a silk like texture; unlike others in her pack which have coarser and heavier thicker consistency to the feel of their coats. Her personality is sassy, brave, straight forward, extroverted, gutsy and relatively bitter about the impending war, the death of her mother at the hands of vampire's leader and to top it all her mate/love, and pack alpha, left her at the altar on their wedding day for a wolf sister from another pack. I wish I could have some of her traits in personality, but as it stands I'm just a "_**Plain Jane**_" who is trying to come out of her shell.

I was so engrossed in my reading that I nearly jumped out of my sit when Angela tapped my shoulder.

'_Sorry, Lee I didn't mean to distress you, but looking at the wall clock over there it is a quarter to 11. I think we should either check out the books or put them back, so head out where the sale is going to take place._'

Looking at the same clock, I nod in agreement. We both get up at the same time.

'_It's ok, Angie. It is my fault this happens every time I get too much into a good story._' I wink. '_By the way how is yours?_' I follow her to the front of the library. '_Is it that good that you're checking it out?_'

'_Yes, and it's really good, there is so much intrigue and suspense and I'm not even at half of half of the middle yet. So far I have two which are shady enough that they could be the potential guilty party. Although there is also this police investigator that just sounds too good to be true and I'm thinking maybe this is his way of ensuring not getting caught. But I don't know, I'll tell you all about it when I'm done. You?_'

'_Well, mine is very good too. There is this war brewing between these two covens, a vampire versus werewolf battle. Right now I am just at the same spot as you. But the two main characters have met and are sort of taken aback by one another. He first sees her in wolf form and thinks she'd be the perfect present for his father, some leverage to get the wolves to surrender. However, instead of seizing the opportunity of her moment of vulnerability, he just stalks her to a waterfall until she finally gets that feeling of being followed and watched. That is where I was until a certain someone disrupted my reading._' I stick out my tongue at her. '_BUT, I won't check it out as soon as we get to the counter I am grabbing a pen and paper to note the book information. I'm going to buy it, that way I have at my disposal "whenever, wherever"._' We both giggle at my lame Shakira reference.

Leaving the library with Angela's book in hand and my book information in pocket, we go to the gymnasium where the used book sale would take place. We arrive just minutes before it starts, brownie point for us. There were about 40 or so people selling their used books and a few like Angie and me who thought to get here early. At the moment there weren't that many people here roughly about 10 or so, not including us. _The early bird __**always**__ catches the worm_, I told myself.

With our book lists in hand Angela and I walked around the tables seeing the books available, prices and above all else condition. Condition is the most important part of buying second hand books, some may appear to be perfect, but really are not. While others could seem to be in the worst of it due to the cover, but in truthfulness the inside was perfectly maintained, maybe having some notes, underlined or highlighted parts were the worst of it in those.

Though I'm shy, on a day like today I put my introverted-ness aside in order to get the best bang for my buck, even it means negotiation. Today turned-out to be a fluky day for me; I was able to get almost my entire list for the year. Angela, did not fare as well, but was fortunate enough to get all the priciest ones from her list and a few others. It all took us an hour or so to finish the task, by then the gym was full of parents and kids like us looking for bargain books. This means that once the school store opens Monday all we have to do is purchase the remaining ones from our lists.

'_You see Angela, this is why people you should sacrifice the last couple of useless days of summer before school starts. Now come Monday we know what we need and since we are always early birds and don't need to go to the office for anything, we simply just go straight to the store and buy what we need which is not much._' I say sitting on the bed opposite of Angela's.

'_You are so right, Lee. Thank you for convincing me to come early. I honestly thought you were of your rocker when you called the other day, but it turns out you are right coming in ahead is something to do._'

Grabbing my laptop and turning it on, good thing this school has wireless internet, I get connected and go to an online store to order the book I was reading earlier today. The first website I see has it, but I find the price to be higher than what I'd expected. The second site I go to, has it a bit lower, but I forge on. Then I think _what the heck, the worst thing that could happen is that they'll have the book will be pricier_. I go to the _**Barnes & Noble**_ site, and sure enough my book was on their list and amazingly at adequate price, a lot cheaper than I expected. I place my order and read that this weekend they have a special for quick deliveries. _Excellent!_, my book will be here by Tuesday.

'_At what time do you want to be at the store on Monday, Lee?_'

'_Gee, I don't…. Do you know if it opens at 8 or 9?_'

'_I don't know, I'm checking the school webpage. It says the store opens at 9, so I think that we should be there waiting no later than 8:30._'

'_I didn't want to get up that early, but come Monday and any later will be regrettable. By the way do you have the time I'm getting hungry and an impending attack of the munchies is emanating in my stomach._'

'_You are too much, Lee._' She smirks '_I wish you'd let others see this side of you more often. Anyway,_' looking at her watch, '_it's little after 4:30, we should definitely go to the mess hall see what they have there or if you want lets go out to that diner that's close to campus._'

'_Option-B sounds better; I'm going to my room to find my purse and keys. Ooh! I love the desserts that place bakes up._' Walking to the door she turns '_Don't worry Angela, on the drive here I made a promise to myself that this year will be different, I will do my best to be different._' A small smile softens my features.

'_Hey, let me grab my purse and will continue on our way._'

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

MONDAY

I can't believe my father pays good money for this slow as a turtle service. Money that I can make good use of in my next shopping trip with Isabella and Rosalie, and now Victoria too. This line cannot move any slower, because it is just impossible. At any rate they had the decency to place chairs where the line reaches the office's main entrance, so once inside you can take a load of your feet after being outside standing.

*_**yawn**_*

Gosh, I'm sleepy; today was an early one for all of us. Yesterday during lunch at Italianos Emmet came up with the good idea that we should all start our trek back here at 6:30 in the morning. I will tell you that we were all about ready to throw our rolls at him for such an absurd suggestion, but then Edward staying thoughtful on the proposal said '_I agree, he makes a valid point_'. That just left us all in _aw_ with our jaws on the floor. Emmet went on to explain that the earlier we got here the sooner we could get our schedules and needed changes done; I had to agree with them both. So, all eight of us agreed on a 6AM time to meet at the parking lot of the local _IHOP_ in order to eat breakfast on the way here.

By 7:30 we were parked in a spot close to the main building and wouldn't you know there were about 10 people already here waiting. Great, it had to be mostly special program people, but I could see several of usual crowd we associated typically with. Thank goodness classes don't officially start till Thursday. This gave us time to get our rooms ready, books purchased, everything in order and of course rest up for the commencement of the new school year.

Glancing at my watch I see that it is already 8:30, perfect I've been sitting here waiting for an hour for my number to be called, #_15_. The lady at the counter, whose name I have yet to remember (was it Molly, Sally, Mary, Jesse…) is the only one here today. Again if daddy knew how his money was being spent, he would have the principal's head for lunch. How could they be as obtuse as to only have one person here in charge of registrations, schedules and everything else related to student matriculation?

A nasal sort of voice comes over the intercom and calling for numbers #_11_ and #_12_ to step to the counter, I find this bittersweet. Three more to for me to be called, but it has taken all this time to get to 12. When we got in, we each went our numbers, I was 15, Rose 16, Bella 17, Vicky 18 and the guys because they were all related were 19. However none of this made us feel any better, the line was still slothful.

The doors open and I see two long haired brunette girls walk in, they seem to be in our age range and perhaps somewhat taller than me, but I can't remember ever seeing them before. The girl on the left wore her hair down covering most of her face. She also had on an ugly pair of black frame glasses; with what I can only estimate a rather thick prescription. They remind me of the kind old people have to use when they reach a certain age. The other girl also wore glasses, but hers were a frame more familiar, thin silver metal that outlined her face nicely; her hair was pulled back on a low ponytail. From what I see here they both could used some serious makeovers when it came to close and also some make-up wouldn't kill them either. But the first girl really needs to get rid of those horrid things called glasses, doesn't she know there are surgeries to fix and nix that situation.

I am trying hard to put my finger on whether or not these girls were here last year or not. Then again this is a large school, our class last year had more than a 150 students making it unfeasible to know who everyone is, however they did look oddly familiar. I wonder if the class numbers will increase this year.

They were chatting indifferently… '_You see Angie walking here, there are about 30 people outside already waiting and the line is growing. Then in here poor Ms. Sally is the only one working. How can she put up with this abuse is beyond me. Anyhow, we got in Friday and already have all this stuff taken care of_.' she says gesturing with her hands. '_Now all we need to be totally completed is for the school store to open and get the remaining textbooks we need. I wonder how much of a "special person" will my new roommate will be._' _**Huh**__! Early registration? What are they talking about?_

They keep walking down the stretch of hallway towards the store until they stop again.

'_Ben! Is that you? Where have you been all summer? Did you go the beach you look like you got a tan? As soon as school was out you disappeared… Oh, hi Eric! I hope you didn't mind me stealing your girlfriend the last weekend of summer. What numbers are you?_' She gives sisterly hugs to both boys.

I gawk at them peculiarly, all these kids were here last year I don't remember any of them. The others watch what I'm seeing unbeknownst to them as the exchange of pleasantries and catch-ups are made with their missing comrade.

'_Sorry, guys for going MIA, but my family and I spent the summer down in Florida at my grandparents' farm. We also went to some of the parks there, but not many. My grandparents leave four hours away north of Orlando, so frequenting the parks was not that promising. Regardless it was great, I got to see family and relatives I hadn't seen in years. Pop's has quite a fruit farm there oranges, apples, cherries, strawberries, they even grow pineapples. They have a neighboring family from the Caribbean, Puerto Rico or the Dominican Republic I can't remember which, but this family in their small farm grow all sorts of different produce from the Caribbean. They have tamarinds, sour sops, bananas, plantains and even cocoa plants to name a few. It was fun helping them and my family pick those along with my cousins. You would not think that Florida has these farm areas from all the popular things that people here, but they do. Also my grandparents celebrated their 50__th__ wedding anniversary. It was a nice celebration, because the whole family was there, they had a vows renewal at the farm and invited some of their friends. When we did go to the parks it was very exciting to feel like a kid again and not experience a slight bit of awkwardness for it, because everyone around is doing the same. The only things I hated are those that can't be changed, endless long lines and the heat. Trust me we complain for hot days up here, but it is nothing compared with down there. Still it was enjoyable and having my whole family there made it all the better._'

This boy Ben doesn't get out too much, if going to some theme parks and picking fruit was the extent of an exciting summer to him.

'_Are numbers are 13 and 14. Aren't you two going to get turns? The line looks pretty bad out there._'

'_No sweety that is why Lee kidnapped me on Friday. You see we arrived around 1:30 or so, came in registered, got our schedules, car tag, etcetera. Therefore, Eric my love_', she sits on his lap wraps one arm around his neck, '_today we have free reign. What we are doing here is going to the store to buy what texts we weren't able to acquire at the second hand book sale this past Saturday. Before you ask, yes I was able to get some of your books at the sale too. Here is your list the ones crossed out are the ones I bought, you have to take care off the rest._' She gave him a sweet loving quick kiss on the lips. I guess she doesn't want to get in trouble for the PDA rule.

I turn to ask Rosalie something about this early registration, but sitting beside her is Victoria and she is looking keenly at the couple, this Eric guy and this Angie girl. I see an emotion pass her face for a brief nanosecond. Could it be resentment, regret? Because it was so fast I can't tell which. Now, more than ever that nagging feeling that I've been having since Jazz and her started dating doubles. What is Victoria hiding? Why was she so carefully observing the likes of them?

'_Alright Weber, get up from Yorkie's lap, before you get into trouble and we find a full store, because of your procrastination._' The other brunette says and sticks her tongue out at her friend whose name is Angie Weber. Hmm, I'm starting to like this, this, what was her name again?

The girl stands. '_We're using last names now. Ok, I'm game. Come on then Clearwater, there are about 15 minutes left before the store opens and I'm worried we are already late._' Damn these girls are uptight about time; I pity the girls that room with them this year.

As they're about to walk away, the Eric guy asks. '_Are you two roommates this year again like you've been for years?_' The girls give him a pitifully sad look; I guess the news wasn't all that optimistic.

'_No we are not. Sally told us that the school has this new thing about rooming with people you'd normally not associate with after academic hours are done. It sucks, but what can you do. We asked for relocations, but were told no._' The Lee Clearwater girl leans down to the two boys and from there the banter becomes inaudible at that point. I guess she was telling some kind of secret.

I see him make a face the slightest one and he says '_Good luck with those. I hear they tend to go overboard and not in a nice way either._' Eric tells her; hmm I wonder as to whom they are referring to.

'_We'll see you later my love. Come on Leah we have books to get._' Oh, the girl's name is Leah, not Lee, this must be her nickname.

The intercom comes alive again the voice calls for numbers #_13_ and #_14_. _GREAT!_ That went quickly with the prior two that were called; perhaps it will be the same with these next two.

'_Umm, Rosalie what was it that those kids were talking about early registration and such?_'

'_Uh, Alice don't you know that the school opens a week early for anyone wishing to get this done and over with? The school has been open since last week, Al. They do it every year for anyone who wants to come ahead. An inane thing to do in my opinion, being alone and bored in this place for a week or "X" amount of days, not my idea of fun._'

'_I guess you're right. I can't wait to know if I'll be rooming with you or Bella this year. Either way it's going to be so much fun_', I lean in and whisper, '_for our "__**Ménage à trois**__" and all the fun we like to have with the guys._'

'_I know what you mean Al. I am looking forward to that too. However I think you'll roommate this year will be Bella. I didn't tell any of you about this before, but I told dad the day after school was over to pay extra for this year's tuition and student quotas and to send it ASAP, because I wanted a private sweet. You know those are larger than the regular rooms. Plus I figure this would give our little group more freedom to move around in._'

'_You did? Why didn't you mention this before? That is so cool! Now we can really have our own spot. Because those rooms are almost sound proof so no complaints about noisy neighbors._' Alice winks and is almost bouncing out of her chair with excitement.

'_I know. I didn't mention it before, because we didn't find out till two weeks ago about the approval._' Rosalie smiles widely.

'_You were approved for a private room Rose?_'

'_Yes, Vicky. Why did you?_'

'_Yes me too._'

'_Wait a minute what is this I hear about private rooms? Who? And why didn't anyone tell me before so I would've done the same thing._'

'_Sorry, Bells, but Vicky and I beat you to the punch._'

'_Oh man! Edward did you hear that?_'

'_I sure did my sweet. Some friends do we waste our time with._' He smirks.

Just as I was about to retort Ed and Bells snipe, the intercom comes alive again calling for numbers #_15_ and #_16_.

'_YES! Finally!_' Rose and I get up and walk.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

TO OUR DORMS WE GO

Walking out of the office we were all pretty steamed. Our schedules were awful, not to mention that, unlike Victoria, Rosalie and the guys, Bella and I were not rooming with one another and there was no way to change it. The guys are so lucky; they always room with one another every year. Carlisle and Esme put the extra cash and time to have like that yearly.

The schedules were an outer joke, our group would hardly be together, the only solace was we all had the same lunch hour 12:30 to 1:30, even Victoria also had that.

Don't get me wrong, yes we do have some mutual classes the same for example Jasper, Edward, Bella, Garret and I had the same Math. Fortunate for Jazz, Victoria was in that class too, so at least they'd be able to unite in one class in any case. For English Lit., it was Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. Science was Bella, Emmet, Edward, Jasper and I. For Spanish it would be Bella, Edward, Emmet and Jasper. We all had Music together, except for Jasper, because the class filled sooner than expected he was forced to enroll in a Visual Arts class. For History he was by himself, but that was his thing so he didn't mind. And so on… This was so unfair how this school dare to treat some of its most prominent learners like this.

As I read the dorm and room assignment, I found something interesting, for a roommate I was stuck with some girl named _Leah G. Clearwater_ in _Building_-_A__ room _#_202_and Bella was the same building too, but across from me in _room _#_203_ and was stuck with an _Angela Weber_ girl. Wait a minute _Clearwater_? This has to be a coincidence; there is no way that I can room with the likes of such a plain girl, yuck! Ugh! The indignation of this place. How dare they separate me from my friends? Rosalie was in her private room #_200_ and Victoria across from her in #_201_. The guys were also in _Building_-_A_; thankfully in the floor above us and their rooms where in the relative same location. Their rooms are numbers #_300_ and #_301_. It was perfect location in deed for all of us all we had to use were the stairs and we'd reach our spaces.

As soon as the elevator doors open the girls and I step out telling the boys '_See you later._' Walking a few feet down the hall we reach the Victoria and Rosalie's rooms.

'_Time to check my new space; see what they have given me to work with._' Rosalie says. '_Me too._' Victoria retorts.

They both insert and remove their cards and the door unlocks. Bella and I walk the few feet to the doors right next to theirs and do the same with our cards.

'_Well, Bella let's see the extent of damage control we are going to encounter._'

'_Yeah, Alice. I wonder if we're going to get stuck with one of Goth chicks or worse._'

'_If these girls are who I think they'll be, then all our worries will surround lack of taste in fashion and uptightness to the extreme with keeping things on time._'

'_Oh, well that's not so bad. Wait a minute that usually means… We are rooming with Special Program nerds. That is just as bad._'

'_If they are "__**SP**__", perhaps that means they'll stay out of our way and the guys can come around more often._'

'_Maybe… Will find out soon enough. See you later Alice, if you guys are going out for lunch or dinner later let me know._'

'_Sure thing._'

We part ways, open our doors and walk in.

The room was dark due to the heavy curtains, apart from the small rays that came through the gaps where both sides meet and the light coming from the open door. _I guess she doesn't like the sun too much_. I search beside the door frame for the light switch, find it and flip it on flooding the room with brightness.

Walking further in I pass the half bathroom; disadvantage from sharing a space, the bathroom lacks a shower the first set were located 15 doors down the hallway to the right. The second set at the very end to the left. This was not a problem in the private rooms though, for those are full baths.

Going further inside I see one side of the completely bare and the other to my astonishment is nicely decorated. This girl has at least some kind of taste. Her side was mainly covered with the warmer colors of the earth tones in the color wheel with just a few small hints of blues and greens. And I guess she is one of those persons who keeps everything perfectly organized and in it's place. Heck, even her flip-flops are straight and organized next to her night stand.

Damn, I better get my act together or this girl will out shine me in the residential aspect of living together. I'll have to make a list of everything needed to keep my side up to par with hers, only with brighter, perhaps more bold color choices.

Looking around the room, nothing is ever really different in these shared spaces. We each have our own closet space, full size bed, an individual dorm room desk with office chair and three sizeable shelves and lastly a white large chest of drawers that has a pair of cabinet doors on top. The items go perfectly with the room's original crisp white paint, almost as if they were built to fit into the alcoves where they were located. The only thing that stands own its own beyond the white is the drapery. On the other hand, they do have thin white horizontal stripes to make up for the black color. The curtains were always made with hotel like fabrics thick, heavy and made to keep out as much light as possible. Behind the drapes were white horizontal blinds, for when you wanted to control the amount of natural light coming in.

_Hey, this is a private school people our families pay good money so their children can have the best in their living quarters'._ On that note I have to see Rosalie's room, I want to know how different it really is. I go to the window and open the mentioned items to let the natural light fill the room. _Ah, much better. Now I can really see what this girl has done._

Moving on… I have to say if you were as clever and creative as my new roommate appears to be, since the two furniture pieces did not reach the roof, she simply bought some storage boxes that go with her color scheme and have more room to do just that. _Not a bad idea, I may just copy that._

I place my computer case and suitcases on what is my bed, open them and first remove all of the clothes that will be stored in the chest; shirts, shorts, underwear, sock, swimsuits and my jewelry. Neatly I put them away in their new home for the year or until Thanksgiving week comes and I take some of it home and change them for more season friendly items. Then I move on to the closet (_fairly spacious, but nothing like the one in my room_). Firstly I take out all the hangers from inside the space and set them next to my suitcases, I proceed to get out my school uniforms, blouses, sweaters, dresses, skirts and what clothing remains. I place those items on a hanger and proceed to divide my closet: one section for bottoms, a second for tops, the third dresses and at the very end school uniform. _Ugh! This hideous fashion atrocity should not even exist, but what can you do. Brown plaid skirt, white long sleeve button down blouse and dark navy blue cardigan with school insignia; and of course you can't forget all black shoes to be worn with white socks._ _My goodness the people who came up with this outfit, do not have any imagination at all. _

Going back to my suitcases, the last thing left are my make-up, toiletries, favorite perfume, hair dryer, extra blanket and brushes, and shoes. I take all those out leave them on the bed for the time being and place the now empty suitcases under the bed. Returning to the closet I put my shoes in order by color and style.

Lastly I go to the half-bath. With the exception of the toilet, these have two of everything: vanities, sinks, cabinets, towels, bath robes. This is done to keep our privacy and hygiene intact, of course excluding the toilet. I guess we shall come up with a schedule to maintain cleanliness of this piece. Sadly the school janitors and maintenance workers don't come inside the dorm rooms, for that to happen there is an extra $800 fee to pay, and coincidently the parents in our group of friends don't see that expense as necessary. I still remember the day my father out his foot down on that topic after my whines and rants for the umpteenth time. He said "_young lady, it is a toilet, a sink and a mirror all you will ever need to clean. I will __**not**__ pay $800 to have someone enter your room to clean those three. That is __**final**__. You better talk to Regina and ask her to teach you how to do this simple task._" I had never seen the vain on his forehead do the cha-cha as much as that day. Nevertheless, I did what he told and in each of the rooms I've ever been in, I have been one to schedule cleaning days for that.

Revisiting my bed I see that everything is done and put away. Looking at my watch I see it only took me 20 minutes to complete suitcase unload. I sit on my bed and start to think about what items and colors I will need to at least match if not upstage my counterpart. Taking out a mini-notebook from my purse I begin to list all the items I could think of: duvet cover, bed set, book ends, desk lamp, storage boxes, nightstand lamp. Just about everything I could think of using. Maybe later I can convince Garret or one of the girls to go with me to the closest department store, thankfully it is a _Super _Target store or else I was stuck with whatever ugly stuff the school store has.

Seeing again her side of the room, I notice something small on the bed. It is leather case cover with a wrist strap, opening it I see an I-Touch inside. Goody! Searching around I see she has all sort of different Apps for a variety of things most of them either for games or cooking tips and recipes. You call tell a lot about a person by the small stuff they own or in this case Apps.

Let us see what her taste in music is. Pressing the App for that option I am bombarded with quite a long list of songs and artist. Some names I recognize, but for the most part I've never heard of before. I click one song and this modern contemporary instrumental song comes from the inner mini-speakers. Umm, nice tone and rhythm, an upbeat sound. Hitting next I hear Flo-Rida's _Right Round_, again I press next and Lady Gaga's _Alejandro _comes through, again next and an old one from Nelly Furtado _Promiscuous Girl_ plays, then Christina Aguilera's _Hurt_, then 50Cent's _Party In Da Club_, afterwards Ke$ha's _Tik Tok_, Maroon 5's _She Will Be Loved_, Sean Kingston's _Fire Burning_, Sean Paul's _Give It Up To Me_. She even has some old songs from the 80's and 90's in her play list Cindy Lauper's _Time After Time_, Phill Collins _Groovy Kind Of Love_, Gun-N-Roses's _November Rain_, Jon Bon Jovi's _Always_, Sugar Ray _Someday_, Smash Mouth's _Walkin' On The Sun_. Pausing on that song, I go back to the list and see one song and artist that I have heard before, but not the way she has it here Wyclef Jean's _Party To Damascus _(_Remix feat. Tego Calderon_), _huh_?. I click play for that one and the familiar tune comes through, but with some guy singing in Spanish sounds good, although I don't understand a word he says.

Returning to her list I see all sort of artist I've never heard from before. Ricardo Arjona, Thalia, RBD, Wisin & Yandel, Don Omar, Daddy Yankee, Juan Luis Guerra, Prince Royce, Ricky Martin (he I know, but the songs in this machine I don't), Ivy Queen and so many more. _Wow!_ And I thought my music tastes were eclectic, she bit me by a mile. I didn't stop the song, because I was enjoying the beat and the lyrics too much.

Looking around the rest of her side; I approach her desk and two papers are laying there. One is her schedule, interesting she has classes with most of us, even Visual Arts and History with Jaspers. The second is a receipt for a book titled: "_**Forbidden**_" (it should arrive tomorrow). I also see she has a rosary hanging from the side she's Roman Catholic, good in our group we all are. I look up and see that even her books were eclectic as well. Ranging from science-fiction to mystery to suspense/thrillers to horror to… Oh my goodness, she even has the entire collections on paperbacks of the _Harry Potter _and _Percy Jackson & The Olympians_ books. I guess this means she also like action/adventure. There are only two titles in her list that I know Pride & Prejudice and Wuthering Heights, and these don't look as touched as the others, maybe they are _not_ her cup of tea. I smile at this; she is truly diverse and with unique tastes.

The song changes, this one I do recognize, but it has lyrics in English and in Spanish the artist is doing an excellent job at switching from one language to another and keeping it tune with the song. The chorus comes and I know which one it is "_Stand By Me_", but who is singing it I do not have a clue.

Glancing next to her books there are two even neatly stacks of DVD's and those are diverse too. Choices from romantic-comedies, to action, horror, suspense, mysteries, comedies, etcetera. I grab a some and read the titles: Troy, The Notebook, My Sister's Keeper, Blade Trilogy, Underworld Trilogy, The Wedding Planner, The Phantom of the Opera (from the late 80's), Queen Of The Damned, The Covenant (hot guys in this one, so I've heard), Fantasia & Fantasia 2000, Interview With The Vampire, Wolf, The Crow, Taking Lives, Kiss The Girls, Mr. & Mrs. Smith, Red Eye, The Italian Job, (all three of) The Mummy movies, The Emperor's New Groove, Triple-X, (all of the) Fast & Furious movies…

I can tell that she will be a hard one to read with this much diversity in simply things like movies and music.

'_**Excuse me!**__ But who do you think you are snooping around another person's private things without their consent._'

I jumped and dropped the girl's movies. Grabbing my chest I turn to her. '_Oh my! Don't you know not to sneak up on people? I could have a heart condition for all you know. And for that matter I wasn't snooping, I was reading your movies titles closer. Which I have dropped no thanks to you._' I look at her sternly.

This girl is not that much taller than me and I'm 5'2. She is the same Leah Clearwater I saw earlier. This is my new roommate for the present school year, wonderful. I was stuck with a grouch, rude, with messy hair and ugly grandmother glasses. To top it all we are already at each other's throats over stupid stuff and it's been less than 10 minutes.

'_You are correct, but that does not change the fact that you were touching someone else's property lacking their approval._'

I bend down collect all the movies. '_Well if this is all you're concerned about then here you go. I am sorry for touching your things without your permission._' I hand the DVD's back.

'_By the way I am Alice Marie Brandon._' I extend my hand giving her my best less strained smile.

'_Yes, I know your name. I don't think you could've gotten into my room without the right key. My name is Leah Genesis Clearwater._'

I was about to comment on her rudeness when a knock the door stops me. She walks towards it and opens.

'Uh, hello I am Rosalie Hale and these are my friends Garret Cullen, Isabella Swan and this is my boyfriend Emmet Cullen. We are looking for Alice Brandon.'

'_Why hello there, I am Leah Clearwater, pleased to make your acquaintance._' my goodness girl this are my friends and they're innocent to our bickering over movies; tone down the sarcasm please get that false smile off your face '_Yes, Ms. Brandon is right here, putting her nose into other people private belongings. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to find respectful people._' That last statement she said looking straight at me.

Rosalie and the others move giving her room to walk through.

'_Wow! Five minutes here and you already have enemies, you're good Alice._'

'_Oh, shut it Bella. That is the rudest girl I've ever met. What bug crawled-up her ass and died._'

'_Babe where you snooping again?_'

'_Oh, Garret you know I can't help it. I just have to know other peoples stories._'

'_Ok, and this girls story is…?_'

'_I don't know. All I gather is that she is uptight with time and schedules, organized to a "__**T**__", has diverse taste in music, books and movies, and doesn't like people touching her things without consent._'

'_Come on now gumshoe let's go get something to eat and later we can…_' He smiles, wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and then kisses me deeply.

'_Well, when you put it that way, all that __**BS**__ Leah gave me has just become a thing of the past. Let's go to the dinner they make the best deserts._'

'_I second that motion._'

'_Emmet you big hungry bear, football season hasn't started and you're already starving. Let's go guys before he faints._' I tap his stomach.

With light laughter we all head to the main entrance of the dorm and meet up with the others. Walking towards Emmet's and Edward's cars, I see two girls one is Leah and the other must be Angela Weber. Leah does not look very happy with the way she gesturing and walking. _Gee, girl get over yourself._ I think walking away with the others making jokes blissfully.

* * *

There you have it people, chapter-5. Here is another one without a beta, so if any typos or mistakes arise please forgive me. I hope you all enjoy it.

This one has been the longest one I've written and I hope I don't do it again. ;0)

Thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming. They really make me feel good about writing. =D

Take care!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _OWNS_ all rights to Twilight.

All I am responsible for is this one story borrowing her beautifully created characters and using them bit differently.

**A**/**N**: My deepest apologies for chapter-6 taking so long for the update, work just takes precedence and now I've sign-up for morning tutoring sessions. YIKES!

To my readers, don't fret over Leah and Jasper not yet meeting, it's a coming. However they're relationship is going to be a fire meets ice of sorts. Also don't count out Victoria; chapter 4 was for her story to be known. She is going to be every bit of the villain we know her to be, because of what she learned at home.

Also, a BIG, HUGE thank you to all of you for your kindness and patience, I truly love you for it. Enjoy! =D And don't forget to, please give me honest thoughts and opinions.

* * *

The One

Chapter-6

Coming back, School Starts & Meeting New Students

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

RETURNING TO MY ROOM

'_Ha, ha, ha!' _I was laughing so hard._ 'That was too funny guys. I had no idea that my Garret had an obsession to dress up as a naked cowboy when he was little and run around chasing Indians._'

'_Babe come on, besides I wasn't alone in those escapades dear old Eddie._' Garret was giving him the evil eye now. My, my, these boys are simply too much of the good kind.

Edward, Garret, Bella and I are now walking back to our rooms; the boys were gracious enough to escort their ladies on a dorm room supply shopping trip. Of course I had to stress the words _**dorm room supplies**_, or else they might've dropped us off at Target and told us to call when ready. Observing the Cullen boys carefully you could tell that they weren't related by blood, but at first glances the one distinct feature that made you think they are biologically connected is the eyes. Like their parents baby blues, the boy's eyes were also blue, granted different shades of the color, but blue nonetheless. Garret had these gorgeous sky-blue, while Edward's were dark blue, Emmet's were blue-green and lastly Jasper's were blue-grey.

We are all such fortunate women to have them in our lives. These boys are real good guys; generous, gregarious, friendly, polite, truthful, thoughtful, clever, (at times very) mischievous, genuine, jovial, helpful, considerate, and love givers to those who are willing to accept it and return it. The last part had me satisfied in the knowledge that such intimacy had not yet happened between Jasper and Victoria.

Strangely enough through the grapevine (and by that I mean the boys themselves), Jazz and Vicky haven't gotten beyond second base. The reason why I find that weird is because it doesn't take a Cullen boy a month to get a girl to drop her panties and get it on. The only way that would happen is… is… is… Is if the girl were to be a virgin, but even then boys' wit and charm had them duped. This combination is a powerful weapon of mass _deflowering_ my friends. The girl would have to really be in her place for her "_**most prized valued asset**_" to remain intact this long, and Victoria's virtue for that matter is _loooong gooone_. I wonder if I should mention any of this to Jasper. _Mmm, nah!_ I won't, this is something that has to be handled with delicacy and in between the parties themselves. Should Jasper approach me about it later, then I'll speak up, but not until then.

*_**DING**_* the elevator doors open on our floor and we walk jointly to mine and Bella's room.

Reaching our doors, Bella inserts her key and with Edward in toe they walk in. As I was about to do the same out of nowhere giggling and laughter comes through the door. Garret and I look at one another with lopsided smirks. We lean in and listen for more.

'_Oh, oh, oh my goodness Eric that is really a big and good one._' Was that Leah moaning through the giggles?

'_You and Angie just know how to do it right the first time around. Uuuh!_' A threesome too? This girl could turn out to be my new best friend maybe we could even swap notes.

Now that is strange, school hasn't even started and Leah is already having rendezvous in our room, I'll have to tell about the red ribbon rule. At a _**Later **_time, of course. Right now she has been caught like a fish on a fisherman's hook.

Inserting the card, opening the door and walking in with light footsteps and little bit of haste, I am honestly disappointed by what I see. Leah is sitting on her bed with an open upside down book beside her, a girl is next to her and boy is sitting on her desk chair. _They were all fully clothed_. I was sincerely expecting garments and pieces all over the place and a couple of three trying to desperately cover themselves.

'_He, he, he…! That is so funny Lee, I don't know how you manage to do it._'

'_It was easy Eric all you have to do is…_' Leah stops her joyous explanation midway through her once she sees us enter the room. I guess she is still upset with me for this morning's incident.

With less enthusiasm in her voice she finishes what she was saying. '_Take two chopsticks and a couple of thick rubber bands and presto, my brothers taught me how to make it._'

The boy and girl turn to see who had interrupted Leah and find us standing there.

'_Anyway, Angela it is time for you and me to get going or else will both be late for our own date._' He chuckles.

'_Oh, you're leaving me some friends you two are. Thanks a lot Angela._' Leah pouts.

'_Sorry girl, but Eric and I haven't seen each other since last Thursday we need some time to ourselves too._'

Standing and turning to leave, both of them greet us.

'_Hello, I'm Eric Yorkie and this is wonderful, loving girlfriend Angela Weber._' He beams.

'_Thanks for the flattery sweetie. Hello!_' Angela extends her hand to us, which was accept.

'_Oh, sorry. Um. Eric, Angela this is my roommate Alice Brandon. Alice these are my friends Angela and Eric. And this is… Uh, who are you exactly?_'

'_Leah, this is Garret Cullen my boyfriend. Garret this is Leah Clearwater my new roommate._'

'_Pleased to make you acquaintance Leah._' He extends his hand to her and miraculously she accepts, considering how rude she was to the others earlier. '_Likewise._' Was her reply with a small smile.

'_Well, it was nice to meet all new/old faces, but we must get going. Bye, Lee see you later._' Angela waves to all of us as Eric does too.

'_You know Al, my part here is done. This is all you territory now décor and organize. Therefore_' he leans down to kiss me. '_I will see you later too, ok?_'

'_But babe, who will then put the high stuff where I can't reach?_' I pout and give him my best sad puppy face.

'_Put the puppy face away woman, you've used it so much on me now that I've become immune to all of your tricks._'

'_Oh, Garret you are such a, such a… Well I can't put my finger on it at the moment, but as soon as I do I'll make sure to let you know._'

'_I know you will babe, but now I must bid you farewell my love._' He grabs my hand and gives me a kiss on the back and one on my palm and closes it, like he always does to ensuring the safety of the expression of affection.

'_Good bye, Leah I'll see you around._' They both nod at each other in acknowledgement.

When the door closes behind him I turn to face Leah again, no time like the present to apologize I guess. Facing the messy long hair brunette, I now realize that she isn't wearing her ugly old lady glasses. Wow, with some better kept hair (perhaps some layers) and a definite nix of the spectacles, and this girl would any guy after behind.

'_Take a picture, because __**A**__-it last longer and __**B**__-stop staring at me it is not only weird, but you're freaking me out._' She looks at me strangely and I blush.

'_Sorry._' I say bashfully.

'_Sorry for what? Staring or spying?_' _Ouch!_ The look on her face makes me flinch.

'_Truthfully for both, yes staring is rather an impolite thing to do. Also, you are correct I had no right to go through your personal possessions. Respect for privacy is something that should never be disregarded._'

'_That is true; I hope it does not happen again._'

'_I promise, cross my heart._' Hopefully she will forgive me.

'_Sorry, I don't completely believe you…. Although I guess I'm without another choice, but to take your word for it since we will be sharing the same living space for the entire school year._' She mutters.

'_Is that accepting the apology?_'

'_As much as you're going to get._' Grumbling.

'_I'll take it!_' I start to jump excitedly, when I stop is Leah looking at me funny.

'_Tell you what, why don't we start over?_'

'_I guess._' She grumbles.

'_Hello, my name is Alice Brandon._' Extending my hand to her.

'_Hi, I am Leah Clearwater._' She gives me a soft shake on my hand.

'_Pleased to meet you. So… Have you been at WCA long?_'

'_I was invited to attend this school at the begging of the second semester in 8__th__ grade, it was January I believe. Angela Weber the first friend I made here, she is in the special program like me._' She gave me a small smile.

I move to sit on my bed crossed legged.

'_Oh my, you've been here for four years basically, I don't think we've ever met before._'

'_No we haven't. I have seen you plenty of times and other than the polite greetings and smile in the hallway, no other form of communication has ever taken place between us._'

I bite my lip in shame. I never thought of myself as being ill-mannered, high and mighty or self-absorbed. I guess that by not expanding my horizons or circle of friends, letting popularity and social status I had made _**that**_ of myself.

Seeing the look on my face, Leah says. '_Don't worry about it, I'm not the most social person and we just run in different circles. I haven't really been one to expand my horizons or circle of friends since getting to this school._' Wow is this girl a mind reader. '_No correction, I am not the person that has tons of friends or people who know. I guess that is why Angela and I fit so well with one another._' She smiles a genuine one.

'_Thank you, for saying that I was feeling really crummy for not knowing who you are after this amount of time._'

We settled into a comfortable silence, looking around mainly at her space since mine is still as I found it, bare. Leah grabs her glasses from her nightstand, put them on and grabs her book to continue reading. However, I feel the silence is starting to turn awkward, and quite frankly I was getting bored.

'_So you have eclectic taste in music, movies and reading._' Causally striking up conversation again, but really I am trying to get to know as much as possible about this girl, you never know if a psychotic homicidal maniac is lurking in the bed next to yours.

'_Huh?_'

'_I said you have very different, unique even choices in movies, books and music. That is really interesting, normally people just stick to one or two at the most, but you… Take your music for example from what I heard you not only like stuff in English and Spanish, but also various genres from instrumental to ballads to rock to urban to even from other eras. Your movies and books are somewhat like that too. From comedy to drama to horror to mystery… See what I mean?_'

'_Yeah, well I just know what I like and don't. I can't really pin point it, but it is what I prefer for entertainment._' Oh no she's embarrassed?

'_No, don't get me wrong I am complementing you. I find fascinating that you don't stay with just one thing. It speaks of a person that has a distinctive personality._'

'_Ugh, thanks. I think. I can't recall ever hearing some say that about me based of the stuff I have. People in this school have made comments about me before, though none positive. I guess they see me as the stone in their shoe._' She looks down as if to continue with her book, but I can see that she must be remembering some very bad experiences.

'_You're welcome. So you mentioned you have one friend and from what I gather a few others too. Is that it? No siblings?_'

'_Alice, you're snooping again._' I flinch at her irritated tone.

'_No, no please to take the wrong way. I just want us to get to know each other better._'

'_Uh! Well, I come from a reasonably big family. Let see, there is my parents of course and then my three brothers. At the moment we don't have any pets, mom says she has enough animals to feed with the boys. Paul and Jacob are the oldest at 18 and also fraternal twins. Seth is our baby brother at 14 years old, except from looking at the four of us together you'd think I'm the baby. I'm Native American as you can see, but my grandmother on mom's side is Hispanic. Grandpa and her met when he went down to Panama on a church mission and she played the part of translator. From what she told me the story is that he was down there for six months, instead of the three that he volunteered for. He continued working with the church group, but his ultimate goal was to woo and marry grandma. Really there isn't much to tell. Angela was the first friend I made here, she's also in the program with me._'

'_All you have are brothers? I come from a big family too; two older brothers and little sister. Don't get me wrong I love, Caroline to death, but sometimes I wish I were the princess of the household._'

'_Well, there was going to be one, Seth was also going to be a fraternal twin. But sadly on one of mom's check-ups, I think she might have been about 26 weeks along, they discovered that the second baby had no heart beat. Once they safely and successfully remove the still born baby, we were told it was a girl._'

Watching Leah tell me this bit of family history, I wished I had never said anything at all. I could see, hear and feel the disappointment and sadness in Leah's face and voice. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Alice. How could you be so callous?_ I berated myself.

However, she continued.

'_My parents named her Hannah, Hannah Marie Clearwater. The death of child is something that is taken with hardship in our tribe; the day of the burial we had a very traditional funeral. That night we all sat in front of a small fire and prayed to the good spirits for Hannah's soul to be allowed back to Earth and given a chance to live again._'

'_Oh, I am so sorry, Leah. I am such a careless and callous person at times; I didn't mean to bring back any bad or sad memories. I really am arrogant at times._'

'_Hey, there don't beat yourself up. Honestly, if you had known that would you have still asked?_' She gave me a sincere smile.

I shake my head _no_.

'_You see. As sad as some memories are we still have to remember them or else we are forgetting a part of ourselves._'

Wow! Who is this girl? Saint Mother Teresa? I have a year to find out and it usually doesn't take that long.

'_Anyway, why don't we change the subject to something more light?_'

'_Sure Alice._'

'_So_, _do your brothers also attend school here or just you?_'

'_No, they're all in public school. I am the first one to study in a private academy and here for that matter?_'

'_Leah, if you don't mind me asking; how did you come to study here? If you don't want to answer you don't have to either. I am not trying to be nosy or anything like it, just genuinely curious._'

'_You do know that curiosity killed the cat, right. Regardless, the truth is when I was in the 8__th__ grade this man shows up at my house one day. If memory serves me correct I believe his name was Mr. Simon Devereux. He tells us that he's a representative from this school and the school is interested in offering me a scholarship to continue my intellectual development in a more challenging environment is what he said. He went on to inform us that he had been searching for me for some time, it had taken him quite a bit of searching to locate the school I was at and where I live. Apparently this school to reinforce its prestige and to maintain community accessibility, as he called it, hunts for students like me in the public schools and makes the enticing offer to fully develop their minds and potential with the assistance of the educators to guide and test us, not mention the very diverse library and of course the word scholarship many times throughout his very well rehearsed speech._'

She paused to take a breath and sip some water from a bottle I had not noticed before. I was about to ask another question when she continued.

'_He made the offer excessively hard to resist for my parents and me. Mr. Devereux said the school had been following closely my academic progress since the third grade and the scores I had made on the standardized test I took since then to ensure that I am really __**WCA**__ material. What he cautiously neglected to mention was what the scholarship does not cover, which is still costly. Yet in spite of that, this is how I've been here since mid semester 8__th__ grade. A few years later another representative showed up at our door step and made the same offer to my brother Seth, he's also a smart kid like me, but this time the end result was refusal on his part. He told the lady that he has seen what I go through and what my parents go through financially and that he honestly does not want to end up being a disappointment if he can't perform to the best of his ability in the end. Mom and dad stuck by his decision like they did mine. Later that night he came to me and told me that the real reason is because he doesn't have the strength, courage or bravery that I have to with stand the pressures, constant teasing and not to mention the bullying we've all endured._'

From my spot on the bed I ask '_What does and doesn't the scholarship pay for then?_'

'_My scholarship covers classes, books, tuition, my laptop and half of the maintenance for the machine as long as I study here, as well as half of the room and board. The part I am responsible for is the remaining money of the computer maintenance, the room and board, also I'm accountable for the cost of food, uniforms, any repairs or tailoring those may require and the extra fees that the school charges to complete the utility bills. However, I used to be responsible for the transportation cost to and from work, now because my parents bought me a car we're hoping that the cost will lower. My friend Angela will help me with gas money since we both work at the same place and are fortunate enough to be working on the same schedules this year._' Leah sighed.

I am bewildered by what Leah is telling me. I had no idea that the special program kids are nothing like what the rest of us thought of them to be, a bunch of free loaders who were wasting our parents' money by studying here at no cost at all. I was truly dumb founded, this girl and her family and her friend Angela, as well as Angela's family are all middle class people and they have made more sacrifices than anyone else I know just to be schooled at one of the state's most prestige's academies. I guess this is why dad always says _you should be more grateful to be studying at that school young lady, because not everyone has the means to_. I now have a new respect for those in the special program.

'_Alice? Alice?_'

'_Huh?_'

'_Where did you go to? You were lost in thought a minute ago. I was asking you if the interview part of this living arrangement is over._'

I look at Leah and see that she has a hesitant look on her soft features. Gosh this girl really needs to get rid of those glasses and with some tips she'll have the guys following her every move.

'_Oh, sorry I didn't mean to pry too much or make you feel uncomfortable._'

She smiles at me and for the first time since we've met I see that this girl really is a natural beauty.

'_It's ok; you're just the first person of your stature to want to know anything, let alone that much about me in this short amount of time. Anyway I'm going back to reading now._' She grabs her book, puts an unseen before _ear_-_bud_ into her left ear and lays back down on her bed. I follow the long white wire to the device it is plugged into. An _I_-_Touch_? She snatches the portable gadget reactivates it and presses play. She likes to listen to her music louder than normal 'cause I can hear clearly the song that is currently playing.

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life**_

Wake me up (Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)  
Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)

Evanescence's "_**Bring Me To Life**_", don't remember reading that one in her many titles or artist, on the other hand she has hundreds in her list. I smile at the thought.

I guess she must have sensed that the music was loud, because she turns the volume down.

After a moment more of me wondering and doing nothing, not to mention seeing Leah reading one of her several books, don't recall seeing the title before; then again she interrupted my observation of her possessions… Ok, ok my snooping. There I said it I was spying on her.

'_Uh, Leah? Could I bother you once more?_'

She looks up from her book with a raised eyebrow, as if saying: _yes?_

'_Could you please help setup my side of the room?_'

'_Sure, what do you have to put up?_'

I assume she was in the mood for some small talk, because she continued on to say '_You the only thing I have ever hated about this place is how we have a private toilet, but communal showers._'

'_I know exactly what you mean. Nevertheless, did you know that the private rooms do have full bathrooms, those are more expensive to reside in for the school year. My friend Rosalie convinced her dad to cough-up the cash for her to have one this year. We will all get full use out it too. I can't wait to plan my next night of fun and romance with Garret._'

'_Oh, really._' Because my back is turned I don't see the look of shock that crosses Leah's features. '_Well, no wonder I always have to share._' Turning back to face her we both share a smile at her last comment.

With that we rummage through the bags of things I bought and start to make my side of the room look as nice and put together as Leah's is. I hope to gain some of Leah's trust and get to know her better as the year goes.

Observing her as I am at the moment I can't help but think… My family and friends sometimes call me "_**Ms. Psychic**_" and with good reason, more than half of the time my feelings about things, situations and people turn out to be true; and with this girl Leah I am getting a good feeling that she is more than meets the eye. There is something about her that makes me think that she is going to be a part of our lives. And this is going to be a key change that will impact us all.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

SCHOOL STARTS - - FIRST DAY OF CLASS…. WHO'S WITH WHOM?

Oh great I just had to over sleep, and Alice just has to take 40 minutes in the half bathroom. I was fuming; _it's only a half bathroom!_, I screamed in my head. If it were a full one I'd understand, but still be majorly pissed at the same size as me girl for taking so fucking long. But I took it in stride it was not her fault at my forgetfulness to set the alarm last night. Thank goodness that I left all my clothes, including undergarments, out and ready. That was the only silver lightning. I decided that I might as well get the shower, before other necessities and hopefully she'd be done, by the time I came back. Wait a minute there are some toilet stalls in the common shower room, correction two necessities may be taken care of. Teeth, mouth and hair will be the ones left for last.

Walking back into the room 20 minutes later refreshed and dressed, I hear the turn of the bathroom door knob and click as it unlocked. _WHAT!_ _THIS GIRL IS JUST COMING OUT?_ As soon as the day is over I am having a serious talk with her about an adequate time of latrine use. I was waiting in front of that door a good 20 minutes. _Then_ I went to the showers, used the toilet there, bathed, and was back again 20 minutes later and she is just _DONE!_ No way is this happening ever again. As soon as she steps out I went straight in, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and clip it in my usual low ponytail, and was back out in less than 10 minutes. To finish my uniform, I sat on my bed put on white tube knee high socks and slip my feet into padded footbed plane black mary janes.

I see Alice give herself a double check in the full length mirror and I can't help but _think she is in fashion even with wearing the school's outmoded uniform_. She too is wearing mary janes, but hers are wedged and are a shiny black patent leather style. I can see the name _Gucci_ stitched on the side of them. For goodness sakes even her crisp white ankle socks have what looks to be double C's logo. I don't recall ever seeing a logo like that before, an overlapping double 'C' - one facing forward and the other facing backward. Is the girl wearing a full face of make-up? Who puts that much make-up on to go to class? I guess _she_ and those like her do.

Alice is definitely the look of expensive taste from head to toe.

She turns to me and with a smile says '_See you later_' and is out the door. I didn't realize that I had been gawking at her until she's out of sight.

I look at the clock again it reads 8:45.

'_Oh shit!_' I curse; I had only 15 minutes left to eat, meet up with Angela at out lockers and get to class on time. '_Definitely won't have enough time to eat breakfast at the mess hall before going to class now. I guess it will be whatever they have that is grab and go for me._' I reprimand at myself for my own procrastination.

Stepping out of my room and locking the door, I approach the elevators.

_No_ nix that idea, they are too slow. I took the stairs to the first floor. Thankfully, the mess hall doors are right next to the stairs. Entering I see it is almost all the tables and available seats are full of kids enjoying their breakfast. From the smells and looks of it, it would have tasted absolutely delicious; my mouth waters. They had served waffles, boiled eggs, bacon strips, fresh fruit, bagels…

My choices must be all for the girl on the go. That equals to a bagel, banana and apple. Three things to eat on the run and at least two that store for later if needed.

I head back out leaving dorm-A. At least it is little over a 5 minute walk to the main. Gazing at my watch again, _shoot!_ I only have 10 minutes left. _Oh no I will be so late and on the first day to top it off!_ I run as fast as possible, I slow when the main building's entrance is in my sites.

I go in.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Running down the hall I spot Angela with Eric chatting. '_Angela!_' She gazes my way as she hears my call.

I reach her with a mouth full of bagel. '_Morning, Leah! I take it you over slept._' She smirks.

Removing the bagel from my mouth. '_Wipe that smirk off your face Weber, you have no idea the morning I've had. Hi, Eric!_'

I use the combination to open my locker, put in the books that won't need for the beginning periods and finish eating my breakfast on the run. Closing up the zipper of my book bag halfway, I grab the banana and start eating it as quickly as possible. Looking yet again at my watch 5 minutes before the first bell, at least I have that long to finish and get to class. I hear some low lip smacking and kissing sound. Following to where the noises where coming from… _Surprise, surprise!_ The love birds are in the middle of a crowded hall, in the midst of a full make-out session and could possibly get caught.

'_Uh-hum! Love birds I believe it is in your best interest to stop and separate before trouble comes find your way._'

'_Hardy ha, ha! __Clearwater_' Eric is learning sarcasm, how cute.

'_Hi guys!_' Ben greets us. '_Ready for Biology?_'

'_Angie and I are. But Leah has yet to finish breakfast fast._' I stick my tongue out towards Eric.

'_Well it's just a banana, therefore we should start walking._' Ben winks at me.

'_Yes, my dear friends lets get going._' They all chuckle at my sarcasm.

We all start walking in a row in the direction down the hall towards room _**207**_-_**B**_, where first period Biology is to be taken. I was at the outside of our short line making jokes with my friends when someone rudely and on purpose shoves me knocking me of balance and sending my things. Thankfully, Ben grabs me before I loose my footing completely.

'_Hey you jerks!_' I call after them irritated, they turn and I see who they are. The eternal tormenters of me and those like me: James and his little _"__**gang**__"_ (Tyler, Felix, Michael and Peter). Angela and the others begin to help me; at least I know what it is like to have real friends and **not **dollars in your pocket. Glancing at my watch, just a few more minutes left before the first bell.

'_Guys, there is no reason for all of us to be late. Thanks, but don't worry. Gratefully not a lot of my things fell out. All of you go on ahead and I'll catch up._'

'_Are you sure Lee?_'

'_Yes, Angie I'm sure. Go ahead, before all the seats are taken._'

'_Ok! Lee, come on guys._' Angela gave me an unsure, but apologetic look.

As they walk away, I finish gathering my notebooks and pencils, and continue on my way. Walking hastily to my destination, with less than half a dozen doors left to the Biology room, I stop at the nearest trash can and throwaway the peel of the banana I was eating. Then I heard it.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

*_**RING**_* the bell goes sounds.

I make a mad dash to room _**207**_-_**B**_. If I enter while the bell is sounding it is _ok_ and the teacher won't say anything, I hope.

Arriving at the classroom just as the bell is completed, I hear the teacher announce '_Good morning class! I am Mr. Molina and welcome to my favorite subject when I was in school __**Biology**__._' He looks at the door and finds me, like an idiot, standing there.

'_Well, hello there young lady and who might you be? By the way don't worry, hence this is the first day I not marking down any tardys or taking roll call._' I hand him my schedule, he signs it and says, '_Welcome to my class Ms. Leah G. Clearwater. Lets see about finding you a stool._'

We scan his room at the same time trying to locate an empty seat for me; I find my friends and see remorsefulness in all their eyes. Eric and Angela are together, fortunate for them. Let's see where my buddy Ben is.

I discover that there is someone already at his table. With sour disappointment, next to him is the biggest guy I've ever seen in my life. He is clearly tall, muscular with curly dark hair and dimples. Unlike other teenage males in this school, this guy has bright blue-green. What made his different is that they're friendly jovial eyes; maybe Ben's luck is on the change this year. Hopefully the guy has brains to match his stature, so he and Ben can share in the work and Ben doesn't have to pull double-duty like in past years. _Mr_._ Bright Blue-Green_ eyes looks up at me, I guess he sensed me staring, and gives a warm smile. I blush slightly, smile a little one and look away.

Continuing to rummage furthermore and silently huff; not a single, empty, available chair close to my friends. Mr. Molina continues to search for a chair, and my eyes stop at a seat that I was dreading to find open. '_Oh, here we go. Ms. Clearwater over there is an available seat next to Mr. Cullen._'

_Three _sets of eyes look up upon hearing the said last name, one of those belong to the guy next to Ben, poor Ben.

'_Oh my forgive me, I keep on forgetting. Next to Mr. __**J**__. Cullen. Second table at the far left. Wouldn't you know I have three out of four Cullens in my first period class._' I give Mr. Molina a tight smile and go on my way.

Taking my book, pencil and notebook out, before dropping my bag next to the seat and park my bottom on the chair. I'm stuck with one of _them_, yet again, a rich kid. _Great!_, not only do I have to live with one, now I have to work with one too. _**J. Cullen**_, perfect. However, he is handsome, tall with thick blonde hair; his eyes were a mystery to me since he was looking away at the moment. But I am not that much of a "_**Curious George**_" to find out.

'_Hello,_' he cordially greets and continues '_I guess we're going to be partners._' J. Cullen tells me trying to make conversation.

I do my best to avert his face, by keeping my own set either forward on my book or ahead. I am just too shy to address guys, but I do say '_Hi, yes it certainly looks that way._'

'_I am Jasper, by the way, Jasper Cullen._'

Oh, no he extended his hand to me, now not only do I have to make facial contact with him, but physical as well. _What to do? _Mom would reproach me if I was rude and not do or say anything at all.

'_Alright class let's get started we have a lot to take care at this time._' **Saved by Mr. Molina**. _Thank you sir, you'll never know how grateful I am for your interruption._

Mr. Molina had a stack of paper in hand as he addressed us all. '_These are the class syllabus. Ms. Weber, Mr. Yorkie, please hand them out._' He gives half a stack to each and they go on to do the requested task. '_In those you'll find everything related to test, assignments, projects, etcetera. The only item that I am yet undecided with is whether or not to give you two partner projects or just one._' We all groaned at that part. '_But, hey guys, don't hate me just yet, ok? If I do decide on the second partner project, then instead of a final exam at the end all you'll have to do is hand in a three page easy and that will be it. If I find it a difficult decision to make then, we'll take this to a vote and see which majority wins, although I'm pretty sure which would come out the winner. Remember kids I really was as old as you are at this moment __**once**__, even though according to you dinosaurs roamed the earth when I was your age. That being said, I have a good idea of what you guys would choose._'

Needless to say the room was silent once those words were said. Now I am unsure of whether or not this is something I want to pursue. When working with my friends we all know we can trust in one another to do the job and do it right, but this is a new one on me. I remain thoughtful.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a strange look from Jasper, surprise perhaps. I don't know and I don't intend to find out by turning my face. Conversely, he keeps looking between me and Mr. Molina. Goodness this guy doesn't take hints very well. Then I do the only thing I can think of to make him get the message. Grabbing the clip, pulling my ponytail to the left side of my face and remove the object freeing my thick very long locks. My liberated hair conveys a shield of sorts; perhaps you could call it a curtain forcing Jasper to keep his eyes forward and away from me. _FINALLY!_

Class continues and from my view I can tell that Jasper is still switching. _What is up with him?_ I can't wait for this period to be over.

Mr. Molina looks at the wall clock '_Ok, class we only have a few minutes left. Therefore I'll stop my discussion here, tomorrow I'll conclude with the projects and evaluations. You are free to use this short time to yourselves move around if you wish, but please make sure to keep the volume low._' He walks over to the desk and takes a seat going about his business.

Immediately I open my book to see what some of the chapters our first assignments and tests are on. As I'm reading someone taps my right shoulder, looking up I find Eric standing there.

He speaks gently, so to not disturb the quietness that surrounds the room. '_Hey, Clearwater we noticed that given the chance you just jump into doing the assignments, huh?_' He winks.

'_Why yes, Yorkie. You guys know me better than anyone. The sooner I can get done with these the happier I'll be, all of you know that by now._' I grin at him.

Out of the corner of my eye I spy Jasper Cullen move to the table next to ours, behind Eric. At that spot a guy and girl are seating. The guy is tall about the same height as Jasper, but unlike him, he has this thick unruly, yet somehow stylish on some level, bronze color mane and dark blue eyes. The girl is very pretty; she has brown eyes, long thick brown hair and tall, about 5'6 I'd estimate.

Eric's voice calls my attention again, '_Hey, Lee what's your next class by the way?_'

'_Umm, let me check._' Pulling out my schedule, '_I have… Oh __**no**__!_' Sourness reigns my tone. '_Why do they even give us a class like this? We already speak the language, what is the point of teaching it to us with Literature. Why can't it be more grammatical and technical? People are very likely to use it that way, than how Poe, Dickinson, Shakespeare or any of those other famous writers used it back in their time._' I pout miserably.

'_Oh, that stinks, I feel for you Lee. Anyway, Angie and I have Ancient History._'

'_Lucky you, at least that is based on actual facts, not some ones emotions or fictional ideas on how life should be lived for that matter._'

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

MEETING NEW PEOPLE

*_**RING**_* First period is over.

'_Listen before you go, you do have Math third period, right?_'

'_Yes._' I answer while putting my things away and start heading to the second floor of where room #313. '_I'll see you all later._'

Exiting the room I start my way to the building next door and there walk to the end of the hall toward the stairs. Then about half way through that hallway enter classroom #313 on the left side.

I have always found it strange how this school has identified the seven buildings that actually make the academy, rather unoriginal names in my opinion. This one I just came out off is the main building, also known as _Academy_. The neighboring one, roughly 50 feet away, is _William_. Here the entire first floor is for the cafeteria and it's where I am to take _English Lit_.,_ American History_ and _Visual Arts_-_I_. Lastly, the subsequent edifice and largest of the academic structures is _Charleston_. This final one is about 60 feet away from _William_ building. In there the school house's a greater than average library, double gymnasium and an indoor nearly Olympic size swimming pool. My favorite place in the school the library, my most fearful place in school, the gym; both housed in the same building. Finally, toward the far end area of the grounds we find the four dormitory buildings and our homes for the year. Those were named _A_, _B_, _C_ and _D_; like I said pretty uninspired names in my opinion.

Walking inside the building through one of the side entrances I go left en route for the closest set of stairs. Unlike the dorms these buildings don't have any elevators, and I have to take three flights of stairs to the third floor. Reaching room 313, I notice that no one is there yet. _Empty; good and perfect I have my pick of chair desks_. I walk to the farthest line of desk, the one nearest to the windows and take a seat in the first chair. Momentarily looking around the room is decorated with posters with famous quotes, timelines or brief biographies of some history's most legendary literature writers; and some shelves with multiple stacked copies of various genres of books. Not too much time after that, students little by little begin to trickle in and seat in the first unfilled chairs they find starting friendly chatter as they wait for class to start. No one comes to where I am and when they do is because there is not much area left.

_Goodness me, these people are absolute snobs!_

Any person can tell which students are like me, which ones could careless how much money is in the bank and above all else who are _them _(a.k.a. the snobs).

I guess I'm giving off some kind of blue-collar gal stench, because as soon as most of the students take one look at me, once they're adjacent enough their noses immediately go up the air and they continue to walk to another available chair. Nevertheless, the classroom starts to fill and those very _snobs_ are running out of choices quickly. I can hear some rich and stuck-up girls and guys jeer and start to laugh making comments about my second hand uniform, books, discount department store labels, goofy-ugly-old lady glasses; in other words the usual suspects for my tormentors. I roll my eyes doing the best to look forward and ignore their airhead remarks, _brainless oafs_ all of them, quoting a Harry Potter movie.

Glancing around the room again, at the moment there are only two vacant chair desks, one behind me and the other is right next to me. _Nice no one will bother me, complete and utter privacy._ The teacher walks in placing a briefcase on top his desk and sits. Opening the item he pulls-out a small stack-of-papers sets it aside, closes and places the case at the inside of his desk. Gazing at my watch, the tardy bell will ring at any moment now.

Sure enough… *_**RING**_*.

The teacher stands, goes to the door releases the hinged-door-stop letting it slowly shut to a close, once the room hears the low banging sound everyone goes quiet. Our teacher moves back to the desk, but does not sit; instead he turns to the chalkboard writing his name:_ Mr_. _Walton_.

'_Good morning class! I am your English Lit. teacher Mr. Walton. Welcome to this brand new school year. Let's begin the roll call, I see two empty chairs and I do know to have a full classroom. Please raise your hand, so I may know who I'm calling. Ok, first one Leah G. Clearwater_' I do as he asked. '_Good, moving on Tyler Crowley._' Another hand goes up.

_Goody, Tyler Crowley is in this class and I was hoping the likes him and his crew would stick to taking classes similar to this at a later time._

'_All right, moving on next is Jasper Cullen._'

_Of course the guy from my Biology class is in this one too._

Mr. Walton looks around, no hand was raised, so he keeps going. Name after name, with the exception of Jasper Cullen it appeared as if everyone else showed up on the first day of class. Now that is a rare feet for the majority of students in this school and by majority I mean the privileged ones, _them_.

'_Perfect so far most of you have grazed us with you presence here today. On to the last few on the list James Masterson-Moretti, Peter McDowell, Michael Newton…_' All said boys raise their hands as soon as they're called.

_Oh wonderful! More than half of James's little "__**gang**__" is here along with the leader himself._

'_Lastly a Mr. Demetri Wellington._' Mr. Walton glances again, but no hand is up.

_Hm? Can't say I recall ever hearing that name before; then again this is a very large school. _

'_Well out-of a class of 25 only two no shows… that is_ _exceptionally fine for commencing the year. Let us continue with…_'

Just as his about to go on the door opens. As it is typical we all look as to who is there.

In walks the tall, handsome, blond from my Biology class, Jasper Cullen. However, he is followed in by an equally good-looking, evenly tall and thick dark hair guy. His hair sits just on his shoulders with the ends layered that enhance his wavy locks. His eyes are a beautiful soft green-grey color; I don't even have to look around the room to know that almost all females most be ogling at the men standing at the door.

Jasper looks at the chalkboard. '_Pardon us Mr. Walton and our interruption, I was stopped at the office and asked to show Demetri the way around the school, this is his first day here._' He points to guy next to him. '_This is Demetri Wellington and I'm Jasper Cullen, sir._'

I can hear some southern accent from Jasper. _Strange, I don't remember hearing it before in Biology_. I have to admit that if it had not been for my introverted-ness, I wish I would've been more open and chatty with Jasper; _he really is an attractive and charming guy to look at_. I guess he must've been very taken aback by my unwillingness to _**not**_ talk all that much.

'_Hello, Mr. Walton. Demetri Wellington here._' _Ooh! This guy is British,_ _nice. Me likes boys with accents_.

'_Welcome Mr. Wellington. Is this your first time in the US?_'

'_No, sir I have family and relatives living here. So I've visited many times in the past, nonetheless this is my first time living here. My grandfather is American, he lived here is Boston as matter of fact, until he met grams and moved to the England to be with her. However, like my father I was born here too, but raised there._'

'_Oh, well I guess since this was a case of providing services to the school today's tardiness can be forgiven Mr. Cullen. Thank you for arriving, please from now on make sure you are on time. Both of you are fortunate enough; I have exactly two seats left. The chairs are located at the farthest line of desks, the one nearest to the windows. The seats are next to and behind Ms. Clearwater, over there._' He points dismissively my way.

_Oh, no… not again. Cute guys in close proximity_, now I am uneasy.

Jasper and Demetri walk towards where I am. Jasper sits next to me, while Demetri behind me.

Jasper sees me and says whispering loudly, '_Why, hello again little lady. Jasper Cullen if you don't remember._' In his southern accent, _yes this guy really is from the south_. '_This is my new friend Demetri Wellington._'

'_Hi, _"_**little lady**_"_ or do you have a real name._'

There is no way to escape it this time; I turn his way, but don't really look up to his eyes and try to remove any all traces of nerves. Since I haven't clipped my hair back, it is covering the most of my face. '_Yes and yes. I remember you from Biology with Mr. Molina first period. I heard your friends' name, when you introduced him. Hello, I'm…_'

'_All right class continuing, this is the syllabus. Uhh, Ms. Clearwater, is it?_' He asks, and I nod. '_Please, here is the stack, hand one out to each student and return the rest._'

Again, **saved by the teacher**. _Thank you sir, you will also never know how grateful I am for your interruption. _I do my best to smile at both of them without looking like I'm in pain, while shrugging.

Getting up from my chair I smile at the teacher, grab the papers and go on to hand them out. Mr. Walton continues…

'_Class once you receive your syllabus the front page is a summary of what the class will be about, you may read that later if you wish, however turn to page 2. They are front and back papers, I don't know about you but I am interested in saving trees and living a more green lifestyle._'

Some students chuckle lowly hearing that.

'_On page 2, you'll find a list with due dates and points value for the first assignments to be completed in class. I recommend that you do those, because you'll never know when a few extra points will determine passing grades in the end. On page 3 is the list of all evaluations for the class and bellow those some special projects. I have yet to decide if I'm going to have you pair up for those or you'll do on your own. I'll let you know at the end of the week my final decision._'

I groan silently at that statement. There is no one in classroom I can work with, let alone have a grade depending on that. As I walk up the aisle the last rows of seats handing out syllabus after syllabus. I didn't see the foot that was placed in my way; I trip, but don't fall. However, I do drop some of the papers. As I bend my knees to pick up the fallen papers, I hear a sinister low chuckle looking the where it is coming from… _Surprise, surprise. _It is none other than Peter McDowell, I give him a dirty look and simply hand him a syllabus. However, as soon as he reaches for it, I let go dropping it at his feet.

'_Oops! Oh, sorry! My bad._' I whisper, with a cheeky smile and keep walking.

As I hand out the last few, I realize that there are only two people left without the course outline not counting myself, Jasper and Demetri. Perfect the two guys who've I have yet to say more than two sentences to.

_How do I go about doing this? Think, think, think… Go it._ I separate three from the stack, and return the remainders to Mr. Walton. I walk back to my chair and take a sit. I pass one back to Demetri and the other to Jasper, successfully avoiding any necessary eye or vocal contact. I could tell that they were whispering something about me, because as soon as I sat all the murmuring stops.

'_Thank you, Ms. Clearwater. Please, turn to page 4 there you'll find the entire reading for the course. Poems, authors, books…_'

The class goes on and on, I guess I was no longer interesting to Jasper, because he never once looked my way. Regardless, I did feel eyes on my back. Great I moved from Jasper's stair to Demetri's. _What is up with these guys, can't they take a hint?_

*_**RING**_* Second period is over.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

I gather all my things and hurriedly go to the door before either Demetri or Jasper can say anything else; I have to get back to the main building for Math.

Oh, Math a class really worth taking, not like English Lit. or Visual Arts. These two classes are complete waste of my time. Why do they even exist? I could _**care less**_ how to express of canvas what I'm feeling or explain on paper why did Shakespeare wrote Romeo & Juliet. Things like those are not concrete, are completely non-understandable and if you happen to disagree with the teacher it is an automatic _C-_, if you're lucky. They don't make sense at all.

Now Math, Biology, History, (heck, even) Foreign Language are things that people will actually use in their lives. Who cares to know why was Romeo the death of Juliet? Or why can someone be in extreme emotional distress when they draw fruit? Or why do people think of themselves as nobodies in a judgmental 19th century society? Oh wait, I can relate to that last thought in many ways, sadly all too well; the only difference is that we're in a 21st century society.

Arriving in my Math class, there was a few people there already. _No, not her not here… Why?_ I see her sitting in the far end of the classroom. Out-of all the tormentors I have ever had _**she**_ was the worst one of all. Last year during gym she would be the one to make my life hell, literally. When it was passing the ball, she would either throw it hard enough that it would hit me hard or in the showers hide my clothes will I was under the spray, when I'd find them they'd had holes of have the ugliest of messages written on them.

'_Excuse me, may I pass._' A male voice said behind.

'_Oh sorry! I didn't realize I was still at the door._' My apology was somewhat lame, but an apology nonetheless.

Jasper walks by and takes the sit next to her. '_Well, well if it isn't Victoria Summers._' He said with tone of authority and crossed arms.

'_Oh my, if it isn't Jasper Cullen. It has certainly been awhile since I last saw you._' She says in an unimpressed tone.

Jasper smiles widely. '_Vicky, babe I've waiting all day for third period to get here._'

'_I know I feel the same way, Jazz._' She smiles at him. Stands, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Hmm, Jasper is her boyfriend.

I try my best to hold the sudden urge to gag, walking further in; I find a seat at a chair in the front of the room and think to myself.

_Great, now I know the guy is just another brainless blonde and is with a mindless cruel red-head._

I pray to the lord above: "_**Dear God, please find it in your infinite wisdom and power to prevent me ever having to work with Jasper or any of his friends.**_"

The room fills not soon after. Almost immediately as the tardy bell rings the teacher walks in. '_Hello, class I am Mrs. Holloway, welcome to the new school year..._'

Mrs. Holloway has a frazzled-anxious look to her and is hurriedly rambling of what the class is about. She then takes roll call and proceeds to sign our schedules, takes out her stack of syllabus's and ask someone to hand them. She continues to explain the course outline, what topics will be discussed and which will be the measures of evaluation.

Out of nowhere the bell rings. We were all surprised by how quickly this period passed.

Looking at wall clock I see it is lunchtime, as soon as that realization hits me, my stomach grumbles. I guess the bagel, apple and banana from this morning are already gone, as well as they should because I feel my energy levels decrease.

*_**RING**_* Third period is over.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Lunch time couldn't get here fast enough, I was simply famished.

Walking back to William building I enter the cafeteria and head for the line, grab a tray and get some food.

With food in hand I visually search for my friends or an empty table. After about a minute or so…

'_Leah!, Lee over here._' I see Angela wave at me, I head to where she, Eric and Ben are seated.

Reaching their table. '_Hey, guys how have your mornings been so far?_'

'_The two periods Angie and I have together have been really good. Second period Math and third period English Lit., are ok. Then again it is the first day, so you never know._'

'_What about you Ben? You have Italian for third period, how was it?_'

'_I really liked the class, but like you said Eric it the first day._'

'_Hey, Lee we talked. Now you. How was yours?_'

'_I am slowly finding out that I'm going to spend my mornings with a Cullen, so-to-speak. Jasper Cullen is in everyone one of my morning classes. I am scared to go to my afternoon ones and find him sitting there. His even tried to speak to me, I mean not a full conversation but you know just greetings and stuff. I have yet to return the cordial gestures._'

'_And this is a bad thing? Leah, remember our conversation Sunday, you promised to be different this year. Lee, remember college recruits also look at a student's social stability and not just we the usual people they are seen with, but with the others as well. Interactions with with a diversity of people is key._'

'_I know Angie, but Jasper Cullen is not who I want to start with._'

'_Besides they aren't that bad._' We looked at Ben incredulously. '_Don't get me wrong, but at least not all of them seem bad. My biology partner Emmet is a pretty bright, funny guy. He sure was interested in some of the stuff we're going to do in the class. Maybe Jasper is the same way._'

'_Highly doubtful Ben, Jasper Cullen is the boyfriend of none other than Victoria Summers._' I said looking at the cafeteria windows. '_All of you remember how she and the likes of her have tormented me and those like us over the years._'

As if on cue I see five people walk by, four of them couples. The first guy to reach the door it. He looks like Demetri, but I couldn't tell very well, because at this moment I had removed my glasses to allow my eyes some rest, once those are off everything is hazy and fuzzy.

I really pray for the day the surgery becomes affordable. After a few seconds, I place my glasses back on my eyes…_ Ahh! All clear._

Looking back towards the door, it remains open and in walks the first couple. He's tall, dark haired with dimples; she on-the-other-hand is about 5'8 with long wavy blonde hair. They find a table at the far end of the cafeteria, not that far away from where we are, but at the backend nonetheless. The second couple is also blessed in the good-looks department, in fact observing them more they're the ones in bio with me. She's the pretty long haired brunette. He's as tall as the first guy, but not as muscular, he is definitely leaner with bronze color hair that is messy. The third couple, I know who they are, Alice and Garret. I guess Garret was trying to dissolve the whole runway models type thing that the first two couple unknowingly did. He walked with Alice almost as if this were a dance floor; he gently held her out and spun her twice. Then she just grabs his hand and walks with him side by side.

_The privilege of being wealthy_, I bitterly think. _You can get away with that and people won't think you're going off into the deep end of the ocean._

Sighing, the final couple walks in. Enter my tormentor and her gorgeous boyfriend, and the runway is reinstated as they go to sit with their friends. I couldn't help, but feel little envious. She always got what she wanted in the end, while the rest of us just got dirt and muck thrown our way.

Lastly, in walks Demetri. I guess he got tired of being the door holder. Unlike those before he seems just _normal_ for some reason. _Heck!_ He even smiled at me and those in my table as he walked by. It was as almost as he was just blending in, instead of standing out. _Hmm, maybe I should be more polite to this guy._

Tomorrow I'll chat with him if the opportunity comes up, that's what I'll do. Demetri will unconsciously help me be more open and different this year.

'_Who is that guy that just smiled at all of us?_'

'_Angie, guys that is Demetri Wellington; he comes from the UK and this is his first day here at WCA. As far as I know he's in my English Lit. class, will find out more as the day goes._'

'_Ooh! Boy with a foreign accent that is sexy._' Angela smiles mischievously.

'_Hey!_'

'_Don't worry Eric, I only have eyes for you at the end of the day, my love._' Angela batted her eyes at Eric and the boy was putty in her hands after that.

We all had a jovial laugh at her antics. As our laughter died down, we continue talking about the classes we're taking, who is in the group and what we expect to have in our partnered projects.

Unbeknownst to our small group there were two pair of eyes looking at where we are, but focusing on one person alone. One pair was a bright green, and the second was a stormy blue-grey pair.

* * *

Sorry! For the multiple postings, but this chapter was giving me some trouble. :0$

There you have it folks. It was going to be a little bit longer, but I decided that last part best fits in with the next chapter. _**Please review!**_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, forgive me for taking so long to update, it has been nearly a month since my last posting. (*_ducks for cover from sharp flying objects aimed at head_*)

Do not fret chapter-7 has already been started. ;0)

Furthermore I am looking for some ideas on how to break-up Jasper and Victoria, but I want that break-up to leave some room for the possibility of a hook-up later in the game…

_**Question**_: Would any of you wish for me to reveal Victoria's secret to Eric and Angela? I get the feeling that with the way she is going to behave in the near future, that _that_ secret should be made known to all parties involve. And YES that would have some effects on their relationship. The after effect would be a maturing of sorts, a seeing beyond what you thought as to be the flow you are obligated to follow. _What do you think?_

Some questionable actions and infidelities lay ahead for the some of kids at school. I'm not going to say who, because that is really easy to tell.

Let me know, because I've been toying with the idea of changing a love interest to make the story of a few characters different.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _OWNS_ all rights to Twilight.

All I am responsible for is this one story borrowing her beautifully created characters and using them bit differently.

**A**/**N**: So it won't sound confusing I want to take a second to clarify 2 miniscule changes that I unconsciously made with the characters. Don't worry the changes really don't alter anything major within the story. #1. Emmett is not in football. #2. If you didn't realize from previous chapters, James went from being Marcus's kid to Aro's and he'll remain that way; so yes he's now James Moretti, not Masterson.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

The One

Chapter-7

Reflecting, Lunch Amongst Friends… Or So We Think & Getting To Know New People Better

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

REFLECTING

Hearing the end bell for third period I see _that_ Leah Clearwater girl leave class hurriedly. Seeing this, her leave like a bat out of hell, now I am curious to know what her deal is. Since meeting her in bio earlier, she's barely spoken less than three sentences to me. In fact thinking about it now, whenever progress was being made, _BANG_ an interruption. I take it that she is a goody-goody cause she'd shut her mouth as soon as the teacher started; not even using murmurs or hush tones. This girl is too inhibited for her own good, every time she was to tell me something about her, wouldn't you know the teacher interrupts. However, it is very rare to find girls that are _goody_-_two_-_shoes_ in this day and age; girls simply don't behave like that anymore. They're either friendly and polite, or just total opposite; meaning slutty and trash talking.

During bio, I just could not help but look between Leah and the teacher more at Leah. There was something about this "_Plain Jane_", timid nerd girl with, might as well ad, ridiculous, senior citizen style, coke bottle glasses; I just can't put my finger on it. _What is it?_

'_Wouldn't you know, __**that**__ is in this class with us. Perfect now I know I'll have some fun at least._' I hear Victoria say. _What is she going on about?_

'_I'm sorry Vic, what were you saying again? I was reading over the syllabus and didn't pay you enough attention to what you just said._'

'_I was talking about Ms. Nerd Girl With The Coke-Bottle Glasses. The girl that just walked out, her name is Leah Clearwater. Do you know her or have met her?_'

I shake my head _no_.

'_Seriously?_' She frowns. '_The girl's been here since, like the eighth grade._' She says in a dismissive tone. '_Anyway, she's a special program geek/dork/nerd. That girl is all brains and no personality or decent prettiness, for that matter._'

_And you think you're the hot shit, Victoria? God's gift to male-kind, are you now?_

'_I basically "__**influenced**__" her in a special way to let me get some of the assignments done with her brain._'

We get up and head out.

'_In other words, you copy/cheat of her._' No one could miss the skeptical tone in my voice. '_And more than likely you __**harassed**__ her in letting you do it every time._'

'_Harass is such a harsh, ugly word._' She made a face of abhor. '_I like to think of it as making sure I convinced her into servicing me and my academic needs. Besides she wasn't the only one I "__**persuaded**__" and it wasn't all the time either, I do have a brain you know. Last year, after the teacher said "I've had it with you shenanigans Ms. Summers. Either you prove to me that you can actually do the work yourself without plagiarizing or your simply fail."_' She cited with a heavy male mocking voice. '_The teacher arranged tutoring sessions for me with this kid named Eric Yorkie and…_'

She got fairly quiet after mentioning this guy's name, which goes without saying the look on her face, said she was remembering something unpleasant, sad even.

My _**Curious George**_ side was peeked '_And what, Vic?_' She snapped back to reality.

'_And I passed, so no I've not done what I'm being accused of the __**whole**__ time._'

From watching during that last part of her story to and hearing the tone in her voice, I can't help it feel that something is off or more like missing with her anecdote. Whatever it is, I'll find out in due time. '_Come on Victoria. We're meeting with the others in front of William to go to lunch._'

'_Jazz, you know I hate being called Victoria._' She sighed.

Offering her my hand we walk out together.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

As we're walking I see Victoria out the corner of my eye and she's smiling with gleam. I am smiling myself, but it is not a very enthusiastic one. For some reason I am not that excited walking with… with… with my _girlfriend_?

_Is Victoria Summers my girlfriend?_

Let's look at our short history together. We've been dating since mid-July; I know she doesn't get along that well with her parents. No, scratch that she really doesn't get along with her mother; as far as I know, the relationship with her father is fine. Victoria is definitely not the brightest bulb in the bunch, but certainly not the most obtuse either. And before you think otherwise, no I am not saying that I'm a smarty-pants either; math is not my strong suit and depending on the topic neither is science. She likes me, of course that is always a plus and some of the same stuff I like too. She also gets along with my friends, and my family. As far as I can tell everything is ok in that front.

The sex is good, lots of sexual magnetism there, no doubt about that. On the other hand, with women like the ones I'm always with, _that_ aspect is hardly ever appalling. Victoria gives excellent _fellatio_, no arguments in that area either. She's an adventurous one, this very is true; sometimes after one of our sessions I find myself exhausted, completely drained and just by looking at me you'd straightforwardly see the stiffness in my stride.

Then again, lately I've been wondering about our relationship outside the bedroom and at times inside, as well. Usually I am a very good personality reader and if you go by what Eddie says an emotional one as well. With Victoria, I'm neither feeling nor reading _**nothing**_, plain and simple. The only I do get is _evasiveness_, as if that were even an emotion.

Look at our past or lack thereof, we scarcely ever have a date that won't involve some kind of intercourse in some way, and she usually is the one to initiate. The only times when there is ever any conversation is when we're in a group. _Heck!_ I don't even want to invite her to our porn-nights or many family related functions, usually when asked where she is I make up some lame excuse and shrug it off. Quite frankly my association with Victoria Summers is getting very tiresome and awfully monotonous extremely fast. I'm actually taking into consideration sometime apart to reevaluate this… this… this _relationship_? It is truly sad when you want something to end before it has had the chance to even start, but truth is that is what I fear itt is what I want in the end.

Then again when we do talk, it is before we're about to have intercourse and those are rather eerie conversations. For some reason it has always been about her trying to convince me into not wear any protection. '_Jazz, I'm clean, you're clean. We even had a test done at one of those free clinics that states the fact. Why do you want to ruin a perfectly good __**fuck**__ by using that false and intrusive item?_' Is what she would most times, but_ why?_ Creepy! It is almost as if she wants to get knocked-up; too bad for her I am not ready to be a father and my father, nor my mother for that matter, is not ready for me to inform him, or her, of _**that situation **_either. My parents are traditionalist in that aspect. They **don't** believe in a child born **out** of wedlock.

_Gawd, this is so __**confusing**__!_ Someone _**please**_ tell me that relationships can't be based on physicality, a person's pleasant bodily appearance or the physical/sexual aspect alone. It wasn't like that when Al and I were together. It was fun, genuine, and joyful; we were both just good and unruffled couple.

However, I am very _**happy**_ to say that sexual intercourse with Victoria does not compare in any way, shape or form to the kind I have with _the girls_: Bella, Al, Rose. Three of the schools most popular, beautiful, sensual, funny, charming, sexy, sharp, spicy, quick-witted and intelligent young women; in synthesis every guys dream girl all rolled into three desirable neatly pack packages.

That kind of **intimacy**, my friends, is off the charts high-quality. I guess it helps that we've known each other for years, so the closeness level there is utterly solid.

Nevertheless, I can't help, but feel that the thing I thought was missing in my life, is still _**absent**_, _**aloof**_ even with me and Victoria _together_. I think Al and the others had it wrong this time; Victoria Summers is not _**the one**_ for me.

But if not her, than _who….?_

I can't really talk about this with my brothers or parents; they always say the same thing '_Jasper there is plenty of fish in the sea to choose from. You'll catch her when you least expect it._' Sometimes dad would go as far as to say '_My son when you do find her, your other half, it will be not because you were searching, but because the moment is right and she will be your one true love. Please don't go rushing into such things or else you'll only find disappointment._' And I hate to hear that.

_I want __**the one**__ and I want her __**NOW**__!_

I'm tired of feeling like the odd one out in a house where _couple_**s** reside _almost_ daily and nightly too in some cases. In a good number of instances I'm the seventh wheel…

I took it as joke when one Saturday a few months ago we were all hanging out, listening to some music from the satellite radio system, Edward and I were playing pool, Garret and Em were with their girls and we were all chatting it up jovially, when it happened… Akon's _**Mr. Lonely**_ started playing. Of course Emmet being Emmet thought it would be a great gag to make a short speech about dedicating that song to me and as expected he turned up the volume.

_**Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely**_… I smile and played it off as everyone else laughed, but truth is on the inside it brought complete realization to the fact that I am _Mr. Lonely_ and I'll always be regretful for letting Alice go.

On that note I think it's time I have a conversation with my good friend Alice, she'll be able to set me straight and listen to what vibes I'm getting or _**not**_ from Victoria. Above all, Alice will be the perfect listener and with the way we know one another, she'll give the best advice of all.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

LUNCH AMONGST FRIENDS… OR SO WE THINK

Exiting the building Victoria and I hear a voice calling her name. The voice in unfamiliar to me, but I guess very common knowledge to her.

'_Vicky, Vicky! Over here!_' We both look left towards where the voice came from.

I see a pretty, fair haired girl with skin white as snow, waving at us and approaching quickly. Once she close enough it is easy to distinguish that she is as tall as Victoria and has some of the same facial features too. Such as lips, narrow noses and wide blue eyes.

'_OH MY GOODNESS! LUCYY! AAAAHH!_' I almost cover my ears at the excited shrieks coming from Victoria.

Victoria closes the gap between her and her friend, both hugging and bouncing. I take they hadn't seen each other in a while.

'_How was your summer?_' They ask at the same time.

'_Jinks!_' Ok, it is official my last surviving brain cell has just been depleted; I have joined the ranks off brainless-airhead teenagers across the nation.

'_You first Lus. Halfway through June you just took-off… Where were you?_'

'_My parents insisted that I go on this road trip with some relatives for a good part of July, total bore fest, but at least it made the parents happy to see me spend quality time with the rest family. Before, that it was a one week with them on a Caribbean cruise. After that it was two weeks in Spain with my cousin Marcia, she's studying art abroad. That one was the best part of the entire summer. She took me on a couple of train rides, one to Italy and another to Portugal. We explore museums, went to see the world's oldest court, visited several cathedrals (and I'm not even catholic mind you), did plenty of shopping and of course my absolute favorite fucked plenty of sexy European men. Girl, let me tell you those guys are thunderously marvelous in bed…_' She trailed off once she noticed that I was just a few feet away. One miracle though, she inhaled once the little summer vacation summary wavered.

She smirked. '_Oh! Why hello there I am Lucille Andrews; yes that Andrews from the tech company, fourth largest in the country by the way. But please call me Lucy; my parents have this bizarre fixation with the "__**I Love Lucy**__" show, hence the name. I'm named after the infamous Lucille Ball not the character she played, just to clarify. And who might you be?_' Lucy extends her hand to mine, politely I do the same. As I'm about to answer she says '_No, wait neither one say anything, I'm good at this._'

'_That she is._' Victoria stuck-out her tongue at her.

Holding her hand-up, Lucy says '_Hush, Vicky I need to concentrate._'

After about 20 seconds of this inane silence over her inept attempt at guessing who I am, in all honesty the weariness of the situation is wearing thin on my resolution. '_It is ok, I am_…'

'_Hush-up, please I almost have it._' She holds both hands-up this time and I am officially irked by this stranger's airhead and childish behavior.

'_Ok! You are Jasper Cullen, one of the four children of Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen. Your dad is a very successful surgeon highly sought after in the nation. In fact rumor has it he has been approached by both the John Hopkins Hospital and Mayo Clinic with rather lofty job offers, but he has yet to accept. Mom is another highly sought after Child Psychologist/Psychiatrist, who has also been made offers by said organizations. And that goes without saying that her services have been requested on multiple occasions by the District Attorneys Office to provide services in some very publicized high profile child cases involving abduction, abuse, rape, and the list goes on and on. Your brothers are Emmet, Edward and Garret. Emmet is captain of both the volleyball and swim teams, he also dates Rosalie Hale. Edward dates Isabella Swan, is captain of the soccer team and also plays on basketball team on occasion. Garret dates your old flame, is captain of the basketball team and co-captains with you on the volleyball team. You sir, on the other hand, are co-captain of the previously mentioned team and captain of baseball team. You dated at one time, Alice Brandon, but later broke-up. Then you've been off and on with other females, but mostly have kept a single profile, till you started going out with the gorgeous, beautiful, lovely Victoria Summers_' Shock was written all over my face, **almost** my entire family history summarized in fewer than 200 words.

Ok, so maybe the Ms. Idealist Andrews is on to something with her_ "__**talent**__"._

'_See Jazz darling, I told she's good. We've been friends for years and I still don't know how she does it._' Vic had a surprised tone in her voice.

'_It is not only a gift my good friend, but a family secret, as well._' Lucy winked at me.

'_On that note, Lucy I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I guess with the summary you just gave, I really don't need to say that much about myself. Therefore not to be rude or impolite, but Victoria and I are meetings with my brothers and friends for lunch today. I hope you don't mind._' I gave her the Cullen charm and million dollar smile that no woman could resist.

'_Oh, no worries. But before you leave, Vicky I wanted to give you these._' Lucy handed Victoria a new ID card and a pink paper that stated new leaving arrangements for us. _What is that for?_

'_Milly or Stacy or Ginny or whatever her name is at the front desk gave them to me, said to find you and hand them over. She told me to tell you your mom took care of everything including moving all your stuff out and into Dorm-B, where I am at._'

Officially all flabbergasted-ness has drained from me upon hearing those words, I am irritated by the dismissive way she referred to one of our schools hard working employees. _How dare she? Her name is Sally, you bimbo!_

'_Oh, WOW! I guess my mom must've pulled a few strings, no scratch that more like some major ropes to get this done._' Victoria sounded astonished, but I'm not fooled. She did that more for her friends behalf than anyone else's, even her own.

In the short time we've been together, I've seen many of the things hidden beneath the looks, hot body, sexy curves, long legs; the overall package that every guy drools over. In fact the one thing I have yet to uncover is the reason why she and that asshole James broke-up. They seemed to be made for one another. Don't take me the wrong way or think I'm into guys too, this assumption comes from noticing the reactions both get from people when the walk by. Trust me; it is not that hard to see why. They're equally attractive, have the drool factor, sexy, good-looks galore, are very wealthy kids, he is captain of the football team, she is a cheerleader and… and… Yes, how could I forget this one? They are both evenly matched when it comes to average intelligence.

'_Yes, I know. Now we can be neighbors. My room is a private one too and right across from yours. I was so stunned your that mom was able to pull that like a magician would've. I thought this year they were going to really be sticklers for the rules. But hey it works great for us; I've missed one of my best friends for a while. By the way the lady also said that if you have any questions call your mom and that your mom also wants to talk to you today at the latest. To please call her promptly at 4._'

'_Ok, thanks for the message and the delivery. I'll see you later and we can catch-up some more._'

'_Sure. Bye! Nice to meet you Jasper, I hope it won't be the last._' Lucy waves and departs.

Victoria and I continue walking towards Williams when we both hear a rumble and look to where it came from.

'_Goodness! Jazz I wish you would have told me how hungry you are and I most definitely cut it short with Lucy._' She giggled and I smiled.

'_Let step it up and get to the cafeteria before you faint from starvation or eat me in less than pleasurable ways._' She said with a wink and twinkle in her eye.

I smirked and a chuckle escaped from my lips at her comment.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

'_Well it's about time you two showed up. Emmet was about to pass-out from malnourishment if both of you didn't show._'

My smile widened thinking…_ big-boy-teddy bear Emmet Cullen fainting in front of the whole school is a sight to see. And just like her nature, Rosalie Hale and her over-dramatization of situations. You had to value that about her. _

I walked with the small group thinking and thinking of what I had to do. This is not an easy position I am in at the moment, in fact it is a very precarious one in deed. Turn between my one true love and what task has been placed of my shoulder to bear.

Walking past another small group of friends I saw _him_. All 6'0 ft tall, buzz cut blond haired, blue eyed boy. Eyes so blue they mirrored my own, my heart broke even more. _Gosh, I him! _

Not that I'm not enjoying myself with Jasper. He is tall, charming, handsome, smart, and gentlemanly and of course **great **in bed. From what I hear all four of them are equally amazing. _What more can a girl ask for? Oh! I know, stop using prophylactics when we have sex, so I can get knocked-up with your baby, please. Then force you into marrying me and into a loveless marriage, and all because according to your family's morals and values we must to do right by the baby and unwedded couples don't make it with a baby in the mix…_. That is just utterly laughable. I don't know who I'm angrier at, my mother for forcing me to break-up _him_ my happy ever-after or at myself for somehow understanding my mothers reasoning and following to "**T**".

But there he is _**James Moretti **_in my line of view, son of renowned surgeon Aro Moretti (well not as prominent and distinguished as Jazz's dad); the one my heart truly aches and yearns for. He is with his oldest of friends Caius and his other friends Tyler, Felix, Michael and Peter.

He must've felt my gaze upon him, because he looked away from his comrades and directed his eyes me. However being the coward that I am, I look away. Then Bella's voice say voice caught me by surprise by saying '_Ignore him Vicky, he had his chance with you, but messed it up. Now he must learn the lesson of his own mistake._' My face hardens slightly, easily dismissed by the untrained eye. _How dare she?_ She knows nothing of what happened between James and me. I just want to yell and reprimand her for her callous comment. Slap the pretty of her face for presuming that it was James's doing.

I am growing tiresome of the company Jasper keeps.

Truthfully, I never really liked Jaspers friends nor brothers. Ok, family is the one factor no girlfriend can ever control, so what do you do? Use your likeable and just sweet enough side to pretend, lure and dilute mom and pop into thinking nothing but the best of you. That stupid and pointless baseball game was the key to get them on my side, none of them stood a chance against my wicked curve balls. Luckily, brothers (a.k.a. The Cullen Four) were also duped during that game too. In short, the entire family loved me.

Sure his brothers, like Jasper, are quite the men to conquest as well. If left to my own devices and there was no James, I would have made moves to _**before**_ high school ended bed all four of them. Who cares about those stupid, insipid, wenches they call _**girlfriends**_.

_Girlfriends?_ Now that is laughable, these twats, I mean those girls actually think they are not lewd jaded promiscuous bitches. My dears let me be the one to inform you that engaging in any kind or form sex with someone who is not your significant other is whoring yourself out willingly, _**not**_ being the faithful one.

Getting back to bedding the Cullen Four… On my own, bedding them would be a difficult task, but not an impossible one either. With the help of just a few small amounts of cannabis cigarettes, perhaps _special_ brownies, heroin or ecstasy (these last two are personal favorites), amongst others; the use of my most sexy easy access outfits and of course some various kinds of liquor and those boys would be putty in my hands and sex in my bed. Those tramps would not know what hit them, or more like what hit and fucked tremendously their men.

Speaking of sexing-up males… Heavens knows I've tried every which way I can to somehow prevent the use of contraceptive methods whenever Jazz and I are going to engage in sex. My mother is having cows as we speak, '_Victoria you are not doing enough to get the deed __**DONE**__. What do you have to say for yourself?..._' I grew weary of my mother's rants after the umpteenth time of hearing them, finally I got ballsy one night and told her '_Well mom if it so easy to take the condom of Jaspers hands before he rolls it on then by all means go ahead and do it. Remember this whole skim was your idea._' Crossing my arms and taking the very same stance she had, I gave her the knowing look that she has taught me throughout all my life. Now I know what it is like to be empowered by a mere position for my mother was taken aback by my forwardness.

I guess I'll have to retort to my special ways in order to get the deed done and make my mother happy with access to Cullen funds for they would never steep so low as to leave a child without care.

Moving on to more satisfying thoughts, doing Jasper Cullen is not bad at all. I have to admit the rumors are true. Every single one about him in the bedroom; he's skillful, knows exactly what to do and how to _it_, creative, and sometimes enjoys banging the hard way, which it not a miss on my part. I enjoy _that_ to the fullest extent. That goes without mentioning the art of _cunnilingus_, that boy knows how to sinfully use his mouth's muscle expertly well I might add.

Yet, Jasper hasn't been very physical with me outside the bedroom. Don't get me wrong, Jasper is the perfect, We hardly

'_Hey, Jasper! I'm glad I caught-up with you._' I saw fine looking specimen of foreign British male.

'_Hi, Demetri! How was your third period class? Did you find the class with my directions?_ _Oh, wait! Where are my manners? The parents would reprove me for my forgetfulness. Guys, this is Demetri Wellington, and as you can hear he's from England. This is first day here WCA, I was showing him around earlier._'

'_Hello! How are you?_' He greeted us. This fellow looks oddly familiar; I just can't put my finger from where I've seen him before.

'_Good._' We all reply in unison. I gave him an alluring smile, didn't miss the reproach from Jaspers, though.

'_Demetri these are my friends, brothers and girlfriends…_' We all turned to Jasper, Demetri included. No one could fail to notice the strange looks we gave at his said words.

The astonishment written all over his face was priceless. '_Huh! I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. These three guys are my brothers and the three ladies with them their girlfriends, except for the blue-eyed crimson head girl, she's with me._'

'_Oh, darn! And I was about to ask her for a date; missed my chance._' He winked and smiled.

'_You certainly did my friend._' Jazz winked. '_Anyway, what good is an introduction for without names?_'

'_My thoughts exactly._' Demetri retorted.

'_I'll go by couples. Starting with the one furthest done the line the one with the big guy and beautiful blonde. They are Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale._'

'_Feel free to call us Em and Rose. Any friend or acquaintance of Jazz is one of ours too._' Both Rose and Em extend their hands.

'_Thank you!_' Demetri shakes both.

'_Continuing with the couple next to them. The bronze haired guy is Edward and the lovely burnet is Isabella Swan, we call him Ed or Eddie sometimes and she prefers Bella._'

'_Hi! And welcome to WCA._' They motion for a hand shake.

'_Thank you, too!_' Demetri accepts the gesture.

'_The last couple with the bouncing short and sexy pixie demon monster._'

'_Hey!_' Alice calls back.

'_They are Garret and Alice Brandon._' Neither one extended their hands, but both did give Demetri welcoming smiles and waves.

'_Hi and feel to call me Al, if you wish._' She walked over and gave him a brotherly hug.

'_Now finally as I said you before this pretty creature here to my left is my girlfriend Victoria Summers._'

'_Please call Vicky._' She shakes his hand.

'_I am please to make your acquaintances and by the way, feel free to call me DJ if you wish. The "__**J**__" is for my middle name Jared. Full name is Demetri Jared Wellington._' He smiles and continues. '_Oh by the way Jasper, please don't take this the wrong way or any offense at all for that matter, but apart from the blue eyes, you and your brothers look nothing alike._'

'_That is perfectly fine. Truth is the four of us are the foster children. But we've been pretty much like brothers since we lived at "the home". Listen we're headed to get something to eat, would you like to join us?_'

'_Sure. Not to sound lonely or pathetic, but I don't know anyone else this well yet. Seating by myself in a large crowded cafeteria is not my idea of fun._'

'_No it is not Mister, so come join us._' I smile at him.

Grabbing both his and Jasper's arms I walked with them in a man-which of sorts. Too bad that there weren't any private quarters around or else I was so going to have threesome with these two hot ass boys.

We were five couples plus 1, walking by the windows and towards the cafeteria. I do have to say we're the sexiest couples from what less than pleasing view I saw of the people inside. I spied my favorite group of people gathered in a table close to the row of tables by the windows, the special program kids. Good, good! So we have the same lunch period too, excellent. Now I just have to use my abilities of "_**persuasion**_" once more. I smiled devilishly.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Once we reached the doors, Demetri walks ahead and opens the door for all of us. Em and Rose walked in first followed by Ed and Bells, then Garret and Al, and lastly Victoria and me, and then Demetri came in behind us all.

'_I'll get us a table and then food for me._' He said and we nodded in agreement.

And so we did just that, with trays of food in hand couple by couple we walk towards the table Demetri had secured; it was towards a back corner in the large cafeteria. The table is round and in front of the windows, _nice fishing Demetri_.

Waiting to swipe my card, I saw a table with several familiar faces, but one that I had tried with no luck to get to know. This table was full of special program kids; I had seen most of them earlier today in bio. Leah was with them the girls who still remains a mystery to me.

Rose and Em are the first of us to make their way to the table, but for some reason their sauntered seemed to make of the large space between the rows of tables a runway of sorts and themselves supermodels. Although unintentionally done, Ed and Bella made their stroll in much of the same way. However, when it came to Al and Garret, I guess they were striding for something different, because it was almost as if this were a dance floor; he gently held her out and she twirled twice finally walking with him side by side.

I guess it was time for Victoria and me to make our way to the table. I promised myself not to make this a runway fashion show like the others had done, but I guess Victoria had other plans and the runway is reinstated.

At some point when either of the first two couples got to the table Demetri must gotten up to get food, because out of the corner of my eye I saw him waiting in line with his tray.

There was no other choice while walking I did feel the catwalk like space with some of the other students giving almost envious looks. Truthfully the regret I had felt before starting walking was gone and honestly my ego inflated. Reaching the table I place my tray on top of it and pullout a chair for Victoria to take like the southern gentleman that I am and politely takes and thanks me for.

Now, done with the food line, he walks and that was it catwalk/runway forgotten he simply made the trek without any fuss or swagger. I did, however see that even his tray of food in hand he somehow got the attention Leah and even smiled at her to which she blushed and looked away.

For some reason I felt a stab of jealousy with a bit of resentment coarse its way through me when I saw this. All I ever got from her all day long were short answers, she did not even give me her name I now know it through other means but still. All this guy does is _he _gives her a smile and she _blushes?_ _What?_ I want to get up from me seat and hit him is all, not much just _that_.

_**How dare he get what I've been working so hard for?**_

Demetri sits on an empty chair between Rose and Ed, I guess that is where he was seating before getting his grub.

I look back to where Leah is with her friends; her back is towards our table. She moves her chair more to the side and I can see her profile. She is laughing merrily and smiling at what her friends are talking about. I see her gestures and assertiveness as the conversation continues, and also bit of her shy nature. She must be the type of person that needs to get comfortable before opening to someone.

'_Ha,ha,ha!_' My friends are laughing at what? What have I missed? Hope it wasn't much.

'_That's a funny story Demetri, however I didn't catch your cousins name. The one who prank you first and you got back with the bucket of chocolate syrup and the door. You said his from here._' Alice says cheerfully.

'_Sorry, Love. Yes, he is from. Actually attends this school too, though I haven't seen him today. Truth is I am only at this place, because of the family factor. I had told mum and dad that we really should go for New York, the diversity of the people there and allure of being in the thick of the hustle and bustle, not to mention the plethora of females, all so varied and centered... But they said no, nonetheless seeing what I've seen here today the variety in this place alone, I may just enjoy my time here just as much. By the way my cousin's name is James, James Moretti. Not the friendliest of blokes around, but not the worst of them either. I have quite a few fond memories of when we were kids, running around playing football; sorry I forget you yanks call the sport soccer. Uncle Aro is quite the fan of the game himself..._'

Silence reigned around the table.

'_What? Did I say something wrong?_' Demetri appeared confused.

'_No, no you didn't it is just the last thing we thought of James was that he actually came from a good family the way he behaves and carries himself here in school and out. We know of your uncle too, he works with our dad a very good surgeon himself and your aunt Valerie she's teacher, right?_' Alice explains.

'_Yes, she is. Aunt Val is the coolest; uncle Aro could not have picked a better person to re-marry. She's a second grade teacher at one of the public schools in this county, if I'm not mistaken. And I know what you're talking about when it comes to James; he certainly knows how to play up the rich kid image. Which is why his younger brothers and sister don't attend this private school, they go to another. It is a lot less expensive than this one as far as I know, I can't remember the name though._' Demetri clarified.

'_Valerie Moretti is Aro Moretti's second wife?_' Rosalie asked.

'_Yes, after his first wife Lynn packed her bags and abandoned uncle Aro and James, when he was just a tot and send her lawyer with the divorce paper; uncle was very distraught and broken. He met a then Valerie Morris at a park a year later. They became friends, then fall in love and lastly married. Aunt Val has been James's mum his ever since, even adopted him when he was four. They've been happily-ever-after since then._' Demetri answered.

Upon hearing his last words, those remind me… '_Sorry, for interrupting the Moretti family lesson here, but Alice is it ok if you and I step outside for a talk?_'

Everyone snicker at lame comment.

'_Sure Jazz. I'll be right back Garret._' She leans to him and kisses him deeply. I feel my heart jerk and the display of affection.

I see the odd look that Victoria is giving me, can't have her suspect anything now can I. Therefore I pretty much repeat, but with less intensity and emotion Alice's flaunt. I kiss her, but it is a much milder one and say '_I want to ask her something really quick darling._'

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Stepping outside with Jasper, we walk away from the cafeteria windows. Jasper must really want privacy.

We stop at the spot where the trees meet the path to the large pond...

'_So what is it you want to talk or ask me about?_' I ask him.

'_Al do you remember my birthday?_'

'_Of course Jazz, and so does Rose and every other person who were at the party __**before **__the after party. I do say the burlesque dancers that jumped out of your cake were a little much, but it was your party and that was what you wanted and being single certainly helps avoid awkwardness later._' I smirk.

He chuckles and I see the genuine smile that I love so much to see him have.

'_Yeah! That was quite the party. Candy and Sandy certainly have that old elegant style of stripping down to a science, I hope it comes back for good. But what I was talking about was the conversation you and I had when I walked you to the door._'

'_Yes I remember it. I told you that what we had was great, but like all good things it came to an end, one that was mutual gratefully. I also said that you'd find the one that is for you one day. Jasper that one is not me, you do know that, right?_'

'_I know, but sincerely Alice, and please this must stay between me and you, no one not even the girls or guys must know. I really need to clear and center my thoughts._'

I nod saying '_I promise Jasper, you know I take secrets to the grave. What is it?_' I touch his shoulder.

He nods in agreement, however he turns from me and begins to talk..

'_Alice after you and me ended, I took it really hard. I never told you but it felt as you took my soul and didn't care what became of me._' I was about to retort his statement, but he continues before I get the chance to say anything. '_And no I am not accusing you of being a bitch or anything of the sort, but sincerely that was how I felt. Remember those group things that you invited me to, but I was "__**unable**__" to go to, well what really was happening I was in my room either shedding a few tears, languishing or just plain moping for the most part. Both mom and dad did their best comfort me, but the damage was done. Mom actually started to resent you being around the house after the break-up. Do you recall how she'd snap at you for what was no apparent reason, would ignore you or not really talk to you?_' I nod again. '_Well that was her way of getting back at you for hurting her baby._' He chuckled at the memory.

I on the other hand was stunned beyond belief. There was a point in time when Momma Cullen did not like me. I should have been more careful.

'_By the way lets just say that she wasn't exactly thrilled when you dropped one brother to then start dating and shack-up with another. The resentment soft of came back after dying some._' He snickered some more at the deer in head-lights look I was giving.

I frowned. '_While we're on the subject don't worry, I sat her down and explained what had happened. And essentially told her that she needed to step back and let it be, that being rude to you was not going to change anything. It was a mutual decision and even though it was hurting, like every first heartbreak it will pass. And of course that you and I decided to stay friends._' He sighed.

'_Interesting, I've always wondered why your mom was suddenly disliked me and then liked me again. I guess having her baby with a broken heart would do that to any mom. But still Jazz what does any of this have to do with what we're here for today?_'

He sighed again. '_Ok, lets resume the subject shall we_… _Alice why I called you here for was…_' He took a deep breath before continuing. '_Al I don't think that Victoria Summers is "__**the one**__" you told me about. Things between us really haven't moved beyond the bedroom and I don't think relationships can only be based on sex alone. We don't really talk, in fact the only times conversations take place is when we're in a group other than that it feels as if we're two people set-up on a blind date by our friends. I do know some stuff about her, but it really amounts to nothing when you look at it more widely._'

I am perplexed by this. This is what I was talking about with the girls after the game. Finally I can tell Jasper about my "_**feelings**_" on his relationship.

'_Oh my Jasper! I actually agree with you. For a few weeks now I've felt something odd when it came to Victoria and how perhaps she's not the one for you. I talked about it with Bella and Rosalie and they agree. I am so sorry I ever suggested for you to date her._'

'_You have? The girls already know? Why didn't any of you ever say anything about this before?_' His tone was an accusatory one.

'_Jasper, we thought that you were pleased with her and didn't want to ruin it for you. I am sorry._' I gave a small hopeful smile.

'_Well, lately I've noticed some odd things about her. For one thing she really does not get along with her mother, because according to her… And I quote "__**the woman is a manipulating bitch who only cares about status and wealth**__". First, she's tried to convince me to not use protection during intercourse. Second, she talked me into going to a free clinic to get an STD test done just to prove her point on the needlessness of prophylactics. Third, she even insists that she's on the pill and that is why we really don't have anything to concern ourselves with. Any idiot with common sense knows those meds are less ineffective than my choice, not to mention that taking extra precautions is always what should be done._'

'_Jazz, perhaps…_' He cuts me before I say anything else.

'_Wait let me finish. There was this one time when I thought that a nice dinner at home would help us get to know one another better. Therefore I cooked my famous "chicken breast and thigh with orzo pasta and pesto aioli" I added a small amount parmesan shavings to the pesto…_'

My mouth watered when he talked about what he cooked. If there is something that people don't know about the Cullen Four is how down-to-earth and independent they really are. The best part is they are all excellent cooks, but honestly Jasper is the best. '…_set the outside furnisher, prepare everything for a nice evening under the stars just for us, and __**no**__ sex. Victoria arrived about five minutes before dessert was out of the oven, which was mom's famous chocolate-chip cookies with hazelnuts. Needless to say it all blew-up in my face and somehow after dessert I ended-up fucking her brains-out in the hot-tub._' He looked at the trees farther away from where we were standing.

I was about to say something, but he continues. '_This sort of thing happens practically every time. After that night I pretty much gave up trying anything that would make us get closer. When I do try to talk to her, you know get to know her better… Heck! Tried to even find out what drove her and James apart so I know what to avoid, but all that got me was evasiveness. Why? Why all the secrecy? What is it that she doesn't anyone to know? To top it all today I met a friend of hers; the girl's name is Lucy and let me tell you she's the stereotypical rich snob princess. She told Victoria that, Annabell had arranged for her to be moved out our dorm to the one next door, because that is where all her friends are. So if you still want your own private sweet I suggest you ask now._' Jasper crossed his arms in frustration.

My eyes are wide. I'm confused, flabbergasted and every other adjective you can think of.

'_Wow, Jasper! Just… Wow! I am stunned by what you're telling me._' I felt something twist and turn in the pit of my stomach before I told him what I've been feeling concerning Victoria. '_Jasper, I promised myself that I would not say anything unless you said something first. And not you have…_' I take a deep breath before saying what I've been hiding. '_A while after you two started dating I started to get this feeling that things were not as right as they should be. But frankly I never thought that this was going on. What are you going to do?_'

'_Honestly…?_'

'_Yes._'

'_I am going to end it with her, I feel nothing for her. Not only is my heart telling me is the right thing to do, but my head as well…. Victoria Summers is not the one for me. We have nothing in common, nothing that I like about her other than sex, nothing that she really likes about me or that she has told me. Victoria is a mystery that is not intriguing enough for me to unravel, because all I'll find is something that I don't want to know about._'

The honesty in his voice was something that could not be dismissed by anyone, not even Victoria herself if she were here hearing it.

'_Jasper if that is how you feel, then you need to follow your instincts. You should not be with someone you feel nothing for, end of story. When I told you about your one, I also said it would be like nothing you've ever felt before. Both your mind and heart will know it. Your instincts will tell you she is the one that is better than me. By the way thanks for the info, I'll go by the office later and ask Sally, since the room is vacant._'

Jasper smiles, at least I know this smile is one for hope. Now I know that he is still hopeful to find the girl that was made for him.

'_Thank you, Alice! You are the only one who I can talk to about this. I know I can trust in you to steer me in the right direction._'

'_Jazz, I did nothing. It was all you; you just needed someone to give you their honest opinion._'

We hug and head back to the cafeteria.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Unbeknownst to either Jasper and Alice their conversation was not as private as they originally thought. The tall blonde male saw them walking together away from any crowds. This person with a pair of ocean blue eyes had followed, quietly hid behind some tall neighboring bushes and heard the entire exchange. Now the person knows what the future of Victoria and Jasper will be over sooner than expected. _Perfect_, the person thinks. This is an unexpected move on Jasper's part knowing how much he wants to have a girlfriend. Just like the rest of his pathetic brothers with their, although hot, exquisite and sex on legs, girlfriends.

Now is my chance to get Victoria, just how I've always wanted her.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

GETTING TO KNOW NEW PEOPLE BETTER

Looking at my watch, only 15 minutes left till before the end of lunch bell rings.

'_Ok, so what's up next for you all? Since lunch is almost over, what do you have for the remainder of the day? I have Bio followed by Eng. Lit. and French Language at the end of the day._' Victoria asks out of the blue.

Starting with Edward, everyone around the table announced their afternoon schedules.

'_Italian Language, then Art and I end the day with History._' Alice says.

My turn.

'_I have History, then Spanish Language and end the day with Art._' Victoria pouts in disapproval at my announcement.

_Thank you Lord, for I only have class with her._ _Halleluiah!_

'_It's ok darling, we can meet after school in the library, in the back if you get what I mean…_' I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively, anything to get her off my trail. I will deal with the break-up soon enough.

We all continue our conversation for the next few minutes before the bell rings out. However, out the corner of my eye I spy that Leah's table is now empty with just her finishing putting some things into her backpack and clearing the table of the remaining contents for the trash.

I couldn't help but think… _I wonder what her afternoon schedule is?_

Leah is walking by my table with an empty bottle and wrinkled napkins, headed for the receptacle close to the doors.

'_Hey there loser nerd! How was your summer?_' Victoria says.

We all gasp. A hush falls in our table at her coldhearted, cruel words.

Leah closes her eyes; you could almost see a tear at the corner of one the unkind comment affected her. She inhales before she speaks. '_My summer was just fine Victoria. What about you?_' Leah turns looking directly at Victoria. '_Did you learn you basic math facts and times tables over the long break? Or was 2+2 and 2x2 just too much for your feeble mind to comprehend?_'

A better combination of venom and sarcasm could not have been better made forcing me to gasp even more. _Where did __**this**__ Leah come from? _She certainly wasn't here this morning, when I tried to say hello and to her.

We all turn to look at Victoria, whose face was a blaze with fury matching her hair perfectly. The razor-sharp comment made by this shy, timid, reserved girl about Vic's _Achilles_-_heel_ for math was endearing, something truly unexpected. _Leah, maybe there is hope for you still._

Snickers could be heard around the table. _She got you good Vic._ Suddenly Victoria stands in a matter of charging for an attack. There was no telling what she may do this small girl.

Emmet and I get up at the same time. '_Whoa, hoa, hoa! Hold it there little missy! Easy now Vicky._' He says. '_It was to be expected since you insulted her first._' I continue.

Victoria looks between us giving each a look that said _this is not over_, but we ignored it. Leah smirks at her and leaves before anything else was exchanged.

We all seat back down and resume our conversation, minus an agitated Victoria who was looking at the doors that had now swung to a close after Leah step through them disappearing from my sight.

I look at my watch again, 8 minutes left, perfect. '_Listen guys, lunch will be over in less than 10, so I'll see later. Kay?_'

As I'm about to take my leave Victoria's voice stops me.

'_Wait Jasper, what about the plans for afterschool today?_'

'_Uh, what plans Vic? We didn't make any._'

'_I know, but I was hoping we could get together later and…_' You don't have to be Einstein, a rocket scientist or a genius to know what the hidden meaning in her suggestion is. If you are familiar with the 80's hit _**Let's Get Physical**_… Yeah, that pretty much summed up what would take place between us. The question is will clothes removal be necessary? Hope not, perhaps this time it will involve a lot kissing, groping, touching, fingering and hand jobs.

Sadly for me is that I've neglected to replace the protective piece last time we ended-up fucking in the back seat of her convertible. She almost caught me of guard that time without it, but I remembered having the needed item in my wallet just in the nick-of-time. _Yay me!_ However, this time my goose would be cooked if more should take place.

'_Oh right… Tell you what, why don't we meet in the library, ok? In the back? Where the librarian doesn't go till its closing time at 10 o'clock._' Her smirk lets me know that she agrees. '_Does after final period sound good?_' She nods while still smirking.

'_Good, I'll see you there Vic. Bye guys! See you afterschool, I mean __**after**__ afterschool._' You could not miss the chuckles heard from most at the table.

Walking out I head to the building where my first afternoon class History is locate in room 401-B. The past is something that has always been of great interest for me since I was a kid. It is a subject that I am passionate for. _Hmm!_ Maybe that is something I should be looking into in college as a major or minor. _Hmm!_ Later is Spanish, thank you Marta for the lessons and Maria for the **real** lessons. Lastly, it'll be Art; I've taken music for plenty of years, plus I have my guitar with me, a piano at home, and on top of that I'm good with a couple of other instruments. I feel it's time for a change in atmosphere and pace. Sure music is extremely freeing, but I want to take a gander at feeling freedom through canvas, paint, carbon pencil and sketching paper. Also, I can draw well, but I want to get better.

Reaching the door, through the small window I see Mr. Byrd is at his desk checking some papers and jotting down notes. The man is in his mid to late 30's and has plenty of the female population every now and then swoon at him, something that irks the heck out him. Is one of the best teachers ever in my opinion. His wife is a counselor at a public school, hot and sexy as hell too for a woman and mother in her late 20's.

And, _oh yeah!_ Did I mention they have **seven** kids together? Five sons, two daughters trust me I've seen the pictures. The last thing you'd think about from those family photos is that those are their children. On a side note if his baby girls continue to develop at the rate they're on, those two will be man-eaters by the time they turn 16 and 15. They are 11 and 12 right now, with dads green eyes and thick dark hair and moms smooth light ebony tone skin and sexy looks; a lethal combination those two will be. Thinking about his family, all I have to say is "_talk about not owning a TV. Heck, not even having a subscription for a newspaper_".

Moving on… I've had Mr. Byrd since ninth grade, as a matter of fact. He makes the experience of learning about past events interesting and fresh by incorporating our opinions on what could happen or the magnitude it could have if such an event occurred in today's day and age. It's either _that_ or just the fact that he's a really good teacher as far as I'm concerned.

Opening the door to room 401-B, I stifle a small gasp of surprise by what I see…. This just has to be a fluke… not here too…

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

'_This is certainly an interesting day with an even more fascinating turn of events._' I say to no one in particular looking away momentarily from a few of my classmates to **who** is walking out the door.

'_I'm sorry, wasn't paying attention to what you were saying… What was that again, Jasper?_' Terrance says.

'_No, nothing I was merely thinking out loud._' Is my reply turning facing them once more.

'_Oh, well this is not going to be as easy as I thought. This one will be a tough class…_' Benjamin says.

'_Then again learning a new language always is._' Charles smirks at him.

'_Checkmate._' This two are two-of-a-kind without a doubt.

'_Gentlemen as entertaining as this juvenile conversation is, we all have classes to get to. Therefore for I bid you farewell._' Using my best authoritive and mature tone.

Charles and Benjamin burst into fits of laughter at my absurd attempt of sounding grownup.

As soon as we're out the door our ways depart and I head for my final class of the day. I am very relieved to have left a class like _Art_ for my last period of the day. Classes like these are meant for the liberation of the days stress inducers and nothing else.

My advice to all of you out there, get you hard shit done and over with early; end your day on a tone of relaxation art or music.

'_Hey, Jazz? Before you go… Any ideas on who you'll want or get partnered with?'_

'_Not a clue Charles. Nevertheless, if given the chance I saw several people in class I'd like to work with. Listen, I really have to go I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!_'

'_Ok, man. Take care._'

And with that I take my leave.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Reaching the Art class room, I notice some students walk by me excitedly talking to their friends and comrades saying things like '_well, this is a first_', '_I can't believe it_', '_the perfect way to end the first day of the school year_'. My brow frowns in puzzlement; _I wonder what they are all going on about? _

I am now closer to the door and see a not very tall tray table with a small stack of paper on it. _What's going on here?_

A small female body with long thing brunette hair has now come to stand in front of the door, blocking my view of the entrance. Her head is tilted and she's pushing back her glasses on top of her nose to read something. For some baffling reason my steps are quiet, I swear I am not trying to sneak up on her.

I am now just a few feet from the doorway and thanks to my height and good eyes, am able to read the note taped to heavy oak the door without any hesitation.

_YES!_ I have to agree with those before me. _This truly is a first. Unbelievable!_ _In fact, just right way to end the first day of the school year_.

The girl's head tilts down, and I see her grab a paper from the dwindling stack and walk away. As soon as I see her move, I step forward and hurriedly grab a syllabus as the note states to do so. Turns out the Art teacher, Mrs. Campbell, had a sudden family emergency and won't be back till next week.

For some unfeasible reason now I just have to keep up with Leah G. Clearwater. Yes, go ahead say it I am following this _plain_-_jane_, nerdy girl somewhere, I believe the term is stalker. In all honesty I am questioning this behavior myself.

_Come on Jasper, you are better than this. What the fuck are you doing, man?_

Now, she is walking through where I was standing earlier with Alice analyzing my "_**thing**_" with Victoria. But she continues to move beyond the spot the trees meet the path. She must be headed to the large pond. Sure enough she takes the path.

A small gust of wind blows through and I'm hit with a flowery aroma and something reminiscent of the tropic. She smells very good, not to self have Alice find out what her shampoos, perfumes, bath products and, if any, body scents are. The whiffs I receive are simple and commonly appealing to the masses nothing overly special about them. Yet, for unknown reason I feel like one of those cartoons where the character get a hint of something freshly cooked and just floats to the area the tantalizing smell comes from.

She walks and so I follow…

Looking at my watch I see that we've, altogether, been walking for about 10 minutes. Finally she stops just a few feet away from the large pond. I remain hidden, covered by the thick bushes and foliage of the surrounding nature. This woman has just intrigued me, to the point that I am doing things so out of character.

I watch as Leah pulls a small blanket out her backpack opens and lays it on the ground, removes her jacket folds it neatly places the item on a corner beside her pack, takes of her shoes and socks those too a tidily placed next to her things. She un-tucks her cotton blouse and does something that is unusual for girls like her, but very ordinary for the girls I'm normally with; she commences to role her skirt up by folding the waist of it many times until the item is at the desired length. I guess for her short enough is slightly above the knees, highly too long for the girls I know.

She seats on the blanket at first she's hugging knees close to her chest and sighs, I wonder what has her mind occupied to elicit such a response. I some move the undergrowth, leaves and branches in order to get a better view of what Leah is doing, unconsciously moving forward a bit. Then without looking or realizing that I am in motion my shoe steps on a small, yet stout twig and snap it two. The sudden sound freezes all of my movements and frightens Leah.

She looks my way, but the thickness of the shrubbery makes hides me well making it hard for her to see anyone standing here. '_Hello?_' She calls. '_Is someone there?_' As she was about to stand in order to further investigate where the sound came from. '_My goose is cooked_' I mutter to myself. Perfect the one time in my life I do something that is in the nature of the boys at my school, excluding my brothers (unless it's their significant others), I end-up getting caught by the person I don't want to have find me.

I guess fate is on my side today. A couple of chipmunks run out of where I am, merrily chasing one another around the woods. They run around the area Leah is at and I can see the relief wash over her. She smiles observing the carefree nature these animals exhibit. _Wow! Her smile is beautiful_. It reaches her eyes and even though her eyes are almost blocked by the thickness of her glasses, I can easily see them light up like two shining brown sparkles of sugar.

Leah goes back to what she was going to do before my clumsiness startled her. I see her reach for her opened backpack and pull-out a book. She opens it on the spot where the bookmark is and lays down to read. However, before she continues to read any further, she does something that takes me aback completely. I am enthralled by her actions.

Leah in unbuttoning her blouse, taking it off entirely.

Now like any teenage hormone driven boy in the planet I am with great expectations to see what she, or any female for that matter, hides under her clothes. But I am sadly disappointed to see that she wears a spaghetti strap undershirt. _DAMN! I was so hoping…_ However the disappointment fades as she turns to place her folded top on top her folded jacket.

I am stunned out of my mind by her shapely upper form. Leah, clearly is a perfect 36-C, or perchance a D? Won't know for sure until I get a closer peek and from the looks of it that will not be anytime soon, because she's fully awake and aware of her surroundings.

Grabbing her book again she lays back down and starts reading the literature in her hands where it was left the last time it was touched. I decide to seat with my backpack beside me and stay here just watching her, keep her safe from whatever could show up to disturb her peace. I too remove my jacket and tie it is rather warm. Also untuck my shirt from the pants, to make my seating a more comfortable and relax one.

*_vvrrrmmm_* *_vvrrrmmm_*

The dull hum of my vibrating cell-phone in my pocket interrupts the quite that surrounds us. Thank the heavens I always check to ensure the item is on vibrate before school starts every morning. At the moment had I left the sound on, I would be caught and Lord only knows the hell I would be in. Pulling out the phone to see who is calling, I ignore the call. This person is completely unimportant for me to care what they want at the moment. _Sorry, Victoria, but whatever your dimwitted mind wants can wait. Right now I am doing something more fascinating_.

I haven't got a clue as to how much time has gone by 15, 20, 30 minutes. Nonetheless I see the motions of sleepiness enrapture Leah. Her book must feel like it ways ten pounds, because I see how her hands a falling as if trying to hold onto an incredibly heavy weight. She gives up and sets the book down beside her with the mark at the page she was last on. Then she takes her glasses off and sets them on top of the book. She relaxes her body entirely and within a few minutes later I can see that she is in a deep state of sleep.

I first stretch my limbs to ensure that they are not stiff and would snap as I walk. I stand, grab my pack and as quietly as I can make my way closer to the intriguing female. As I'm now in front of her I can see just how the glasses cover some of her more delicate facial features. Her cheekbones frame her face nicely. Her nose is just the perfect size and form for her face. Her lips are most definitely pouty and desirable for kissing. At this close point I can see that her hair is not only thick, but also shiny and…

The wind picks up at that moment and is blowing the shorter strands of her hair to her face tickling her nose. She stirs from the actions, scrunching her face. _Oh, no you don't!_ I gently and carefully move the strands, placing them behind her ear. However, I continue to touch her soft as silk, delicate hair, captivated by the gentleness of it.

I have never touched her this soft before. Heck, not even Alice's can compare and that is saying a lot. Leah's silky hair frames her painstakingly to a point where anyone can think it was designed and sculpted just for her.

My eyes take in every inch and crevice they can see. Moving them down her slim neck, they are stopped at the typical part of the female anatomy, her _**bust**_. The wind is slightly cooler than normal for this time of year and it has made the coolness known on her chest. My eyes are watching the effect of the breeze on her nipples. Two perfectly rounded orbs stick out to stand for attention. My mouth goes dry at the dirty, dirty thoughts running through it. In fact these are even more fed, by the fact that Ms. Clearwater forgot to put on every important item of womanly undergarments, a bra. And if she is wearing one the article is made from an extremely thin material, which is absolutely doing nothing to restrain and protect the breast it covers. I see the area around the areola also shape and scrunch in form to the puckering nipple.

_This is bad, move on man! Move on! _I yell at myself.

I continue to take in her female for with my eyes. The undershirt conforms to her body nicely and the thin material aides me to see some more of the skin underneath. I hear her moan slightly in her sleep and see her body stir, turning on her side towards me. The motion has caused her skirt to go up even higher that I can see the blue material of the shorts she has under her skirt. _What a clever girl! Does not want anyone, seeking in peeks at the goods hidden under there, huh?_ However, I can tell how efficiently toned her thighs and legs are, heck, even her feet are adorable with that almost chipped away green nail polish.

My eyes move back her body, again taken in as much as they can, but miserably stop where they shouldn't have. _Her breast_, _once more_. My mind is playing scenarios of my hands pulling the straps down exposing only flesh and my dry mouth enclosing around it devouring and savoring the taste of it. Hearing Leah moan in pleasure at what my actions are eliciting from within her. Feeling her hands entangle themselves in my hair, and she pushing more of her breast into my mouth.

_Fuck you, Jasper! Shit man! Look at what you just did to me._ I hear my penis call to my brain. Looking down I see the tell tale signs of the hard-on from my naughty thoughts of Leah.

'_Hmm!_' Oh, no she is stirring and from the looks of it probably waking. _Shit!_

I stand as quickly and one can with this very uncomfortable situation between their legs. Grabbing my backpack and walking briskly and hastily for cover, as soon as I think I'm out of earshot I make a run for it.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Hearing heavy and what seems like fast footsteps, I am startled awake.

'_Who's there?_' I ask softly. However the footsteps seem to go further and further away.

Looking around I see that none of my things have been moved from where I left them. _That is a very good sign Leah. _I tell myself to keep my nerves at bay.

I kneel on my blanket and begin to gather my things, looking at my watch it reads 4:45pm. _Oh, I better get back before Angie has a cow worrying about me._

I pull my skirt down to where it supposed to be and put my blouse back on, however I place my jacket inside my bag. No need for that, it is not that cold out. Gathering everything else I make my trek back to my dorm to compare final periods with my friends.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

I run as fast as I can to the nearest set of restrooms that I know of. Reaching them, I walk in with my pack in front of my pants to prevent any potential onlookers from seeing my discomforting situation. Thankfully the place is empty. Going for the furthest stall down the line, I lock myself inside. Grabbing the button that is when I remember..

_Shit, I forgot! I had told Victoria that I'd meet her in the library afterschool. That must have been the call from earlier. Well too late for that now. I have more important "__**business**__" to take care of._

Pulling the zipper, pants and boxers down Jasper Jr. springs up standing for attention. _Sorry about today big buddy!_ I mentally apologize to my penis.

Wrapping my fingers around the shaft I commence to move my hand up and down length of my painfully hard member. I surprise myself by not thinking of anyone else other than the elusive Leah Clearwater, who to this very moment is still a mystery to me. Nevertheless, here recalling the very impure thoughts my brain cooked-up earlier I do my best to pleasure and relive the pressure from my hardened organ. Gaining release as I imagine what would Leah's screams of pleasure and ecstasy would sound like from the enjoyment my tongue would give her, enter my sexually deprived mind. _What is going on with me? _I am acting like one of our schools sex driven idiot teens.

Grabbing some toilet paper, cleaning my hand of the dripping sticky whitish fluid, tossing the paper into the toilet and flushing, pulling my pants and underwear back up and fixing my clothes to look less disheveled, I step out of the stall and look at myself in the mirror. Walking over to the sink to furthermore clean off any remnants, I collect my thoughts of event of the day while washing my hands. Leah is in every one of my classes this year. She is an introverted, intriguing, uncommon, petite girl with long thick silky hair and who wears goofy glasses…

That's it, I've never been this enraptured by any mere girl before. _I need to know Leah G. Clearwater and that is NOW!_

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

There you have it folks chapter-7. ;0P ;0Þ ;0b

As always I hope you liked it and review. Please review if there was something not of liking or something of liking.

As always any ideas to improve the story are welcome.

By the way get ready for things to speed up. Timelines will fly, because I don't have enough brain cells to do this on a one by one style.

Have a great one! =D

PS

My apologies for the multiple showns of this chapter to those of you who have signed up for updates, I kept doing and clicking on the wrong thing. :0S


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _**OWNS**_ all rights to Twilight. "_The One_" is of my own creation borrowing my favorite characters from her writings and using them differently and in another way.

**A**/**N**: Hello readers! It has been a while since my last post. First off, thank you to those new fans of the story for your reviews; you were part of the driving force for me to do this. Second , this post is a little different than those prior. This time I decided to split a chapter in two, mainly because I felt so guilty at not posting for so long that I felt I owed you ALL something.

Warning: Part-B will be a LOT shorter because it is the culmination of this one. Part-B will be posted as soon as it is done.

Happy Holidays Everyone! I wish you all the best this season of family, love and joy. =D

The One

Chapter – 8 – PART-_**A**_

Surprises, Open House & A Once In Lifetime Opportunity

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

SIX WEEKS LATER

I can't believe how quickly time has flown. Leah and I are lab partners in Bio, as well as partners in Spanish and in English Lit.; at times we may be paired together in Math, too. So far working with her has been good, especially when it comes to science. Don't get me wrong I am good at the subject, but this girl is way better. At times Mr. Molina will question my participation or extent of involvement on a particular project or assignment, intimidating I know. However, unlike most I've given it my best, not once have I gone without giving some input or putting in work. All this so our teacher may know that Leah was not left do everything, like some would do in a similar situation.

At times Mr. Molina would go as far as to directly ask random details of the project in order to test my knowledge for the final product and its procedures. This upsets me greatly why doesn't he believe that we _**work together**_. _THIS IS NOT A ONE MAN TEAM PEOPLE_! But what can you do when your partner has brains coming out the wazoo.

Nevertheless, I've come to the realization that even though she's very intelligent she also has an Achilles Heel. Anything artsy or requiring art's self expression is Leah Clearwater's weakness.

Leah is a facts, substance and inquiry person, if it something that can't be perceived by more than two of the five senses it is not worth it. She's not the type who'll go around and state with certainty where the artist was most at war with themselves or explain why the symbolism of death in some of history's most prominent plays is part of the love the main characters share for one another. Names like the ones my brothers and I grew up exposed to (Picasso, Bach, Chopin, De Angelo, Da Vinci, Shakespeare, Poe, Wordsworth, Dickinson) have absolutely no usage in today's world according to her.

Nope, Leah is someone who is about palpable and tangible objects. If something is not like that, then it is simply and utterly senseless, not to mention pointless. Or my personal favorite "_That thing that helps on a sleepless restless night_". In layman's terms, if it can't be proven than it does not exist nor does it need concern. As she calmly told her friend Angela in the lunchroom once: '_Anything artsy or emotional is a complete waste of valuable time and patience, Angie. If you like it, then like it, __**period**__. There are no great mysteries of life to solved in A Midsummer Night's Dream, I'm Nobody! Who Are You? or Because I could not stop for Death._' The girl is passionate, if not opinionated and artless.

I still chuckle, when after a frustrating day in art she called her mom to rant and vent about the uselessness of the subject. '_Mom! It is merely a picture on a wall not expressions of anger because of the great quantities of red being used. For all anyone knows that was the guy's favorite color or simply said "I want this to have a lot of this today". They words in a book meant to entertain, not the scrutiny to no end of as to what the meaning is. Those are simple melodies people use to distract themselves with. Nothing more nothing less, seating to scrutinize such things is pointless._' I honestly had no intention of eavesdropping, but I was seating on a bench waiting for Ed and Em to come pick me up and she was standing not that far away from me. Found it rather amusing truth be told, made the time spent waiting for my brothers that much pleasant.

_Leah you are too smart for your own good_. I smile at the thought.

Leah… All this time has gone by ad she is still a mystery that I can't solve. I know of most of the female student population in this institute and if I didn't within a few days I'd know everything important to know.

Sure being forced to work with unlikely people is a way to open doors, but that only works when the other person is also willing to let others in too. Leah is not someone who trusts easily, that much you learn immediately. _Wonder why?_ She spends most of her time with her small circle of friends, and her best friend Angela. Who I have to say, is way more sociable than Ms. Clearwater herself. When Leah is not with her friends she can be found in the library doing what else, studying (reminds me of the girl in the Harry Potter books) _**OR**_ reading in various spots around school. She's being reading this book, "_**The Forbidden**_" or "_**Forbidden**_" or something along those lines for a while now. I guess she really prioritizes school, from what I've seen she hasn't gotten very far in the novel yet.

What can I say, I'm an observant guy.

There are a few extra things that I know about, thanks to Alice and that comes from the couple of days they lived together.

Alice informed me that Leah doesn't like spies (three guesses as to why on that point), and the best way she could describe her taste were with the word _**various**_. Apparently Ms. Clearwater does not stick just to one thing like most would. Leah's taste in music, books and movies were as _**varied**_ as they are interesting, according to what Al had to say. Maybe one day I'll get to see those first hand, I truly do want to be friends with this girl. Al also said she's the only daughter in a family of four kids.

From what I've observed Leah is also someone not obsessed with the way she looks or presents herself to others. I should know her hair is always in one of three ways #1. Up held by a clip and not in a very carefully done way. More like here is the clip hair, go up. #2. Down and not styled well. #3. With said clip, clipped in a low ponytail. Those are all of Leah's hairstyles and other than applying chapstick, I have yet to see her with _**ANY**_ makeup. And oh yes, how can you forget about the worlds' must hideous-coke-bottle-buddy-holly-style-black-framed-old-lady glasses that are ever present on her face. Really! These complete the revoltingly ugly nerd package.

In case you wonder why I said a couple of days. Simple, after giving Al the first hand info I had on my ex, Victoria's private room, she went straight to the office and three days later we helped her move into her new private dorm room; right across from Rosalie. From what I know my ex is in building B in another private dorm room, but surrounded by her friends Lucy and what's her face.

Getting back to Leah... She has these unconscious quirks, clear indicators of in deep concentration in her work. _Focus to the extreme_ as Em would put it. For one there is the twirling of hair. The second is, my personal favorite, the licking of lips. She'll do that when she is really trying to get it perfect on the first try. It mostly happens during lab experiments. When she did it the first time, I was left dumbfounded. I'd only seen it being used in the bedroom, but here we are in a room full of people… Leah was first bend over inspecting how much liquid I was pouring into one of the glass vials. She straightens momentarily to pull her hair up, clipping it in place and bend again. Then out of nowhere her mouth opens, her tongue comes out and starts to _**lick**_ those luscious, naturally reddish-pink lips. Seeing that sent my brain straight to the gutter, I started to imagine all sort of things at first, but now I find it endearing because she somehow manages to end up biting her bottom lip in the end.

And yes it is still dirty and naughty in my brain too.

'_Jasper? Jasper? JASPER! Pay attention to what you're doing!_' She called and shook me out of my thoughts.

'_Huh? Is everything ok? Where's the fire?_' I say looking around. My eyes land on Leah and she has a very serious demeanor. _Nice one Cullen give her more reasons to put you in the dumb-blonde-airhead list_.

'_No fire you nincompoop!_ _Will you come-back from La-la Land and pay attention to what you're doing BEFORE something bad happens? I told you over mixing those compounds could be disastrous to my grades, I mean __**our **__grade because the experiment won't have the correct results._' She reprimands and smacks my shoulder with the bit of force her small body can muster.

Wow! Now that is a first I've been called _**MANY**_ things in my life, but _nincompoop_ is a real first. I find it insulting. This girl is so whine-up too tightly, worse than a clock. Reminds me of the girl's dad in the movie "_**Meet The Fockers**_".

'_I'm no nincompoop, Leah. Loosen up will you, it's the beginning of the year._' I defend myself. Leah looks at me giving me the look that says "_shut-it and that's my final warning_".

_Grades _those are all of Leah's concerns, along with an above average G.P.A. I mean if you're a special program kid, well yeah, grades and G.P.A.'s are your number one priority or else you're out. But… Doesn't this girl have a life to live? I've seen some of her friends hang-out with different people, granted not that many, but still… Take for example Emmet and his partner Ben. The other day Em was teaching Ben and his friend Eric how to play basketball. After the lessons both kid have played some good games, not yet material for the school team, but if they keep it up, perhaps. Bella and Angela have gone from being just roommates to becoming good friends, too. They've found out that they share some common interest, are equally reserved, and I've seen them hung out some outside of class. This last fact seems to be making Leah feel a bit of jealousy towards my future sister-in-law at the rate her and Eddie go, I think at least. Whenever Angela mentions Bella, Leah's face changes subtly from a natural smile to a painfully false one, excitement leaves her eyes and is replaced with uncertainty.

Speaking of Ms. Swan, that reminds me Bella's birthday is fast approaching, we better all talk about what will the plans be that day. Good thing it's on a Saturday, if she'd prefer the _special_.

Does she want me, Garret and Emmet to join her and Edward or do they want to play on their own this year?

'_Here, give me that! I'll finish it, before something a catastrophe happens_' Leah takes both the mortar and pestle out of my hands and continues on her own. _Shit! Jasper what is up with you today?_

'_Is there a problem here today Ms. Clearwater, Mr. J. Cullen?_' Mr. Molina asks. '_Leah you know what I've said about equal participation and work contribution._' He says with a slight frown.

Leah looks down with a slight pink hue forming on her cheeks. '_I know and I'm sorry Mr. Molina. It w…_'

'_Mr. Molina don't be displease with Leah, I was distracted and honestly not working to the best of my ability today, sir. I am deeply sorry._' I hope that takes some of the heat off of Leah.

'_Is that true Ms. Clearwater?_'

'_I'm afraid so, sir._' She said barely making eye contact.

'_Well Mr. Cullen this disappoints me to some extent given the fact that today with we're working with some harsh chemicals. Carelessness could bring some serious consequences. Nevertheless…_'

*_**RING**_* the bell sounds.

'_Ah! Saved by the bell Mr. J. Cullen_' He turns the class. '_Class, make sure to put your things away and your work stations are clean of any chemical residue and all areas are clear. You're dismissed!_' He announces.

I turn and help Leah clean microscope away, petri dishes in their place… as we're almost done with leaving our station back in order; unconsciously we both reach to grab the same beaker. Our finger tips touch and a sort of jolt goes through us forcing our eyes lock.

For the first time I am seeing beyond the thick-black-frame-coke-bottle-old-lady glasses and into the deepest pulls of chocolate I've ever seen. I feel myself being pulled into them, drowning even. I can see life, laughter, light and l-…

'_Yo, Jazz! Hurry-up man! Today's half-day and we have stuff to get done._' A voice calls for me.

Eddie your timing could not be any worse. No, wait I take that back; this is the second time his timing is just as dreadful. The first time that was when sweet Bella was helping me out release some stress and guess who just barged into my room unannounced and with no say-so. Needless, to say I almost got the nickname minute man because of the intrusion, _**almost**_ being the operative word. I'm going to get Em to help me hold Ed down while I offer a healthy dose of nuggies and with that mop of hair of his, it will be extra sweet.

Immediately Leah pulls back her hand, all contact broken and turns back to reach for her book bag with the intent of leaving to our next class. _NO!_

I leave the beaker where it is and proceed to stop her path.

'_Urgh!_'_ Does Fate have some kind of beef with me today?_ The next sounds I hear are a bag hitting the floor and contents spilling out.

'_Gee, great! Thanks! Is this your way of saying "thank you" for the rescue or I'm sorry for almost costing you a grade?_'

Ouch that hurts, a little too close to below the belt. I can't remember the last time when 20 sum words were said with such roughness.

We both bend at the same time to pick up her things and bump heads in the process.

'_Ow!_' We cry out feeling the spots where our foreheads met. I also hear the small clanks of a pair of glasses fall.

'_Please, no more help from you today Jasper. Please. I can manage on my own._' She says still rubbing the sore spot on her forehead.

I see Leah bend again and hastily stuff her things back into her bag. She locates her glasses, stands and says '_I'll see you in Math. Try to be on time, please. I don't want to get stuck working with your ex again._'

'_Bu-_' Too late she's crossed the door already. I turn back to the station a complete pick-up of our items. '_Jasper, what was with you today? You've never been the fumbling idiot before. What was __**that **__show of idiocy about? And with a girl?..._'

'_I'm sorry did you say something Mr. Cullen_'

'_No, Mr. Molina, just thinking out loud_'

'_Ok, well then hurry the tardy bell will ring in about five minutes._'

'_Yes, sir. Have a nice day, sir._'

'_You too Mr. Cullen. Also please inform Ms. Clearwater that we're all entitled to have our off days and today was yours. Not to worry about today's experiment, I'll let it slide this time. I'm going over the entire thing again, but from what I saw, I don't think you'll earn anything lower than a B+. I know how unglued over grades students of her caliber can get over such matters._'

'_Yes, sir, I will._' I bend to grab my book bag and go, when my foot comes in contact with something large that slides a few inches away from me. Looking down I see that it is a book that Leah owns, _**Forbidden**_. I guess this book must be really good, because I've seen her read this one several times. I better return this to its rightful owner.

Walking out of Mr. Molina's, I read the back cover of the book. "_Can love survive when two very different worlds collide? Will Genesis and Maxwell put aside their differences and let love in? Is there really such a thing as love between a 175 year old vampire and young werewolf in her the prime of her youth?_" Hmm! I guess to the list we can include romantic-horror.

I open the book to the page where she had placed her bookmark, reading on my way to class.

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

"_Please Ginny, this is the only way to bring peace between our clans._" Max's voice was desperate, truly at the end of his wits when he used the nickname he gave her and knew she hated. Touching her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face him. "_I want this to happen between us._" He said ever so gently moving a strand of her curled hair out of her face. Moving his hand from her soft cheek back to Genesis's shoulder, he began to pull down the strap of her light gold goddess style dress.

"_No we can't, Max. You've been with plenty of women to satisfy your carnal urges as it is. What makes me any different?_" Genesis stated and moved away from his tempting touch; pulling back in place the strap of her dress in the process. "_Besides, bringing an innocent child into this world of hate and resentment, a hybrid at that, is not the solution to ending the war. There is no telling what our fathers would do to such a child. A permanent blood blend of two of the strongest mortal enemies to ever exist. We're not even supposed to be in love as it is. There is also the issue that my father has promised my hand in marriage to Ulysses, his right trusted hand. We're to be married in a month. I can't believe my father is forcing this. Ulysses is in love with another himself, her name is Angel. She became devastated with my father's announcement and final decision. I have no doubt he'd stray to be with her during our marriage. In fact our pack would forever be short on cubs-_" She said with utter sadness and despair.

"_NO! No man or beast other than me will touch your body. Take your maiden gift and hear you scream begging for more! I will murder anyone who dares. Do you hear me?_" Maxwell in his blinded rage had grabbed Genesis by her arms and was scaring her beyond words. He was baring his fangs showing his true face, his true natured beast. She had never seen this side of Maxwell before; so forceful, so enraged, hateful even. All these emotions even reached his eyes; Genesis was frightened to say the least.

Fear enraptured her heart that she did the only thing she could think of… Placing a soft hand on his cheek, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him with as much passion, care and love as her heart and kiss could prove to her one true love. Suddenly her back hit the wall of their secret log cabin and she was lifted off the floor, held only by the strength of the body that belongs to beloved, the royal vampire prince known as Prince Maxwell Kensington.

She had kissed him before with his vampire side exposed at the risk of his fangs cutting her skin let him savor her virgin blood. Back then they'd both willingly thrown caution in the wind, but truth is this time is different. His behavior is not of that of a man in love, but of someone desperate enough to risk everything that is cherished. Genesis is very terrified of the consequences their forceful embrace could bring this time. His anger had never been at this point before. She's almost out of breath… Then she knew trouble was coming when she felt his hands travel down the length of her legs and then back-up taking the skirt of her dress with them. Fire alarms went off in her brain when he reach her thighs, parted them settling himself between them, much too close to her maiden heat. Things took a worse turn when his hands grabbed and ripped apart her silk underwear…

"_**NO!**_" Genesis yells and pushes Maxwell to the other side of the room with all the strength her small lycanthrope frame could muster. His back slams against the wall, the back of his head cracks the wood, amazingly enough that was the extent of the damage to structure of the cabin.

For the first time in his more than 100 years of life had he lost control of this dark side like this. Looking around the room he finds in a crumpled mess the woman that has defined his very existence. In that moment, he was about to lose everything he loves and cares for. "_OH MY GOODNESS! Genesis, are you alright my love? I am so sorry. I have never lost control like that. Please forgive me._" He said with a horrified look and true remorse and regret written in his voice, eyes and actions.

She looked so small in the floor crying out for everything that is happening. Ever so gently he wrapped his arms around her lif-

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

*_**RING**_* the tardy bell sounds.

_Oh shit! I'm late again this day is turning out horribly wrong. _Looking at his surroundings, to his surprise Jasper was just steps from the door._ HA! Save by the bell! My luck is looking better._

Placing the mark back where it belongs Jasper walks into the room.

'_Ah, Mr. Cullen, thank you for joining us and on time for a change, even better._' Chuckles could be heard around the room. Jasper looked away from the teacher his cheeks taking on a slight pinkish shade. He found his seat and sees Leah with her head down pencil in hand, notebook opened and book on today's page. _Overly studious that one is_, he thinks as Demetri would say.

'_Psst, Leah you dropped this in Mr. Molina's room._' Jasper whispers to Leah.

'_Huh?_' She looked from her things and towards Jasper and sees what his holding out to her. '_My book? … but how?_'

'_It must've fallen out of your bag when you dropped it._'

'_Oh! Thank you!_' She says giving him a small smile, grabbing the book and placing it inside her bag.

Leah and Jasper both turn their attention to class as the teacher is pointing out what will be the focus of the day's lesson since they are on shortened schedule due to what is today it was mostly review material. Fifteen minutes later everyone was paired of and working on their assignments.

Out of nowhere Jasper whispers to Leah.

'_Leah, Mr. Molina asked me to give a message._' Leah looks up from her work with raised eyebrows a flicker of panic was seen in her brown orbs. '_And the message is?_'

'_He said to tell you that everyone is entitled to having an off day and today is mine; you should take it easy, because you're a really good student._' Ok, that last past was all me, but she does not need to know that. '_Also from what he saw from the work that was done on the experiment, and everything else we're probably earning a B+. He's still going to read and go over what we done, but does not look we'll get anything less._'

Relief visibly went through her.

_Grades that's all she cares about, just grades._ Jasper thinks to himself.

'_Thanks, for relaying the message to me Cullen. I'll keep in mind what Mr. Molina said._'

'_Sure thing, Leah. By the way, when you call me Cullen makes me feel like there is some kind barrier between us. Please call me Jasper; I believe I've mentioned this before._' Leah smiled at him sheepishly.

Classes went by rather quickly that day; the work was simple enough and before anyone knew class was over and lunch time was here. Condensed schedules with half days will grant that. At the lunchroom they all sat with their group of friends, which had grown a little this year with creating new relationships with unlikely people.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

LUNCH

'_HAHAHAHA!_' Everyone was bursting with laughter at yet another of Emmett's and Ben skit a la "_**SNL**_" style; well mostly everyone was. Joining the table during lunch were Eric, Demetri, Edward, Alice, Angela, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Garret, Isabella, Ben and a very awkward looking, sort of laughing and uncomfortable Leah. However, from this group a pair of soft green-grey eyes is desirably ogling, and not just with desire, but with true genuine emotion, at who is the most beautiful petite, brown-eyed, long thick hair brunette in the school, according to him anyways.

_Why are we here? _Leah kept asking herself. _This is not how it is. We have our table and __**THEY**__ have their own. Privileged kids and SP's don't mix. So why are we __**HERE**__?_ _As a matter of fact what is that guy Demetri looking at Angela for anyway? Can't he see her boyfriend right next to her? Is the guy blind or something? He is cute and the accent makes him even more… He obviously likes Angela, I wonder if I should, say something to him or her about it. If he only saw me that way too, it would feel nice to know that there is someone out there who likes me for me, just the same way as I'd like them too. _

'_Aachoo!_'

'_Bless you, Leah._' They all said as in a chorus.

'_Thank you._' She smiled with slight embarrassment.

Everyone in the table giggles, it was very amusing that they had all sais the same thing at the same time. Too bad no one said "jinks" or else that would've sent them over the edge.

Over the last month or so of school, things around the group had really taken a turn for the better. Somehow, without anyone looking or asking the group's dynamic change little by little. At first it was class assignments that had them at one point meeting after school. Subsequently, one day someone was invite to seat over, then that person asked if someone else could come. After that a new group of comrades had been born. They all just meshed well.

Jasper was always hopeful that with this somehow Leah would become more open, but it had yet to happen. Nevertheless, slowly he had started to notice her develop into a more amicable and receptive person...

'_Well, well… isn't this a chummy looking, fun bunch here._'

Eleven pairs of eyes looked from what was being exchange amongst them to the small group standing in front of their table.

'_What Jazz, Ed, Al, Bells you're so desperate to make the grade you've convinced the group to let the like of THEM think you're all buddy-buddy? Now that's a new low, at least I'm upfront with my intentions with people._' Victoria sneered with venom and shooting fire as red as her long locks of hair. One pair of eyes from the table noticed how she had her fingers crossed; a clear indication that she was in _**need**_. This was the signal they created for themselves this year to let the other know that they're in need of "_**assistance**_".

'_That's where you're wrong Vicky, this here is as real as the Prada shoes I'm wearing later tonight._' Rose defended.

'_Unlike people we know, Victoria._' Al commented with a sneer of her own.

A bemused look crossed her features.

'_Yes, Vicky we know, Jazz informed us on everything he learned about you during the SHORT time you had together._' Edward said.

Surprise is written all over her face.

'_In fact if any of us ever needs help with any given assignment, all we have to do is ask and if the person is willing they'll help us or will lead us to someone who can and is available._' Edward stated.

Victoria sneers even more, but continues. '_So says you, Eddie. However, everyone in school knows how you in the 9__th__ grade you scored amazingly high marks on the end of the year tests in math and english, as well as the science fair project and test. All grades you urgently needed to pass that year. Or what would've happened, yes that infamous word known as retention, a.k.a. __**FAILED**__._' Victoria smiles evilly. '_What was the poor SP girl's name who helped you? Do you even remember? I do, the poor sap helped me out too, that year. But alas you _"_**serviced**_"_ her more, if you get what I mean. And who can forget the look on her face after she saw you with Sandra Lagerfeld on your arm at the End of Freshmen Year dance. I was there, had a front row seat for that, too. Heck, I even have pictures. Want to see them? Anytime you want to reminisce just drop by my room and I'll show you._' This was just the beginning for Victoria had in store

Shocked and horrified eyes stare at Victoria as she continues with tirade.

'_Megan, by the way._' Edward raises an eyebrow, giving her a confused and questioning look. '_The poor saps name, Megan. A lovely, fetching and innocent name for such an innocent and pure girl. Well no longer "__**pure**__" after __**you**__ had your way with her. Don't you remember popping her cherry days before the dance? I guess there were too many girls before Bella to keep up with, huh? Truth was that mine was the shoulder she cried on that night when she saw walk in with, honestly, that slut who had bedded every guy in our social circles that year alone. Megan was so heartbroken, told me how you told her to meet you at the gym at precisely 8:30 she was going to be your date. She continued to tell me how you really felt and hated the status/social division that rules the school._'

A dumbfounded look was all Edward had on his face.

'_But honestly it needs to stay right where it is, Eddie, SP's need to be reminded of where they rank in this place._' Looking at everyone in the table, except the _**one**_ person which she excluded from the harshness in her eyes, because _**he**_ was the one she needed at the moment.

Edward had never known what became of the girl who helped him pass 9th grade with flying colors. Megan that was her name, Megan Thomas. Such high marks did he earn with her help that year, that every year after that he really has put his best foot forward and continued on his own merit.

Now he remembers her completely. A very kind, sweet, very attractive girl with thick long wavy hair that was always in a ponytail, but what made her really stand out where the set of the dreamiest set of heavenly blue eyes he'd ever seen. Yes, Edward was her first the blood stains on the sheets where proof enough of what had been given for the first time that night. How he had managed to be physically with her, as she'd put it, was beyond his belief. She was the daughter of an Episcopalian priest and her mom was the choir leader of his church. Megan was a biracial child, her mother being black and her father white; taught since birth to hold up giving her maiden gift until she was married. She came to WCA on a scholarship and was one terrific girl, friend and tutor.

'_Why do you think she's no longer here? I highly doubt you even remember if she was Asian, Hispanic, Lebanese or Caucasian for that matter. The heartbreak and devastation was too much for her to bear, my dear friend._' Victoria's tirade was done with that final note she walked off with pride and a look of a highly successful win unknown battle.

Leaving a table full of shame privileged students and flabbergasted SP's (even her best friends, Lucy and Nettie, were as astonished as the SP's) Victoria strutted off and made her into the hallway to wait for _**him**_ to come to her.

While in the hallway she reflects.

_Phase one of my plan complete._ Victoria beams with superiority, standing outside the lunchroom waiting for him to scratch her special "_**itch**_".

_Now I just need to ensure that the social ordinance gets back to where it belongs; us the rich, prosperous, powerful ones heirs to wealth beyond measure up high above and __**them**__ at the bottom of our shoes continuing to be the bugs we stump on for being a nuisance. _

_Then there is the whole Jasper's fixation with Leah, and vice versa, although I don't really need to worry of that second part. The nerd is too, too shy and stupid to do anything. Jazz, on the other hand is trickier, but in the end he is still just another guy, like his brothers. Only thinks with the brain inside his pants. _

'_Baby you'll be in my bed in no time at all._' Victoria whispers to herself.

_Hmm? _Realization hits Victoria. _That is one part neither my mother nor I ever thought about; how to get me pregnant. There is no guarantee that it will happen the one time I can fuck him ensuring he doesn't used any protection. Well, I'll cross that bridge when the time comes. You're a smart girl, Vicky, you'll figure something out._

Then the answer she needed came to her.

_Wait just a minute, my mother said to get knocked-up, she did not say by whom exactly. All I really need is to bed Jasper Cullen a couple of times, and then… Well Ms. Victoria Summers, you are a GENIOUS. As soon as I'm done with my _"_itch_"_, I'm going to get to my dorm and make two lists. One much shorter than the other, but I'm sure I can come up with an easy solution for that situation. _

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Looking back at the people seating, Lucy and Nettie (her name being Natalia), didn't know what to do with themselves. They merely just stumbled away from the table for they did not know what to do or say, should they apologize, should they come up with some snarky comment too.

Left alone for the first time in the past fifteen minutes, never had they felt so ashamed of being of affluence. Edward, never knew what it was like to love and appreciate someone for who they are until Megan came into his life. In all truthfulness he was the proverbial player, getting girls in bed, fucking them and then two days later blowing them off like yesterday's news after the deed was done.

But when Megan, showed up in his life and then taught him to respect not only women, but his family, friends and himself… Even his parents took notice of every one of the positive changes in their second oldest child. Yes, Megan made him the man he is today and how did he in turn say thank you, by blowing her off just like every other girl who became a notch on his belt.

A tear came to his eye, and slid down his cheek. He never knew what became of her after that dance. The dance like many of the last events of the year took place just before finals, and everyone was hard working trying to get some kind of understanding and cram into their brain everything they had yet to know by the time big test rolled around. There was no way for him to contact or see her before then.

But that was in any way an excuse for his doings. When they fornicated for the first time, it had been a different kind of intercourse for him altogether. For some reason it was not the same in, have fun, leave them without walking straight and then out the same door he had used. With Megan, he had wanted it to last, take to whole new realm. Achieve true ecstasy in the motions, reach the real point of pleasure. Find that thing that he had heard his mom talk to some of her friends about when he was fourteen.

Sadly, not even in the summer that followed he searched. That was the summer when he met Bella, one day at an antique shop with her mom. The Swans had just moved a few weeks before and one of the movers broke a very expensive vase. Bella and mom were hoping to locate a replacement in that store; thankfully Edward bumped into her at the precise moment to inform where to find the best of the best. He had been entranced, enraptured by her, a few personality traits have always reminded him of Megan, but never to enough to pursue what had become of the girl. Not too long later they became an item and had been ever since.

'_Excuse me guys, I need some air_' Edward stood and walked off in the direction Victoria had taken, leaving the others behind.

'_Edward, wait!_' Bella called after him.

'_Umm…_' Someone said.

'_Yeah…_' Someone else followed.

'_Uh, listen guys. You have been nothing but nice and great people to get to know, I can only speak for myself when I say that. Nevertheless, I am certain that those are the feelings the others would share, as well. I'm going to go and see if I can find and help Ed out. That was the old him, not the guy that is with us today, remember that. Ok? There are things that we have all done at one point or another that we regret, but all we can do is learn from the experience, move on and see how we can go about to not repeat it. I'll see you later, babe._' He grabs his bag, kisses his girlfriend and walks in the same direction the others had.

As soon as he crosses the door a hand appears, grabs ahold of his forearm and pull him into the men's room.

'_Well naughty, naughty Ms. Summers._' He says with an amused grin.

'_I know_.' She says seductively.

He had not noticed it before, but he sees how now one of her hands has a her blue lace thong hooked on her index.

'_Now, how could I have missed that lovely piece of material daggling from your hand._'

'_I know, surprised me too. Normally, when my hands are up my skirt you're the first to remove them and rip my undies off of my body. Then take over you knee, and spank my naughty ass till it hurts._'

'_Yeah, that is very true. You're always in need of learning things the hard way._' He says leaning against a stall divider as he unbuckles his belt, then unbuttons and unzips his pants.

Looking at Victoria with nothing, but lust he pushes the door to a stall open. '_Get in there, __**NOW**__._' He commands.

Victoria struts inside; however she feels a hard smack on her behind when she crosses the entrance. '_OW!_' She calls rubbing her aching cheek and turning to look at him harshly.

'_Aw, baby did that hurt? Was daddy too forceful?_' He asks in a cooing sort of way.

Victoria's arms are crossed.

He walks in placing the hinge on the door. '_Yo! Einstein, do you have Alzheimer's or something? I personally locked the bathroom door. No one is getting in here without the janitors key._'

'_I know, however you can never be too careful on matters like this. Now here._' He hands her foil wrapped packet. '_Get on your knees my dear, you how I like it._'

Victoria does as she's ordered.

For some unknown reason, _**HE**_ had been the only one to truly tame the wild redheaded beast that is Victoria Summers. Not even James had been able to have and control her like this and she cares far more for James, than she does him. Nonetheless, he commands and she listens plain and simple.

Using both hands, she grabs large clumps of his bottom half clothing and pulls down everything he wore in one fluid motion.

'_Oh, in a hurry are we._' He is very entertained.

'_Shut it!_' It's her turn to command.

Victoria grabs the foil packet and tears it open removing the latex inside. She places the piece in her mouth looking mischievously at him.

'_This is new. Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?_'

She winks at him to answer his question. Looking at the good size erect penis in front of her face, she moves forward wrapping the organ with the condom in her mouth.

His eyes closed at the pleasure she's giving him. To say that he was surprised was an understatement, not even his girlfriend was this adventurous, daring and bold. Nope, not his girlfriend; she's too reserved and timid when it comes to trying new things forcing him to spend more than half of the time convincing her to at least consider what he wanted to do. It frustrated him to no end that that _**had**_ to happen almost every time, didn't she trust him? Believed him when he said it was good and it would be enjoyable for them?

Truth is that he by no means was pure the night, he popped her cherry. Thinking about it more, he thinks he should join the drama club and study acting; it sure took a _WHOLE_ lot of acting and pretending on his part to pretend not to know what to do and she was so sweet and trusting to allow him to deflower her. Remembering that night of Jan. 1st, New Years Day, they had manage to convince both of their families to let them go on a three day camping trip and on that night is when she _FINALLY_ let him have _**it**_.

Of course she didn't need to know that he was no virgin too; and thanks to Vicky he is now very well taught and experienced man. Yes, Victoria is way more fun and experience out shines being fresh and a novice any day, when it comes to sex at least. Don't get me wrong here Angie is the best girlfriend any guy can have and want. She is good looking, sweet, kind, loving, caring, and above all else_** trusting**_, she says that if there is no trust in a relationship than it is not worth having at all.

'_Uhh! Yeah baby, right… Uh!..there._' His head falls back as more pleasure shoots through his body. Grabbing the back her head he pushes his meat further inside the crevice of her mouth.

But in all realness Angie's looks, do not compare anything to the quality of pulchritudinous that Victoria has. Tall, stunning, sexy, hot body (that can bend in any way shape or form a guy can want), amazing tongue skills, gorgeous red-head with blue eyes to match, and finally an ass to die for. _Yes she is the whole __**real**__ bombshell package; nothing, nada, zip, not a lick of sili in her body. The package is all-natural, 100% organic materials use in the making. _He smirks to himself. She is a bright girl Victoria, not the brightest you've ever met, but with his help she is making the grade all on her own.

Looking down and seeing his hardened member being swallowed whole by his lover; he could take it anymore and says. '_Up! Get the fuck up!_'

Once she's standing he grabs her shirt pulling it open and grunts irritated when he sees the blue lacey bra that is hiding his favorite part of her body. Her large rosy pick mounds.

'_Don't get like that babe._' She glees. '_Take a look at this._' Ever so slowly she runs her hands up her body until she reaches her breast, squeezing them. All the while keeping her eyes on his face seeing every reaction her motions where causing him. Removing her hands from her breast, she moves them to center of her undergarment to grab hold of what is there…

'_A center clasp?_' His is dazed at the miracles modern technology has come up with.

'_It is all I ever use bad boy._' She smiles wickedly.

'_Allow me Victo-, I mean Vicky._' He grabs hold of the fastener popping it open, realizing her masses free of restraint. Once away with the offending garment, his mouth attaches itself to one of them; swallowing as much as it could of her rosy peeks.

All the while his body had pushed her against the stall wall and his hands traveled down and to the back of her thighs opening them and lifting her in the process.

'_Oh, fuck!_' Victoria calls at his sudden and slightly harsh entrance.

'_Fuck it and shut it sweetie you know you can take it and that's how you like it._'

Victoria grunts even more at the force Eric is using.

'_Come on baby, we don't have enough time for pleasantries here darling._' He was panting and thrusting harder and harder each time.

'_Ah!_'

'_Not so loud Vicky we don't want to get caught._'

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Awkwardness still reigned over the table of classmates. After the tirade courtesy of Victoria, things felt strained. Even though some of the friendly banter amongst them had returned, things did not feel the way they felt before Victoria.

Eric, Edward and Bella had yet to come back. Though no one said anything they all doubted, Eddie would things differently from the walk down bad memory lane Victoria had given them, especially him.

Rose, Em, Al, Garret and Jazz realized that although they thought that none of them had ever done anything major that would affect mentally or emotionally SP students, sometimes not doing anything at all is the worst thing a person can do.

'_Guys, excuse I have to visit the loo. I'll be right back._'

Some "_ok's_" and "_yeah sure's_" are the responses he's given. Demetri stands and walks out into the hallway.

However, before he walks completely out of sight he looks back at the table. He's gawking at his angle, Angela. The most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Demetri stands there remembering the first time he saw her, he'd gotten lost and she was the only ray of sunshine in the hallway that day. She had been rather timid when he approached, but had warmed-up to him not too soon after. When he asked for directions, she told him she was going to the classroom next door and if he wanted they could walk together. As they were approaching their respective doors almost at the far end of the hallway, someone open one of the double doors letting a strong breeze in. as the breeze passed through it hit both of them and what followed almost made him dizzy with longing. A fragrance of strawberries filled the air around them and almost got the better of him. They parted ways into the classrooms they were going to, but Demetri never forgot. In fact now that they're group has joined his, he has done his best to sit as close as he can to Angela in hopes of smelling that sweet aroma of strawberries she wore that day.

Moving on and reaching the restroom door, he had to use some force, but manage to get it open. Once inside though…

Grunts and bangs could be heard in the restroom.

_Sex in the loo? How raunchy and risky is that?… Naughty, naughty, but oh so racy. _Demetri thinks entertained by the free porn he had been prelude to listen to.

'_OUCH! FUCK VICTORIA! Trying to make go bald._'

_Hmm, that voice sounds familiar. _Demetri wonders._ Who do I know that it belongs to?_

All thoughts of nature calls are terminated by Demetri. _I have to leave, before I get a situation that would demand immediate attention down my pants. _

As he is about to open the door he hears the one thing that would make anyone stop.

'_Oh, yes! Right.. Ooh! ERIC!..._'

_Eric, as in the Eric he knows. As in Eric, Angie's boyfriend, Eric?_

'_YEAH! Fuck me just like THAT Yorkie._'

_THAT Eric Yorkie…? …. Why you little dickless motherfucker? How dare you do this a special girl, a beautifully smart special girl like Angela?_ Demetri is infuriated.

_Well, I can spin this several ways… #1. I can do the noble thing. #2. Blackmail, but that would put me in the same category as him. Or #3. I could beat the shit out of him for cheating on some like Angela…. Decisions, decisions, what should I do? _Sadly, Demetri if not like every other guy in the school, therefore options 2 and 3 are out of the question.

With his head down low, his choice is the right one and he would do the noble thing.

* * *

Hello there readers! Hope you enjoyed Part-A

Part-B will be up as soon as it is finished. For some reason this chapter is turning out to be longer than I had anticipated. But I felt so bad that I had not posted in a long time. I figured to split this one in 2, so you may get a taste as to what has been happening in the lives of my story and characters.

Thank you for your support and reviews! Please keep them coming.

Part-B will be a _**LOT **_shorter, because it is the completion of this one.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _**OWNS**_ all rights to Twilight. "_The One_" is of my own creation borrowing my favorite characters from her writings and using them differently and in another way.

**A**/**N**: Hello readers! Here is _**what would have been**_ Part-**B** of chapter-8, but I turned out to be just as long as any of my other chapters so, I decided to make Chapter-9.

Happy New Year Everyone! I wish you all the best this with this coming year 2011. =D

The One

Chapter – 9

A Once In Lifetime Opportunity, Bella's Birthday

* * *

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

ENTERING THE LUNCHROOM

Demetri hurriedly walks back to the lunchroom.

'_Wow, that was quick D-Man! Were the toilets not to your liking today?_' Emmett notes, earning chuckles from the others.

But when Demetri does not make a retort everyone stares at him. He is especially saddened by the eyes so trusting of Angela.

'_Angela, darling, can you accompany me for a moment?_' The confusion that had almost dissipated not long ago was back full force.

'_What? What's the matter Demetri?_'

'_Please Angie, before it's too late._' He extends his hand to hers. '_In fact you should all come, I fear she may need some friends after this._'

'_What? Why?_' Demetri is now even more irritated.

'_Please Angela, stop asking so many bloody question and just come with me, you need to know this._'

Frightened by his insistence on what he just has to reveal at this very moment she take his hand, stands and walks with him. The others curious themselves without delay follow._ What is going on here they all wonder?_

At once they all arrive at the door of where Demetri had taken Angela's, they were all rather entertained by the situation unfolding.

As soon as they reach the men's room door Angela pulls back. '_Wait, that is the men's room De, what is in there that is so impor-_' Before she can finish Demetri pushes the door open.

'_Ah, ah, ah!_' A girl shrieks from the inside.

Saying that she is upset is an understatement. '_Demetri, you alarm and bring me here so I can listen to a couple of kids going at-_' She stops her rant when a very familiar voice is hear from the inside.

'_Come on, say it baby. Who's your daddy? I want to hear you._'

Needless to say they had all walked in and saying the word shocked was complete irony.

'_YOU! You're my daddy._'

'_Who is? I can't hear you._'

_**SMACK**_

'_Ow, Eric! That's my ass you're spanking._'

'_Come on Vicky, say it. In fact scream nice, loud and proud. WHO IS YOU'RE DADDY?_'

'_You are, Eric Yorkie, you're my DDDAAADDDDYYYY!_'

'_UH!_'

Heavy breathing and panting could was heard coming from the inside of the stall.

With the exception of Demetri, who was holding her hand, no one else could see the trails of tear streaming down Angela's delicate features. It was killing him to see a girl as special as her like this.

'_Thanks, Er! I really needed that. Who knew geek guys could be this good? I can see now why nerdy Angie, likes you so much._'

'_Don't call her that Vicky, Angela is a great girl. Besides remember this is just for sex, you know you and I could never be a real couple. I just wish that Angie was more like you sometimes. Confident, bold, daring, risky, naughty and willing to try out new things in the bedroom._'

Each word was just another and another dagger and blow that Eric was giving Angela. Her legs felt like jelly, if it wasn't for Demetri she was sure that she would've fallen by now. He was the rock that was holding her, keeping her from the ground below.

From inside the stall clinks were heard followed steps and a loud _CLANK_, the stall was now unlocked. '_I know Y__orkie. Just remember my favorite quote "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha baby, don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha, don't cha?__" by The Pussycat Dolls_' She says mimicking the song.

'_In all honesty, Vic, I do, I really do wish that Angela was more like that._'

Victoria opens the door fully, steps out and turns white as a ghost seeing _**WHO**_ she is seeing.

'_Hey Vic, question…_' Eric was fixing his tie when stepped out and saw _**WHO **_he saw.

Angela was crying a river flow of tears on Demetri's shoulder and Leah was shooting fire covered razor blades at Eric.

'_Angela I can explain._'

'_Don't bother, asshole._' Leah says. '_She heard every stupid nonsense word that came out of that shit hole you call a mouth, cocksucker._'

Everyone in the room was in disbelief, not by Leah's bitter, snarky, angry tone; BUT by the language she was using. The normally shy, innocent, reserved, timid girl was not the person shooting truly poison filled insults at Eric at the moment. This was a woman who's had enough of being walked and stomped over.

_YAHOO! _Jasper thinks, using his inner southern cowboy. _Perhaps this will help her come out of the shell she's in._

'_I can't believe what I have just witnessed. Nonetheless, it is as real as me standing in the men's room at this very moment. I thought I could trust you, Eric Yorkie. I thought that when I gave you my virginity it was something meaningful and special. NEVER did I think that it was all just about sex to you. Now I realized that it was nothing, but biggest mistake I have ever made._' Angela chock on a sob but continued until her feelings were known to the man that betrayed her. '_You are no better than Leah's ex, Sam. Remember him the guy that you like to call a dickless cocksucking motherfucking shit eating spineless impotent jerk. Yeah __**that**__ dickless cocksucking motherfucking shit eating spineless impotent jerk, well my friend guess what that is YOU too. It is OVER between us, I will not stay with someone who compares me with the school __**bike**__. And has the audacity to say the bicycle is better because of all the oil changes and millage she has ridden._'

'_No, Angie don't…_' Tears were coming to Eric's eyes at Angie's words. She even compared him to Samuel Uley, the guy he had sworn never to become, he became.

'_Shut the FUCK up Yorkie! Don't call me, talk to me, e-mail me, text, fax, don't even use smoke signals or messengers. Heck, forget I even exist. I'm ashamed that we have to communicate, because we're partners in class. The silver lightning is that time goes by quickly and the school year is not that long and we have several break and holidays in between. Consider yourself lucky that I am reacting this way, had I been someone else I would be beating the shit out of you at this very moment and reaping your cock off with my bare hands. Heck, I should call Lorena Bobbit and ask her for advice on how to handle men._'

Rosalie and Alice smiled triumphantly. Edward, Emmett, Garret and Ben visibly winced at Angela's last statement.

Leah and Demetri on the other hand were acting as bodyguards of sorts, but in truth Angela did not need protection she was standing on her own two feet. She was hurt and is hurting, but she knew that this explained the strange behavior that she had been noticing for awhile now. The disappearances, the cancelations, strange phone calls, text messages… It all made since now. This was probably what was happening. Angela made the mistakes of trusting him and having him be her first, but at least she knew that one of those mistakes could be corrected.

'_Come on love, this jerk is not worth your tears, breath and time._' Demetri tells Angie gently pulling her to his embrace and walking out of the restroom.

Little by little everyone else trickled out of the room giving harsh judgmental looks to someone who they all thought as a comrade, at least that was what the girls were doing.

In the end only Emmett and Rosalie were left with Eric, Victoria had given him a nudge on the shoulder telling him to call her if he ever needed service before she too left.

'_Well, buddy I'm not going to sugar coat this, but used messed up in the worst way.'_ Emmett gave him an apologetic look.

'_My only question Eric is __**why?**__ Angela is such a great girl. Yet this is how you tell her you love her. Funny, intelligent, sweet, kind the list of attributes goes on and on. But we all heard what you had to say about __**her**__. Why?_' Rose incredulously asked.

'_Sincerely, Rose, Em I don't know. I guess I got caught up in the whole risky sex game, that it became someone I had promised never to become. I was blinded by all things that was able to do with Vicky to see how this would truly affect one day my love with Angela._'

'_I know this is somewhat of topic, but who is Samuel Uley? Why were you compared to him?_' Emmett was curious.

'_I don't know, but I __**do **__know the story of him and Leah. It's a long story, but cliffnotes version he was 18 when they met and started going out. From what I heard he was the golden boy of the tribe. Leah on the other hand was 14 at the time. Sam was her first boyfriend, kiss and guy who got to second base with her. He had been trying to get her to have sex, but she always refused. So he went to the school's sluts to satisfy his needs. Then one day he too got caught in the act just like me. The guy was lucky Leah never mentioned what really happened to her family._'

'_Why?_' Rose and Emmett asked at the same time.

'_Leah Genesis Clearwater is the only daughter of a family with four kids. She does have a younger brother, but looking at all four of them together you'd think she's the baby. Even Seth the youngest of all four is as big as Jasper and getting bigger. All the boys are big, the two oldest Paul and Jacob are just as big as you Emmett. I do not doubt that they would have beaten the shit out of Sam if they really knew what really happened. They are great guys though; you'd get along immensely with them. Really into sports they are._' Eric smile sadly.

'_Oh!_' Both called.

'_Well I have to meet her family then._' Emmett smiled.

'_You'll probably see them tonight they always come to the Open House, ever since she started attending second semester of 8__th__ grade._' Eric nodded.

They all started to exit the restroom.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Eric was left alone after Rose and Em left to find Ed. Not even his best friend Ben was there with him; he went to his own room with tears and shame over his actions. _Maybe she'll forgive and let me be her friend one day. Having _"_**adventures**_"_ outside of a relationship are not worth the shame, emptiness and loneliness_, he thought.

Demetri walked an inconsolable Angela back to her dorm room with Alice and Leah in toe. All three stayed with her the remainder of the day. Leah was at a loss when it came to the sex. Sure she could advise and console on the cheating jerk part, but the intercourse that occurred between them was a foreign subject to her. She was silently thankful for Al and Dem being there. They were able to share in their own experiences with people who only used them for sex and how they dealt with them. With their help and support Angela was able to calm herself down. She asked to speak with Leah in private for a moment.

The others went to find Edward and Bella. They found them sitting on a bench together, Edward was cursing at himself tears of shame were still streaming down his cheeks and Bella was doing her best to try and get him to listen. However, it took Ben to finally convince Edward that the past is just that.

'_We must learn from our mistakes and move on. The present is what we live and the future is what we don't know. You have to forgive yourself first in order to really be able to get past this… Sorry if I sound like some Hallmark card or a daytime soap._' Is what Ben told him. Ben smiled sheepishly and the others, Edward included, chuckle lowly.

'_Ben is right Eddie. We have all done a LOT of changing and growing up over the years._' Jasper said.

'_All we can do is remember those mishaps, missteps and mistakes and see what and how we can go about not repeating them and making ourselves better people for what we have learned._' Emmett offered.

'_Thanks to all of you for not judging me for my past._' Edward stood wiping the remaining streaks from his features and helped Bella stand.

'_Ed, we all have skeletons and misdeeds. All that we can do is just be upfront about them and put them behind us in the end._' Rose chimed in.

'_You know what Eddie, I have an idea if you're up for it._' Ben said.

'_Sure. What is it?_'

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Putting her glasses back on, Leah gave herself one more look over in the standing mirror before stepping out. She was wearing a red v-neck cap sleeve shirt with a subtle lace tattoo print collar. Normally on an average height woman a black pencil skirt has the perfect length to reach just slightly above the knees given the girl the right amount of professional sex appeal, but for _**her**_ due to the short height a skirt like this goes just below the knees keeping the nerdy conservative unappealing look. On her feet she had a pair of black ballet flats. Looking at herself yet again, from the bottom of her shoes to the top of her head Leah felt sad that this was how she always looked. She was going to wear her hair down, but decided to clip it into her usual ponytail, the difference being that this time it will not be the common low style; this time she opted to pull it higher. The last item she put on was her strawberry flavored lip balm, in fact that was the only piece of make-up she owns and wears.

'_Basic, boring and simple, all I can do. No correction the only thing… No, correction again the only LOOK I can safely pull off without looking like I stepped out of a cave._' Leah told herself with great disappointment. She pulled her hair tighter in her ponytail and looked at her watch.

'_40 minutes until open house begins, I better report for an early duty. Perhaps they'll let me go sooner because of the extra time I put in._' She noted. '_I wonder if Angie will make it. I know she swore me to secrecy from what took place to her family and had Eric do the same. In fact we all had to agree to not mention the afternoon events to her family. I hope Angie comes; I'd hate to be left alone and board without anyone to talk to. Then again if she is too hurt to do it then there is nothing I can do about it._' Grabbing her small black handclutch purse to store her I-Touch in while she worked; Leah exited her room and looked at the door in front of her. Bella and Angela's room. She was about to knock and check on Angela, but decided against it.

_If Angie shows up GREAT. However, if she doesn't, then I know what to tell her family of her absence should they come. _Leah thought. Angela had received a phone call from her mom the day before informing her that her brother were sick with flu and they may not be able to make it to the open house this year. Angela had told her mom that if they couldn't come it was ok, her family's health is too important.

For the past few years Leah and Angela had been door greeters at the twice a year events. The first one was for the parents and immediate family of the students that attend WCA. The second was for potential students who would like to attend. Angie and Lee were always somehow roped into working on these nights. The second open house they did not mind at all, but the first irked them to no end. Their only solace was that they only had to work for the first hour and a half of the night then they could spend the rest of the evening with their families.

'_Leah, you're here early, good._' Sally greeted. '_Now I can have some help organizing the brochures and the school's maps._'

'_Sure thing._' Leah smiled.

'_But… Question where is Angela?_'

'_Guy trouble, I'm afraid. I think she may be able to make, but I'm not betting on it._' That was all that Leah would say about Angie's situation.

'_Oh, you teenagers and your puppy loves. Thinking it's the end of the world if something should go bad._' Leah gave the woman a tight smile out of politeness, but did not take kindly to Sally's dismissive tone.

_If you only knew the whole story lady, the last thing you'd say is something like that._

'_Leah I have to check on some others things for tonight. I have already taken care of the box under the table and this stack right here. All that is left is what you're doing, please finish them. Also the caterers should be arriving momentarily, I had the janitors earlier set the tables with white linens over there for where the appetizers, beverages and Hors D'Oeuvres will go. Please direct them when they get here, they are the people from Italianos. Thank goodness the Newton kids attend our school or else we would never get as good a deal as the one we got for all the food that was ordered._'

'_No problem, I'll man the fort while you're away._' She smiles.

'_Thank you, Lee. I really hope that Angie can get over this silly thing so you won't have to handle this by yourself._' Once more out of civility Leah gave the woman a tight smile, but she was starting to get very infuriated with Sally's notions of her dear friend.

'_Will see._' Leah answers.

Sally leaves Leah to complete the task on her own.

Not too soon after, Leah the silence that surrounded her started to bother so she pulls out her I-Touch to listen to some music.

'_Hmm, I'm in the mood for some 90's or late 80's stuff._' She thinks out loud, looking at the extensive list. '_This one._' She presses play and song begins.

_**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion-  
is nothing new  
Flashback-warm nights-  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after-**_

sometimes you picture me-  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said-  
Then you say-go slow-  
I fall behind-  
the second hand unwinds….

_**Cyndi Lauper **_"_**Time After Time**_" plays and Leah starts to hum and sing softly long with the song. She starts to feel sad for her friend Angela and how much of those now fit her current situation. Leah is lost in what she's doing and in her thoughts that she did not notice the male voice calling her attention.

'_Leah, Leah… LEE!_' He touches her shoulder.

'_Huh!_' She looks up and is surprised to see her friend from the restaurant Jerry standing in front of her.

'_Hey, Jerry! What are you doing here?_' She greets him with a hug.

'_Well, me and some of the guys are working this little shindig tonight._'

'_Cool. Well, I think you must be wondering where to place the food._'

Jerry nods in affirmative.

'_I was told to inform you that you are to place the food and beverages on those tables at the back. The ones with the white linens._'

'_Al righty then._'

Leah chuckled at his Ace Ventura imitation; _Jerry is always so funny that way. He's such a handsome great guy. _Jerry is tall with dark hair, medium build, soft brown eyes, is about 5'10, kind, descent, hardworking (on both his school and job), with a really good family background. Just the right guy you want to bring home to meet the parents. He turns and goes back to the van; with a butt to match the good-looks. A moment later he and the other servers go and set up for the night. Leah is watching them work and listening to the music. She continues with the task at hand. The song finishes and another starts.

_**Te amo, tan sólo a ti  
te amo y nadie te ama  
con esta fuerza, que a diario me arrastra  
y me lleva hasta ti**_

Te amo, por compartir todo  
por ser así te amo  
por entregarme tu frío y calor  
porque siento que en mí

Tengo tu alma y tu sueño  
te odio y te amo  
eres la rosa que nace y que muere  
haciendo el amor

_**Marcos Llunas**_'_**s **_"_**Te Amo**_" plays and she wonders when it will be the day someone will think of her as this artist does about the girl in the song. Time flies when you're doing something as do songs in your playlist. Funny enough a good chunk of the songs Leah was hearing are all about heartbreak and ache. As she is finishing the last of the stack, an orchestra begins to play.

_What? I don't recall having any instrumental music on this list. _She thinks.

Then the chords and tunes start turning into something very familiar to her, she listens very carefully. _Which song is this one? I know I've heard it before._

Then the melodies begin…

_**When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same? yeah  
Nothin' lasts forever and we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain**_

We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain, ooh yeah  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An' no one's really sure who's lettin' go today, walking away….

_Wow! Is this Angie music in my I-Pod, today. The songs I've heard so far are perfect for her situation, yet here I am listening to them. Weird. _Looking at her watch once more she sees that it is in little over five minutes open house will begin and she has set up the last of the maps and brochures. She even placed some in a fan pattern on top of her table to make more presentable for the guest that'll show.

Because she was standing checking that her pattern was perfect, Leah did not see the person walk into and look over her shoulder. He leaned down some and caught the scent of the flowery aroma she always wore very much to his liking.

Jasper could not help what he did next, it was just too tempting not to do.

'_Hi, Lee!_' He said somewhat loudly to startle her on purpose.

'_Oh!_' Leah straitens alarmed by the voice that showed-up out of nowhere. She turns around quickly only to be met by a white button down shirt. Looking up at the culprit she presses her lips together and gives the offender an annoyed look.

'_Hello, Cullen! What are you doing here?_' She says with sarcasm.

'_Leah, is everything alright? Is this guy bothering you?_' Jerry said stepping close to Leah, much too close for Jaspers liking.

'_Everything is quite fine Jerry, thank you. He's one of my rude classmates._'

Jasper gives Jerry a wide grin. Jerry gives him a hard look, but returns to his work.

'_Lee, how many times do I have to ask you… Please call me Jasper or Jazz, everyone else does. To answer your inquiry, few weeks ago I made a bet with one my brothers, which I lost and because of it, this year I am here to join them and the rest of the family in this fun filled night._'

Still annoyed, she smacks him on the shoulder and moves around to take a sit; guest will be arriving any minute now.

'_OW! What was that for?_'

'_For scaring the Dickens out of me that's why._'

'_Sorry, it was too tempting. I couldn't simply could not resist. Anyway, what are you doing sitting here for? Don't they usually get some loser nerds to be the door greeters every year._'

Leah gives him an even more stern, harsh and annoyed look at his rude comment and says '_Why yes they do, Jazz. Here you go, welcome to William Charleston Academy home of the mighty Trojan Soldiers._' Her voice dripping with even more sarcasm than before, then she shoves a map and brochure in his face.

Jasper was turning eight shades of red from the embarrassment.

'_Oh!... Uh!... Sorry!_'

Leah nods in a disappointed manner and looks outside to see if anyone else is coming, but the coast is still clear.

The music is still playing and she decides to let the song finish before turning the machine off.

_**And when your fears subside and shadows still remain, oh yeah  
I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness we still can find a way  
Nothin' lasts forever even cold November rain**_

Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
Don't ya think that you need someone?  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one, you're not the only one….

Jasper is about to walk away when he hears the lyrics.

'_Hey, what are you listening too?_'

'_You're still here._' Jasper is disillusioned with her remark.

'_It's an oldie, but a goodie as far as I'm concerned. One of the best songs Guns-N-Roses ever made _"_**November Rain**_"_. It is one of my all time favorite songs. This song is just a real gut retching type song. I don't know if you've ever seen the video, it is even more. The story line is him dealing with the death of his wife which occurred on their wedding day. It is an emotional ride that video, it shows how they started as a couple to the day they were getting married and he became a widower._' She says excitedly.

Jasper was beyond surprised. Leah had never once been this at ease and open with him. It made him feel that she and he have been buddies for a long time.

'_Yes, I've seen it. I like the song too. How he blended in perfect sync contemporary orchestra style music with his heavy metal styling's and then manage to write this truly sad love song about loss and defeat. …._'

Jasper was not aware of what was happening around him so he was taken aback when she said.

'_Hello! And welcome to William Charleston Academy home of the mighty Trojan Soldiers. I am Leah Clearwater part of the student body of this academy. Here is our school's brochure and map. Over there in the back we have some appetizers and beverages for your enjoyment. Our faculty and students will be joining us momentarily feel free to explore while you wait. Once again, welcome._'

That's when Jasper realized that guest and parents had started to arrive. He walked away disillusioned, for the first time he thought he and Lee had finally crossed a bridge, only for it to be destroyed by visitors nonetheless. However, that moment they shared has given him hope for what's to happen in the future.

The silver lighting was that he got to learn something more, on his own, about Leah. One of her all time favorite rock tunes is "_**November Rain**_" by _**Guns-N-Roses**_. He watched as more guest arrived and how Leah was robotic in her obviously rehearsed and over done greeting. Jasper did not miss on Leah's outfit for the evening; the skirt was hugging her body well, in fact he got a good look at her rear earlier when he spooked her for fun. Her behind had him itching to take advantage and pinch it. The top's v-neck was low enough that some skin was seen, but kept it conservative. His favorite part of the top is how it showed from the side the voluptuous shape of her breast. Lastly, her shoes could use a bit improvement he noted, but did a nice job still.

Looking at her from top to bottom. '_Leah red is definitely your color._' He mutters to himself.

Jasper goes to the tables for some nourishment while he waits for his family and friends to arrive.

At the beverage area Jasper notes Leah's friend Jerry is there. '_What refreshments are these?_' he asks standing right in front of Jerry.

'_To answer your question, sir. We have mimosas, sparkling cider with the person's choice of either freshly squeezed orange juice or cranberry juice or the plain cider, and lastly a simple ginger ale mix with natural fruit juices and pieces. We also have the usual sodas and other soft drinks, if you're interested in those._' Jasper did not miss the serious tone used by Jerry, nor the fact that the guy looked like he was about deck him. For the time in his life Jasper felt intimidated.

'_Umm, I'll have a mimosa for now… Uh! Did I do or say something wrong dude?_' Jasper asked, extending his hand to grab his requested drink.

'_Well, DUDE I saw the way you were looking at her and did not neglect on your real intentions. Warning that girl there is one of the kindest, generous, most genuine people I know. If you hurt her, you will not only deal with her brothers, but with us as well. She and Angela are our little sisters, and family looks out for family. You think that just because you have money you can have whatever the heck you want and whoever you want to fuck around with for a night, but you can't. She is special to those of us who actually know and care for her. You hear me? No… Did you listen to me?_' Jasper was uncomfortable; he did not skip on committing to memory every word Jerry said. Not that Jerry's implications on what his intentions with Lee were what he thought. All he wanted was to be her friend, not that she was letting that happened though. Jasper was still feeling awkward under Jerry's stare so he moved on to the appetizers and away from those eyes.

_FUCK! I'm sick and tired of people thinking that just because I'm wealthy all I want is sex and have nothing to offer. Besides, you'd swear that guy was Lee's boyfriend from his words and tone. _Jasper thinks and walks over to the food.

Grabbing a plate and dessert fork he walks over to see what grub there is to munch on while this silly event goes on. _At least we're out for dinner with the folks once they're done. Italianos our favorite restaurant. I hope no one forgot to deliver the cake at the restaurant for tonight. Come to think it once mom and dad arrive I better go check my weekend bag has everything I'll need. Thankfully, it is a four day weekend and to top it off Bella's B-Day and she wants her present this year._ Jasper smirks. _And she wants me to go before the big finally with Edward. This year she wants it with a pirate theme. Edward the meanest rough most dangerous Captain of the ship, the rest of the boys plundering shipmates, me the captain's right hand man his First Mate, Rose and Al are to be the ships whenches and she the kidnaped innocent governor's daughter. It's her fantasy, we being her friends who love and care for her are only more than happy to oblige. Hmm, I hope earlier events of today don't ruin the weekend for any of us and specially her. After dinner it is off to the lake house for all of us, mom and pops included._

More people arrive slowly filling the open house area with parents, siblings and other students.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

AN HOUR AND HALF LATER

'_You're finally done with duty for the evening, darling._' Sue told and hugged tightly her only daughter.

'_Yes, I still don't know how I'm managed to get roped into doing this every year. I just want one year to be able to spend the whole night with my family._' Leah complained smiling.

'_Well, sis everyone needs a gopher to order around._' Paul said.

'_OW!_' He rubs his arm. '_Damn, Lee that is some right hook. What was it for anyway?_' he asked incredulously.

'_That was being such a big oaf._'

'_Hey, little sis! How is school treating you this year?_'

'_Lee, where is Angie? I haven't seen her or her family yet._'

'_To answer your question first Jake, school is same as always. Now for Seth's… Angie's brothers are sick, so her family wasn't able to come, as for Angie she ate something that did not agree with her stomach earlier, so she's in her room resting._'

'_Oh, poor dear. I should go check on her, make sure she's ok and all._'

'_NO!_' Her family looked at her strangely.

'_I mean mom, if it were serious don't you think I would've told you by now so you can go and do your mommy job. Really it is ok, I convinced her to go to the nurse and get checked out. The nurse said that by tomorrow she should be as good as new; take plenty of fluids and rest, was the order._'

'_Well in that case, we should let her rest, Sue._'

'_I guess, oh poor girl. Her brothers are sick and now she has a bug._'

'_I know mom, but really she is fine._' Leah smiled reassuringly.

Minutes later…

'_Dad did you hear anything back from the insurance regarding the surgery? Will they cover?_' Leah asks hopeful that the reply will be yeses all the way.

'_Leah, sweetie I've been checking with them what our copay would be, that is just for the surgery the hospital stay is not covered and it is too too much than what we can afford at the moment with all of the current expenses and payments…_'

'_Yo, Lee! How's it hanging?_' Six pairs of eyes turn to see guy as big as Paul and Jake, with gentle mischievous eyes, big smile and short curly dark hair approaching. Walking with him was by her brothers opinion the hottest blonde they have ever seen.

Leah's family turns back to her. '_Leah…?_' Harry asks.

Leah is blushing when the stranger puts an arm around her shoulder hugging her sideways tightly. '_Mom, dad, family this is Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale friends from class. Emmett, Rosalie this is my family._' She introduced them. '_My older brothers, fraternal twins, Paul and Jake; this is Seth my baby brother and lastly my parents Mr. Harry and Mrs. Sue Clearwater._'

Emmett and Rosalie extend their hands to shake her parent's. '_Pleased to make your acquaintance Clearwater family._' Both say.

'_I don't mean to be nosy, but you two don't seem like the common group of people our baby is usually accompanied with; not that we have anything against you or our daughter making new companions. But…_' Harry explains; the prior conversation forgotten.

'_That quite alright Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater, we met this year. Leah and I have bio together. Her friend Eric Yorkie told us earlier that it was of my interest to meet her family tonight. Said that I would not find a bigger sports fanatic family if I were looking for one._'

Harry and the boys smiled, but Leah and Sue rolled their eyes. '_Figures._' Leah mutters shaking her head.

The women were left to the side while the men talked sports.

Twenty minutes later. '_Message received._' A female voice announces.

'_Forgive me, I need to check this._' Emmett pulls out his cellphone presses a button to view the message.

'_Em, we have to go your family and the others are waiting for us._' Rose taps his shoulder.

'_Yeah, I just got the message._'

'_Ah, you have to go man and just when the conversation was getting good._' Seth whines.

'_Sorry, little dude. Anyway, Mr. Clearwater, Paul, Jacob, Seth I am glad I met you tonight._'

'_Us too, son. And please call me Harry and my wife Sue._'

'_Well ok then, Harry._' Emmett turns to Leah and her mom. '_I'll see you Mon. afternoon, Lee. Have a pleasant evening and good weekend Mrs. Clearwater._'

'_What a nice and polite young man you are, your parents must be so proud. And by the way please call me Sue._'

'_I sure hope they are proud of me too, Sue._' Emmett waves them all farewell.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

'_I'm going to see if there any of those hazelnut-chocolate covered truffles, before we leave for the diner._'

'Ok, honey we will be right here waiting for you.' Sue said.

The place was extremely over crowed for Leah to walk through without bumping into other people. She found herself saying '_Excuse me, please._' more times than she wanted.

_FINALLY! _Leah thinks as she gets to the Hors D'Oeuvres table. Looking around almost all the food is gone.

'_Don't worry Lee, we brought more Terrance and Mikey are getting the trays out and ready as we speak._' Tom, one of the servers, smiles at her. '_In the meantime, how may I be of service to the most attractive native American girl in the country?_' Tom winks and Leah blushes.

'_Tom, you are a shameless flirt and you know it._'

'_You can't blame a guy for trying._'

'_ANYWAY, are there any of the hazelnut-chocolate covered truffles left? I was hoping to take a few for the road._'

'_Unfortunately, we're out of those._' Leah's shoulders slump. '_But for a fee, I can give you these boxes filled with the very truffles you've requested courtesy of us and Momma Newton. For you and Angela, which I haven't seen all evening._' Leah beams.

'_Angie isn't feeling well, but I'll make sure she gets hers. What is the fee, if I may ask?_'

'_Well, normally it would be seven minutes of heaven inside the nearest closet._' Leah presses her lips together forming a line and crosses her arms.

'_You are aware of WHO you're talking to, correct._'

'_Yes my dear Watson. However, for you a thank you and a kiss on the cheek will suffice._'

'_You're all the best._' Leah pays her "_**fee**_", taking the boxes.

'_Before I forget is all the mimosa gone, too?_' She asked.

'_That information I don't know. You'll have to check with Jerry and Nick; they're on beverage duty tonight._' Is Tom's reply.

'Will do. I'll see you if you're working tomorrow and Sunday and say thanks Momma Newton for me I love them very much.'

Leah struggled to get to the drinks table, again, because of the over crowdedness, but she made it there as well.

'_Well, Ms. Lee_'—Jerry said—'_it is your lucky night. Here is the last glass of mimosa. Momma Newton should get a patent for that recipe, it is the best._'

'_I know, that Jer. I'll see you at the restaurant if you're working this weekend._' Leah waves and walks away.

As she was making her way back to her awaiting family, there was a commotion. People started to move quickly left and right and because of her height, no one noticed Leah coming through. She was taking a sip of her drink when suddenly someone pushed her spilling the contents of the glass all over her best dress shirt. Dabbing her shirt with the napkin she had, out of nowhere another person bumped into her harder, successfully nocking, not only the boxes to the ground, but Leah's glasses off of her face.

'_Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! This night just gets better and better._' She muttered to herself.

Her vision is now unclear, hazy and fuzzy, without her glasses.

_I really wish we could afford that surgery, lord knows all the benefits I'll gain from it. _Leah thinks as she is on all fours on the floor doing her best to searching for her dropped items with her bad vision.

'_EUREKA! I found one box, job well done Lee._' She congratulates herself.

….. … …

'_Carlisle, darling it's time to go. I've already texted all the kids and called Italianos to ensure our reservation in the private room is ready and cake was delievered._' She whispered.

Carlisle was speaking with Mr. Lagerfeld and Mr. Crowley, when his beloved wife Esme came to get him.

'_Alright, my love. Gentlemen, I hate to leave in the middle of this rousing conversation about horse breading, but my wife and I have a pressing engagement to get to._' He turns to his wife. '_Shall we Mrs. Cullen._'

'_Yes, Mr. Cullen._' She answered linking her arm with his.

'_By the way, my love, have you them about the big news, yet?_' Carlisle, asked hugging back to him and placing a gentle hand on her stomach, kissing her lovingly.

'_No, I don't want to steal Bella's thunder tonight, but I am having a hard time keeping this secret._' She smiles.

Carlisle smiled, too. '_Will tell them when the time is right. I guarantee they'll be as happy as we are at the moment. But I too am having a hard time keeping my lips sealed… Our family will soon be complete._'

They had not walked four feet in front of them, when Carlisle's foot came in contact and pushed something small and wobbly out of the way.

'_What is this?_' They stopped walking and he bends down to pick up a pair of prescription glasses.

'_I guess someones grandmother must've come and dropped her specks and has not realized they are lost. Those are sure thick._' Esme looks down and sees a white box not to far from her. '_They must've dropped this, too._'

'_I guess so. Poor old woman, she'll be having a heck of a time trying to get around without these._' Carlisle pull the glasses up to get a better look at the prescription.

'_Oh, bullocks! I'll never find them._' Both turn as they hear a young girls' frustrated voice. '_And it not like anyone is offering any help, for that matter._'

Carlisle and Esme look at one another. '_Perhaps these are hers._' Both say.

'Excuse, young lady are these yours?' Carlisle asks the girl.

'_Huh?_' Looking up with her blurry vision, Leah sees the vague form of a man in front of her.

'_Here let me help you up, Miss._'

'_Thank you sir._'

'_Again, are these items yours?_' Carlisle asks once more extending the glasses and box to her.

'_My glasses!_' Leah calls excitedly. '_Thank you, thank you, sir!_' She grabs them putting them back on.

'_Oh, sir you do not know how relived I am that you've them._' Leah looks at Carlisle for the first time and is taken aback by his strikingly handsome features. Blond hair, blue eyes, great smile…

'_Excuse me Miss, but the glasses are yours?_'

'_Yes, sir they are._' Leah was in complete aw, by him. _A man his age should not be this good looking. _She thinks.

'_My goodness, dear. Why are you using a prescription for someone in their 70's?_'

Looking him once more. '_Well, unfortunately sir. That is the only way I can see correctly. Without my glasses I am left blind. It is the condition I have._'

'_Please, call me Carlisle. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen._'

All three exchanged greetings and started conversating about Leah's eye problem and the current state of her condition.

'_Leah! Lee!.. There you are we've been looking everywhere for you._' Sue was relieved, now they could eat, everyone was rather hungry.

'_I'm sorry, mom. I had a mishap earlier. Cliffnotes, I got the truffles courtesy of Momma Newton and crew. Then went to get a mimosa, someone pushed me spilling my drink on me. And finally someone else pushed me knocking my glasses and boxes down. Mr. Cullen here and his wife were kind enough to help me out._'

'_Oh, how rude of those people._' Sue then turns to Carlisle. '_Hello sir! Sue Clearwater, thank you for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen helping out my daughter._'

'_Our pleasure ma'am. And please call us Carlisle and Esme._' Esme extended her hand.

'_We are deeply sorry for keeping your child longer than needed; we ourselves have some place to be at._'

'_No harm done Carlisle, right? I am not that good with names, so forgive me if I'm mistaken. And feel free to call me Sue_.' Sue smiled.

'_Yes, Sue, it is Carlisle._'

'_Umm, Sue pardon my forwardness, but upon speaking with your daughter about her eye condition, I am a surgeon that specializes in ophthalmology and I would like to have a closer look at your daughter's eyes. Here is my card on the back you'll find my home phone number, pager number, as well as my wife's and I's cellphone humbers._'

Taking his card out of politeness Sue says '_Uh, Mr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle. I thank you for your interest, but I am afraid that as much as we'd like for a specialist to see and truly help our daughter we simply cannot afford to. Getting higher and pricier prescriptions is what we have enough money to pay for._'

'_Ma'am, I promise my services will be, as lawyers say, __**pro**_-_**bono**__ and I really think in the end it will be most cost efficient my services versus the yearly prescription glasses._'

Leah's eyes are wide with hope. Sue on the other hand, is uncertain of this man's words. Looking at Carlisle all she could see was sincerity and honesty in his eyes. Looking at Esme, Sue saw just as much sincerity and honesty in her eyes, too.

'_Come on mom. Please! I would like to know what it would be to not wear glasses as bad as these._'

Sue was at a crossroads, her daughters' eyes, this strangers words… _What if he's just like the others who'd done nothing but stump all over the hard working people like us? _She thinks, it was too overwhelming.

'_First, please call me Sue, ma'am make me feel as old as my mother._' She smiled. '_Second, Leah I will discuss this with your father first see what he thinks._'

'_Ma'am… I mean Sue, my colleagues and I, are working on an experimental procedure. We've had great success with patients in their 50's and 60's. But a test subject your child's age will put our procedure on the map. From what I saw on her prescription she would be a prime candidate for this. Please consider it._'

'_I make no promises Lee, but I will talk to your father about this; see what he thinks. Now I don't mean to be rude, but your three brothers, and father, are about to start eating the walls if we don't get going to dinner at Polly & Paula's Diner._' She grins thinking of the starving faces of her boys and husband.

'_Esme, Carlisle it has been a pleasure meeting both of you. We will see about taking up your offer, but I am sure that the procedure, though experimental, will have if cost. Bye, have a pleasant evening!_' She extends her hand shaking Esme's first and then Carlisle's.

Giving Sue a reaffirming grasp, Carlisle says. '_And I assure you, Sue that when I say free of any charges, I mean FREE. Hospital stay for as many days as needed, follow-up, check-ups, all pre-procedure evaluations and diagnostics, X-rays, second intervention if required… It will not cost you or your family a single penny._'

'_Uh! Umm… Uh!_' Sue was wide-eyed and speechless.

'_Mom?_'

Blinking Sue says. '_Right, I'll talk to your father and will get back to you, Carlisle. Come on, Leah we must go._'

'_As we do too, Carlisle. I hope to hear from you, Sue. Whether it may be for a yes or a no or to get together and talk kids. We have four __kids, ourselves._' Esme beamed with joy and pride.

'_You have four __children, and you look this fantastic, yes I will call you soon. You must tell me your secret._'

'_Mom, Leah! There you two are. We've were about to call a search party. Come on, we're about to faint._'

'_Seth! My goodness boy where are your manners, boy. Tsk, tsk. Carlisle, Esme this is my youngest, my baby boy Seth._'

'_Mom! Don't call me baby boy. I'm almost 15 and 5'11. In couple of years I'll be taller than Paul and Jacob._'

'_Yes, you probably will. But you see Seth all my children will forever be my babies, no matter how big and old they get._' Sue ruffled his hair.

'_This is your youngest?_' Esme was astonished at his size.

'_Yes, and he's only 14._'

'_My word! Is Leah your only daughter?_'

'_Yes. We thought that we would all princes after Paul and Jacob were born, but we were fortunate enough to have a princess. A little princess as special and beautiful as Lee is._'

'_Uhm! Ladies, I do believe we have places to be at. I'm very certain Sue that you'll be calling my wife soon enough and talk kids for hours._'

'_Please to meet you Leah, Sue, Seth. Good bye!_' Carlisle links his arm with his wife's once more and proceeds to move them both towards the door.

'_Now, can we go eat?_'

'_Yes, little brother. Mom lets go before they mistake us for food. A chicken drumstick and drumette._' Leah sighs, pushing Seth playfully.

'_Hmm! Hot winks! Yumm!_' Seth says with a dreamy look and mouthwatering.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

AT ITALIANOS-BELLA'S BIRTHDAY

'_HAHAHA!_' Everyone laughed at yet another one of Emmett and Garret's skits.

Dinner had been a divine meal as always at this Italian restaurant. As soon as the servers came to collect the plates from the finished main course, Carlisle signal them to bring in the cake.

'_Dem, will be sorry he missed this party._' Rose said between fits of laughter.

'_But I bet, knowing him he's already putting the moves on Angie._'

'_Bella, please if I know Demetri's, as well as I do, he is nothing if not a fine English gentleman. And would not dare to try and move in, while a girl is at her most vulnerable._' Esme reprimanded Bell with a smile and defended her god-son.

'_I had no idea Demetri Wellington, was your godchild mom. When did that happen?_'

'_Well, Garret his mom and me had been the closet of friends when we were in school, sisters almost. In college we joined the same sorority, too. Then when got married and later pregnant, she asked me to be the god-mother and I was more than pleased to accept._'

Minutes later the double doors open and a beautiful and delicious five tier birthday cake with unlit sparkler candles was wheeled into the room followed by two waiters holding expensive and chilled champagne bottles. The champagne servers do an elaborate old world royalty display of opening the bottles. Using swords they slice the tops off; everyone cheers seeing the liquid pop, sparkle and pour. One by one the glasses are being filled, however when one reaches for Esme's she politely declines requesting cider instead.

While the waiters are filling the glasses.

'_Alice this cake could feed eighty people at least. There is just nine of us here, my parents couldn't even make it tonight._' Bella complains seeing the size of her cake. A beautiful work of edible art with pearled green and gold colors and decorated with Bella's favorite flowers the sunflowers. It is a shame to cut into it a eat someone hard work away.

'_Easy Ms. Swan, I was smart. Only the top two tiers are edible. And before you ask, yes it is marble cake from that bakery that you love so much._' Al clarifies.

'_Oh! In that case…_' Bella is silenced by Edward's lips on hers.

'_Are you excited for tonight my love?_'

'_You're all too wonderful to me, by the way. How many people in the world can say that they are in a monogamous open relationship and have it be with people that they love and love them back._' She says with glee looking at everyone seating in the table.

'_Oh, wait, I mean… Oh my goodness!_' Bella covers her face in embarrassment when she realizes that she included Carlisle and Esme in her comment.

Chuckles are heard around the table.

'_It is quite alright dear, we know what you meant. We know everything that goes on with our children and the ladies they choose for girlfriends._' Carlisle comments.

'_By the way the costumes were delivered earlier this afternoon. I had the staff clean spotless the pool house and put the costumes there, please the store made a request for this time. To please avoid the reaping and tearing or else they'll stop renting to us._' Esme says. The waiter fills her glass with the cider she requested.

'_Yeah, Bells. My parents know I'm no virgin, but they don't know since when or what exactly is it that I do with Garret or the fact that minus mom and dad over there. I've slept every person seating in this table at the moment._' Alice winks at Bella. Bella turns even more red; she is not exactly comfortable still with the idea of Esme and Carlisle knowing about their sex life.

'_Come everyone let make a toast to Bella day._' Alice announces. Looking at what the waiter has poured into Esme's glass, she states. '_Esme you're not going to join us in this toast to Bella's birthday._' Noticing Esme's glass now filled with cider.

'_Yes I am dear; I'm just not having any champagne. I requested cider instead; it will give the desired effect just the same._'

'_Mom, is everything ok? This is your and Bella's favorite champagne._'

'_Yes, Garret I am perfectly healthy._'

'_Then why are you not having any bubbly? Dad?_' Emmett asks with concern.

Now all the kids are concerned; Esme and Carlisle look at one another confused. _Should we or shouldn't we? _Was the unasked unspoken question they exchanged. Esme nods at Carlisle and he stands.

'_We didn't want to steal Bella's thunder tonight given that it is her special day. We want to wait for another day to tell you all, but seeing the great concern you have at the moment for mom. I guess this time will be as good as any. Esme._' Carlisle states, directing that it is her turn to address the children. Esme stands.

'_Garret, Edward, Emmett and Jasper before we say anything else know that you four came to us at a time when we were incredibly heartbroken and sad. Having you in our lives restored the faith that we had lost. You four have brought us and filled our lives with joy, happiness, courage, bravery, patience, purpose, hope, confidence, trust, strength, the list goes on and on. But we now know that without you in our lives this would have never happened. Know that we do NOT regret ever bringing all four of you into our lives when we did the way we did. In fact if I had the chance to, I would out and find your birth parents and thank them tremendously for the gift they gave us by having you._' Tears were now coming out of Esme's eyes. She squeezed Carlisle's hand urging him to go on.

'_I guess it has been left up to me to say the rest. Kids about month ago, I noticed that your mom was not only more emotional about things, but she was also eating more than usual, as well as getting tired more easily, given her perfect medical history, with the exception of her polycystic ovary syndrome. You boys that is the reason why we couldn't have any children, we did not find this out until after a year of trying to conceive naturally. We when to the doctor and that is when the bomb was dropped on us. We were both, specially your mother, devastated; two young adults in their early to mid-twenties and we can't have children. After another year we decided that it did not matter if the children grew in our hearts instead of being parts of me and mom all we wanted was the chance to be parents and that is when you came to us._' Carlisle stops to take a breath, he now too has tears.

'_That is absolutely wonderful that you have told us how you came to be our parents, but it still does not explain mom's behavior here today._' Jasper said happy to know how much love their parents for their four adopted sons.

'_The story does not end there, let me finish boys. One day I came home, your mom had called earlier that day to say that she was making a special dinner for both of us to please pick-up our favorite merlot; which I did. Upon arriving back home and getting out of the car, I smelled something burning. There goes our special dinner, wonder how merlot will work with pizza, I thought. Walking into the kitchen the stove was on and whatever was in the largest pot was bubbling, boiling and burning, as well as what was in the other pans on the range. I call for her but no answer, I also take notice that on the far end of the island there were some vegetables and other spices that looked to being prepared, but left unfinished. I approach the stove to shut it off and find your mother unconscious on the floor in the area where she had been working with the vegetables. Once I saw her, I had the basic human reaction, panic._'

'_Oh my god! Mom, please tell us you're alright!_' Edward was now anxious.

'_Edward, please let your father finish. Once more I assure all of you we are all fine, perfectly in good health._'

'_Thank you, Esme. Continuing… I had never felt so helpless, so useless as a doctor in all my year as I did in the moment when I saw one of my own in that state. It was utterly distressing. Immediately I called 911, at the hospital after a battery of test it was determined that what caused the fainting was an iron decrease, which is common for a woman with her condition. Other than that they are all in perfect health._' Carlisle smiled.

'_Wait a minute, first mom used __**we**__, instead of I and you dad now said __**they**__. What is going on?_' Emmett was thoroughly bemused.

'_Well Mrs. Cullen there is no beating around the bush anymore, is there?_'

'_I guess not Mr. Cullen. Boys, since the moment you met at the "__**home**__" you declared yourselves as brothers. From the moment we adopted you, you all became brothers legally. Now you will all become in about 4 and half months older brothers._'

'_What!_' Was a chorus of confusion around the table.

'_Yes, boys. Ladies. We are having babies._' Carlisle smile was from ear to ear.

'_Wait a minute. Babies?_'

'_Yes, babies Jasper. Kids we are having triplets._' Esme glowed.

'_Congratulations. Why didn't you want to say anything? Of course this is more reason to celebrate._' Bella got up and hugged Esme tightly.

Everyone was giving the parents to be warm hugs of love, joy and felicitations.

'_I can't believe this. Now this is a real celebration._'

'_Ok, family! It is time for a toast._' Rosalie happily raises her glass; all the others follow her lead.

'_Yes. Here is to Isabella Marie Swan who sixteen years ago today came to this world filling the lives of Charlie and Renee Swan and those around her with happiness and love; may she have many more joyous celebrations with her loved ones and get the car she's dreamed of for months._' Edward clinks his glass with the others and the do the same.

'_And to our parents for being blessed for the first time with conceiving blood children. May our brothers or sisters know and appreciate what wonderful, loving, caring, kind and generous family they have been born into._' The glasses clink once more.

'_Here, here!_' Alice calls.

'_Yeah, come on let's light up this cake and sing happy birthday._' Emmett boasts.

'_Waiter a lighter, please._' Garret request.

'_Here you go, sir._'

Garret receives the lighter and proceeds to light all sixteen candles.

'_Ok, Bella make a wish._' With everyone she loves surrounding her, she closes her eyes, makes her wish and blows the candles.

'_Alright, presents time._' Alice calls handing Bella a box with a large red bow on top.

Thus begging the final moments of the celebration at the restaurant, present unwrapping and cake cutting and eating. With belly's full of a delicious meal and marble cake; the Cullen parents, sons and girlfriends all pile into their respective vehicles with presents and leftover cake in boxes and drive off to the beach lake house for part-2 of Bella's birthday celebration, pirate fantasy.

Arriving at the house.

'_Ok, kids your dad and I will take care of the cake and presents. Why don't you all go and enjoy your pirate fantasy sex filled night._' Esme chuckles.

'_OK!_' They all said and took off for the pool house.

'_Kids. They have so much to learn. Pirate Fantasies are so blasé and tacky, so much fuss just to have the fun ruined by the damn corset and the wigs and complicated attire. Honestly, I wish they've come up with something more sophisticated._'

'_Like what dear?_'

'_Hmm? Give me a moment… I've got it. Pompeii and the Roman Empire._'

'_Pompeii?_'

'_Yes, I saw it on the History channel the other day, their documentary series "__**Sex On Ancient Empires**__" or something like that was the title. The city was the capital for sex and prostitution. In those times you had to follow decrees and laws to be a properly considered prostitute, you also had to be employed by someone else. Even concubines had rules and laws to follow. These went up the highest ranks of the government. There were bath houses, private parties for the wealthy, it was quite an elaborate operation and Pompeii was at the center of it all being the most prominent city where it was part of everyday life. The documentary even showed how phallus markings were carved onto the stone pavements signaling where to find the secret bordellos or sex houses. It was quite an eye opening documentary._'

'_How interesting I'll have to tune in more often to that channel, then. But I think a gentleman and the lady of the night will be a much alluring fantasy, don't you?_' Carlisle raises and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Esme's eyes open wide. '_Carlisle, you didn't?_' Bewilderment showing.

From the bottom of the trunk Carlisle pulls out two very similar dress covers. One had 1800's British gentlemen's costume inside and the other a French prostitute costume.

'_Why should the kids be the only ones having all the fun this weekend, anyway?_'

'_Why you wonderful sexual predatory man, you…_' Smiling mischievously.

'_I have my moments. Now lets hurry-up and maybe we can show the kids a few new tricks and how sex should really be done._'

IN THE PATIO

'_Oh, no! Emmett, don't…. Aaahh!_' Alice screams, because Emmett threw her into the pool. Coming up for air, Alice is less than thrilled.

'_Hahaha!_' Everyone else is laughing

'_Sorry there munchkin, but that what you get for your evil ways._' Emmett squats down to eye level with Alice.

'Well in that case, I'll simply just have to go this.'

With good speed Al grabs Em by the collar of his expensive silk shirt and pulls him into the water with her.

The group of friends laughs even harder. Emmett comes up and he and Al start a water fight.

'_Ok, everyone remember this is my fantasy and no undies are to be worn._'

'Oooh! Oh!' Moaning is heard.

'_What's that?_' Em and Al stop at Rose's inquiry.

'_What's what Rose?_'

'_Uh! Uh! Uh! Aaah!_'

'_That!_' Pointing at the air.

Louder screams and moans fill the air.

'_OMG! Is that who I think it is?_'

'_That they are dear Bella._'

'_Who Eddie?_'

'_That my lady friends, is how our parents made them babies mom is currently caring._'

'_Your dad, certainly still has it, by the sounds of it. Maybe you boys should be taking notes; lord knows you could use all the help you can get._' Al says out of the water and squeezing the water out of her hair and clothes, she is now standing in front of everyone in underwear.

The boys don't know what has stunned them more the fact that pint size demon has said that or the fact that the other girls have yet to make any retorts to Al's words.

'_Ok, that's it._'

'_Garret put me down!_'

Garret ignores Alice's request and continues to run inside the pool house carrying her over her shoulder.

'…_after I'm done with the governor's daughter I'm coming back here to teach you a lesson._' Garret says in a pirate accent.

'_Come on you two, we need to change into our costumes._' Rosalie drags inside Jasper and a still drenched Emmett.

'_So Captain, ready to plunder the village that is my untouched body._' Bella winks and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

'_Bella, I don't mean to ruin everyone's evening and good fun, but I'm still upset over earlier._' Edward looks down.

'_Oh, Edward please!_' She sighs. '_What will it take for you to finally understand that you're no longer that kid? We all make mistakes it is how we move on and deal with the consequences and aftereffects that make us the people we are now._'

Bella grabs his face forcing him to lock eyes with her.

'_Listen to me and listen carefully, Edward. The Edward Cullen responsible for those actions is no more. He grew up and became a better brother, friend, companion, boyfriend THAT is the man standing in front of me at this moment. I doubt that the old Edward would be feeling this remorseful still after all this time. Don't you agree?_'

Edward nods his answer.

'_Ok, let's make a deal tomorrow we're going to sit down with what little information we have and see if we can track down Megan. If she's still in the area or if she's moved not too far we will go and pay her a personal visit, and you my love will apologize for you action; go it? Now I am not saying that you'll find the forgiveness you want, but you will be able to express how sorry you are._'

'_Yes, loud and clear._'

'_Good!_' Bella smiles with a gleam of mischief.

'_Now for… Help! Help! Save me! The pirates are after me, I'm the governors daughter. They want to rob me if my virtue, please help._' Bella uses her best damsel in distress British accent while frolicking about pretending to be scared.

'_Argh! Come here you! You will come me if you want to stay alive long enough, for daddy to come to the rescue._' Using a pirate accent Edward grabs Bella by her waist carrying her inside; thus begins Bella's Pirate Fantasy birthday gift from her friends.

'_Argh! Whenches get this little virgin ready, the crew and especially the captain fancy a new toy to play with._' Emmett's voice booms from the inside and a playful scream and laugh is heard.

* * *

There it is reviews good and unpleasant are welcom. =D

Let me say that I'm happy to see that so far chapter-8 has been well received. Here is chapter-9, that was really meant to be Part-B, but it ended up being longer than expected so I turned it into another chapter. :)

Thank you for your continued support and _**reviews**_! Please keep them coming.

That goes for those who subscribe to the story alerts, too.

I am always looking for ideas, so if anyone has one send it over. ;-)

Also one my reviewer mentioned that they like the section in chapter-8 about the book Leah is reading. I have been toying with the idea of turning _**that **_into a story, but I don't know perhaps it should left alone…

What do you think? Let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _**OWNS**_ all rights to Twilight. "_The One_" is of my own creation borrowing my favorite characters from her writings, using them differently and in another way.

**A**/**N**: ….

Happy _**Belated**_ New Year Everyone! I wish you all the best this with the new 2011 year. =D

The One

Chapter – 10

Plan In Action, Surgery & Getting Closer, as _**friends**_?

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

MIDNIGHT IN _**HER**_ DORM ROOM

'_Ohhh, SHIT!_' David Harold a sophomore at WCA cries with a final push and spilling his seed inside her body. This ride had been more than he could handle, but he could not argue his first time had been everything he could ever dream off.

_FINALLY! __**Pee-Wee**__ Herman is done took newbie long enough._ She wipes some mist from her brow, not the sweat that you get from experience hips.

_Well, I don't get to break in that many virgins. Thankfully, they are sooo easily duped, especially for convincing them of not using prevention is even __**easier**__. Just have them go straight from second to third base; a couple of hand jobs, because they're virgs a good blowjob with the tongue swirl (I highly recommend the swirl on the BJ) and the guy is putty in your hands. I know this is boring, but let them see and touch their first real __**non**__-plastic-latex-blow-up woman as much as they want to and all thoughts of protection vanish from their feeble brains. _She thinks with a devilish grin, wiping her brow free from sweat.

'_Wow, that was amazing._' David said rolling off of her body and on to the other side of the bed. He was trying really hard to keep his eyes open, but the tiredness and strenuous activities were too much for his body to handle and he was out like a light seconds later.

In the room gentle snoring could be heard.

'_You snore?_' She asks incredulously. '_Oh, great! How am I going to explain snoring to Jazz?_' She scratches her head. '_Of course, my grandparents are deceased; one of them was the loudest snorer this side of the Mississippi. There. Crisis averted. Note to self, make sure parents are on the ball with snoring grandparents._'

She takes out her lists, looking for the sophomore one. Finding it she looks for the name of the boy in her bed at the moment.

'_David Harold, checked!_' She writes a check mark next to his name. '_The last of the three red-haired, tall, blue-eyed sophomores in the school._' Taking out her calendar, placing it next to the list she goes over the boys she's had sex with this week.

'_Hmm!, I should be ovulating at some point within the next da or so. So far ten guys and not even a false positive on thes home pregnancy test. This is putting a big damper in my plan._' Looking at the boy once more. '_First time is a bitch kid. Don't worry it gets easier…_' She looks at the clock on the night stand 12:10, and shakes her head. '_… Great no wonder I am unsatisfied, better get out Wesley. With time kid you'll last longer than ten minutes._' She says wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. Moving her hand to night stand drawer, she opens it taking Wesley, her dildo out. Laying down on the empty side of the bed she opens her legs, switches the vibrator on and inserts it into her body.

Her eyes roll back in sheer bliss, for the first time in weeks. The guys she's been with have been less than forthcoming with satisfying her. It has been about themselves every time. But who is she to complain; all she needs from them is their sperm to get pregnant with.

Reaching the peak of some much needed sexual gratification, she removes the massager wiping it clean with _**his**_ boxers. '_Here, __you can use all the proof you can get buddy, for bragging to your other virgin and non-virgin friends. You have been with a girl. WOO-HOO! I'll give about a half hour or so of rest and then it's out of here **LITTLE** guy. The last thing I want is to be expelled for sex on school grounds, and you SP can afford a suspension for indecent exposure or being caught naked on the girls floor._' She puts _**it**_ back inside the drawer and reaches further inside taking out the two hidden small packets inside and inspect them.

'_Here you have it Victoria. The perfect solution to all your troubles.'_ She tells herself inspecting the packet. '_These along with the list of tall, blue-eyed blonds or red-heads are you're only chance, no make that ticket to make Annabell proud when you tell her plan was successful. Annabell my dear, you just won't know from whose tree it was successful._' Victoria says with an amused expression. '_As soon as the test come back positive it's off to seduce back into your bed Jasper Cullen for you Vicky. The ecstasy and meth will mix in perfectly with that bottle of wine. Once he's under the influence of this combo, just like these dumb dim-witted virgins and jocks who think with their dicks, you too will forget all about those pesky condoms you love sooo much will be nothing more than an afterthought._'

'_You know there is enough in here, and all I need it is for one night. One right now will do no one any harm._' She opens the packet popping a pill into her mouth. Almost immediately it has the desired effects.

She is so high like a kite, when she sees once more the boy in her bed and is disgusted. '_Out, out! Get off my bed and out of my room._' She yells smacking David awake.

'_Huh!_' He rubs his eyes trying to shake some of the sleep and tiredness off.

'_Get OUT now!_' She yells once more taking all of his clothes and throwing them into the hallway. She turns to a find very nude David with a dumbfounded look on his face. Now she's even more disgusted, she grabs him by the arm and pulls him out into the dark hallway where all his clothes have landed.

'_But wait!_' The door shuts in his face. Scared of being caught he scrambles in the dark space as quietly and as quickly as he can trying to find the correct pieces of clothing to cover his naked body with.

'_BITCH!_' He whispers loudly at the closed door as soon as his shirt the final item is over his head and on his body.

'_Thankfully I live two floors up_'. David mutters and walks away.

INSIDE

Victoria dials the all too familiar number. She smiles once it starts to ring.

A male voice grouchly answers. '_Who the fuck is this? And you better tell me it is because someone is in the hospital or dead._'

'_I need you... I need you now._' Victoria huskily replys into the receiver with an almost begging tone in her voice.

Instantaneously he knows who it is. '_I am on my way. Do you need me to bring anything with me?_'

'_Well, some more stuff if you have any left and that fine body, ass and dragon dick of yours will suffice._'

'_I'm out the door and on my way to you at the moment, my love._' He hangs up.

Two minutes later there was a soft knock on her door. Without even needing to look through the eye hole she opens it wide.

The boy at the entryway, comes in and grabs Victoria into an embrace and kisses her greedly and hungrily. Moving from her mouth and onto her neck.

'_Oh, James I've missed you so much!_'

'_Me too, my love, me too._' He whispers in her ear grabbing the flimsy material of her shirt he reaps it apart revealing to his hungry eyes the gorgeous, hot, sexy body beneath that yearns for his touch.

Without even realizing what was going on he enters her body, her heat envelopes him and he is in a natural high.

'_Oh baby! I've this so much._' He grunts pushing her back into the wall and throwing the bag of pills on the floor.

The couple is in the thrones of ecstasy. They had been denied of the other for so long that their long awaited embrace was one that was forthcoming.

Victoria did not care for her mother's order the moment James showed-up and entered her body. _Besides James Morretti is number one on her list of guys to have sex with that fit the criteria of tall, blue-eyed blond or red-head. No harm no foul. From now on he will become my number one source for the essence only men have_. She thinks. James knew how to fine tune her body in ways that to this day baffle her. He can manipulate every nuke, crevice and cranny her body has like a violin.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

FOUR WEEKS LATER- - - -AFTER SCHOOL IN THEIR FAVORITE SPOT BY THE SMALL LAKE BEHIND THE SCHOOL BUILDINGS

'_¡Hay, mami chica por favor! No pienses así._' Leah exasperates.

Jasper is amused, yet another useless call from her mother trying to convince her not to have the coming surgery in less than a week. Mrs. Sue Clearwater had been calling daily, in fact several times more a day than the usual and all conversations always had been about the same with the result it seems.

'_Pero mamita…_' She raises her free hand.

'_Sí, mami lo sé. Estoy muy al tanto de todos los peligros, consecuencias y la posibilidad de quedarme ciega._'

_Yes, ma'am I do believe that she is very much aware of all the "what if's" that could occur._

'_Mira mami, hablamos más tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós. Te quiero mucho. Bendición. Saludos a los muchachos y besos a papi. Los quiero mucho._'

Jasper has a wide smile on his face, he loved it when ever Genesis' calls with her mom would out of nowhere become in Spanish. _Thank you Marta for the lessons._ He is able to keep-up with the conversation perfectly without missing a single bit. _Those calls can even turn in Spanglish._

'_What are you smiling at?_' Leah asks gumpily seating on the ground next to a hassle-free laying Jasper. Seeing his relaxed position she then ups to lay next to him and closes her eyes for a moment.

Bending her right knee high only to let it fall back to the ground. Jasper notices how the action forced her plaid uniform skirt to fall backward revealing some of the smooth thigh flesh hidden underneath it.

Absentmindedly, unconsciously and out of habit with female friends, Jasper places his left hand on the revealed flesh. Running the tips of his fingers in invisible swirl and circle patterns moving her skirt somewhat higher and higher up the thigh. _Gosh, her skin is so soft._ He observes._ I could easily stay like this doing just this the whole day and not be bored. _He concludes.

'_Your situation._' He answers her question taking her by surprise.

Leah was lost in a land far-far away enjoying what Jaspers assault of hand movements were causing her on body. She felt tingling sensations between her legs; in fact it felt almost moist to her. She almost moaned in frustration when the sensations stopped and he slid his hand away.

'_Huh?_' She questioned not remembering ever making one.

'_Your situation._' He repeats.

Now Leah remembers what she had asked. '_And what's so funny about that?_' She raises an eyebrow staring at him propped-up on elbows.

'_Listen Lee, your mom is just being a mom. She's scared and worried. Her baby is going under the knife. That even has me anxious, we are all concerned; one of my best friends is having surgery, granted it is eye surgery, but surgery nonetheless._' He says looking at the water with concern.

Jasper misses the sad look in her eyes at the mention of the words "_**my best friend**_". _A friend that is all I am to you, isn't it?_ A stray tear makes it way down her cheek.

Leah thinks of how the past couple of month's things have change for the better. She has gotten to know Jasper, his family and his group of friends better. They are not as bad as she and her friends thought of the wealthy kids. Demetri and Angie started dating about a month ago. Not that much later after her break-up with that turd, Eric. Which Angela forgave, but did not take back as a boyfriend, she told him they could only be friends and he accepted that. It was worse not to have her in his life, than to at least have her friendship. He too later found someone; she does not attend our school, but works as a waitress in the diner close to the academy.

Turns out Demetri had been crushing on Angela for a while. _Lucky her_. As different individuals they are, (he more extrovert and rocker, she more introverted and reserved) they just fit for some reason. Almost as if two halves of the same soul finally found one another. Even Ben found a girl for him, her name is Sarah and she's an SP student as well.

Leah's circle of friends had increased greatly this year with the inclusion of said family and their girlfriends, plus the two who have been added. But she, Leah Genesis Clearwater is still alone, the odd one out, the third, fourth, fifth, sixth… wheel; always the last wheel. At least Jasper was single, too.

Strange as it is, because he is a serial dater; who enjoys fooling around without the hassle of commitment. _Sad, he is such a great guy. Everything you could ever want in one single package. Romantic, strong, clever, funny, handsome… _However the stranger thing is that he always manages to find girls that are just like that, too, sequential socializers themselves. Who _**also**_ enjoy _**it**_ with the no strings attached policy.

Leah can't help it. She thinks of everything that has happened in her life since the school year started, more importantly on recent events…

_Is everything just about sex?_ She wonders. _I guess it is, since I'm the last virgin in the school according to the annual pole made and printed by a bunch of useless losers with too much time and money on their hands. The list focuses on girls that are in their freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior year of high school. _A couple of more tears escape the corners of her eyes. _To say that I was beyond humiliated was the understatement of the year. I was granted the title of Queen Elizabeth-I, England's __**Virgin **__Monarch. Tyler Crowley, Felix and pals had the audacity to even present me with a crown to symbolize the importance of such._

Everyone in the lunchroom (with the exception her friends) laughed their heads off. Her boy _friends_ were seething with anger; if it were possibly to kill someone by a mere looks they would've massacred. Meanwhile, the girls had all ran after Leah, only to find her hiding in a stall inside the girls room crying her eyes out inconsolable. It took Jasper to finally talk some since into her about the benefits of keeping herself pure and untouched. He even managed to get her to crack a smile at one of his lame jokes.

Ever since that day, Jasper and Lee, became very close, the best of friends. He even gave her a nickname. _**Genesis**_ and he's the only one, everyone else just calls her Lee. She asked why once, but he just shrugged and unheeded the query.

Jasper even bought the book Leah has read for the third time now, "_**Forbidden**_". To this day whenever she reads it, she blushes reading some of the very descriptive sex scenes describe in the book. School libraries abide by a books ratings system used to purchase books, which is explains why the version in the library is nothing like the one owned by Jasper and Leah. The one she bought is for adults and her ownership of it is by sheer accident, but has enjoyed it regardless.

At time the moment Jasper and she have been reading the book together. Often she'll ask Jasper if some of the stuff describe was humanly possible, imagine her surprise when he would answer affirmatively.

Sometimes, she would imagine that it was her and Jasper making love as describe the pages. _Jasper even fits the description of the Prince Maxwell to a "T"….. If you look at him more closely, he also fits the look of a vampire….. _She'd think whenever they were together.

However, more often through her brain thoughts like: _I wonder if he thinks I'm pretty? What he would do to my virgin body is unimaginable. _Would plague her mind and thoughts like those brought more tears.

'_Genesis, what's the matter? Why are you crying? Is it about the surgery?_' Jasper asks with great concern.

_Oh no he caught me. Think Leah, think! No wait, surgery, perfect excuse. _'_Yes. I am a bit scared, too. I mean what if something goes wrong and I'm left blind or worse?_'

Jasper gave her a strange look. _Something about this does not add-up. _He thinks, but lets it go. '_Genesis, you're under the care of some the best hands of the state. Not just my father's partners, but my dad as well. You have to think positively, the surgery will be successful and these specs._' He says removing her glasses off of her delicate face. '_Will be no more. Remember we're having that bonfire with your brothers at the reservation to bit these and all of your old prescriptions farewell at some point when you get out of the hospital._' Still holding the glasses.

'_You are aware that I'm as blind as a bat. All I see in front of me is blurry and hazy. I can't even make out the details of the school insignia on your jacket._' She looks up with a hazy gaze.

Jasper was in a kneeling position directly in front of Leah, while she was seating crossed legged. For the first time he took a good look at Leah, the insulting piece away for once. He took in the lavender scent of her shampoo, the flowery aroma she always has, the dark pools of chocolate that are the windows to her soul. Nevertheless, the thing he noted most was his desire to kiss those supple, soft, tantalizing lips.

'_Umm, Jazz… My glasses?_' She tries her best to force her vision to focus, but finds it impossible.

Snapping back to reality, Jasper takes the specs and puts them back on her face. Securing the item where it belongs. His hands move down to her cheeks capturing her face, taking into account her cheekbones, tender smooth skin, cute as a button noise and how was she lets you her personality is very easygoing. Curiosity got the better of Jasper. He could not help, but moving his thumbs over the lower and then her upper lip, he noted how soft like pillows they really are.

_She is not wearing any balm today; I wonder if those fleshy folds of hers really do taste like the fruit they're usually covered with?_

Still holding her face in place he found himself without thinking moving closer and closer. Jasper did see her eyes flutter close under the lenses of the glasses. His thumbs pulled her lower lip apart from its upper counterpart, as his mouth had ever so gently started caressing hers and she felt him push his lips on hers…

* _**The longest kiss  
Feeling furniture days  
Drift madly to you  
Pollute my heart; Drain**_ *

You have stolen me  
broken me  
stolen me  
broken me

All your mental armor drags me down  
nothing hurts like your mouth…

Jasper's ringtone for the month of October, "_**Bush**_'s_** - Mouth**_", loudly interrupted the moment.

Leah's eyes pop open, she felt for the first time the hammering in her chest. She needed room and she put a small amount of distance between them.

'_Give me a minute, __Genesis__. I need to take this._' He pulls out his cell answering whoever called, turning his back to her.

Leah did not realized she was holding a breath once she had put about half a foot of space between herself and Jasper, that she exhaled for the first time. She'd started to breathe heavily almost erratically, so she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly and calmly. She did this a few more times until the calm and rationality came to her once more. She stood up and walked closer to the water.

_What the FUCK are you doing Clearwater? He's your __**FRIEND**__ for crying out loud! _She mentally cursed at herself. _Jasper doesn't like you as anything more than a friend and that is it. You are NOT his type of girl. _

She berated herself even more._ Jasper likes beautiful females that could pass for supermodels. Females that… that... that… Girls, that know what they are doing, how to do it and who they are doing it with. Girls who put out instead of keeping your legs closed. Girls who don't spend more than half of their free time studying or reading or going to work, because they have bills to pay. Girls who have trust funds and don't need hand-outs. Girls that know how to be themselves and confident, not nerds, not timid, not inexperienced, not reclusive and certainly not the awkward ugly duck. _Tears came once more to her delicate eyes. _Girls, that are easy to like and love; not what ones who to this day don't have a clue of what it is or looks like._

_I need to get out of here… Get back to my room, my safe haven, my shelter from the storm…_She wipes a few tears before turning to face Jasper.

_Good, he is not facing me. This will be a lot simpler if I'm not under his penetrating gaze._

Approaching Jasper. '_Jazz, listen I just remembered that I have some homework to finish. I'll see you later._' She said in quick manner.

Leah was not sure if he heard her or not, all she wanted was to be away from _**him**_. She grabs her bag and starts to walk hurriedly back to her dorm disappearing within moments.

'_Sure thing Rose, no problem count on it. I'll talk to you later._' Jasper pulls his phone away from his ear click the _**end**_ key putting the unit back in his pocket. '_Sorry, Genesis. Rose wanted to ask me a favor for her pool party. You're still coming ri-_' Turning to where he left Leah, Jasper understands why everything around him is still and quiet. This whole time he has been talking to himself. Leah was no longer with him.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Once on her floor, she was thankful that so far no one had been around.

_Good, no pestering stupid questions to answer about why I am crying._

Swiftly she makes it to the door in hopes of finding understanding behind it. She knocks.

_Please, be here! Please, be here! Oh, Angie, you're the only one who I can talk to. You're the only one who really knows me and knows exactly what to say to me._

She knocks again… and again… and again… Crushed, her true blue friend Angela was not in her room.

'_Hey, Lee! If you're looking for Angie, she's not in. I think she's on a romantic rendezvous with Dem._' Bella tells Leah's back.

Sniffing and wiping her eyes once more, Leah turns to face Bella, but is even more abashed by what she sees. Bella is in a tight private embrace with Edward. She inhales even more deeply than before and prays that her voice sounds normal enough that the couple sharing a moment of affection won't take notice of her state. Her prayer is answered.

'_Ok, thank you, Bells. Hi, Ed! Please Bella if you see her tell Sam crept into my mind earlier; she'll know what that means._' She says stepping around them. The sounds of the kissing couple where enough to send her into overdrive. She did not here when Bella said '_Sure thing._' between kisses. Or when Edward said '_How's it going Lee?_'

Shutting the door on the kissing couple, Leah sat on her bed letting the tear flow freely. _I'll be alone forever. Not even your best friend can ignore a stupid phone call to do the very thing __**he**__ started._ She touched her lips lightly remembering what it was like to for the first time feel like she was going to received her first real kiss. Not those mouth sucking things Sam had given her, but the soft gentle real emotion filled embrace.

*_**knock, knock**_*

_Oh, no! Who could it now? I know it's not Angie, because she's getting it on with Demetri._ Leah get up from the bed and goes to the door.

Taking a deep calming breath. '_Who is it?_' she asks using her best at ease voice.

_Please don't say Jazz or I may just have to jump out the window from humiliation._

'_Lee? It's me Al. Can I come in?_'

_Hallelujah! _

'_You never turned in your old ID card, why are you asking to come in? You've walked in here many times before without asking._'

'_I know, but this time feels different. Please let me in._'

Leah goes back to sitting on her bed and calls. '_Go right ahead Alice!_'

Alice swipes her ID threw the scanner, the door unlocks and she walks in to find Leah seating on her bed with her head down hiding her face behind her knees.

'_May I seat?_'

'_Yes._' Was her muffled short response.

'_Lee, my mom and friends like to say I'm psychic, medium, clairvoyant, second-sighted… Whatever you want to call it, but truth is sometimes I just know when someone is in great distress. And today, it is you who is in need of someone; I know I'm not Angie and that we haven't been friends for very long, but I hope that you can trust me enough to tell me what has you in this state and perhaps I can help you. Offer some advise, may be._'

Leah was not trying to be rude or distrusting of her newest "_**friend**_", but…

'_Lee, I know we don't… No scratch that. We've never ran in the same circles. But know that I am a person you can confide anything to._'

_Oh, what the heck? What harm can it do? I just have to make her swear not to utter a peep to even her baby sister. _Leah thought.

'_First you have to SWEAR not to mention a single word of this to anyone, not even a ghost. Do you?_' Leah looks at Alice sternly.

'_I swear and promise that whatever it is that you're going to tell me will not leave this room._' Alice says crossing her heart. '_Girls Scouts honor._' She holds up three fingers.

'_Ok…_' Leah breaths deeply before starting. '_Normally, I talk to Angela about this... Earlier Jazz and I were at our spot by the small lake._'

'_Aha, yes go on._'

'_We were talking about my mom's worries about the surgery in a few days from now. He was laying down, so I laid next to him._'

'_And then what happened?_'

Leah blushes a hue of pink remembering all the sensations her body had felt.

'_He touched my thigh making all these invisible patterns with the tips of his fingers._' Leah remembers with a dreamy eyed look and continued. '_He moved his hand higher and all I kept thinking about was how I wanted him to move it even higher. The actions alone made my insides quiver in a real good way. I have never ever felt anything like that before, Alice. Not even my ex, Sam, did anything like that that felt so delightfully enjoyable._'

Alice grinned, _HA! I knew that dream he had all those years ago was about you. You're good Alice. The break-up was a hard heartbreaking decision, but it had to be done to open the door for you to walk in._

'_Then out nowhere his cells ringtone commences and of course he answers. He rarely answers the infernal thing when we're all together or when he is with any of you._' She sighs and goes on. '_However, whenever he's with me each call received gets answered. Why? Am I not worth having his attention the way the rest of you get too. Is it that he's board with hanging with Queen Elizabeth-I and those calls are his only release…_'

'_Stop it right there, Clearwater. He always enjoys his time with you, in fact I get somewhat jealous because he won't shut-up about the things you two do or talk about. He just goes on and on…_' Alice smirks. '_In all serious truthfulness I have a feeling he may actually like you as more than a friend, Lee. And he doesn't care about the virgin status, in fact he likes what makes other stand-out_'

Leah gives her a strange disbelieving look.

'_Yes, Lee. Believe me or not, I truly think Jazz can't get enough of you. In fact haven't you noticed that we, his old friends, are asking him to hang-out with us more, because he is always with you._'

A dull hum is heard by both. Alice pulls out her cellphone and slides it open to read the text message she received.

'_It's from Rose, she wants to know if I can take care of ice and refreshments for her party and if you are still coming her summer close-out fall starter party._'

'_I guess, it is still the weekend after I'm out of the hospital, correct? Does she need me to bring anything?_'

'_Great. I'll text her back._' Alice smiles, shakes her head no and begins typing her reply.

'_Really, Al? I am ok with helping out. Napkins, plates, decorations… Honest, sometimes I feel like I'm asking for hand-outs around all of you. I know that you're all doing it without expecting anything in return, but… It is not easy being around the privileged ones, such as yourselves that can literally go shopping everyday for hours on end and still at the end of the day not seat down and do the Math on how you're going to survive for the remainder of the month with what little dollars and cents you have left._'

'_Oh Lee, I am so sorry. I… We had no idea you felt that way. I promise from now on, at least I will be more aware of how you may feel whenever you're with us. I pledge to do my best not to make you feel like a charity case._'

'Thank you, Alice. Thank you for everything.' Leah smiles.

'_Anytime, Lee._'

'_Al, you really think that Jazz likes me in a more than friends sort of way?_'

'_Yes. You should see the look in his eyes when he looks at you._' Alice gives her a small gin. '_It's a look of neither desire nor lust, it's something else… He covets something, I can't put my finger on it just yet, but I know that his eyes are saying more than friendship. That much is true._'

Leah stares at questioning. _Is what Al saying factual or just a bunch of brainless words to get her good friend and ex a girlfriend?_

'_Anyway, why is you mom worried for? And please don't take this the wrong way, but… #1. Everything paid for in full. #2. You're under the care of the best team of doctors in the state. #3. She, your entire family, us, you EVERYONE has done all the rosaries and praying in the world for this to be a successful surgery in a few days. By the way Bella, Rose, Angie and I are taking care of your homework for the days you'll be in the hospital. However, because art and Spanish are completely out of our leagues, Jazz is taking care of those two._'

'_Yeah, Jasper said something along those lines too._'

'_See._'

'_Wow! This is really happening, Al._'

Alice nods affirmatively.

'_I can't believe that finally after all the years I've been wearing glasses with these kinds of prescriptions, I'm going to be rid of them for good. Carlisle warned me that in the future sometime in my mid to late fifties if not in later years, I'll more than likely need to wear glasses again those would more for reading than anything else. But I don't care Al, do you know what's it like to not even have to wear glasses. I don't even know what's it like to wear contacts, because they don't make contacts for prescriptions that thick._'

'_No I can't and you, Leah Genesis Clearwater won't have to for much longer._' Giving Leah a tight hug.

'_Thanks, Al for coming to my rescue; it's true what they say you are psychic. Listen, I don't know about you, but I'm getting rather hungry. Come on will go to the diner, my treat._'

'_Ooh! This is a first I've never had a girl by me dinner before. Thank you, Ms. Clearwater._'

'_And because this is something I don't do on the norm, I'll even spring for dessert, too._' Leah smiled.

Suddenly, a loud grumble was heard coming from Leah's stomach.

Looking at where the sound came from both girls started to laugh at the humor of the occurrence and went to get some much needed nourishment.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

_**D**_-DAY

'_What time is it?_' To describe her with the word nervous was too small of a word. She was downright terrified.

'_It's two minutes later than the last time you asked, Leah._' Paul told her without taking a glance at his watch.

'_Really! It feels like it's been hours already._' Leah was standing and was heavily tempted to start pacing, but decided against it choosing so rub her hands to keep them from shaking. Trying her best to stay calm and keep it cool, although with every passing minute all it seems to happen was quite the opposite.

'_Hate to break it to you little sis, but Pauly's right._' Jacob stands and takes her hands in his, pulling her arms around him, he wraps her in big brother bear hug. Very slowly they start to move in tune to an unheard of song, creating a tender brother and sister moment.

*_**DING**_*

The elevator door open and the Clearwater family were left speechless with _**who**_ stepped out.

'_Wasssup Clearwater clan!_' Emmett's joyous boasting tone could wake anyone asleep or in a coma at the moment. '_How's our soon to be specs liberated patient doing?_'

Everyone smiled, they even chuckled some. The entire family needed some kind distraction relief from the worrying surrounding the coming surgical procedure that would either repair Leah's eyes or if something went wrong leave her blind for the rest of her life.

'_OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE ALL HERE! UPAT THIS HOUR!_' Leah staps away from Jacob, her eyes grow as big as saucers and her jaw was on the floor. Rosalie, Emmett, Garret, Bella, Alice, Angela, Demetri, Edward, Ben with his girlfriend Sarah, Eric with his girl Stacy; all her friends, minus Jasper, were there.

'_Morning Lee!_' They all said in chorus.

'_By the way Leah, sweetie close your mouth flies can get in._' Everyone giggled at Rosalie's comment.

Leah did as she was told.

'_It's 5:15 in the morning. What in the world are you all doing here this early? How did you get out without getting caught?_' Looking at them all, a half second of disappointment crossed her face and disappeared before anyone could notice.

Leah smiled widely, happy with how much love her old and new friends have for her. She ran to hug them all.

*_**DING**_*

The elevator doors open once more and Jasper steps out. '_Guys, you will not believe where I finally found a parking spot. Who knew that this early in the morning parking spots were as scarce as they are at any other time of the day._'

'_Come on over here you big log._' Leah waved at him to join in the group hug. So much contentment, merriment, happiness and serenity were passing through her at once that she couldn't contain herself; tears of joy came to her brown eyes.

'_Aw, look everyone. Leah is crying._' Seth pointed out with a small smile.

Leah steps out of the hug only to glare at her baby brother. '_You would be too in my shoes right now, dummy._' She smacks him on the arm.

'_Ow! Who knew something so small can pack that much force?_' Seth rubs the sore spot where her fist made contact.

'_Hey there Em! We're doing good, just waiting for time to pass._'

'_You guys arrived in the nick of time the hospital was about to throw us out, because Leah's pacing worn out the carpet and made a whole on the cement floor._' Paul's comment lightened the worrisome mood even more.

'_Thank you for coming, knowing that Lee has this many people that truly care for her when we're not around brings comfort and some relief to a dad that only has one daughter. I can safely speak for Lee-baby when I say she is thankful and loves you all very much._' Harry told the large group of friends.

'_Yes. As Lee-baby's mom, I can say the same thing for her. You don't know what this means to all of us, knowing that these many people have put aside their own differences and united. Like my baby-girl is at the moment, it also brings tears to my own eyes. When you send your baby of to school and at first they come home happy because all the new kids they get to play with, as a parent you're happy. Then the day comes, the one every parent dreads; that child comes home sad and with tears, because those kids don't want to be friends and then your child gets bullied left and right and you just feel powerless… But now I finally feel that my baby is safe and sound._' Sue says a little misty eyed herself.

'_I believe that what we're trying to say is thank you for your friendship to Leah._' Harry says taking his wife's hand in his.

Now all of Leah friends have tears after hearing the considerate words Leah's parents had to tell them.

'_Sue, Harry I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you for the kind words, but really it is the least we can do. Leah is such a special friend, girl to all of us._' Jasper says. The others nod.

_I stand corrected, Al is wrong. Again all I'll ever be to him is just another friend. _Leah restates mentally to herself.

The mood change was very welcomed by all in the waiting room. Jokes, little funny stories (and embarrassing childhood) memories were shared by the group.

Almost an hour had passed when a nurse approached the harmonious group. Looking around, she had been informed that the patient is a young girl by the name of Leah Clearwater, that she was the only one out here. That might've been true before, but not now. The nurse did the logical thing to do in such situation...

'_Uhnm! Leah G. Clearwater?_' She smiled and waited for the owner of the name to stand.

'It's time darling.' Sue says squeezing gently Leah's knee.

The nurse sees as all eyes are directed to a native young tiny girl with long thick wavy dark hair and dark eyes stands.

Leah swallows before saying, '_I am Leah Genesis Clearwater, at your service._'

'_Hello, Leah! I am Nurse Amy Romano, please follow me._' Before they leave Nurse Amy address the group. 'I'm taking Leah to get change into her hospital pajamas, once she lets me know she's ready I'll return to bring only her family…'

'_Nurse, I know what the hospital's policy and all the regulations regarding patient privacy, but as a member of the board, head supervising surgeon during this patients procedure and father of some of these added visitors who've against parental recommendation are joining the patients family, I can a test and I grant these fine responsible young people who will ensure to make-up today's missed school day, full access to this and only this patient's room._' Dr. Carlisle Cullen instructed the nurse.

The nurse blushed. _How embarrassing I've been working at this hospital for years and to this day he is the only doctor to make me and every other nurse in this joint blush._ Nurse Amy scolded herself. '_Why yes Dr. Cullen, as you request. I'll follow your instructions and make sure the others do as well._'

'_Leah, come with me this is just a clothes change. You'll be ready to see your group shortly._'

Leah and the nurse leave.

'_Good morning, Carlisle. How are you?_' Carlisle and Harry shake hands.

'_I am doing just fine Harry. What about the rest of the family? Sue? Boys?_'

'_We're all doing good, Carlisle. Just with the usual jitters about the surgery, I guess._'

'_Speak for yourself, mom. I happen to be cool as a cucumber._'

'_I agree with Paul, mom._' Jacob and Seth say at the same time earning chuckles from those around them.

'_Now, what are all of you doing here? You should all be in school. I promised to keep you all updated on Leah's surgery today._' Carlisle addresses his sons and their friends.

'_We know dad, but Lee's our friend and one we want to be there for. Besides her family could need us while they wait._' Garret replies.

'_I guess that long conversation we had the other night was useless on my part, am I correct?_' Sheepish smiles and nods were Carlisle's replies.

Nurse Amy returns. '_Ms. Clearwater is ready and here is the bag with the clothing she was wearing._' A pair of blue-grey eyes tracked the handing of the bag from the nurse's hand to Mrs. Clearwater.

Following the nurse the large group arrives at what would've been a perfectly good size room to fit the basic furniture that hospital rooms have and 5 to 6 people comfortably. However, this large of a group…

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

'_Do you have the pager they gave us, Sue?_'

'_Yes. Harry._' She inspected her purse for the third time.

'_The bag with her clothes?_'

Irritated with his constant questions Sue says '_Ye- Oh, no I left the bag next to the chair I was seating on._'

'_No, Sue I got it here you go._' Jasper hands the bag to Sue Clearwater.

'_Thank you Jasper._'

'_So what do we do now? The surgery is going to a few hours._' Ben asks.

'_I don't know, but I do know that the first thing I want to do is eat. Clearwater family, if you would do me the honor to please join me for breakfast and pay for your meal_.'

'_Oh! Uh! Jasper, that's very kind of you, but we could not impose such a burden on you._'

'_Please Mr. Clearwater, you are not imposing, because for #1. I am inviting you and #2. My parents would never let me hear the end of it if they find out. Besides I know this excellent restaurant not too far from here that is open 24hrs. it also goes without saying their food is the best._'

'_If that's the case, Harry we must accept his kind invitation._' Sue gave a warm smile.

'_Hey, what about the rest of us?_' Emmett asks incredulously.

'_Well, I already know that Edward and Bella are taking care of Ben and the others. As for you, Garret, Al, Rose … You four can take care of yourselves._' Jasper grins.

Jasper receives dirty looks from them.

He continues. '_Anyway, I do believe that most of you know where IHOP is located. And if not don't worry, it is less than ten minutes away, just follow us. Harry, follow me ok?_'

'_Sure, Jasper._' Harry says getting into the family's 2006 Sienna.

Inside his car and away from prying eyes, Jasper pulls out of his pocket the garment that he tucked neatly folded and hid from view. The garment is purple with pink elastic bands and stitching. The face on the Pink Panther cartoon adorns the front and the words in large bold print "_**Think Pink**_" on the back. _Leah's undergarment._ He didn't mean to take them, but he had been wanting something of Leah's that he could keep with him. _Hopefully no one will notice these are missing. _When this opportunity presented itself he jumped. _I pray no one finds out or else they'll label me the biggest pervert in the school._

Everyone piled into the vehicles they had ridden in and followed to get some much needed food.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

_**Hours Later….**_

She could hear muffled voices in the distance. She tried to make out what they were saying, but her brain felt like a big pile of mush and the headache she felt was not helping at all.

She stirred some to let those who woke her that they had disturb her rest.

'_Uuh!_' Was all she managed to say for her throat felt as dry as the desert.

After a couple of more moments the voices became clear. Jacob and Edward were arguing something about a bad call made by an umpire. She then tried to raise her arms; however her limbs were so stiff it felt as she was trying to move large heavy bricks.

'_Wait a minute… Leah baby are you awake?_'

She swallowed and tried to moisten her throat with what little saliva her dry mouth produced. '_Daddy…_' she said.

'_Someone please hand me the ice chips._' Sue said.

'_Thank you Edward._' Taking one of the chips out she moistens Leah's lips.

Upon feeling the wetness on her lips, Leah licks the water. '_More._' Sue repeats the action several times.

Once her throat feels better, Leah attempts to speak more. '_Where am I?_'

'_We're in the Trump Tower, Sis._'

'_Seth, please._' Sue scolds her youngest son. '_Well, Dr. Cullen's generosity knows no bound. We, well you are in your own private __**large**__ suite from the size of the room._'

'_Really?_'

'_Hey, you're under Cullen care… Where did you expect us to put in? Some overcrowded room?_'

'_Certainly not Garret, but I did not expect this either._' Leah gestured to her unseen surroundings.

'_Baby, how are you feeling?_'

'_I feel like someone tested a wrecking ball on my head._' For the first time she touched her head and felt a strange cloth material wrapped around her head.

'_Huh?_'

'_It is ok, Lee. Those are the bandages._'

'_Oh. Mom, did Dr. Cullen say how long I'd have to keep these?_'

'_He said they had some unforeseen issues, but the surgery went as good as it was expected…_'

'_And how is our young patient doing?_' A tall man in his early forties stepped into the room.

'_She woke up a few minutes ago Dr. Morretti. How are you sir?_'

'_I am doing very well Mrs. Clearwater. Thank you for asking ma'am._'

'_Hello, Leah. How do you feel? Is the central line at all uncomfortable?_'

'_Well, Dr. Morretti as I told my family and friends before you came in I feel like someone tested a wrecking ball on my head. As for the central line it's ok._'

'_The headache is normal post-surgery, it will pass soon enough I promise._' The doctor smiled amused by Leah's comparison.

'_And how's our youngest patient doing?_' One of the two gentlemen wearing doctor's white coats with blue scrubs underneath said.

'_Apparently, Marcus she feels as if someone tested a wrecking ball on her head. Is that right?_' Both doctors laugh gently.

'_Sorry, Leah but the headache is a very normal side effect of the surgery._' Carlisle informs.

'_Doctors when will the bandages come off?_' No one missed the anxious tone in Leah's voice.

The doctors look and nod at one another.

'_Leah, you are the youngest patient we've preformed this procedure on._' Marcus begins. '_And we don't want to take any chances with anything going wrong. Normally within three to four days times we routinely remove the dressings, however with you we will wait longer I'm afraid._'

'_How much longer will __**longer**__ be? Excuse the redundancy._'

'_It is Friday today, Leah. This means that one week from today we will take the coverings and gauzes off_.'

'_Uuh!_' All the kids said, but Leah's was loudest.

Carlisle sat next to Leah on the bed. This movement allowed the doctors to better position themselves in the full room. '_Sorry, kids. We will not risk any potential chances at having setbacks. Remember this procedure is still in the experimental stages. Honestly a patient the age of Lee here is not even recommended at this point. But we took the bull by the horns here and now we will not deviate from the healing process any more than we have too. That is why we are going for full healing time, instead of partial._'

'_Doctors pay no mind to the children. If it will be a week, two weeks… However long it takes. Patience is a virtue and we will be patient._' Sue affirmed.

'_Yes we will._' Harry second.

Carlisle stood and went to Harry and Sue. '_Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater, I want to extend my gratitude at allowing my colleagues and I to have this opportunity to expand and experiment. Without your consent none of this here today would have been possible. We will take care of your daughters eyes from here on._' He extended his hand to both Sue and Harry.

'_Thanks to you we learned all sorts of new information because of the age of the patient we never considered before and saw what could be potential delays, impediments or even obstacles to healing time in younger patients._' Aro commented.

'_I hate to be the one to dissolve everyone's merriment, but Carlisle, Aro we have rounds and other patients to tend to. Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater as well as Clearwater children we will see you later._' Marcus said.

'_Have a pleasant day everyone. Leah please take it easy and rest. I'll have the nurse come a give you something for the pain._' Aro stated.

'_Yes, Lee before you know it a week would've flown by. Kids I trust that her school work is being taking care off._'

'_Yes, Carlisle. Don't fret over hers or our school work it's in the bag._' Bella said.

'_Ok, I won't _"_**fret**_"_ anymore, young lady. By the way Jasper the nurses want to know if you will be going down today the ward today since you're here. From what I hear they can make good use of an extra pair of hands down there._'

'_I wasn't planning on going, but sure thing dad. I love it down there._' Jasper gave his father a small smile.

No one noticed, but Leah turned her head as much as she could to where she heard Jasper's voice coming from. Pressing her lips together creating a tight line after hearing those words from him for some reason did not settle well with her.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

'_Jasper you are here finally!_' The nurse at the station is visibly relieved.

'_What is it Joanna?_' She's young and very attractive. 22 years old woman with hazel eyes, blonde hair, 5'9. One of the hottest nurses in the entire hospital in his and his brothers opinions.

'_You know or heard of the huge accident that happened on the interstate?_'

Jasper nods.

'_Well they need every available nurse down in the ER, so I am here by myself and the patient in room 117 needs to be cleaned. Her parents are stuck in the traffic piled-up that ensued because of the accident; I just got off the phone with them. And I can't leave the station at all when this happens until more nurses show-up on the floor. Please, just this one time, could you give her a sponge-bath? You can leave your backpack here I'll watch it for you._'

'_**WHAT!**_' If it were possible for his eyes to pop out of his head they certainly would have.

'_Please Jasper! You know how your dad and the other doctors are sticklers to keep patients on schedules. You've volunteered in the natal and neo-natal units; it is just like bathing those babies expected a larger person. Please, I promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone. The showerhead is even detachable to make the job easier and less messy. She is the last patient left and that's it._' Jasper could tell where Joanna was at her wits end, so he caved.

'_Ok, Joanna I'll do it, but I am a guy and you said she… Wait a minute did you say the patient in room 117?_'

Joanna grabs the chart '_Yes, 117 patient name Leah G. Clearwater._'

'_Oh, no I can't…_'

'_Please Jasper. I promise to take care of every detail. She will never know the difference, her dressings don't come off until tomorrow._'

'_Ok, I guess I could…_' Hesitance was shining through him like a billboard.

'_GREAT! Now, she has a central line, I will take care of that. For your cover-up you're one of our volunteer candy-striper girls. Come on if I hurry enough, no one will know that I'm gone._'

Dragging Jasper by his jacket they move quickly to Leah's room. Nurse Joanna knocks on the door.

'_Come in._' Leah's voice calls from the inside.

'_Hi, Leah! I'm Nurse Joanna Stevens._' Nurse Joanna greets the still blinded girl.

'_Hello!_' Leah greets the stranger.

'_Leah it is time for your bath. However, because of a large accident on the interstate…_'

'_Yes, mom called me about five minutes ago told me not to worry; her and dad are ok, but they'll be stuck in traffic for hours from the looks or __**sounds**__ of it._'

'_Ok. Well, I can't leave the station, you are the last patient due to be bathed and the doctors are really uptight about schedules. Therefore I've enlisted the aide of one of our best candy-stripers, I hope you don't mind._'

'_No, that's perfectly fine. The candy-striper could be a guy for all I know and I wouldn't know the difference._'

Jasper almost burst with laughter, Joanna elbowed him.

'_Ugh!_' Jasper called in his best female pitch.

'_What I'm going to do is first unplugged the machine, so you can get out of bed. Then I'll walk with you to the bathroom undress and get you ready for your bath. Then Jasp-, I mean Jasmine will come in and take care of your cleaning. Ok?_'

'_Sure thing._' Leah sits up and turns to side in order to slide off the bed causing the dot-print sleeping gown she wore to ride-up almost revealing what's underneath to Jaspers eyes.

_Easy there Jazz Jr., Genesis must never __**never**__ know that it was you who cleaned her body today. _Jasper ordered himself mentally.

Leah stands shakily, but not entirely straight the central line always had her worried. Pulling it too hard, not being able to turn her head fully… It caused her great discomfort, the only reason for her to want to be released from the hospital already. Leah gripped the handle of the IV dispensing machine. _I want this thing to come off now. _She thought.

'_Here Leah, let me lead you to the shower. The chair is already there and ready._' Joanna guided Leah inside the bathroom and proceeded to remove Leah's gown and underwear getting her ready for her bath….

'_Leah I have to tell you something if you haven't noticed _"_**Jasmine**_"_ didn't say much._'

'_Yes, is she that shy?_'

'_No, truth is she can't talk. I don't know every detail, but when she was little _"_**Jasmine**_"_ became very sick and the illness permanently affected her vocal chords leaving without the ability to talk._'

'_Oh, I had no idea that could happen._'

'_I know, you learn something new every day. Anyway, we have this small system of communication between her and the patients she works with. __**1**__-knock means yes. __**2**__-knocks means no. __**3**__-knocks means don't know. Sorry to spring this on you like this, but this is an emergency._'

'_That's ok. It'll be just a one sided mainly conversation._'

'_Ok, take seat and I'll send _"_**Jasmine**_"_ in a sec. and before I forget. Umm, let's just say that Jasmine is a very tall girl, flat chested with big hands and well, she's very self-conscious about those. So please be careful what you say or touch._'

Leah nodded.

Joanna turned the water on testing it to ensure that it was at an adequate temperature before she left the bathroom.

'_Ok… Jasper, listen, I told her a childhood illness left you without speech, and that your self-conscious of your height, big hands and flat chest. I figured the basics should be covered just in case. I also told her of a knocking system 1 for yes, 2 for no and 3 for not sure in case she gets gabby it won't seem so bad. Be sure not to get neither the bandages on her face nor the central line coverings wet. Also take off that leather jacket and your watch. The short sleeve t-shirt you're wearing won't be in the way nor give you away._' Joanna instructed.

'_That about covers all major key points… Who knows may be she'll confess her deepest darkest secrets, obsessions and fantasies. Besides her last day is tomorrow so after today neither one of you will see each other again. You'd be surprised what things will people tell perfect strangers… What harm is there? Anyway, she's on the chair waiting, come get me when you're done. You're a lifesaver and a doll, Jasper._'

Jasper was about to protest the whole thing, but Joanna disappeared before he could say anything. _Ok, Jasper this is just Leah and she was informed that you're tall, with big hands and flat chested, as well as don't talk because you can't. You can do this; she is just your friend, just your friend, just your __**FRIEND**__. _He gave himself the pep-talk of his life. _Besides you banged and fucked plenty of girls in showers before, touching wet female bodies is second nature. You've had made shower bathing fantasies with "__**the girls**__" before, this is no different than any other time._

_One BREATHE, two BREATHE, three BREATHE…. _

Jasper could not explain why his hand was shaking when he grasped the knob and with his other knocked to announce his entrance.

'_You can come in Jasmine._' Came Leah's sweet voice from behind the door.

Jasper said a silent prayer and turned the knob._ Here goes nothing. _

Jasper enters the bathroom to see the shower curtain drawn, keeping the water from making a slippery mess outside. He noted there was not a lot of steam surrounding the bathroom. However was stuck out most was the image that would forever be etched in his mind. The light from inside the shower created a shadow effect and he could see Leah's perfect silhouette, it appeared as a design for a statue carving. However, seeing the water spray and small cloud of steam surrounding her, so close to her body was sending his brain into overdrive.

Jasper swallowed hard he had never seen such perfect beauty before. The outline from head to toe… The perfect arched her back created in the straight position from where she sat. The way the shadow accented from thigh to leg, it made the limbs appear with perfect curves where they were needed. Then he had seen all those months ago the nature of her chest in action, but from this view made him feel like a little boy in the 1920's spying on a lady at the night through the closed window curtains. He could see the perfect pointed curvature that are her breast, slow and gentle raise and fall from the Leah's air intakes and releases.

Jasper swallowed once more now more nervous than before. He didn't realize the door closed until the shutting sound broke through the silence in the room.

'_Jasmine is that you?_'

Jasper froze. _OH SHIT! WHAT WAS YES? Was 1, 2 or 3?..._ Jasper was frantic he couldn't remember which knock was which. He did the only thing he could do…

*_**knock**_*

'_Hey, Jasmine! Are you doing good?_'

*_**knock**_*

'_I'm doing good too. I don't mean to sound pushy or anything, but could we get this show started. I don't know how many patients you've had to bathe before. Anyway, I just hate feeling so useless._'

Jasper slowly pulled away the curtain and kept his eyes closed for Leah's modesty, but in all truthfulness, modesty would have to fly out the window this time. He opens his eyes slowly and breathes a sigh of relief when he saw that in her seating position most of her privacy was being kept at the moment. He sees where the sponge and soap are and is about to grab them when Leah's words freeze him in place once more.

'_I wish I could just rip these coverings and gauze off right now. I'm sick of being blind._'

Jasper panicked.

*_**knock**_* *_**knock**_*

'_I know Jasmine doctors orders say that I have to keep until it's time for me to go, but… I understand what the blind who could once see feel in those first weeks._'

*_**knock**_*

Jasper proceeds to grab the soap and sponge placing them under the water. As soon as the sponge absorbs water he squeezes it out and lathers the sponge with soap. Curiosity got the better of him. He brings the soap close to his face and sniffs the scent coming from the bar; it was a nice soft apple like scent, but not the flowery one he was hoping for.

'_Listen, Jasmine somewhere in this shower my mom has a bottle with my favorite shower gel the label says _"_**sweet petals**_"_ and it is pink in color. When you're done with the soap, please use that if it's not too much trouble._'

*_**knock**_*

'_Thank you._'

_Jasper get a grip, you've seen a plethora of women in various stages of unclothed before, why are you making Genesis a different case? _He scolded himself._ Stop avoiding the inevitable._

Jaspers eyes follow the current of water to where it was coming from… Jaspers eyes were met with cutest toes with blue polished toenails, his eyes ventured further up. He saw a foot dangling over a leg. He kept going, Leah had her legs crossed. _Smart move Clearwater, keep your privates private. _He thought.

His eyes traveled over abdomen, flat and somewhat toned. However, going up to the last bits of Leah's body he was left mesmerized. Her breast where everything he could ever imagine and want in any woman. Not too large and you'd drown in the flesh, not too small that could easily be swallowed whole, not that there is anything wrong with that, but…. He had dated lots of females with smaller cup sizes, and those were just as fun as larger counterparts.

Leah's breast were perfect, her nipples were a darker tone to that of her dark cinnamon skin, the flesh around it was smooth and looked extremely soft, worthy of being squeezed…

'_Umm, Jasmine whenever you're ready. In fact if you're uncomfortable I can do this myself. I've cleaned my body enough to know where all of my parts are located._' Leah laughed at her own joke and Jasper wanted to join her in the joke, but that would give away his real gender and create a lot of trouble.

*_**knock**_**_**knock**_*

'_Ok, you'll do it, thanks. That way no spots are missed._'

*_**knock**_*

Jasper approached Leah, grabbing one of her hands he squeezes soapy water going from hand to forearm to arm… Thus begins to the task of cleaning Leah's body.

'_My friend Jasper will be here later to keep me company and we can go over this thing we're doing for Spanish class. I know what you're probably thinking, because it's the same thing my parents and I argue over a lot. He is a boy and he is also a friend?_'

It was easy to tell that Leah was rambling to calm her nerves.

*_**knock**_*

'_But honestly he is one of those special friends. He is good, clever, polite, funny, kind, smart… Uh, don't tell him I said that last part._' Leah chuckled.

Jasper smiled.

'_He is also easy on the eyes, real easy... some good eye candy; Prince Charming league and all. We go to the same school and have mirror schedules. By __**coincidence**__ not that this is some stalking puppy love stuff or something like that._' She smiled.

Jasper was curious.

'_No. With Jazz it's different somehow. We're really comfortable with each other. Sometimes too comfy…_'

_Oh no! She hates me and doesn't want to be my friend. _Jasper is remorseful.

'_Little over a week ago we were seating in front of our spot by this small lake behind the school talking…_'

_Perhaps Joanna was right about people telling strangers anything._ Jaspers interest is peaked.

'_Out of nowhere he put his hand on my thigh. He didn't see my reaction thank goodness, but in the inside I was dying with delight. Do you know what that felt like?_' Leah raised her head to the side in remembrance.

*_**knock**_**_**knock**_*

_SO she liked it when I touched her thigh. Note to self, touch her at the thighs randomly more often. _Jasper smirks widely.

The uptightness that Leah felt slowly left her body as Jasmines hands carefully and gently watered, soaped and cleaned her body. It was making her feel more relaxed and comfortable.

'_Then he started to move his fingertips over my skin._' Leah's tone changed and Jasper took notice. '_I was in a blissful heaven. You have no idea what it was doing to my insides. And just between us girls, what was happening between my legs._'

Jaspers eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he heard that. _THANK YOU JOANNA!_ He thought. _Oh no!_

Jasper immediately turns his head to the side. '_ACHOO!_'

'_Bless you! Tell you what to say thank you knock four times._'

*_**knock**_**_**knock**_**_**knock**_**_**knock**_*

'_You're welcome. Jasmine your very easy to talk to. Thank you for listening._'

In Leah's life no one other than her mother, and father when she was a baby, had ever given a bath before. But something about the way this girl was touching her body felt so sensuous and exhilarating. Leah could tell that Jasmine's hands were bigger for an average woman, but oh were they soft and smooth. Jasmines were definitely experienced in touching the human body.

_Perhaps I'm a player for the girls team and not the boys, the way I originally thought._ Leah wonders about her own sexual orientation with the way Jasmine is touching her sumptuously. Leah almost moaned when Jasmine's hands were going over her breast. In fact a thumb rubbed expertly over a hardened nipple, almost as it knew that by that simple action the skin would soften and less noticeable.

Jasmine pulls on Leah's hand, taking Leah out of this almost bliss like state that she was going towards.

'_Huh? Do you need me stand?_'

*_**knock**_*

Leah grips the hand rail to her right and is surprise by the strong grip Jasmine has as she's helping her stand.

'_Thank you! Jasmine, listen I'm going to lift my leg on the chair that way it will be easier to clean my lady part._' Leah smiled.

*_**knock**_*

Jasper did not know what to do, for the first time since this maddening bath started he took notice that Leah _**shaves **_and _**not **_just her underarms and legs, but also _**other **_hidden places on the female form. He had been so gentle and careful not to get to close to Leah; slowly Jasper Jr. had been suffering the effects of this bath. In fact it took all Jasper had not to push Leah against the wall unzipped his past, take Jr. out and Queen Elizabeth-I would be no more.

Now here was Leah in all her glorious natural beauty exposed to him. He allowed his eyes to roam over every crevice and curve or her body… Eat, drink, overindulge on the feast that was before them. If only her deep pools of chocolate were uncovered, this way he could take Leah in her entirety.

He would the right here under the warm water kiss her roughly, leave her breathless. The bottle of shower gel would be emptied all over her body; the sponge would work its magic and cleanse her before of the days stress and messes. As soon as the deed was completed, he would corner her, his hands go to her head grasp her hair and pull back exposing her neck to his mouth. Then those hands would travel south and grip her thighs tightly lift her body forcing her legs to part and wrap around his midsection. Finally, Jasper Jr. would feast at the rare tightness that comes from entering a virgins confines for the first time. And then there would be the breaking of the maiden skin experiencing the full penetration of his engorged…

'_Jasmine… Could you please finish?_' Jasper snaps back to reality after her voice interrupts his fantasy.

_Finish? Yes Jazz Jr. desperately needs to finish. _*_**knock**_*

The sponge was in Jaspers left hand located on her shoulder. His right hand held the bottle of her gel. Jasper takes the bottle had moved to her stomach squeezing the contents on the sponge.

'_Thanks for remembering the shower gel, Jasmine. My mom usually bathes me, but today she could not for obvious reasons._'

It was now or never for Jasper. He had to clean little shaved Leah. Then Jasper remembered the fantasy that he just had and became lost in it.

He placed the sponge on the crook of Leah's neck and slowly moves it down and across her body. Leah's body reacted to the expert and splendid movements of Jaspers hands. Jasper lathered her everywhere on her body. He took his time with this part of the bath. Taking special care her nether region. He caressed her with the sponge, back and forth, back and forth. Accidently one of his finger grazes her flesh.

A very low sounding "_ooh_" was Leah's reaction.

Jasper stops at first, but continues letting other fingers do the same. Leah feels Jasmine's digits slither across her flesh and slit. She was really trying hard to hold back, but it was nearly impossible…

'_Uuhhh!_'

Her moan awakens Jaspers from the fantasy he was in and he has now come to understand several things… He froze.

_What the fuck are you doing Cullen? She is chaste, pure, innocent, clean, good… Everything you're not with your mudded philandering ways. _For the first time in life Jasper regrets all the casual meaningless sexual rendezvous he's had with too many females to keep up with.

He goes to finish the task at hand.

Leah feels the change in the way Jasmine's hands are going about their business. She also feels the mood change between them. _Did I do something wrong? _She wonders.

A few minutes later Leah's bath is done.

'_I think the nurse left my clothes somewhere here, do you see them?'_

Jasper saw the garments, but he can't stay with her any longer. _I need to get out of here; she deserves a better man than me._

*_**knock**_**_**knock**_*

'_Oh! Maybe she forgot it outside._'

*_**knock**_*

'_I think we may need some help with clothing me, do you mind going to get the nurse?_'

*_**knock**_**_**knock**_*

'_Ok, I'll be here waiting._'

*_**knock**_*

Jasper leaves the bathroom, leans against the door and takes a deep breath. _He inhales deeply two more times, a tear streams down his cheek. I'll never be a worthy of a woman like__** her**__. She deserves better… So much better._

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

'_Joanna the bath is done. She needs help getting dressed._' Jasper exhales approaching the nurses station carrying his strategically placed jacket in front if him.

'_I am forever in your debt. Thank you, Jasper. Here's your backpack safe and sound. Good news they have the situation in the ER under control. Although there are some serious injuries, no fatalities. From what I hear it will be several hours still until the police and D.O.T. workers can clear up the accident._'

Jasper smiles.

'_That's good. Listen I'm going over to dad's office start some assignments, I'll see you later._' He walks away before Joanna has a chance to say anything else.

'_Ok. I'll be here if you need anything._' She calls after him.

Leaving the station Joanna goes to Leah's room to help her get dressed.

….. …. … ….. ….

Inside Dr. Cullen's office, Jasper goes to his father's private restroom. Seating on the toilet he unzips his pants taking himself out. For the second time, Jasper relieves himself to thoughts of Leah, but this time he doesn't have to imagine a thing. He uses the memories that he'll treasure for the rest of his life. Her soft smooth skin, lathering her body with the flowery scented gel, caressing her shaved…

Moments later he cleans himself free of the mess. Easing himself back into his pants, he washes his hands and steps out of the restroom. He takes his father's chair, sits and turns it facing the windows. Thoughts of Leah are still plaguing him. The memories they've created, everything about her. The smiles, the laughter, the simplicity that makes her unique, how by just wearing little junk on her face she looks divinely attractive…

The door opens.

'_Jasper there you are. We've been looking for you, Leah said you never showed._'

'_Actually, I did in a matter of speaking._'

Edward did not like the tone he used. He sat down across from him. '_Thankfully I've lived with you and the others long enough to know when things are unsettled…._ _What happened?_'

Jasper told Edward the entire story from the moment he got to the floor to him bathing Leah. Leah's small confession, her reaction to him touching her. Every detail of what had transpired in the past hour.

'_Did you take care of Jr. already?_'

Jasper nods.

'_I wish I could offer you some words of wisdom, but this situation is too unique, bro._'

'_I know. This is all just so confusing. I don't know what to do. What to feel? How should I feel?_' Jasper answer still bemused by the unfolding events.

'_Actually, Jazz I think you do know._'

'_Huh?_'

'_Yeah. Listen, there is just one explanation I have for you right now, but I won't tell until you come up with the answer. There is more to this story than what you and Lee are allowing yourselves to see and feel._'

'_Thank you Oby One._' Jasper says discouraged by Edwards lack of input.

'_I will tell you this; perhaps this detail has escaped both of you, but haven't you notice that you smile more when the others around. How you both being as different as night and day seem to balance each other. I saw how, ever since school started you were on stalker mode when it came her. How you relentlessly wanted her friendship until you got it._'

Jasper was both astounded and flabbergasted; daze and speechless; incredulous and overwhelmed...

'_Listen, go splash some water over you face you look like some whose puppy died. Get over yourself and come with me. Dad called Lee's parents telling them that he went over the everything with Marcus and Aro, and they'll be waiting for them get here. They'll be removing Leah's dressings today._'

Jasper feels like the rug was pulled from under him.

'_Yes, the bandages are coming off today. We're all going to surprise her once her family gets here._'

'_That's cool._'

'_Gee, Jazz don't be so enthusiastic about it._' Edward hits him on the arm.

'_Sorry, Eddie. It's just that __**that **__along with what I told is a little too much to take in at once._'

'_Well fake some zest and cheeriness for her, for all of us. This is going to be a special day for her, don't ruin it with your self-pity._' Edward tells Jasper walking out of the office together.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

'_We're here! We're here!_' The man and woman shout out of breath they taken the stairs all the way to the eighth floor thinking it would've been faster than the elevator.

'_What? Oook! Mom, dad? Why did your burst through the door like someone was about to leave without handing you the PCH's check for 10 million dollars?_'

Everyone smiled at Leah's bewildered tone.

Aro goes first. '_Alright, first of shut all the blinds. We must darken this room as much as possible._'

'_Only leave the desk lamp behind Leah's bed on._' Carlisle said.

'_I have the scissors with me._' Marcus pulls out the item.

'_What? Darken the room? Scissors? What's going on?_'

'_Carlisle, Aro one of you take this, you're the best with the patients._ _Leah take my hand and please stand. We need you to sit on the chair we brought in._'

'_Oook. Dr. Moretti?_'

Leah is even more dumfounded than before, but does as she's told and with Marcus's help she sits where he guided her to.

'_Leah, my colleagues and I have review your labs, x-rays and all post-op diagnostics that have been done. You're progress and healing has been better than expected, but we attribute that to your age and youth; older patients have been a little slower._' Aro informs her.

'_With all the information we've gathered over the almost seven days. We feel confident in the success that you have shown. For this reason we have made a consensus decision in…_'

_OH MY GOODNESS! Are they going to say what I think they're going to say?_

'_Consensus decision in?_' Her body is rattled with jitters.

'_Marcus you say it._'

'_Oh God! Please! Come on!_'

'_LEAH!_'

'_Sorry, mom._'

'_Don't say sorry to me. Say it to these wonderful doctors. Apologize now._'

'_That is quite alright Sue. I imagine myself to behave just like this if it were me._'

'_Forgive me, please. Dr. Cullen, Dr. Moretti and Dr. La'Nee._'

'_It is just fine, Leah. Like my partners were saying a consensus decision in taking off your bandages __**today**__._'

'_**REALLY!**_'

'_Yes, Leah._'

'_**SURPRISE!**_' Everyone calls at the same time.

'_You all knew about this and did not tell me._'

'_That we did, Lee. Angela thought that it would be best to keep it secret for better effect._'

'_You guys are too, much. I love you all._' She was tremendously jumpy with excitement.

'_Alright Leah, we know that this is a very good moment in time for you. Nevertheless we need you to remain tranquil, I don't want to cause you any harm while I'm making cut on the dressings. As soon as this is done with the nurses will take care of the central line on your neck._'

'_I'm sorry, Dr. La'Nee. I'll be calm now._'

'_That is fine. I'd like to think my reaction would be just like yours if I were in your shoes too. Now listen carefully when they come off, do not open your eyes instantly. I want you to open them one at a time slowly._'

'_Yes, Dr. La'Nee._'

Marcus ensues to make a few small cuts on the section of bandages at the top of Leah's head. Subsequently the coverings are unrolled gently. Little by little more of her hair covered crown is revealed. Then the first layer of wrappings is off. Continuing with the next cover, Leah's forehead is gradually exposed. At the very end of that layer lay the two gauzes that protect her eyes. Marcus grabs ahold removing them from her closed lids.

Leah keeps her eyes closed.

'_Remember Leah. One eye a time and slowly open._' Aro retells

'_Ok_.'

Leah takes a deep breath before doing as she's told.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

=D =D =D

There you go dear readers. This was another chapter that turned a little lengthy than what I wanted so I made the cut here.

I hope it is to your liking, as you read thing are getting sexy/steamy between our main characters.

What do you think should happen next or VERY soon? Drop me a line. ;0)

As always your thoughts, reviews and praises are not only welcomed, but most of all appreciated.

Take care! =D


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _**OWNS**_ all rights to Twilight. "_The One_" is of my own creation using the characters differently.

_**A**__/__**N**__: My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. Work has me extremely busy. So much so that I'm afraid this will be the last posting I do for the time being. Spring break won't come to use until mid to late to April, so I'll more than likely do bits of writing here and there._

_Also in this chapter I wrote something a Mayan snippet. This is completely made up, as in __**FALSE**__. Just wanted to make sure we're clear on that. Also my memory and historical facts are very sketchy at the moment and I can't recall whether or not The Mayan empire reached Panama, so forgive me if you're an ancient empire history buff and know from where to where they lived. _

_I hope you enjoy._

_AND pretty soon I'll be completing and posting the first chapter of a BlackWater I started writing. It was meant to be a one-shot, but I think I'll take it a couple of chapters long, perhaps 4 or 5 tops. Fair warning on that one it is a tragedy, so yes one of the main characters will die._

=D

The One

Chapter - 11

Pool Party Weekend

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

SUMMER CLOSE-OUT/FALL STARTER POOL PARTY TIME

'_Ok, remind me again why we're in Rose's house for this party? And why is it so early?_' She asks Alice from behind the screen where she is changing into the light blue strapless tankini. Apparently the swimsuit she brought (a very old one piece dark-brown suit) was deemed insufficient, unstylish, boring, ill-fitting and I quote "_**an utter travesty of swimwear for all ages. You're lucky we don't burn that insult-wear**_". _Ok, I'll agree the lint and fuzzballs really dated my suit. But it is still in good condition. _She thinks while tying the last of the strings tightly ensuring and securing the bottom piece stays in place.

Looking at herself in the full-length mirror she was surprised by the way the mere swim garment made her body look. It gave her body a _**body**_, not a supermodels, but a rather voluptuous figure. The suit provided her with cover; not in the nun style that her own suit was titled to be, but it showed of her body's curves in a really sexy way. It also gave her posterior full coverage with a high waist making her lower back look shapely and desirable, at least by her standards. As well as the low cut on the legs helps make her gams look longer which was near impossible given her short height.

'_For the umpteenth time, Lee._' Alice says a little annoyed. '_We're in the middle of fall and if you haven't noticed the temperatures outside are much cooler than the norm. Caroline, Rose's mom had the pool room built for that purpose. Plus the pool is heated and salt water, so it will be grate on the skin. Besides it won't be that huge of a party, only 50 or 60 some kids are coming. Remember there's going to be a Halloween Bash/Rave later this month. As for why so early, it is a pool party and we want to use up as much of the natural light as possible, also if memory serves correct we have our weekend PJ party too. Trust me when I say the last thing you want is to be doing cleaning shores when there are better things to do. The party ends at 6 so we have plenty of time._'

_50 or 60 is __**small**__? _Leah wonders bemused.

Alice finishes tying a loose knot on her small white sarong to the left side of her hips. Giving herself a final check in the mirror she takes note at how the dark-blue sexy bikini she bought while shopping for Leah's suit looked really good against her skin tone and the sarong really complimented the choice color.

'_Also remember your brothers and a lot of our parents, yours and The Cullens included, are coming too. No adult supervision, no party is the rule when Mr. and Mrs. Hale are out of town._ _Therefore this way we get to party; our parents minds are at ease…_' She smiles.

'_Ok… Well how do I look?_ _Am I now up to par?_' Leah steps from behind turning fully so Alice may inspect the suit.

Inspecting Leah from head to toe. _Hot, sexy and __**conservative**__ swimsuit; check! Layered haircut, Rosalie's idea; check! Kick-ass after party, boys included; check, check!... _Alice goes over her mental list.

'_And the after party can happen even sooner._' She mumbles.

'_What…? What was that Al? I look like a loser?_' Leah gave Alice an upset look.

'_**NO**__! I said definitely a __**looker**__._'Alice covered and smiled proudly. '_This suit was the perfect choice for your body's figure and the color makes a great contrast against to your skin tone. Then the hair cut Rose suggested I gave you… Yes, Ms. Clearwater some fine choices if I do say so myself._' Alice hands Leah the light-green sarong she insisted on wearing while out of the pool area and not wet. '_By the way thanks for really trusting me. I told you I knew what I was doing. You have such thick sexy hair, that the long and straight was really killing the natural waves. Now the layers actually make them stand out more and the thickness really noticeable._'

Leah looks at herself on another wall mirror to the far left in the changing room.

'_You really think so, Al?_' Turning and looking at the back of the suit and what she can see of the back of her head. '_I mean I guess the swimsuit is giving me a good figure and the haircut I'm really digging, but I'm not the type to get all the hoots, bells and whistles when I walk by._'

Leah scrutinizes herself even further.

'_Especially with this lovely ornament current stuck to my neck._' She says pointing to the band-aid that covers where the central line was removed. '_Anyway, with you, Bella, Rose and now a very eye-catching Angie around I highly doubt anyone other than you, my friends, will notice me._'

Leah began to wrap the sarong around her body like a towel covering as much as she could with the light flimsy fabric. Seeing that Leah is going for the even more covered look. _Oh, no you don't! _Alice stops her hands motions and grabs the fabric commencing to twist and wrap it around in a different manner.

Leah does not miss the look of dismay on her friend's face. She was about to say something but Alice stops her.

'_Leah, will you stop that. You are a beautiful girl, any guy should be fortunate enough to be with you…_'

*_**knock**_**_**knock**_**_**knock**_*

Both girls look at the door.

'_You can come in we're decent._' Alice calls taking the ends of the fabric and tying them to the back of Leah's neck making a sexy summer halter dress out of the light cloth material.

The door opens slowly to reveal Harry and Sue.

'_Hey, mom, dad! What brings you up here? Will be down in just a minute._'

Alice steps out from behind Leah and instantly Harry feels a little discomfort by the small pieces or rather _**tiny**_ pieces of clothe covering Alice's modesty. _How can any father let their baby girl out in such attire?_ He wonders and addresses Leah.

'_Sorry, sweetie. I told your mom the same thing, but she insisted. You know how she can be when she sets her mind to something._'

'_Harry I am right here._' Sue says with her hands on her hips.

Alice takes note of how at her age and four children later Sue Clearwater has a gorgeous sexy womanly hourglass figure. _No wonder Leah looks as good as she does. I sure hope that when I'm as old as Lee's mom I can still look this good and sexy. Not that I got any bad genes in my family's pool, but when the other moms see __**her**__… Let's just say on it's own jealousy is an ugly thing, but when you add in the mix stuck-up, snobby, rich wives of famous and powerful men the turnout is never good. Two words __**plastic surgery**__, directly followed by the single word, __**Botox**__. _She thinks observing that Sue is not wearing a swimsuit, but strapless light-yellow top, white shorts and flip-flops she wears are making up for the lack of swimwear in keeping with a beachy summer look.

'_Anyway,_ _the reason we are here now is because I just couldn't wait any longer._'

Sue pulls from her purse a small velvet box taking Leah's hand leading her to sit at the nearby lounge sofa.

'_Mom, what is that for?_' Leah points to the box.

'_You see honey you were supposed to receive this on your _"_**Quinceañero**_"_. Remember when abuelo y abuela had us fly out to Panama in order to give you a proper and traditional fifteenth birthday celebration._' Leah nodded. '_Well the tradition is that the each daughter is to be presented with…_'

'_Oh, here we go again. Sue, please will you __**please**__ be the rebel in your family and not follow that inane tradition._'

Sue gives her husband a dirty look.

'_Shut it Harry, you didn't mind at all that I followed that _"_**inane tradition**_"_, did you?_' She rolls her eyes and gives Leah back her full attention.

'_**As**__ I was saying honey… Oh, I'm anxious this is such an important occasion. I was so disillusioned when it did not happen at the time it was supposed to. Thankfully you've kept yourself deserving of this token._'

Alice looks on from the love-seat she is seating at opposite to the lounge chair.

Harry puts his hands in pockets, sighs and sits next to Alice giving her a small smile.

Alice returns the friendly gesture and notices how Sue's hands are somewhat shaking. _Uh-oh! Hispanic woman with shaky hands can't be a good sign. _Alice thinks. _Please don't mess-up the plans we have for Leah this weekend, lady._

'_The daughter is presented with this ring._' She opens the box to reveal a beautiful three stone ring. '_The reason you didn't get this at your party was because someone broke into la casa de tus abuelos and stole this along with several other pieces that have been in our family for generations. However, recently the police came upon the ring when they raided these pawn shops and returned it to them. They promptly called me let me know and that they had shipped it here at once. The ring arrived this morning._'

The ring was intricately designed. The white gold band has a triplet of Indian Diamond Vine with a single rose cut yellow diamond in the middle. The two others are also rose cut light blue aquamarine stones. Sue takes the ring out and places it on Leah's left hand ring finger creating a vine that curves perfectly around the finger.

'_In our Mayan history, this ring represents purity of both soul and __**body**__. The blue stones are for the soul and the yellow is for the body. One yellow for the body; a one time gift of life of body, when to souls become one._' No one is paying attention to Alice for Sue is quite the enchanting storyteller. But with every word that is coming from Sue she is more and more infuriated.

_**NO! **__SHUT UP LADY! Shut it or you'll single handily ruin everything we have plan for Leah this weekend._ Alice yells mentally.

'_The blues are for the soul, and how we give half of it to the one we love that is why the yellow is in center. The story behind the ring goes that you wear it on your left ring finger until the time comes when you are ready to give your one time gift to the man that will hold and treasured it for the rest of his life._'

_**NO! NO!**__ NO, Leah take-it off! Do not accept it, PLEASE!_ Alice was mentally ordering, however her façade was as cool as a cucumber.

'_In return the recipient… __**he**__ will be loving, caring, dedicated, loyal, committed and faithful to you and you alone, as well as the love he has for you. The ring symbolizes that gift. The gift of true love, one you give the man you marry or is the one truly love. You present him with the ring on a chain symbolizing the receiving of the gift of your body. That is why on the inside of the band there is a small loop for the chain. It is your virginity that you'd…._'

'_That's enough Sue; you will not encourage my baby into having sex…._'

Leah is so enthralled, almost hypnotized by the rings beauty and the significance of it that she was hardly paying to the discussion about her sex life or lack thereof that her parents were having at the moment. However, Sue's loud manner startled her out of the trance she was in.

'_Oh, for the second time __**shut it Harry**__. You didn't mind when __**I**__ gave __**YOU**__ my ring._'

'_**WHAT!**_' Both Leah and Alice say at the same time shocked by Sue's words.

'_Yes, my child. Your father received my ring when we got married; it was on our wedding night. And before you ask, yes your father was my first and has been the only man I've ever been sexually intimate with. And yes I was fully aware of his philandering ways with the other women before me, which both elated me and made me nervous._' Sue said proudly.

'_Ok, that really is enough Sue. You gave her the damn ring, now let's go._' Harry says embarrassed and exasperated by the situation. He has always wanted to keep his little girl a little girl forever and now here was his wife sharing innermost secrets of their or more like her first sexual encounter.

'_Wow, mom! You were a virgin on your wedding night?_' Leah's eyes widen.

'_That I was, darling._' Sue smiles wide with pride. '_And I have no regrets for waiting for your father to be the one I shared my body with._'

'_That's it we're leaving, now._' Harry grabs Sue's hand and pulls her to him heading for the door.

Harry and Sue's disagreement over the details was heard from the other side, but the farther they got the more muffled it sounded.

Alice is very disappointed; they had prospects of getting Leah some action this weekend. Ok, so maybe not all the way into bed action, because they were definitely _**not **_going to get her laid. That is something all too personal to be rushed by anything or anyone. However, the plan was to at least get her to come out of her shell more. The boys are staying. All was planned was out; they'd all sit talk sex by the fire pit in the backyard, get her comfortable with the subject, who knows maybe even give her a live action fellatio session, watch some NC-17 and soft-core movies... Although, now it will be all up in the air thanks to Sue's special virginity and purity insurance policy gift.

'_Al? Alice? Are you even listening?_'

'_I'm sorry, Lee. What were you saying?_' Alice asks coming out of her thoughts.

'_Come here, look at the ring. Isn't it stunning?_' Leah waves at Alice to join her on the sofa.

Alice moves towards the sofa and sits across from Leah grasping her hand in her tuning it to gain a better look at the virginity ring.

'_It is absolutely beautiful Leah. I guess this means that you'll wear your symbolic crown with less shame and more dignity now._' Alice gave her a small smirk.

Leah's excitement dropped a little as she was reminded of the worst moment of chagrin she had ever felt in her life. Instantly she proceeded to remove the now offending jewel.

'_No, Leah wait! I didn't mean anything bad by it. What I meant is that if there is something we've all realized about you is that you really never want to sell yourself short on anything. You have to always be the different one of the bunch, the one to keep her legs closed no matter what. What was it that your mom called it once walking with a quarter between your knees, if that coin goes ding then it means that something happened to make it fall._'

Now Leah feels even more inferior.

'_Alice, how is being the last virgin in the school a good thing and then being crown queen of virginity on top? I should go out see if there is a guy out there that won't mind screwing an ugly nerd girl and get my cherry popped already._' Leah looks down in disgrace.

_Homerun Alice! Make her feel worse over purity._ Alice belittled herself. '_No, Leah listen… I'm just… I…_' Alice was at a loss for the right words to tell Leah.

So she did the only thing that she could do.

'_I'll be right back, Lee._'

Alice steps out of the room and goes down the hallway. Pulling her cell of the pocket of her daisy dukes, she presses lucky number #7 and then the "_**talk**_" button.

'_Come on pick-up. You had your phone with you earlier._' She mutters.

'_Hey, Al! What is it?_' He answers.

'_Listen I put my foot in my mouth again with Lee. Could you come here and talk to her, you somehow always seem to know the right words to say._'

'_Uh-oh! What happened?_'

Alice explained in great detail everything that transpired in the last 20minutes from the way the swimsuit made Leah a standout, to Leah's parents, to the virginity ring and lastly the words she spoke to Leah and how now she is against remaining _virtuest_.

'_Wow! Homerun there Al._' She heard the sounds of a door knob being turned.

'_Don't remind me Jazz. Please just come here she'll listen to you. You're the only one who can make since out of this bad embarrassingly awkward situation._'

'_I'm here, Al._' Jasper said to Alice's back making her jump with fright and surprise.

Turning to face him she sighs in relief and puts her phone on a nearby table.

'_Thanks for coming. I can't believe I did it again. I put my foot so far down my throat… I think I reached the knee at some point._' Alice throws her hands in air in frustration.

'_Don't fret over it. It happens, Alice._' He looks down at Alice and smirks. '_To some more than others._' Alice looks even more mortified. '_I'll go talk to Lee, get everything straightened out. Now just so I know what the situation is… Basically you insulted a tradition from her family's heritage and now she feels that staying true to herself and her body is a mistake?_'

'_In synthesis…Yes, I'm really sorry, Jas. I guess this is why our parents always told us to _"_**wait, there is no hurry to start having sex so young**_"_, now all I do is put my foot in my mouth by making perfectly happy sex free people question themselves and their decisions._' Alice looks gloomy.

'_Like I said Al, don't beat yourself up about it, just next time remember think before you speak. I'll handle Leah. From the sounds of it all she needs is just reassurance that staying pure is an ok thing to do…_'

Alice was looking at Jasper as he spoke and the look in his eyes said everything she had suspected all along.

'_One day she will present a guy with her ring and he better make damn sure to be mindful and careful about the gift he is going to receive and take for himself._' Jasper looking out the near by window.

Alice heard loud and clear the bitter notes of jealousy and envy in his voice. _Ha, I knew it you have it bad for our resident virgin. You're the one who now wants that ring for yourself. You're the one who wants to teach the finer point of intimacy and loves expression with the body and not words. In other words my friend you're the one who wants to pop her cherry and make her the woman she is. My friend you're going to have a heart-attack when you see her in that tankini. Oh, wait, she is wearing that stupid sarong at the moment, but we'll get it off her body soon enough. _She thought, but kept her face even and voided of any hints that she caught the emotions laced in Jasper voice.

'_Well, she's in the changing room the one across the _"_**special**_"_ room._' Alice informs him

'"_**Special**_"_ room?_' Jasper is confused for a moment. '_Which one is… Oh! The _"_**special**_"_ room, now I remember… the one across from __**that**__ one, ok. I'll see you later, Ms. Brandon._'

Walking to the changing room where Leah was, Jasper stops at the door to observe the door of the room across. The _**only door**_ in the pool side of the excessively large mansion to be _**red**_. Jasper smiles as the memories of all sorts of moments that happened in that room. In fact in that very room is where Bella was single handedly deflowered by Eddie a year and half ago. And in that room is where our most memorable sexcapades have taken place. _Threesomes, oral and hand services, the occasional bondage session, birthday fantasies… Yes, that room is bursting with some of the best memories my brothers and I have had. Some of my favorites with Al happened in those very confines._ Jasper recalls amused.

'_STUPID VIRGIN'S RING! Why mom?_'

A low *_**thud**_*and *_**ring**_* sound is heard from the other side of the door, then heavy almost stumping footsteps.

Jasper is brought back to reality when he heard these sounds.

'_Leah must've thrown her ring against the wall._'He muttered to himself.

*_**knock**_, _**knock**_*

'_You can come in; it's not locked._' Leah calls quietly from inside.

Jasper had to stick his ear to the door in order to listen better; Leah's voice was too quiet for him to hear. He opens the door slowly and peeks inside.

'_Hi, Lee!_'

'_Hey, Jazz!_'

Jasper finds Leah seating on a sofa lounge with her head down in shame. He walks over and sits across from her.

'_Can I see the ring?'_

Leah had collected the ring before Jasper came in. She lifts her left hand to him so he may see the now offending piece of jewelry.

'_Wow! This is beautiful. Triplet vine design, three stones, white gold. This is an object of beauty._'

'_Pshaw!_' Other than that Leah still makes no gesture at eye contact with Jasper.

'_Genesis, __¿qué te pasa?_'

'_Didn't Alice tell you already?_' Leah sniffs her head still downcast.

'_Yes, she did. She told me that she swallowed her entire leg reaching the thigh. __Y deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara._'

Leah chuckled some at Jasper's comment.

'_Jazz, ¿soy un error por aún ser virgen?... __Everyone around me makes such a big deal about sex that I… I… I just don't know. Maybe getting that out of the way is so important to..._'

'_**NO!**__ Genesis…_' He all, but screams.

Leah is startled by his commanding tone. She looks at him in the eye.

'_Sorry! I didn't mean yell at you. Lee, staying true to yourself is the best thing any person can do._'

'_But my brothers, __**all of them**__, and yes that's including little Seth Clearwater in the generalization. They've all done it; all my friends are doing it… Heck! More than half of the school is doing it too. I'm well deserving of the title given to me on that stupid annual pole._'

Jasper is growing more frustrated and angry by Leah's words.

_Why can't she understand how important her virginity is to me?_ Jasper mentally snaps.

'_Listen to me and listen well, Lee._' Leah jolts, inhales and does not miss on the authoritativeness in his voice. Somehow she felt different by it; it was turning her on if that were possible.

Some strands of hair had moved to the front of her face from her sudden jerky movements.

Jaspers left hand comes into her line of vision, as he moves the strands away from the eyes that always captivate him more and more each time he sees them. His hand moves down her face and comes to rest on her cheek. Leah couldn't help, but lean into his gentle touch.

Consumed by whatever it was that was happening between them Jasper speaks using soothing, almost smooth, seductive tone.

'_The fact that your body is clean, unblemished, untouched, __**pure**__, devoid of anything that can taint, pollute, ruin or defile it is the most any guy in their right mind can ask or wish for in life. Do you know how much of a __**true**__**rare**__**gem**__ you are? Especially in a school like ours, where for some reason a bunch of compulsive, horny, indiscriminate, randy, oversexed, desperate teens have made the carnal act of copulation and human mating a way of life. Forget what everyone else thinks or says. Forget that your brothers crossed that threshold. None of that matter when it means to loose yourself in wanting to be like everyone else._'

Leah had absolutely no clue as to what Jasper was saying she was so lost and spellbound by his touch and the tone he was using, that all she could do was nod.

'_Te puedo hacer una pregunta._'

'_Sure Lee. You know you can ask me anything. Shoot._'

'_¿Lo lamentas? ¿Lamentas haberlo hecho tan temprano?_'

'_Do I ever regret starting sex when I did?_' Jasper rubs his chin with the back of his hand in a thoughtful manner.

Leah nods once more.

'_I'm being honesty and sincere with what I'm going to say here, Lee._' Jasper sighs and takes a deep breath before continuing. '_I started early and was left with nothing more than worthlessness and sorrow. However, when I met Alice and we started going out… it made me wished I had waited for her to come into my life. With her it was not sex, it was love-making. Each time we connected physically it was the most beautiful music our bodies made. The sad part was it did not last._'

'_Why did you two break-up?_'

'_One day after making love we laid there talking just about anything that came to mind under the sun. We began to get dressed and head home. On the way to her house she turned to me and told me that everything we had been doing the entire time was beautifully perfect. But for some reason it no longer felt that way._'

Leah saw what looked like a tear form at the corner of his beautiful blue-grey eyes.

'_The strange part about the whole thing was that I agreed with every word she said. Honestly it felt precise, veracious. For some inexplicable reason they rang as __**true**__ to me, as well. We agreed that day that it was best to stay friends. And that was the end of our relationship when I dropped her home we parted ways no longer lovers in love, but the best of companions. I'll be truthful when I say sometimes I do wish she would leave Garret and come back to me, but I know that what they have is just as special as what I had shared once with her._'

Jasper sighs, looks back to Lead and then grins again.

'_What?_' Leah is confused.

'_Anyways, I pity the guy who receives and gets to take your gift. Have you seen the size of your brothers? Man! Paul and Jake are the size of gorillas that walk-up right… And Seth is what 14-15 and he's as big as me and getting bigger. Scary what those three will do to the man who touches their sister before she's married, you add your dad and his shut-gun to the list._' Jasper physically shook with fear.

Leah giggled.

'_Yes, I've seen my brothers and father. Remember I live with them when I'm not in school._' Leah chuckles some more, but is still in a state of _awe_.

Jasper takes his other hand and places it on Leah's other cheek holding her face in place. Leah is now trapped in Jasper's gaze.

Jasper starts to lean in, slowly closing the gap between them. He says in a soft low voice.

'_Well, Genesis I hope you do understand what an uncommonly exquisite jewel you are, because one day I wish to be the one, no make the man to…._'

*_**knock**_**_**knock**_**_**knock**_*

There the spell was broken. Jasper instantly pulled his hand from Leah's cheek and she looked as if she awoke from a hypnotized state.

Looking back at Jasper she blushed.

*_**knock**_**_**knock**_**_**knock**_*

'_Is everything ok, in there?_' Came the voice from behind the door.

'_Yes, Angela we're fine. You can come in if you want._' Jasper said in a clear voice standing and giving his hand to Leah.

She gladly took it and stood.

For the first time since entering the room did Jasper takes notice of Leah's attire. The sarong was tightly wrapped around her petite body in the halter style it had been tied in. Her hair was down and the layers really accentuated the natural waves it has and made her delicate features even more exquisite. Leah could pass for a sea siren in his eyes.

The door opens and Angela walks in wearing a pale pink two piece bikini that is more modest than anything Jasper's ever seen before on any of the teenage females his known.

_Boy, Angie is looking good enough to eat. I wonder if Demetri will bring her into our private __**sex-fold**__? I wouldn't mind driving the merchandise (neither would the others) or getting a chance to eat that taut pussy doesn't sound bad either._ _Of course not as good as Leah and her tight as a champagne cork untouched body. Every inch of Leah is just screaming to taken over by a man who knows what the fuck he's doing, how to fucking do it, how to hit her body from every angle and position imagine. Not to mention have her scream my name over and over and over again until she can't walk right the next day. _Jasper lazily thinks.

_Woah! Wait a minute careful there Cullen there are two women present in this room. One lady dates your cousin and one of your best friends. And most important of all the, __**other**__**lady**__ is too perfect and precious to be defiled and soiled by the likes of you. _He berates himself.

'_Hey guys! Al told me what happened. Lee, are you ok? You know there is nothing wrong with being pure. Sex is something not to be taken lightly; it is serious business when you finally decide to act on it. Remember once you give it up, it's gone for good. Sure the act is pleasurable and gives you a natural high in the end, but if you just did it for the sake of getting it done. Regret and emptiness will be all you'll be left with._'

'_Amen, to that._' Jasper smiles a cheeky one. '_Truer words have never been spoken._'

'_Yeah, I guess you're both right._' Leah gives them a small smile.

'_You guess? Girl, you know we are right. These are two experts in the field talking and neither of us would ever steer you the wrong way. Am I correct Mr. Cullen?_' Angela hugs her friend.

'_That you are, Ms. Weber._' Jasper drawls with his southern accent.

'_Come to think of it, maybe not on the sex Angie. I do have more experience in that area and have been perfecting it for longer than you have._' Jasper grins.

Angela smacks his arm with a wide smile.

They all share a laugh and start heading towards the door.

'_Wait a sec Lee, here._' Angela hands her a tube of dark red lip-gloss. '_Go put some on before we leave._'

'_Angie, it's a pool party._'

'_I know, but Rose has insisted on all of us wearing the same shade gloss. She says it makes our lips poutier and sexily alluring to all the boys that are coming._'

'_Argh!_' Leah throws her hands in the air.

'_I know my sentiments exactly. This is utterly dumb, but if I have to do it so will you, my dear friend._'

Leah grabs the tube and goes back to the mirror. She leans towards it to get a more in depth look at what she's doing.

Unbeknownst to both girls Jasper's horny side likes to rear-up his ugly face and go randy over body parts from time to time. This side of him is currently checking out the roundness and flawless shape of Leah's derrière. _Hmm! Angie's rear is smack worthy too. _Jasper is having real hard time resisting the relentless urge to go over there and either smack them, pinch them, grab and squeeze them hard… _Leah, I want nothing more than to take you over my knee and spank soft flesh of those firm buttocks._

What can we say people… In the end, boys will be boys.

'_Ok, that's done. Rosalie will be happy now that we're all wearing the same shade._' Leah comments rolling her eyes.

'_What do you think Jazz? Am I hot and alluring now?_' Leah puckers her lips at him.

Jasper never got to answer, though.

'_Let's go, the party will be starting soon._' Angela said grabbing Leah's hand.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

TWO HOURS LATER

For the most part the party was the best one Leah and Angela had attended in their entire lives. Come to think of it, this party was the first party they had ever been invited to and actually been expected to show.

The only bad part to the social gathering was when James and his crew of nitwits showed-up _**unannounced**_ and _**uninvited**_. Worst of all, they _**all **_looked as if their celebration started in advance… _**Much**_, _**much**_ earlier to all everyone's dismay.

Most horrible yet, was for Leah. Once James saw in her swimsuit he would not stop harassing her and following her around the party asking her for dances, private dips in the grotto's hubtub, having his buddies give her sexually perverted innuendo filled messages when her brothers or parents weren't around to hear…

That was until he made the ultimate mistake. Sad for James two out of three of Leah's brothers saw what he did.

Leah was having some small talk with Bella and Rose while waiting for Jake to return with her plate of food. James saw her with the girls and made a beeline to grab Leah's behind.

'_Hey, sexy hot stuff! You wearing that sexy numba fo me to day._' James slurred.

Leah and the others rolled their eyes. She turns to face James with determination and shoves him away from her. Sadly, the guy is a solid brick wall and did not budge.

Leah is so annoyed and riled at this point, that she takes two deep breaths before telling him.

'_James why don't you and your friends do us all two big, no HUGE favors? #1. Get a life. And #2. LEAVE, no one invited any of you._'

Several eyes turn to see what had riled-up Leah to the point of almost yelling.

James smiles like a cheshire cat and pulls Leah against his body.

'_Why Leah, I had no idea you had a thing for me._' His smile widens, his hands travel from her back to her rear and squeezed very hard.

Leah pushed herself away from James's grimy grungy grubby grasp.

'_Hey! Why you ass-_' Leah never got to finish her insult for James was unexpectedly pulled away from her body.

Unfortunate for James Leah's brother Paul was witnessing the whole exchange and saw the unwelcomed gesture of this drunken dumbass. James had the audacity to touch his baby sisters body in an unsolicited manner. Paul tapped Jacob's shoulder and signaled to what was being done to the only female offspring in the Clearwater clan.

Jacob nods in acceptance to the untold action suggested by his twin. They walked together to where their baby sister was being harassed by the bastard and teach the bully a much needed lesson on how to properly address a lady; especially when that lady's last name is Clearwater.

'_Hey, that young woman there you respect her and __**never**__ lay a finger on her again._' Paul said pointing to Leah.

'_Oh, really! And why is that? Just look at her she is nothing, but a two bit virgin wannabe slu- URGH!_'

James never got to finish his statement for Jakes fist connected with his gut, leaving him on the ground withering in pain.

He may not know much about human anatomy, but he knew where to pinch a nerve in order to cause immense pain. Thanks to his good friend Collin who is studying to be a paramedic. Paul squats in front of a withering James.

'_Now, apologize to my sister._' He commands James.

'_No._' Grunges James.

Paul places his hand strategically on an area between James's neck and shoulder. Using his middle finger, forefinger and thumb, he pinches a specific section.

'_AUGH!_' James's screams of pain certainly put a stop to the festivities.

Releasing his fingers, Paul says. '_I'm sorry, what that you said? I didn't quite hear you and of course if I'm just a few inches away and could not hear; I'm very sure my baby sister, Lee could not either._'

'_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise to never touch you again. Just make it stop, make it stop. PLEASE! Stop it._' James yells.

Paul looks back at Leah.

'_Did hear him this time sis?_'

She nods.

'_Do you accept his apology?_'

She nods again.

'_Well, my baby sis has decided to accept your sorry ass excuse of an apology. Now, I myself wouldn't have. What do you think we should do Jake? Teach him another lesson, ensure that he learned this and it stuck or let him be… for now at least._' Paul gives James a skeptical look.

'_Boys that is enough for today. I am sure this young man will from now on respect and approach women with dignity and civility._' Harry says to his sons.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, even the music was paused. A small crowd of onlookers was intently watching the scene before them.

By now all four of the Cullen boys were ahead of the crowd ready to tag-team Jake and Paul if it were needed.

'_But dad! Did you see what he did to Lee?_' Jacob asks astonished.

'_I sure did son, but you beat me to the punch. Literally __**beat**__ me to the punch. Now I'm sure that his companions will escort him out and take a leave themselves before I personally can the police._' Harry placed his hand on his Jake's shoulder and signaled his sons to stop.

'_You've been touched by the angel that our father, bastard. If you ever so much as remove a stray strand of hair from my sister's body. Well, what happened here today will look like a walk in the park compared to what we will do to you._' Jake says with a stern serious tone.

'_And that my friend is not a threat is a promise._' Paul seconds standing.

Tyler and Pete rush through the crowd to aide their cohort, helping him stand on wobbly legs.

James and his henchmen make their way to the front of the house escorted by some very angry looking Cullen brothers.

As they're about to get in Pete's SUV, Emmett calls out.

'_Consider yourselves blessed and lucky for Leah's dad, Mr. Clearwater. My brothers and I were more than ready to assist in your beat down, James._'

Holding his stomach and shoulder James looks frightened at the four males at the front door. All unwelcomed partygoers pile into the vehicle and leave with their tails between their legs.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

SEVERAL MORE HOURS LATER

At the moment Leah was holding onto the ledge of the pool at the center where the water was not too deep for her short legs to reach the bottom, even on the tips of her toes, or to shallow either. Her mind kept wondering aimlessly over the time that has passed since school started. This distressed her to no end, because all her thoughts always end the same…

'_Hey, Lee!_' He said as he swam up to her and stood next to her. Because of his height, he had no trouble standing perfectly on flat feet. He leans against the pool's wall.

'_I want to apologize for earlier. We should have kicked James and his band of merry jerks out as soon as they arrived._' His voice full of sincerity and concern for his newest and certainly one of the warmest, kindest friends his ever had.

'_It's not your fault, for one. Second, no one could've predicted the inebriated state he came in. And third him and his friends are just being themselves in the end._' She smiled and he chuckled.

'_You're good, you know that._' It was a statement, rather than a question.

'_I do have my moments._' She grins.

'_Anyways… Why are you here all by yourself? If you haven't noticed there is party going on… Well it's dying down now, but..._' He gives Leah a crooked mischievous smile and continues. '_Also if your interested we're going to play a rousing game of either pool basketball or volleyball, want to join my team?_'

_He always has such an adorable, tender, warm smile to him._ Leah thinks. _Rosalie is one lucky girl, I hope she knows that._

'_Yes, Emmet I have noticed the party that is slowly dying down... By the way where exactly in the pool will the games take place?_'

Emmett detects a bit of hesitancy in her voice. He points towards an area farther into the pool, but not the deep end. However, Leah is fearful still of anywhere where her toes can't quiet reach.

'_Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass._'

'_You sure? It'll be a fun game. We're playing it guys versus girls._' Emmett smirks.

'_Yes, I'm certain, Em. Thanks, though. Perhaps on another time._' She smiles.

_When I'm not scared shitless of the deep end of any body of water. _Leah thought to herself.

'_Sure._'

Emmett swam away from Leah to find others that wanted to play.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

On the girls team was Angela, Bella, Rosalie and Alice. The boys' team was made up by Seth, Edward, Emmett and Garret.

'_Woo! Go girls team! Wipe the pool with those boys' sorry butts!_' Leah clapped and cheered from where she sat on the pools edge with her legs dangling in the water.

Leah was so entertained by the game that she didn't notice the person that swam towards her. He placed his arms on the ledge and gazed at her for a moment. The tankini she wore was perfect, never in his life had he ever imagine that a one piece, or in this case a two piece that provides _**full**_ coverage could ever look _**this**_ sensual. _Conservative is definitely an extremely sexy thing._

Because she was still very damp from being in the water earlier the suit was clinging to her shapely form like second skin. That went without mentioning how her nipples were erect from the cool one feels after getting out of the water. Even the goosebumps looked utterly appealing on Leah.

'_Hey, Genesis!_'

Leah jumped and looked down to her right where the figure was lazily staring up at her.

'_Hey, Jazz!_'

Jasper got out of the water and sat beside her.

'_Why aren't you playing? You are rather competitive that way._'

'_I was going to ask you the same thing._' He smirks. '_However, this time I just didn't feel like playing. Besides I have an image to protect last time the girls whipped our asses to next week. Unlike mine and your brother, my ego is fragile._'

'_Figures._'

'_Well..?_'

'_Well, what?_'

'_Why didn't you join?_'

'_Oh that. Umm! Well… Umm! It's kind of… kind of…_'

'_Kind of, what exactly?_' Now Jasper is intrigued.

'_Ok, it's embarrassing. Please, don't make me say it._'

'_Oh, really. Well now I must know._'

'_It's a long boring story._'

'_I'll take the cliffnotes version, thank you._'

'_Oh, what the hell._' Leah sighs. '_Might as well tell you and get it over with._'

'_My sentiments, exactly._'

'_Chauvinist._'

'_I know. Now you were saying._'

'_I almost drowned when I was little._'

'_But you've been swimming all day, so I know it's not hydrophobia._'

'_It's not. I'm afraid of the deep end and have been ever since._'

'_So… Wait a minute, what's the full story? I have to know now._'

'_Gee!... Ok, when I was about 5 maybe 6 we went to a pool party at the condo of a friend of the family. The complex had two pools, the smaller shallower one for the little ones and well the other for adults. I was the only kid at the party to little for the big pool, so I was mostly by myself playing and it was pretty boring. All the other kids were playing in the big pool and they seemed to be having so much fun that I thought it must be just like the small pool, but just bigger. Now this part I just don't remember at all. It could've been that I took the steps one at a time and someone accidentally pushed me or I might've gone in on my own or jumped in... But out nowhere I'm at the bottom of the pool. Turns out they don't call them adult pools for nothing._'

Leah chuckled.

'_Mom says that she lost all ability to speak when she saw what was happening to me and dad was not three feet away having conversation with someone and his back towards the water and what was happening. When she got her voice back mom says she started yelling at dad what happening, but in Spanish. Of course my father knows the language and well you can imagine what it must've looked like to him. To all of this I'm drowning and everyone is looking at my mother like she's grown seven heads. From what I've been told, Paul calls to dad saying that I'm in the bottom of the pool. __**That **__finally made him comprehend what mom was yelling about._'

'_I can imagine the dumbfounded look your dad must've had and everyone else for that matter that was there. Here's your mom a full proof Latina and she's yelling at your dad over something in her native tongue and no one other than your brothers, who were too busy being boys, rough-housing and playing at the moment, to understand what the screams were for._' Jasper has an amused smile.

'_You got it._ _To all of this I'm underwater therefore unaware of what was going on above water, this is second hand information I've been given. To finish the tale, I look up and see the obscure hazy figure of my father jump in the water and get me out. The funny part to this story, besides moms rants in Spanish, dad jumped in wearing his dress shirt, pants, socks, shoes, wallet; he looked like a drown rat when we got out._'

'_Well, Lee give the guy a break and a LOT of credit. If had been my kid I don't care if I'm in a black $40,000 dollar Armani tux with solid gold piping, I'm saving my kid's life one way or another._'

'_I know that, dummy._' She pushed his shoulder. '_But just picture what you'd look like when you got out and you'll see why I find it funny._'

Jasper thought about some more and had to smile at the picture in his head.

'_In conclusion, you didn't join the game, because to this day you're scared of the deep end of the pool._' Jasper smirks more.

'_Yes, Sherlock._'

The sarcasm was not amiss on Jasper, because his smirk grew even more.

'_Anyway, I never really got over what happened in the deeper end of the pool, which is why I generally stay towards the center or the shallow end or do not let go of the ledge._'

Jaspers giggles some, but tries as best he can to keep a straight face.

'_Don't laugh at me. It is a genuine thing._' Leah bumps him on the shoulder.

Jasper chuckles more.

'_Ok, so it's silly, but I don't know… Guess I should get over it, huh? It's not like I can't swim, it's just…_'

'_That's ok, Genesis. Everyone is entitled to have one thing that makes them uncomfortable._'

'_YEAH! WOO-HOO! WE WIN!... AGAIN!_' The girls' team sings, high-fivig one another and shouting in celebration after yet another humiliating loss _**for**_ the boys' team.

'_What was that Emmett? 30 to 11 this time around? Tsk, tsk._' Rosalie says wrapping her arms around his neck.

Emmett mumbles something incoherent and swims them both away to the pools grotto where the hub-tub is under the huge and loud waterfall.

'_See what I mean. That could've been me right now._' Jasper smiles and takes her left hand inspecting it closely, something was absent.

Not too soon after Rosalie and Emmett disappear under the waterfall Demetri swims Angela to the very same location as well.

_I guess Demetri is bringing Angela into the fold, good we were in need of fresh meat. _Jasper half smirks to himself. He looks down at the proximity between his and Leah's hand and is surprise by what he sees or does not see there.

'_Genesis, where's your ring? Did you loose it?_'

'_No, I took it off earlier after I showed it to the others and before I got into the water. Don't want to loose it, especially after all the trouble my family went through to get back._'

* _**SLUSH**_* Leah follows where the sound came from.

'_Come, join me in the water. Get in._'

Jasper gently grasps her and pulls her towards him.

'_Nah, I'm good for now maybe later._'

Leah's parents walk over to where she is.

'_Lee, sweetie we're heading home have fun on your girls only weekend._' Sue bends to give her daughter a hug and kiss her cheek, as does Harry.

'_You're leaving, but the party is not over yet.' Leah complains. 'You've barely spend any time with The Cullens, The Swans, The Brandons… too bad Rosalie's parents aren't here and you-_'

'_Honey, we spend enough time with your friends family's for one day. It was enjoyable. They are all very nice, polite people. Well, most of them at least._' Leah noted the apprehension in her mom's voice.

'_Mrs. Swan was a too snobbish stuck-up with a stick firmly wedged up her-_'

'_Don't you dare finish that statement young lady._' Sue gives her daughter a severely unyielding look. '_Your father and I have taught you better._' Sue's strictness made Leah flinch and bow her head in reproach.

'_Forgive me mom,_' Looking back at Sue. '_I forget myself sometimes. Anyway, I take that Mrs. Swan was…_' Leah racked her brain for an appropriate description of the stuck-up bitch for a mom that Bella had, '_…a _"_**special**_"_ person to meet and interact with._'

'_Much better. And yes the exchange with her was _"_**special**_"_. Not one that I want to repeat anytime soon, but…._'

'_I know the feeling from when I first met the woman. The funny thing is, neither Bella nor Mr. Swan are like that. What can you do? I guess…_'

'_Certainly. By the way Jasper your mother is looking exquisitely flawless in her pregnancy; I hope everything continues to go well for your parents with the babies. I remember my pregnancies… Wish I looked as superb as your mom does._'

'_But Mrs. Clearwater… Hasn't anyone told you how flawlessly exquisite you are as well?_' Sue blushes.

'_Oh, please! Stop it._' She raises her hand and looks away.

'_No, sincerely... Please take no offense by this, but I have a hard time believing that you are as old as you are and a mother of four._'

Sue flushes an even deeper shade of rouge.

'_Oh my! Young man, Mr. Cullen you are quite the charmer and ladies man, aren't you?_'

'_I do try best, ma'am._' He drawls in his southern style.

'_A southern gentleman, too? I think my daughter is in trouble. You're lucky I'm married and not daughters age or else I would've jumped your bones. Is that how you young kids say it these days?_' Sue smirks.

'_Mother!_' Leah is mortified and covers her face.

Jasper; on the other hand wiggles his eyebrows and gives Sue a cheeky grin.

'_Alright, enough before my baby says she's going to die of embarrassment. Have fun in what is left of this party. By the way, us adults took care of most of the clean-up so you girls won't have to do that much later. I love you, Lee. Enjoy your time with your friends. Drive home safe boys, I know how tempting the gas pedal is, but which do you value more a speedometer or your life?_'

Sue gives Leah a tight hug.

'_Bye mom I love you, too. Thanks for the ring I love it. __Adiós papi, te quiero mucho. __Adiós, Paul, Seth y Jacob. Take care bros. Drive home safe everyone._'

Harry hated when his kids used Spanish it made him feel out of the loop. However, after the many years together with his beloved Sue, Harry has learned a few things. He gave his baby girl a big smile and hug.

'_Ta que-ró tanben, Leah._' Leah simply smiled at her dad best efforts to speak her mom's language.

Leah's family bid everyone a heartfelt friendly farewell.

'_Tu familia es tremenda. De verdad me gustó mucho compartir con ellos. Especialmente con tus hermanos, son muy graciosos, placenteros, carismáticos y caritativos._'

'_Thanks, I like my family, too. And yes, my brothers are definitely generous, fun loving, funny guys._'

Leah and Jasper continue with their friendly banter and humor filled conversation. Several eyes were on them, all owners having the same thought. _Why can't they see what everyone else sees? Fire, passion, friendship, lust, adoration, desire, admiration, infatuation, __**love**__._

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Little by little more and more partygoers gave their farewells and gratitude for the perfect end of summer start of fall party.

All the parents have parted by now, Carlisle and Esme were the last to leave.

'_Well, it's time we say _"_good-bye_"_ too, all the other guests are gone and we need to head home_ y_ou're mom is really out of it. We will return tomorrow sometime little before lunch_. I was thinking some bar-b-queue. Steaks, dogs, burgers sound good?'

'_Don't say that too loud or else you'll have the men in my family back here faster than you can say please._' Leah gave a lopsided smirk.

Carlisle stayed thoughtful for a moment. '_Anyway, have fun and enjoy yourself._' He smiles at Leah. '_And you_' He turns his attention to Jasper. '_tell your brothers, cousin and the girls to behave themselves around Leah and get some sleep._' Although he had a stern look, Carlisle's eyes betrayed him every time and the smile that fought to break through, broke.

Carlisle stood and rejoined his wife; together they went to say their good-byes to the others and officially took their leave.

Jasper notices that Leah is distracted by what his parents are doing so he grasps both of her hands once more. Notwithstanding the temptation any longer, this time he pulls harder, forcing Leah's body to fall in.

Leah ascends from the water; wiping off the salty liquid off her face and pushing her hair back.

'_Hey, Jas, what gives?_' She was not very entertained by his actions. Leah was downright annoyed.

'_Mil disculpas, Srta. Clearwater. __I was just having some fun._' Jasper placed a hand over his heart in mock naiveté and gave her the innocent puppy eyes.

He knew she could never turn down the puppy eyes smoldering look. He had single handedly perfect such action, no female could ever resist it.

'_Ok. I guess, I accept your FAKE remorse and apology. I reckon there are worse things you could've done._' She huffed.

Jasper swam around Leah and comes to stop right behind her.

He places his chin on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body. Leah tenses somewhat, but relaxes just as sudden. This was the was not the first time Jasper held her close, although this was the first time he embraced her with this **much** proximity while either one is wearing very **little** clothing.

Placing his chin on her shoulder, something that Leah had grown accustomed too for he had done it many times before. Though this time Jasper isn't very pleased with what bids his sense of smell. As he inhales her scent, he so used to either the flowery scent of her favorite body wash and spray **or** the fruit aroma in her hair **or **the alluring scent of her favorite perfume 360 by Perry Ellis. Right now all his nose receives is the salty chlorine from the pool's water not something he is enjoying as much.

'_What are you up to?_' Leah smiles.

'_What makes you think that?_'

'_Jasper, since school started we've been lab and project partners, assignment cohorts, study buddies… now we're friends and have a very close friendship, too close at times. We've shared a lot of ourselves with each other; we've spent a lot of time together… Trust me when I say that I know enough about you, to know when you're up to something and when your actions are true._'

Jasper scoffs at Leah's notions of him.

Leah turns in his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck in a friendly gesture smirking. '_Again I ask, what are you up to?_'

'_Ok, you're right. I am up to something._'

Leah gives him a look that is almost of disapproval.

'_Wait! Before you say anything else, it is a good thing._'

'_Oh. Do tell then._'

Leah did not realize that he had been moving them both until she goes to stand on her own two feet only gasp at the fact that there was no floor where she was.

Quickly tightens her arms around, she even wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist Jasper's neck fear and uncertainty engulfing her being.

Leah did not realized what she was doing until Jasper spoke.

'_Leah, easy I do need to breathe in order to get us across the pool._'

'_Jazz…_' Her voice teeming rattled with distress and anxiety. '_…please take me back to the shallow end. Please._'

'_Lee, this is for your own good. I know what happened when you were a kid was stressful and scary, but you must overcome your fear of deeper water. How can you go on with this fright_ _telling where you can and can't go. What will you do the day that in order to save yourself you must jump into the deep?_'

'_I'll_ _pray that it is not deep and there is a bottom._' Leah's tone was frantic as Jasper moved farther away from the ledge and deeper.

Leah wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist steadying herself tightly. The literally _**hard **_part of the position she was in at the moment, her lower half was pressing more and more against Jasper's driving him to the brick of insanity.

_Whoa down boy! Easy there big fella'. _Jasper told himself, but with all of Leah's squirming…_ Oh Lee, __**stop**__ moving baby. Babe if you continue there will be a __**reaction**__ that you've never felt before and I'm afraid you'll have to aid in handling __**down**__ in order to get __**it**__ back to __**normal**__._

All of her wiggling and shifting motions were two actions not helping him at all to the point where…

Suddenly Leah felt something that took her mind off completely of what area in the pool she is at.

'_Jasper what is __**that**__?_' She asked uneasily.

Jasper has yet to be bashful a day in his life and today would be no different.

'_What is what, darling?_'

'_You know what I mean… What is __**THAT**__ I'm feeling?_' Leah is both confused and with an euphoric feeling at Jasper's hardened piece.

Jasper stops altogether.

'_Leah Genesis Clearwater, I know that sexuality and relationships with the opposite sex are foreign to you. Nonetheless, you know very well what is __**THAT**__ that you're feeling at this very moment. I like to think that our conversation on sex have been more instructive._'

Leah was turning seven shades of crimson all at one time. She looks down in shame and disappointment.

'_I do believe that ALL of our sex related tête-à-tête on the scenes of currently favorite book should let you know by now what is the common male reaction to physical stimulants. Especially those initiated by female motions._' Jasper says.

An even deeper rouge now. However, Leah had yet to make a single gesture to remove herself from Jasper's stiffness. She couldn't understand if it was from the embarrassment _**or **_the stimulation it was causing on her _**nether**_ _**regions **_too, but she was liking the feeling _**more**_ than she cared to admit.

Jasper placed a hand under Leah's jaw and lifted her face. He could see as clear as day all the insecurity, uneasiness and shyness hidden behind Leah's chocolate orbs.

Both heard small bouts of jovial laughter and saw the fore mentioned couples swim out of the grotto area. Jasper almost busted into fists of laughter himself at Angela's sexually satisfied face of afterglow. He saw how it soon turned into self-consciousness when both Emmett and Rosalie lick their lips at her in a very sexual manner.

_Oh yeah! She's officially been indicted into our coupling fold. Good-bye miss goodie-to-shoes not too unblemished angle. Hello, miss sex-corrupted! Hope to bang the shit out-of-that body soon. If I'm permitted to do so, that is._

Jasper was brought back from pervert land by Leah's question.

'_Why does Angela have a look of awkward sheepishness? When a moment ago she looked thoroughly pleased and fulfilled?_' Leah's face was scrunched-up in confusion.

Jasper could not contain himself any longer and bursts.

'_Hey! Don't laugh at me. It's a legitimate question._' She gave him a dirty look.

Jasper stops, but continues to give her an amused smile.

Then he does something completely unexpected, shocking Leah in the process.

Out-of-the-blue, Jasper captures Leah's mouth in a kiss, though innocent and sweet like the owner's lips, was also intense and exhilarating for the receiver.

The gentle caress of the kiss lasted.

_Better than that juvenile game of seven minutes in heaven. _Jasper thought. '_Sorry, Lee._' Nonetheless, he went back for seconds. For some perplexing reason he couldn't get enough of the taste of Leah's lips.

She, on the other hand, was in a complete daze lost in Jasper's blissful heavenly actions.

They both knew that this second kiss was different from their first. It was deeper, almost lustful. Jasper hugged Leah closer, pushing her more against his body, making her more aware of his hardness.

_Maybe, giving __**IT**__ up to Jasper is not a bad thing._ Leah thought at the sensations she felt on her lower body. These feelings were rousing too many inner emotions for her to grasp onto the consequences of her actions.

Jasper's hands trail her back up and down. He was careful to not bite the hand that is currently feeding him, by taking great pains (literally _**great pains**_) to not grab her derrière and give a firm tight squeeze.

'_WOO-HOO!_'

'_YEAH!_'

'_GO FOR IT BUDDY!_'

'_DON'T WORRY BOTH OF YOU! __**Air **__and __**breathing**__ are two overrated human necessities!_'

All these hoots, cheers and hollers from their friends made Leah and Jasper breathlessly separate. Both had very swollen lips and were breathing shaky heavy breaths. Looking first at their friends and then at each other.

You couldn't tell if it was from the pressure of Jasper's lips, the lack of oxygen, sheer passion, intensity, force and sensuality of the kiss, but Leah's face was as red as the puffed-up fleshy folds around her mouth.

_Delectable strawberry caramel pouty folds. _Jasper thinks of Leah's lips._ I can't wait to taste that sweet mouth again._

Leah lightly touched her lips; she had **never** been kissed like that in her life. She felt dazed and awestruck at Jasper's lip experience.

That was until…

'_Sorry, Lee! I'm really sorry._' Were the only words that Jasper could voice out looking down while taking slow breaths to steady his breathing pattern.

Leah was crushed upon hearing his apology. _Oh, no! I did wrong. I'm a real bad kisser. He hated it. I should have stopped it when I had the chance. I should've known better… Jasper doesn't want me, Sam didn't want me, and James wanted to fuck me for the sake of getting his rocks off… No man will ever love me for me. I'm an ugly no good for nothing nerd._

Jasper loosened his arms from Leah's body providing some much needed space between them.

Leah looked down in disgrace. _How can you be so stupid Clearwater? Oh, that's right guys don't like inexperienced girls. _She berated herself.

Pushing herself away from Jasper's grasp, she swam away from him getting out of the water as quickly as possible.

The others thought it was a gesture of plain simple embarrassment.

Emmet walked over wrapping a towel around her petite frame and hugging her from behind. _Gosh, this guy's arms are so beefy. No wonder… Rose likes big teddy bears._ She thought feeling engulfed and drowned in his friendly embrace.

'_Gee, Clearwater, I had no idea you were the type to get down to business early and straight away._' Emmett said in mischief.

Because her head was down Emmet and the others missed the disgrace that her face and especially her eyes were showing. He let go turning to the others who were giving Leah humor filled sexually laced calls and whistles. Leah walked out off the pool area trying to get to the changing room she was in earlier today.

However, because she's known Leah as long as she has, she knows better.

Whenever Leah was in a moment of dread, fear, panic, disgrace or something to that extent; she _**ran**_ as fast as she could. Hiding herself and her feelings from the world that was either humiliating or discomforting her.

Unnoticed by the others Angela went after Leah.

'_Leah! Wait up!_' Angela calls when she's out earshot.

Leah does not listen. Angela sees her go into the room they were at earlier.

Angela knocks at the door of said room.

'_Leah! Sweetie, please open the door. We need to talk._' She knocks once more.

'_Go away, Angie!_'

'_No, Lee! Listen I don't know what the exchange between you and Jazz was, but that kiss was nothing to be ashamed of. Honest! If you're worried that someone else is here with me than don't. I'm by myself._'

'_No, Angie, you don't know, because you were not there to hear what he said._'

There was so much anguish in her voice that it made Angela flinch.

'_Please, Lee let me in. I don't want to do this with a door between us._'

Silence.

'_Leah? Lee?_'

Silence.

Just as she was about to knock and yell out for Leah a voice from the other side said.

'_You can come in. It's not locked._'

Grasping and turning the knob, Angela walks in and finds Leah laying on her side facing the window on top of the lounge, her back toward who ever walked in.

Angela walked over to her friend. '_Lee, talk to me._'

Leah faced her dearest friend with a sad apprehensive look and eyes.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

'_Whoa man! What was that about?_' Emmet boasts to Jasper while high fiving Demetri.

All the boys were still hailing Jasper for the **very** intimate kiss he gave Leah.

However, Jasper was quiet, lost in his own thoughts. Confusion, uncertainty, abashment, anticipation, hope and something else... _Could it be l-? No. I refuse to even think it, that's impossible. Especially not with the beautiful, kind, generous, funny, jovial Leah. _Jasper unconsciously touched his lips.

_Leah is clean, untainted, inexperienced, innocent, pure, __**good**__; everything I'm not. I've been with some many women since Al and I broke-up that I can't even keep count any more. I'm dirty, soiled, everything to be ashamed of. Leah, should never be with a man like me. But I want to be the one to teach her what is l-, no teach her what is it to feel, experience the joy and beauty of not some meaningless fuck-your-brains-out sex, but making love. Wait a minute! What is making love? Do I know?... …. ….. _A disarray of emotions and thoughts ran through Jasper's mind a mile a minute.

'_Earth to Jasper come in, over. Grsss, grsss, grsss_' Edward hand his hand close to his face pretending to hold and use a walkie-talkie. When Jasper still said nothing, '_Houston, we've lost contact._'

'_Yo, Jazz! What's up man! You've been silent ever since you stepped out of the pool._' Garret remarked, throwing a grape aimed to his brother's head to get his attention.

'_Huh!_' A bewildered response was all Jasper gave. Looking to those around him, he saw the looks of pensiveness, puzzlement and perplexity.

'_I'm sorry, guys._' Jasper stood. '_Umm, I'm going over to the sauna for a while. I need to some time on my own to think. This is just too confusing._' He started walking.

'_Jasper, wait! Confusing. What's so confusing?_' Bella asked.

'_I don't know. I just can't explain it, Bells. Something is too confusing for words._'

'_Is it about the kiss you just had with Lee?_' Rosalie asked.

'_I don't know that either._' Jasper covers his face and sighed.

'_I just need to sort something out in my head._' Unnoticed to him, but not to those in front of him, Jasper was still touching the area where Leah's soft pouty folds made contact with his.

'_Oook! Umm, well take as much time as you need, Jazz._' Alice said, just as perplexed as the others are.

'_I'll see you later._' Jasper left his friends.

'_What's up with him today?_' Garret asks to no one in particular.

'_I can't say for sure, but all of you know that my gut has yet to be wrong on anything. I honestly think Jasper has finally found love. And no I'm not talking about any crushes or puppy love, but the real thing. What we all have, what we've all have wanted for him to have since him and I parted ways._' The conviction in Alice's voice was not missed by anyone.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Her eyes followed Jasper from her hiding spot. She was not invited much like _James_ or his friends to this party. Nevertheless she hoped that when she arrived everyone would be too drunk to notice or care that she crashed their celebration. She made a master plan, alcohol plus some ecstasy and Jasper would be putty in her hands. Fuck Leah Clearwater and friends, she unlike _them_ or the pathetic scanty pauper, needs this man. Her family needs him; her mother has said so and she will conquer in the end.

She has spent all day hidden in one of the four rooms that look out into the indoor pool area. But like the other three rooms that are in the vicinity the windows having tainted like those of a limousine, so no one on the outside can look in offering complete privacy and at the same time allowing the sunlight to filter in from the pools glass ceiling. The other good thing was that these four rooms have locks, which can only be unlocked with a key. Thanks to her craftiness and Rosalie's idiocy she obtained said item and locked herself in this room. Because everyone was much too concerned with the gathering to care about one stupid locked room and to that effect one missing key, she clearly heard when Ms. Hale said '_Oh, forget we have three other rooms and I know where to find the keys to those. To avoid questions and confusion, I'll make a sign that it'll say something like a pipe burst in that room and flooded it, leaving it out of commission. That'll be a good excuse._' Thus providing her with ample opportunity to come and go as she pleased unnoticed by anyone.

Her blood went from simmering to boiling when she saw the kiss that took place between Leah and Jasper. '_FUCK!_' She almost screamed.

She was forced to make a new plan, she'll have to take a more devious course of action. No one was drunk, she was still hiding and to make matters worse Jasper was almost fucking queen Elizabeth-I in the middle of the pool?

She had to act now and act quickly.

However, she wouldn't have to wait too long. From her place she saw the commotion, saw Leah's frantic escape, saw the other supposed praise for their friends…

But above all she saw Jasper's almost distraught and completely confused state.

'_Perfect. He went into the steam room. Now my changed plan won't be as much fun, but I will get what I want in the end._'

Victoria walked over to her bag and pulled out a wig that was styled to look much like Leah's hair. Standing in front a large mirror she pulled all her own hair back and somehow managed to stuff her main inside it.

'_I'll give you about 10 minutes mister Cullen._'

She will let him relax a bit, before turning up the steam, to create an almost fog like atmosphere where he would not be able to tell clearly who was giving him fellatio. She also pulled out a small bottle to deposit Jasper's semen in for later use.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Jasper laid down on the bench inside the sauna room trying to clear his racked brain of all the confusion and turmoil running ramped through his mind. Looking around the room, he remembers all the rendezvous that have taken place within these very walls over the years since discovering and engaging in the world of sex, as well as those his been a willing witness to.

However, that lasted all two minutes when his mind returned to the very route of all this inner unrest; Leah. So pure, so unblemished, so innocent, so...

Jasper intertwined his fingers behind his head thinking… _Asshole, why are you trying to taint her? She deserves someone worthy, and my friend you are __**not**__ him._ Jasper's conscience argued. Then his other side rebutted. _BUT that kiss… That kiss was perfect. Beyond any other you've ever had with the opposite sex. _

Ever since Leah opened up to Jasper their friendship had flourished. Jasper knew everything there was to know about Leah's history with what he called _the immature bastard_. He knew he should've been more tender, more gentle, less forceful, less brash with his actions.

Jasper's brain went back to a conversation he had with his father not too long ago, when his bewilderment with the changing emotions toward Leah began.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Carlisle sat in his office/study going over some notes in recent results obtained from test on the trial patients, when some soft knocks interrupted his doings

*_**knock**_* *_**knock**_*

'_Come on in, it's open._' Carlisle called to whomever was at the door.

'_Hi, dad! How are you?_'

'_Why good morning Jasper. Pardon my surprise, but it's unusual to see any of you boys up this early on the weekend._' He smiled at his second to youngest son.

_Amazing, after all these years I can never imagine our lives without our children in it, who cares whether they are ours or not. _Carlisle beamed with prideful thoughts.

Jasper walked to and sat crossed armed on the window sit in Carlisle's study/office. He looked down and saw something that gave him half a smirk to almost spread. An encounter with Alice when they were still together was a rather "_strong willed_" one to put it mildly. It went from a good casual pace to a very forceful when someone tried to pry open the locked door. He was about to pull out and redress himself when Alice's slim short legs somehow became as strong as a gorilla like grip. '_Oh, no you don't buddy_._ You bang me til I'm done, got it?_' she whispered loudly with a commanding tone. Jasper had no choice but to obliged and yield to his girlfriend's orders. He banged her so hard that she not only screamed out her orgasm, but it got to the point that his grip on the wood was so much so, that somehow it made a small crack in the sit. Of course thanks to the hidden door in the office they were able to escape before anyone was able to unlock the door. To this day no one still knows who the culprit behind the deed was.

Jasper addressed his father's question with a frown. '_Don't remind me. I'm up at 8:30 on a Saturday… Who does that?_'

'_Well, I do son. Your mother does, as well._'

'_Yeah, but dad you're old and you're parents that's what you're supposed to do._'

'_Gee, I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult._' Carlisle retorts with mock indignation

'Sorry, dad.' Jasper smirks and says nothing more. The smirk fades as he looks out the window. The house sat at the center of four acre lot, surrounded by the greenery and quietness of the forest that sat just beyond the edge community of the wealthy side of Sunny Falls.

They had room to grow in the lot.

Off to the side Esme had a small garden and behind it an equally small greenhouse. Their mother has quite the green-thumb. She grows not just her favorite plants and flowers, but also some fruits, veggies and spices like thyme, oregano and cilantro. And the woman does get down and dirty; they had some to come in and take care of the grass cutting and such, but she takes meticulous care of anything plant and flower related. All decisions in regards to those are hers to make.

For the boys enjoyment they had basketball court which had tripled as a tennis and volleyball court, as well, surrounded by the proper fencing for protection of those outside.

They also had an outdoor entertainment area with plenty of seating, lounging, two fire pis and of course their dad bar and grill.

Second to last, for the entire family's delight, a large pool with an attached hot-tub centered the backyard. And finally a one bedroom, one bath-suite pool house; in case the other three large remaining guest bedrooms in the house aren't enough or offer as much privacy for overnight guests to stay at.

Jasper rubbed his thighs, Carlisle noticed.

'_Son is something the matter? Is there anything you want to talk about?_' He enquired.

'_You know dad, that's ok. I'll go help mom out with breakfast._' Jasper started to get up.

'_No, wait right there son. Jasper, you and your brother have been living with us since you were nine years old. To this day my one forever regret is to not have gone to that orphanage sooner. All the time we've missed, we will nave be able to make up for…_'

'_No, dad stop it right there. Dad, don't say that; Em, Ed, Garret and I could not have asked for better people to our parents. I think that when you two showed up it was, because that was the time it had to happen at, if it had been sooner I don't think it would have been like this in the end._'

'_Thanks, son. You don't and will never know how much… No how grateful, blessed and fortunate Esme and I are to have you boys in our lives. Half of the grey hairs we proudly wear are thanks to the four of you._' He gave his son a warm smile before continuing. '_That being said, I can tell when something is in a state of unrest with you boys and today it is you. Is there anything you want to talk about, Jasper?_'

'_Dad I'm utterly confused by someone and something…_'

'_Care to elaborate?_'

Jasper for the first time in his life blushed like a school girl with embarrassment. He looked away from his father.

As soon as his son's face turned back to look out the window, Carlisle knew at least the _WHO_ part of this conversation was gear too. He was about to say something when Jasper interrupted him.

'_Dad, you and mom have been throughout all of our lives very forthcoming with providing us with everything we could ever know or would want to know about sex. In fact at times we felt it was too much information. You both are certainly open about the subject; you're not shy nor misleading nor have ever tried to jam down our throats 100% abstinence, although some may argue that you should have. And before you say anything, what I mean is that unlike most parents that would have thrown a fit or sent us to an all boy boarding school, you have always been receptive and open. I know that whenever you caught us having it, you don't go around jumping for joy or praise our actions in any way, but you haven't condemned us for our behavior or put your noses up in the air about it, either. That really helps with what I want to talk about with you._'

'_Well, thank you Jasper. Your mother and I had always known that the day would arrive when sex would be part of your life, granted we were hopeful and did our best to teach you boys in waiting longer, but we also knew in the end the decision is yours and yours alone to make._'

Jasper nodded.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before asking the question that his been harboring for a while. Opening his eyes he faces his father once more.

'_Carlisle what's the difference between making love, having sex and just plain old fucking your brains out with someone._'

It never seizes to take Carlisle by surprise the use of such brashness in his house. This time though, he'll let it slide, because the concern is more important than the actual language used.

'_Well, son I do believe that you do know what sex is by now, I don't have to explain that part to you. I will address the other two issues as best I can from my own experiences in those areas…_' Carlisle sighs. '_On the other hand, in my opinion fucking your brains out with someone, as you so eloquently put it, is more of a moment of fornication to the point self satisfaction and gratification. Imagine going to a nightclub, meeting a female at a bar, after a while of talking and some dancing perhaps, you both start to kiss and grope one another, you move to a more private location, perhaps the restroom or the alley next to the building. After that everything intensifies and you fornicate just like that. No real emotion is involved in the act, just an in and out moment if you must. You the person farewell and move on as if nothing took place between the both of you._'

'_Makes since._' Jasper agrees, '_But what about making love? What makes that different? What's so important about it? Why was it so important to wait for the one come along that you'll want to share your body with?_'

Upon hearing his son's statement Carlisle confirmed the identity of the person this conversation was geared towards.

'_I'm getting there, son._' Carlisle inhales and exhales once more.

'_Jasper, I know you may not want to hear this, but I've done all three of those with your mother. We've been married now for almost ten years and to this day, there are times when all I want is to just shove my dick so far into her pussy or up her ass that she can't walk for a week; you see fucking brains out. Then there are times when we just want to get loose ourselves and we don't care where we are or who we're with, we just need each other for a moment; you see sex. Then there is my favorite, making love, at that time with the touch, the need, the urge to make sure that our bodies do all the talking that words can't express. When I just want to explode within her depths and for that moment there is nothing, no work, no responsibility, no children, no appointments, no concerns; just us and nothing and no one else._'

Carlisle got up and sat opposite next to Jasper; he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

'_Son in that moment, it's just you and her finding the true meaning of love, reaching the highest peaks of heaven, leaving your bodies your souls going higher and higher. And then when you least expect it, you're back on earth. I don't know about you, but for me I know that I am with who I need to be when our eyes open and our souls find each other in the others form. That is what I believe the act of making love is and to prove and by consequence finalize the union of our bodies we have now two pieces of ourselves coming to this world._'

Jasper was speechless he had no idea that what fucking, sex and love making; he just never stope to think about it.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

_Why? Why? WHY?_ His mind kept ranting and questioning.

Jasper was so focused on his thoughts that he did not hear when the door opened or the footsteps that padded in. Nor did he become aware of the rising steam building-up inside the small room. Until…

A pair of soft delicate hands pulled at the waistband of the trunks he wore.

'_What the fuck?_' Jasper almost shrilled.

'_Shh, shh!_'

He looked down, but because of the steam he couldn't see clearly who was with him. Nevertheless, he relaxed when he saw dark hair at his waist.

'_Leah is that you?_'

'_Uh-hmm._' Victoria knew her goose would be cooked if she spoke. She worked faster. She had to distract Jasper _**NOW**_.

She pulled down the trunks, but it was proving to be a little difficult until Jasper out of his own natural reaction lifted his lower body slightly allowing his bottoms to be removed.

With haste she pulled and immediately…

'_What are you do- ing…?_' Jasper eyes rolled-up to the back of lids and so did his head falling at the sensation he was feeling.

_That's right baby, let mommy do her job and this matter will be finished momentarily._ Victoria thought.

She kept an eye on Jasper, slapping his hands away every time they came close to her head. But that would not last long, at some point he will discover the identity of _**WHO**_ is pleasuring him.

'_Leah I thought that you've never… Oh… Ah, baby! Yes, right ther-… Just like THAT!_' His eyes popped open and his head went straight up. His left hand pushed the head down, forcing the person to take in his entire cock.

Now Jasper had both hands controlling the actions, he was almost about to explode and that's when it happened…

He pulled and pushed so hard on the person's head, that their hair came off in his hands.

'_What the fuc-? UH!_' He threw his head back and the wig fell from his hands as more pleasure coursed through his body.

He looked down again, and saw… He knew that the person was too good to be Leah. His Leah had never done anything like that in her life. He should've been more cautious, more aware when the actions began.

'_Uh…Oh..Ahh!_' He came; shutting his load into Victoria's mouth.

Victoria saw him close those gorgeous blue-grey orbs and quickly made motions to dispose of Jasper's semen inside the vile she brought with her.

Coming down from the climax he just had. Jasper only had a few words to say to Victoria.

'_Get out… Now! We broke-up months ago and have never spoken since. In fact I thought you were too busy fucking with every other guy in school to really care of what has been going on with me._'

'_Don't worry, Jazz. This will be our little secret. I just want one last adventure with you. I'll take my leave now; I know where I'm not wanted._'

Jasper saw her stand and leave the room with an air as if nothing had gone on just a moment ago between them.

'_What the fuck just happened?_' He question out loud confused and amazed-in a very **_bad _**way-by what just happened.

* * *

There you have it readers, that was chapter 11.

Hope it was to you satisfaction.

Please remember review.

Again, I am sorry for the delay. I just finished this at 12:50pm central time yesterday. ;0)

Hopefuly TODAY (03/21/11) I'm able to post.

Take care! Have a wonderful da! =D


End file.
